


Alastor's Tragicomedy Act 4: angels-demons-questions-answers-truth-lies

by TheDanBehindTheSlaughter



Series: Alastor's Tragicomedy [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Romance, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 90,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDanBehindTheSlaughter/pseuds/TheDanBehindTheSlaughter
Summary: As Alastor begins to pursue a relationship, Heaven begins to unravel, showing it's true nature.With his past catching up to him, and his inevitable future coming ever so closer, the Radio Demon has to tackle one of his biggest challenges yet.And with that, everyone is about to discover the truth.
Relationships: Alastor/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Alastor's Tragicomedy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668166
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58





	1. Another Song About the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> I'm sorry that I haven't done anything in a while, but over in my country, school has started back up (yes) and my schedule has been a tad bit wonky.
> 
> But personal life aside, this is the fourth (and hopefully final) part of Alastor's Tragicomedy.
> 
> Remember all the way back to part 1, chapter 3 when I said that this story wasn't going to include any ships of Alastor?
> 
> Toss that out the window, because I'm gonna give you one of the rarest ships in Hazbin Hotel for this story's finale. Hopefully, I don't butcher this.
> 
> Anyhoo, where were we?

Alastor felt sick.

Which was weird since this was a memory.

He felt like he was cold, had a runny nose, and touching his forehead, he was warm.

"You alright?" Idosing said.

The musician had popped up out of nowhere with a cup of coffee, and some pill bottles. Alastor quickly took the pill bottles and examined them.

"Medicine?" Alastor said, sick in his voice.

Idosing chuckled, "Right from Rosie's emporium. You'd be surprised with how many people are addicted to this crap."

Alastor smirked, and took the pills quickly. The effects didn't kick in immediately like drugs, but he knew it would work nonetheless.

"So, is this a lesson learned that you will never ask me to be at the same frequency ever again?" Idosing said.

_What, now?_

Alastor sighed, "Yep, if I had known that this would be the outcome."

"Even I don't exactly know how it works, but I'm the one who's surprisingly fine." Idosing remarked.

"Why did it only affect me?" Alastor asked.

"Other than my zebra aesthetic, I'm also representing interference. I don't know why though." Idosing said.

"You are on a different frequency, right?" Alastor questioned.

Idosing nodded, "I'm on AM. You're on FM."

"You can tell?"

"It's weird, it pops in my mind when I look at stuff, like I have a built in radio in me. But it's not just that." Idosing said.

Suddenly, he disappeared.

Alastor darted around, before the musician spoke up.

"I'm still here, dummy." Idosing said, before appearing again through a flash of static.

"You can disappear." Alastor mused.

"But wait! There's more. Try and touch me." Idosing said.

Alastor reached out a shivering hand towards the musician, but the moment he made contact, he went into Idosing's body. What he put his hand into was the outline of Idosing, coloured in with TV static.

The deer quickly pulled his hand out, and Idosing was smiling widely at him.

"That's.. interesting." Alastor said.

"You learn something everyday." Idosing said, as the Radio Demon sipped at some coffee.

Then, Alastor woke up.

* * *

He was in bed, making a complete mess of the bed.

Alastor blinked rapidly to hopefully wake himself up as took his phone, located conveniently on the bedside drawer attached to it's charger to check the time.

It was 9 o' clock in the morning, and he slowly got out of bed.

He first went outside to check on Molly. 

She decided to crash on the sofa, and was wrapped in the weighted blanket that Alastor owned. The blonde slept peacefully there, which made reassured him.

_Molly.. she's.._

He almost pinched himself for thinking that she was cute. But even then, Alastor found people attractive whether it was someone he was close to such as Mimzy, Niffty and Rosie or those that he was acquainted with such as Charlie and Vaggie.

Hell, he found that Angel Dust could look attractive, which really set him off. Even when the spider was being his usual self.

Alastor quickly made his way to the bathroom, and began the tedious process of bathing himself. 

As he cleansed himself, he thought about last night. He had such a nice dinner with Molly and Alastor had spent most of it rambling off his personal problems. It wasn't like he was drunk or high off his mind, he was just spilling everything out.

However, Molly didn't seem to mind.

She listened to everything he said, whilst passing a few of her own opinions out to him. Even when he lamented about his suffering in Hell, or even about his struggles with his mother, she reassured him.

Though, on the subject of his mother, Alastor still couldn't understand why she would do such a thing to him. Even though, he had broken her that day, she would not reveal the motive behind her attacks. Ultimately, all he can do is speculate.

Alastor finished his bath and quickly got himself dressed. He thought to himself that he needed to wash his clothes soon. He put on a red hoodie and a tracksuit, since he wanted to exercise.

He pranced out of his walk-in wardrobe and eventually out of his bedroom. The radio host was surprised to find that Molly was still fast asleep. 

The obvious answer was that she woke up much later than Alastor. 

He made his way over to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He didn't need much, so some eggs and bacon should work. 

There existed a supermarket within Juta Residences and he often went there to buy ingredients for his own cooking or for common household items he needed.

As he cooked, Molly began to awake from her slumber. She then stumbled her way to the kitchen presumably to see Alastor.

"Hey." she slurred, "Whatcha cooking?"

"Breakfast." Alastor replied, "Why don't you shower, dear?"

"I don't have any clothes." Molly said, "Plus, I don't your clothes will fit me."

"I'm pretty sure you can bathe and re-wear that suit." Alastor said.

"But I don't like re-wearing stuff." Molly slurred as Alastor began serving the food onto plates.

Alastor smirked, "Well then, I think that's your problem."

Molly made her way into the guest bathroom, presumably to wash her face. Fortunately, Alastor had cooked a second serving just for her.

Eventually, she popped out of the bathroom with more enthusiasm, as Alastor ate his breakfast. She sat down and began to eat to the dish served in front of her.

"Hey." Alastor said suddenly.

"Hm?" Molly responded, since her mouth was full.

"I'm sorry about last night." Alastor said sheepishly, "If it happened to ruin the mood-"

"Hey, Al." Molly said loudly, "You don't have to worry about that, you can talk as much as you want. I'll be there to listen."

"T-thanks." Alastor said.

The two of them ate silently for a while before Molly eventually finished her serving. She was washing her dish as Alastor finished his and took it to the sink.

"You're going back after this?" Alastor asked.

"Well, yeah. Unless you want me to move in." Molly joked.

Alastor smirked, "Maybe." 

The blonde smiled at him, before going to her handbag, located at the coffee table. She picked it up and pranced her way to the front door. Alastor followed her along as they walked out of the house.

"When can I see you again?" Alastor asked as they reached the front gate.

"Anytime, Al. Just ring me up." Molly said as the radio host walked in front to open the gate.

Once Alastor opened the front gate, the blonde gave one last wave as she waltzed her way out of the home.

Alastor quickly shut the gate, and practically ran his way back into his house, not bothering to see Molly walk to the train station.

He threw himself to the sofa, and buried himself into the couch cushions. 

The dilemma he was having was whether or not he liked Molly.

Like was a complicated word. The word meant to find something agreeable, enjoyable, or satisfactory, but Alastor wasn't so sure if he liked Molly much more.

There was something about that girl that really set something off inside of him. It was this tingly feeling that he had.

It's not like he was embarrassed to be around women. Hell, he could easily become friends with women of all ages. But Molly was something else. Alastor really liked her.

But is it love?

Alastor couldn't really tell since he was asexual. Even though, he had explored sexual desires in recency, romance was never really his strong suit. Nor could he tell that someone was in love with him.

On the other hand, he knew that he couldn't really build up inside of him. He had to formulate a plan of sorts to tell her these feelings he had.

Then, his phone rang. 

It echoed through the house, and Alastor walked swiftly to it which was within his bedroom. Once he grabbed it, he looked at the person calling him. 

To his surprise, it was Eddie. He picked up the call quickly.

"Pops?"

"Al!" Eddie exclaimed over the line, "How are ya?"

"I'm.. fine. I'm quite brilliant currently, how are you?" Alastor responded.

"Great, bar's running nicely, and I've still got myself together." Eddie said.

Alastor chuckled, "When people call me, they usually want something. Is there something you need?"

Eddie chuckled in response, but this wasn't one where he was amused instead it was more of a sly one as if he knew something that Alastor didn't.

"Well, nothing." Eddie said as if it passed off the laugh, "Just checking on my son." 

"Thanks." Alastor responded, trying to keep his composure.

"Anyway, call me anytime if you're in trouble." Eddie stated.

"Okay, will keep note of that." Alastor replied.

"See you soon." Eddie said enthusiastically.

"See you soon." Alastor stammered.

The call ended and the radio host was left in confusion. 

"Dammit." Alastor hissed.

However, he realized that Eddie had probably heard about what happened to Abigail and saw her himself. She then probably relayed everything back to him.

Eddie didn't deserve to be involve in this drama, but he was Alastor's father meaning that he was going to wind up in it anyway.

Alastor just wanted this to end. 

Maybe he can finally rest in peace here.

* * *

Chief looked down at Hell.

Where he stood at was referred to as the dropping point, where the Exterminators would fly down from to perform the annual purges. 

Having seen Hell evolve from a torturous landscape into a city thriving on sinners, he knew what to expect from going down there, and what his fallen brother, Lucifer was up to.

Even when he began a family with Lilith, Lucifer was quite sadistic in his ways, but he cared for the members of his family, whether down there or up here in paradise.

Unlike legend, Lucifer still kept in contact with Heaven, because of numerous reasons that spanned millennia. 

"You ready?" a voice spoke behind him.

He turned around and saw Gabriel, the top archangel and the eldest among them. He smiled as he approached him.

"Are you sure that you wish to tell him everything?" Chief asked.

"Of course, Mal." Gabriel replied, "It's been a bit too long for us to hold this secret for this long."

Chief chuckled, "We've only started at when humans overpopulated Hell. However, we have Alastor."

"That man.. an psychopathic eccedentesiast." Gabriel smirked, "I'm sure you're aware that of what he's done recently." 

Chief faced his brother, "I'm aware, but we've handled situations like this."

Gabriel looked down into Hell, amused, "Why send them to Hell, when we can punish them here?"

"So." Chief perked up, "We ready to meet Lucy?"

"Of course." Gabriel responded.

Wings sprouted at each of their backs, and they jumped off the clouds like parachuters.


	2. Come As You Are

Charlie didn't expect Baxter to appear.

The fish-like demon liked to do his own things within the hotel, but he served as the technician and the repairman for the hotel with some imps under his wing. 

Somewhat similar to Alastor in his behaviour, such as being an early 1900s sinner and not liking being touched, he was another old fashioned sinner within the hotel with a dash of mad science.

But why he was here in her office, was something that she needed to know now.

"Baxter, are you here because you want to ask for a lab again?" Charlie said.

He laughed, "No, but I wanted to show you something." he said as he set the laptop he apparently carried onto her desk.

"Is it another dumb meme?" Charlie asked, amused.

"No, it's somewhat important." Baxter said as he was on a website.

Said website was a video platform that primarily had very bad content, and Velvet as it's main figurehead. However, the video Baxter wanted to show was something else.

The title read as follows:

_Idosing - Live at the Ardenter Club, February 2009._

"You found a video of this musician?" Charlie said shocked.

As much as she hated to admit it, the princess had tried her best to find Idosing on Hell's history but nothing ever came up. Even when she looked across everything that could be related to the musician, only his discography remained.

"Yep, albeit recorded on a camcorder." Baxter stated.

The video played like any normal amateur video, albeit they tried to keep their focus on the musician. After a introductory announcement by the club's owner, Idosing popped out with a selection of jazz instruments.

Looking at him, he was quite human despite a pale white skin colour. His aesthetic was that of a zebra, with black striped covering his white suit. The massive birdnest on his head that one would call his hair, had contrasting black and white colours spread evenly. He wore mismatched black and white shades, which covered his eyes entirely.

"The video's about an hour long, and it's jazz, but here's the interesting part." Baxter said.

Skipping to the 26 minute mark, Idosing appeared to get ready to play another song, tuning the instruments.

"Anyway." Idosing perked up on the microphone, "I'd like to dedicate this song to that red dumbfuck over there."

He pointed over to someone, and the camera panned over to Alastor sitting at the bar, drinking a beer bottle.

The crowd essentially went nuts, and the song played.

"What's the song?" Charlie asked.

"Eccedentesiast, a soft song of his." Baxter said, "But this video tells a lot."

Baxter looked ready to go on a very long lecture, which she had gone through a few to know when it was about to happen. However, Charlie wanted to listen.

"So. Eccendentesiast is a song written by Grammy-winning musician, Idosing. The song's title is an actual word, with it's meaning being used to describe someone who fakes a smile."

Charlie was partially tickled at the fact that there was a word for everything in the English language, but the song title alone clued her that there was a good reason why Idosing decided to dedicate it to Alastor.

"The song describes exactly that, albeit with several kinds of metaphors. As the video entails, the musician not only knew Alastor, he knew to the degree of his personal matters, hence the song dedication."

That made sense, since a majority of the songs would be gibberish to most, only people that understood the lyrics would get it.

"Unfortunately, that's all I got." Baxter stated, "I can't do anything other than psychological analysis."

"Hey, that's alright." Charlie's enthusiasm dropped, "But it doesn't get Alastor back."

"Yeah.." Baxter trailed off, "Though, if your father had the chance, he might find him somewhere in Hell."

"He did that a year ago, but he couldn't find anything." Charlie said, looking at the laptop.

But she realized something was off. 

The video was still playing, but it appeared to be on a still image of Idosing facing the camera. What's weird was that there was no audio either.

Charlie attempted to move the mouse, but there was no reaction. 

"Hold on just a second." Baxter said.

But the computer didn't respond. However, Idosing smiled, like he was sentient.

"There's no way." Charlie said.

Then, Idosing smiled wider, and his hand moved slowly to his sunglasses. Both of them were simply enamoured with what they saw.

It was hard to describe what Idosing's eyes looked like even though it was the only thing that either of them saw.

Those white orbs that one would see acted like black holes as everything felt like static as they watched.

And then, nothing.

* * *

Molly couldn't get him off her mind.

Alastor was honestly one of the few people that she had a crush on, but it's not like it was one to the point of nervousness.

He was just likable down to the core, even if he had done some horrible things over the course of his existence.

She liked him, but the question that she wanted to answer was whether or not he liked her, in that way.

The radio host was an ace, meaning hat he wasn't exactly into sexual and possibly romantic relationships. However, she knew that aces could get curious into said things, but Alastor didn't seem like one to be curious in such things.

All she could do was think of how she could approach him.

The spider was currently laying in her bed, fiddling around on her phone. She liked social media especially in recent times. It was easy to post pictures online and get a warm reception about it. 

Molly usually posted about fashion, mostly about the dresses her mother made or the amount of clothing that she winded up buying with her salary.

Speaking of salaries, hers was going to come this month. 

The spider realized that she had to go back to service next year, around the time Alastor would go into his own service.

Molly sighed, as she continued to scroll through her phone before eventually decided to roll out of bed.

That was until her phone rang.

Reluctantly, she looked at who was calling only for her to realize that it was her mother. Without hesitation, she picked it up.

"Hello, madre." she said cheerfully.

"Hi there, cara." her mother said on the other end, "I just want ask if you can come over to help me with the diner next week."

"Sure!" she answered cheerfully, "I'll get myself ready."

"Thank you, Molly." her mother said.

"You're welcome." she replied.

* * *

Alastor had a routine nowadays.

Under the assumption that he woke up early, he'd take a hour to prepare himself. Then, he'd exercise by jogging around the large park in front of his home.

It would take at least half an hour before he'd go back to his home to do some other exercises such as yoga.

He had just finished that his jog and was drinking out of a plastic water bottle he had brought along. Cold water nourished him as he sat on a bench. He rubbed his brown hair, 

Once he had finished, he began his trek back to his house. He was sweaty from his jog but he could handle it.

Eventually, he was at the front of his home, but someone was there. 

Fortunately, Alastor recognized them.

"Mikey!" Alastor said enthusiastically.

"Do not." the person said suddenly in a very stern tone, "Call me by my real name, demon."

"Michael, I am not a demon anymore. I am an Impure Angel, whatever that entails." Alastor said as he waltzed over to the archangel.

The archangel stood his ground as the radio host was approaching him. Michael stared at him intensely.

"May I inquire why are you here?" Alastor asked cheerfully.

Michael took a breath, "I'm here to ask you to come with me."

"Now?" Alastor questioned.

"Now." Michael stated plainly.

"Why?" Alastor once again asked.

Michael took a glance of his surroundings as if they were being watched.

"Your.. mother wishes to see you." he stated bluntly.

Alastor's enthusiasm dropped before giving a sigh.

"No. Just no." he said before beginning to open his gate. When without warning, Michael stood behind him, and somehow towered over him.

"I insist." Michael hissed.

The radio host simply opened the gate and walked his way inside. Michael was not approved as he essentially stomped his way inside.

"Alvin Astor, it is my request that you-"

"I'm not doing it." Alastor bit back as he turned around to face Michael.

"Why is that?" Michael asked.

"Even though we're on mutual terms, I still don't trust her." Alastor stated, "And I won't trust archangels unless they give me good damn reason."

"I thought you talked to Chief and you were cooperative-"

"At least he told me what he wanted to meet me for!" Alastor exclaimed angrily, "So, tell me then. Why in God's holy name that my mother wants to see me?"

Michael was shocked if not a bit frightened, but he managed keep his composure and cleared his throat.

"Abigail.. wants to apologize."

"For what?"

"What.. she did."

Alastor let out a sigh, "There's something behind that, I just know of it."

"You still don't trust me?" Michael asked.

He eyed at the angel before turning himself and he truly facing dead-on to Michael.

"I don't. But if you are going to force me, then let me get changed." Alastor stated.

Michael was silent for a few moments, but he nodded. He then looked at Alastor and faintly smirked.

"Best you get ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My posting schedule is probably going to be once a week for this part, so be patient, amigos.
> 
> I'm also going to lay back on the snarky author's notes, since I don't wish to accidentally spoil stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned, amigo.


	3. Désolé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point where things get more.. interesting.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, amigo.

Alastor was somewhat shocked that there was a prison in Heaven.

Well, if there was police here that meant that there were criminals up here as well.

Shame he didn't get any explanation here.

The moment that Alastor had put on something formal which was his white suit, Michael ripped him away and put him into the equivalent of a living room minus the television.

It was large, with a collection of white sofas in the shape of a spiral dead center of the room. The concrete walls looked old, and faded, having stood here for a long time yet was well kept over here.

"I understand that you aren't exactly merciful, Mr. Astor." Michael said behind him.

Alastor turned around and he saw Michael standing in front of a large metal door which really didn't set him right. Two windows were placed beside it, but he couldn't see anything past them.

"Mikey-"

"No." the archangel hissed.

"Michael, I know that you are the archangel of mercy, but mercy isn't exactly something everyone deserves." Alastor stated plainly.

Michael faintly smirked, "People have told me that for millennia. But I've always given those mercy even the sinners in Hell."

The archangel then faced Alastor in the eyes, "You have two hours to speak with your mother."

Alastor proceeded to sit down on one of the couches, and Michael walked out of the room through the metal door.

He looked around some more only to realize there was another metal door that didn't seem to have any noticable way of opening from his side.

The radio host waited for a few minutes taking note of the collection of fruit on a table in the center of the spiral sofas.

Soon enough, the one-way metal door opened.

Abigail appeared in a white jumpsuit, handcuffed, with a female police officer behind her. Both of them walked slowly towards him, before the officer stopped and Abigail stood in front of her.

She was in her human form to which Alastor took a deep breath. The officer wielded a baton as she looked at the both of them.

"You two don't cause any trouble." she stated sternly, before waltzing to the other metal door which opened for her.

They stared at each other, both of them human. Ultimately, Abigail was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry." she said with a smirk.

Alastor really wanted to punch or slap her, but he knew he was being watched.

"Why?" he growled.

His mother simply pranced her way to the sofa, and sat down in it.

"I've.. not exactly been a saint. And I'm sure you know what I've done." Abigail said plainly.

"I am very much aware of your life, and the secrets you've kept from me." Alastor stated.

"But you wanted one question answered, right?"

Abigail seemed much too calm for something like this, though this was the mother that he remembered all those years ago. Not the one that decided that torturing him was brilliant idea.

"Why did you-"

"Because I wanted to punish you."

Alastor snorted, "For what? My sins?"

His mother glared at him, "Of course, and I don't regret it."

"You really think that doing such things to me is a worthy punishment?"

"Darling, you do it every single day down there." Abigail hissed.

Alastor was shocked, "Is that what you decided was the best for me?" he growled.

She tilted her head, "I thought that you and I don't hate each other any more?"

"I don't hate you, but I don't love you either." Alastor stated roughly.

Abigail simply smirked at that statement to which Alastor had to restrain himself that he didn't get too angry.

He let out a strained sigh, before sitting down on the sofa which was facing her. Alastor stared at her for a moment, and cringed at the fact at how much he actually looked like his mother, and that she really was as terrifying as he was.

They sat in silence for a while. Alastor was thinking on what he should talk next, and remembered the conversation he had in his basement.

Both of them talked about their past lives, and their afterlives switching back stories. Alastor told of the stories he had of the Hazbin Hotel and the events that lead him to Heaven. Abigail primarily talked about the secrets she held from Alastor such a previously abusive relationship, and the killings that she enacted. She also went into further detail of her unfortunate rapings in Hell.

However, as much as he wanted to sympathize with her, Alastor realized that she was more similar to him than just appearance. She was a sociopath, meaning that she felt no kind of empathy towards people or her actions.

To say they were alike was an understatement.

As he continued to think, he realized that there was one thing that she didn't explain.

"How did you redeem yourself?" Alastor perked up.

Abigail sighed, "Long story, but I guess we can talk about that."

* * *

She had felt terror in her life. But not like this.

Abigail was running as fast as she could across the grass land scape, her feet burned like Hell's fires but she was doing this so she could survive.

By some miracle, she managed to get out of the building that held her prisoner during the Extermination. And she was trying to make a quick escape.

Unfortunately, she had a gang of Exterminators hunting her for dead.

They were flying, but she somehow was able to outrun by a very small margin. Whoever they were, all of them seemed to wanted to kill them. After all, that was their job. She already learned that the hard way.

Out of desperation, she ran to a nearby dense forest. 

The large trees quickly shaded her from the burning sun, but without warning, she tripped.

Her body collided against the large roots that stuck out of the ground. She wound up wedged underneath some roots, and with a small puddle of water giving her a cold sensation.

Everything ached in pain, and she barely had any strength to even groan in pain. She laid with her nerves on fire, and the impending doom of death looming overhead.

But everything fell silent, other than the rustling of leaves.

"Chief, we can't go farther." a voice perked up, presumably an Exterminator.

"It's unexplored territory. It's too risky to go after her." someone else stated.

A few moments of silence before someone cleared their throat.

"We return to Pentagram, and we continue our purge." a stern voice hissed, "After we do our annual deed, I shall seek her myself."

A multitude of 'Yes, sir's and the sound of wings flapping soon became distant. By this time, Abigail's pain had subsided but she silently prayed to herself that she'd survive here.

For what felt like weeks, the doe was forced to survive in the forest with whatever she could find there.

There was water, but it was primarily unclean muddy water with wildlife. Eventually, to save herself from thirst, Abigail had to make do. 

Nearly several days after she wound up there, she braved herself to exit the forest.

Every single day she prayed that someone would be able to save her, whether it was God or even her own damned son.

Once she managed to crawl her way out of the forest, she wandered the grassy plains. Abigail just wanted to be alive, but soon enough, she heard a voice.

"Ms. Astor?" the voice called out. It was the same one that was talking to the Exterminators, refered to as Chief.

She froze as the Exterminator approached her, albeit not wielding a spear. All she could do was not break out running for her life.

"Yes?" she whimpered.

"Very few demons dare to go past the boundaries of Pentagram City, though you did in a very impromptu way." Chief stated.

She remained silent as the Exterminator approached her.

"I have been made aware of what has happened over the course of your life and afterlife. And with those prayers alongside a blessing of Michael, I can offer you salvation."

"S-salvation." she stammered.

"May God rest your soul." Chief said.

* * *

"That's how it happened?" Alastor murmured.

"I.. still don't remember too much of it since it was long ago." Abigail mused.

They once again sat in silence, but Alastor wasn't so sure on what to talk next. Everything seemed somewhat insignificant because his mother was broken. There was sometimes no reason for her behaviour at least from an outsider's perspective.

"Alvin." Abigail finally said.

"Yes." Alastor muttered.

She faced him with a face of comfort, one that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. What I wanted to do was give a worthy punishment for the horrible things that you did down there. But you're strong, you've always have been."

Alastor remained silent, before his mother stood up and sat beside him.

"Please, Alvin. If you can forgive those sinners down there, then you can do so for me." she stated.

"Can you promise that you won't do anything like that ever again?" Alastor asked sheepishly.

"I promise." Abigail said.

* * *

Charlie woke up in a hospital bed.

It took a very long time for her to get used to her surroundings, but she managed to eventually wake up.

She glanced around the room which was the hospital room. She took note of the fact Baxter was next to her unconscious. The princess was still wearing the same clothes, which was the same for the fish demon.

"Your Majesty?" an imp doctor said suddenly.

The princess looked at them and realized that they were quite relieved that she was awake. 

"Great, Baxter is asleep right now, I'll notify everyone that you're awake." they said.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I better let Baxter explain. He knows more about what happened." they said.

The imp doctor left, and after what felt like half an hour, Baxter managed to wake up too. He took a while before he was awake but he eventually took note of Charlie's presence.

"Hi, Charlie." he said quietly.

"Baxter, what happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what happened with the video, but I can tell what happened to us." Baxter said.

He cleared his throat, "When that video played, our brains essentially went into a vegetative state. In other words, we were being put under a coma."

"W-what?" Charlie stammered, "You remember what the video was, right?"

"I do." Baxter shuddered, "But whoever that Idosing guy is, he somehow incapicated us."

"Is the video still-"

"Yes, surprisingly, but I don't know why it would be." Baxter faced Charlie, "Everyone else has seen it now too."

Charlie nodded in response. After a while, the imp doctors came along and gave the princess an examination on her health.

Next thing she knew, the door burst open.

Vaggie and Angel Dust had come into the room unexpectedly, and they looked shocked and relieved that Charlie was fine.

The imp doctors simply continued on their task and eventually gave her a diagnosis.

"You're in great shape, Your Majesty, I reckon that you'll be able to stand up."

"Baxter?"

"I've got a cold." Baxter perked up, "Nothing too serious, and I should be out in a few hours." He promptly sneezed into a tissue.

Charlie looked longingly at him. Colds in Hell were quite bad often lasting days or a week, and everyone is miserable when they have it.

She maneuvered out of bed and made her way to the spider and moth. Angel Dust hugged her quickly and she responded with another.

It didn't last long however as Vaggie suddenly pulled her away.

"Hon?" Charlie said in a surprised tone.

"You guys.. go, I guess." Angel Dust said sheepishly.

Vaggie essentially began to drag her royal princess to their room. Charlie wasn't so sure why her girlfriend was acting like this, but given that they were going into their room, it was probably important.

"Vaggie? What?" she asked fruitlessly.

Both of them bursted into their room, and Vaggie shut the door behind them with a slam. Charlie looked at her, and realized how unnerved she was. 

"Hon?"

"S-sorry." Vaggie stammered.

"What's wrong, Vags? You can tell me." Charlie stated softly.

The moth demon took a long while before she managed to calm down. She sat down on the convienient chair within the suite. Vaggie finally took a deep breath.

"After your accidental coma, I watched the video that made you like that. I saw Idosing." Vaggie said nervously.

"Is it because of the video or something else?"

"It's about that Idosing guy. I know him."

"W-what?" Charlie yelped.

"I'll tell you." Vaggie stated.

* * *

Vaggie simply kept punching that bag.

She couldn't sleep in the headquarters, and she had snuck her way out to the training, venting her frustrations with a punching bag.

Trying to become an Exterminator was hard work, since it was like a military up here but she wanted to kill those bastards that sent her up here in the first place.

Punch after punch, she kept the bag bouncing around and not really caring at the fact that she was obviously making a lot of noise.

Eventually, she stopped beating the bag as she unwrapped some cloth around her hands. It helped in more ruthless punching and sometimes grip.

"Pretty vicious."

Vaggie froze as she looked at the direction of the voice.

The voice came from a Caucasian white male, who wore a military uniform like the Exterminators. It was a light grey and there was a badge meaning that he was a Specialist. He had decent mop of hair on his head which was different from the others she saw.

"Hi." she growled.

"Someone's not a happy camper." the man said bluntly.

He walked into the only light that illuminated the room, and she could see his eyes.

They weren't dull, but instead incredibly piercing even though it looked normal. It was like he was restraining himself, but the monster seemed very interested in her.

"It's past curfew." he said.

"Who the hell are you?" Vaggie hissed.

"I'm Specialist Alexander, but you don't need to salute me, Private."

Vaggie stared at him as she approached him, and she promptly saluted him, just in case.

Alexander laughed, "You're really enthusiastic."

To that, she smiled before dropping it quickly. 

"Why are you here?"

Alexander snickered, "Other Specialists want to talk with me. We've finished just a few minutes ago, but you caught my attention."

"If you're here for-"

"No." Alexander quickly shut down, "I have a wife, not in Heaven yet, though. And I won't do such crude things."

Vaggie smirked, "Alright, you are about the more civil type here. You gonna ask to drop down and give you twenty?"

Alexander tilted his head, unamused, "Nah, how about I treat ya to something?"

"What kind of-"

Without warning, her hearing and vision was filled with static. Next thing she knew, Alexander had a few cold bottles in hand.

"Heaven's beer?" she stuttered.

"Nope, root beer float in a bottle." the man said.

Alexander passed one over and he opened one for himself. Vaggie quickly did the same, and took a taste.

She had tried root beer floats before, but this one was much more tastier than she'd expected. She had taken a big gulp of it before she looked over at Alexander.

"Thanks." she muttered.

Alexander had somehow finished a entire bottle and was opening a second one.

"Come sit on the bench." he said.

Both of them sat down on it, as Alexander gulped his second float. Vaggie was surprised at the man's honesty, since the majority of men she met tended to be a bit more rude with her.

Alexander finished half of the bottle down, before clearing his throat and facing her.

"Would you like to hear some advice?" he asked.

"Sure." Vaggie replied.

He looked down at the ground, "From what I see, you're quite passionate being an Exterminator, and I understand that it may be personal. But I want you understand that going down there is gonna change you."

"Change me?" Vaggie said in a hushed tone.

"I've only been on this force for 10 years now, but over those years I've seen many people break from doing Exterminations. Sometimes, they drop out. Other times, they stay but you can tell something in them snapped."

Vaggie had heard tales of such things happening within her particular district, but she knew from the lessons that had been shown to her that they were a myriad of reasons as to why such things would happen.

"What advice do you want to tell me?"

Alexander smirked, "When you eventually be down there, take the ones that are putting up a fight instead of the ones running away."

"That's.."

He looked over at her, "Oddly specific. But you'll understand when you're down there."

Alexander quickly drank down the last of his root beer as Vaggie did the same.

"You like music?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Rock music, specifically."

"What genre?"

"Hmm, punk mostly. But I also listen to emo, and some other alternative stuff." Vaggie stated.

"Hold a second, pass me that empty bottle." Alexander said, with her promptly doing so.

Alexander tossed the empty bottles into the trash can which each of them landing the shot in succession. He then pulled out a notebook from his back pocket. With a pencil, he wrote something down on an empty page. He then promptly tore the page out and passed it to Vaggie.

On the paper were an array of words, but she recognized one of them as being a band she liked. The others though, were probably bands she didn't even know.

"All of those are bands that you should listen to." Alexander said, "Being a musician myself, I've known many bands over the years."

"Really?" Vaggie said intrigued, "What band were you in?"

"I don't think you're the kind that enjoys prog which I played to much success." Alexander said.

Vaggie snickered, "I see. I'm not into that, since I want my music fast."

"Well, that's fine." Alexander said, before standing up.

"I've gotta go, see ya around."

"Goodbye." Vaggie stuttered as Alexander walked out of the room.

She took a deep breath looking at the names on the paper before making her way back to the dorm.

Fortunately, they allowed MP3s here which meant that she could have a decent time listening to new music.

She had to thank him for that.

* * *

"That's.."

"Disconcerting?" Vaggie said.

Charlie rested her head on her hand, "Yeah, because that means that he either that Idosing somehow redeemed himself or he's been an angel this entire time."

"I don't know. But worst case scenario, an Exterminator has taken Alastor." Vaggie stated.

"But why? Why would Idosing need Alastor, anyway? I'm pretty sure Heaven has plenty of knowledge on Hell, so why take an Overlord?" Charlie said.

"I've only been in Heaven for a year or so, but I've learned much about Hell from that time." Vaggie said, "If they want the Radio Demon for something, then it's nothing good."

Charlie sighed, "What if.."

No. There was no way that redemption was possible before the hotel existed, it had been explained to her so many times prior.

"Okay." Charlie finally said after moments of silence.

"Yes?" Vaggie perked up.

"When we head to Heaven, we are going to meet this Idosing." Charlie said sternly, "I'm sure he'll be up there, and he'll have Hell to pay."

"We can't cause trouble." Vaggie said.

"I know." Charlie said as she looked out the window to look at Heaven in the sky. She promptly sighed.

_Alastor, maybe we can see you again._


	4. Creep

Alastor was incredibly nervous.

He and Molly agreed to meet each other at her apartment. They would have dinner together and she would do the cooking.

There he was in front of the door, with his head resting on the doorbell switch. He had rung a few times so Molly would have known that he was here.

Unfortunately, he was nervous for all of the wrong reasons.

It was the equivalent of having stage fright but amplified tenfold. 

He was trying to piece possible conversations with the spider girl because he wanted to let it all out.

He took a deep breath and stood up straight as the sounds of the door being opened were heard.

Then, out popped Molly.

"Alvin! Nice to see you again." Molly said.

She was in her spider form, while he was in his deer form in all of it's glory. He pranced his way inside and he could easily smell that there was food in the home.

"Well, that's some fine cuisines you got there." Alastor mused as he looked at the dining table.

In terms of interior design, it looked very much like an early 20-century apartment and very reminsicent of New York City. In fact, City Residences was very much like New York back in the day. He had a very vague memory of visiting that New York when he was alive.

The place was very large especially for an apartment for one person, but it seemed perfect for Molly. 

He sat down at the dining table, basking in the lovely display of Italian foods in front of them. Obviously, there was pasta and pizza that were homecooked, and some other dishes he didn't recognize. 

Molly sat down in front of him, having her facing him.

"So, you like it?" Molly said enthusiastically.

"From the presentation, I truly adore this, darling." Alastor said.

"Thank you." Molly said.

Before long, they dug in. 

Alastor wasn't going to say if this was better than his cooking but he really did enjoy it. He looked at the nearby kitchen and saw there was a built in oven and several other cooking appliances.

"Impressed?" Molly perked up.

"Somewhat." Alastor responded, "Plus, Italians have plenty of bread meals. I'm not surprised about the ovens."

"We love our pizza, and I can cook many varieties of it. Chicago, New York, and even stuffed crusts." Molly stated, "My mom works a Italian diner here, and I work there part-time."

"As a cook?"

"Sometimes, but I mostly work as a waitress." Molly stated, "We.. should probably see my mother some time."

"Yeah." Alastor trailed off.

He had to confess at some point. But this was too early in the conversation, so he had to somehow get far.

"You.. were addicted to drugs at one point?" Molly remarked.

Alastor chuckled, "Morphine. Only for a few months, though."

"Lucky bastard." Molly mumbled.

"You were.. unlucky, I assume?" Alastor replied sheepishly.

Molly faced him, "I've used drugs for a very long time. In past life, from my teens to my death. I overdosed on ecstasy which killed me."

"Then?"

"In Heaven, drugs are illegal for obvious reasons but I used it for a very long while."

"How?" Alastor asked confused.

"Okay. So, since Exterminators have to go down into Hell, they kind of have to learn alot about it. But it kept changing every decade of the 20th century so they enacted scouting."

"Scouting?"

"Scouting is essentially sending some angels down there, and living there temporarily as sinners. I was one of the few that went down there."

Alastor simple hummed at that. However, with that information, he felt like there was a possibility that Idosing was one of those people. But he knew that wasn't the case. Idosing showed a file that was about him to Alastor when they met a few weeks back. It showed that he was Impure Angel like the radio host.

"What happened after that?" Alastor asked, hoping to clear his head.

"They send down a batch of about a hundred down there for a few years before they are brought back during the Exterminations. We are meant to indulge in certain sins that we did in our past life. Rarely, some wind up off the grid. And I.."

"..was one of them?" Alastor said.

Molly nodded solemnly, "I temporarily worked as a prostitute, but then I was caught in some mobster business. It was very thrilling at the time."

"And then, you got addicted to drugs again?" Alastor asked.

She sighed, "Yep. I was doing my business, when some people I knew offered me pills. I didn't know it was ecstasy at the time, because it was different coloured shapes."

"How bad was it?"

"I was hooked. I did absolutely everything to get as much as I can. After what felt like a decade but only for two years, I overdosed."

"Ouch." Alastor remarked.

"An overdose on ecstasy is no laughing matter. I could've easily died within minutes if I was still human. Internal bleeding, convulsions, and horrible hallucinations." Molly stated plainly.

Alastor gulped, since he had heard of people overdosing on ecstasy and there would be in comas for several years.

"I was comatose for what maybe a year or so. When I woke up, it was pretty bad. Heaven's army suspended me for 20 years."

"Twenty?" Alastor said shocked.

"Primarily because I went against protocol, and got the sack for a few decades. I had to serve a very long time in prison to rehabilitate myself."

Both of them remained silent for a while, with both of them snacking on something. Alastor was thinking of how he could bring up his feelings towards her. He ultimately decided sometime after they ate.

"So." Alastor spoke up, "You've been clean ever since?"

Molly managed to smile, "Yeah, I've managed to get clean then worked as a waitress at my madre's diner for a while. Then, I rejoined the army in 2005."

"I see." Alastor simply said.

"Sorry for going on a tangent there." Molly said sheepishly.

"It's alright, you allowed me to ramble off about my problems so here's me returning the favor." Alastor replied.

They talked for a while, primarily about what kind of training they receive in Heaven's army. Obviously, it was going to be strict and difficult, but Alastor was willing to handle such a thing.

Eventually, they managed to finish the food.

Alastor heaved a sigh of relief, "That was an excellent meal, doll. Doesn't beat my cooking though."

Molly snickered, "Yours is good, I won't lie but mine is much more superior."

Both of them laughed at that, before they started to clean everything. He eventually managed to wind up in the sink cleaning everything for Molly.

"Alastor, are you staying over?" Molly asked.

"No." Alastor replied bluntly as he continued to wash the dishes. As much as the thought of staying over was a good one, he knew that he didn't need that much time.

He left the dishes he had washed on a dishrack near the sink and dried his hands with kitchen towels. The deer knew that he was going to leave soon so he had to cram his conversation somehow.

Molly sat down on the couch fiddling around on her phone. She gestured towards him to sit beside her. Alastor did so willingly as he felt like it was the perfect opportunity.

"So, when can we do this again?" Molly perked up.

"I'm not sure, but.." Alastor silently prayed to the Lord above, ".. I want to speak with you."

Molly could tell that something was up especially from the radio host's voice tone. Alastor braced himself for the worst.

"I like you Molly." he blurted out, "I like you in a way that I can't explain. I don't if it's love, it's just that there is something within me when I think of you, when I'm near you right now. I just.. don't know what it is I feel about you."

Alastor sighed, "I.."

He couldn't keep his composure the moment he looked at Molly. 

She was shocked to say the least but Alastor feared the worst. He felt everything go out the window and his shadow was slightly shaking in fear and sadness.

Slowly, Molly inched herself closer to him. They were face to face, and Alastor wasn't so sure what was about to happen.

Without warning, she kissed him.

It was simple peck on the cheek that lasted only a few seconds but it somehow broke him. Kind of like a very bad computer error that he sometimes encountered.

Molly simply chuckled, as Alastor was attempting to process what just happened. 

"S-sorry." Molly said embarassed and attempted to cover her face.

Alastor could only smile, though still as a statue. Eventually, the spider reached out her other set of arms, and touched him.

"Thanks, Al. I.. kinda feel the same. You're cute even if you murder people."

The deer was beaming, having a party deep inside of him, but Alastor had no idea on how to react externally.

"Can you.. kiss me again?" Alastor blurted out.

Molly laughed at that, and he flushed, before she moved more closer to him so that it was easy to wrapped him with those arms of hers.

Alastor was very embarrassed but he was kind of into it. It was unknown why he was but he liked it. The spider wrapped her lanky arms around him, and her face enamoured him. He also wrapped his arms around the woman. They stared into each other's eyes that seemed to glow in the increasing dark. 

Unfortunately, the tension was broken when Alastor made the decision to let go of her.

Molly was surprised at his decision especially at his facial expression. He simply moved away from her, and sat there on the couch.

"Is.. something wrong?" Molly stammered, nervous.

Alastor didn't respond, since he too wasn't so sure what was wrong. 

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship. I've existed for an entire century, but I never had the chance to learn to love, or even dating someone."

Molly approached him and smiled reassuringly, "It's okay." she said, "I can show you the beautiful things that love can bring."

Alastor faced her, "R-really?"

"Yeah, I'm not that experienced in that field but I know my way around men." Molly stated.

"How well do you know?" Alastor asked slyly, taking note that she was trying to coerce him.

Molly smirked and made her way towards Alastor, and grabbed his chin. Then, bliss happened.

Said bliss was caused by her kissing the deer, lips connecting, with a hint of saliva. Alastor was lost in the kiss, the taste of her lips as beautiful as the woman in front of him.

Molly pushed him down softly, and both of them laid on the couch, their makeout session starting to get a bit more intimate.

Alastor pulled her closer, their kiss somehow getting more sloppy. Their hands wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

It felt like eternity, but they slowly separated, a strand of saliva connecting their lips loosely.

"Let's not have sex on the first date." Molly said swiftly.

Alastor chuckled, "Yeah, we shouldn't do that. Plus, I am a man of quality."

Molly grinned, "Really? The next time we do this again, how about you impress me?"

"Impress you?" Alastor replied amused, "Of course, doll. I can do many things that will definitely impress you."

She snickered, "I'll be the judge of that."

Both of them laid there, before Alastor eventually pulled her closer and maneveured Molly to his side. They stared at each other, smirking.

In all honesty, the radio host was beaming internally, as he caressed her large puff of hair. It was like a blanket at the back of her head.

"I love you, Molly." he said.

"I love you too, Alastor." she replied.

They hugged themselves again, the night slowly becoming an afterthought. Alastor hummed to himself quietly, happy.

Because they was someone here for him.

* * *

"You're.. asking me to tell everything?" Idosing said.

"Yes." the man in front of him said.

The musician was nervous, primarily because the sergeant had asked to meet with him. He sat at the chair in front of the upper man's desk. 

"You and I are aware of what his possible reaction would be. But if we don't, then someone else might." the sergeant said.

"Corporal Costello wouldn't do that since she knows about this too. So.."

Idosing bit back a laugh, "Are you saying that you want to tell of the initiative to the Hazbin Hotel?"

"Lucifer is aware of it, and the higher ups have been discussing the possibility of such a thing. And they also want an explanation of why the Radio Demon is here." the sergeant said.

"Can you elaborate?"

"If Alastor doesn't, then the Hazbin Hotel may cause trouble up here. They'd try and dig for info up here and you know what they are capable of." the sergeant stated.

"Tsk. We can't risk them killing someone up here." Idosing faced the sergeant, "But I think can handle it. Al trusts me."

The sergeant smirked, "One last thing. Alastor's application is around the time the Hazbin Hotel's visit is over, so you'd have to do it soon."

"Don't worry, sir, I know exactly what I should do." Idosing said slyly.


	5. Passenger

Note to self: sometimes, the trouble decides to come to you.

Idosing had plans to somehow kidnap Alastor, but next thing he knew, the deer asked if he could talk to him. And that he should pick him up with his car.

He waited in the idling car in front of the radio host's home. Alastor was busy locking the gate as Idosing was messaging some people related to the music industry. He wasn't particularly active unless he decided to, and the musician was going to embark on a small tour with a few other musicians.

The deer entered the car, and sat down in the passenger seat. He seemed disturbed to say the least.

"Hey, bud. Something wrong?" Idosing said.

Alastor remained silent, and he faced the musician with a blank face.

"Nothing wrong, but I just want to talk." Alastor said plainly.

"Okay, then." Idosing said as he placed his phone down, and began to adjust himself to drive, "Where you wanna go?"

Alastor didn't respond at first, but then he sighed, "I don't know. Just drive and I'll talk."

"Alrighty then." the musician said.

Idosing was surprised at Alastor's response, but he ultimately began the drive to.. God knows where.

He made his way from the residential area, and onto the freeway. The deer remained entirely silent the way, simply staring outside the window.

"So, why did you want to talk with me?" Idosing asked, to break the ice.

Alastor cleared his throat, "I feel like you'll understand more."

"Well, that.. makes sense, I guess. I've also wanted to talk with you." Idosing said.

They were on the way to the highway, which was always free from traffic conveniently, and the musician turned on the radio. Alastor jumped at that, as he tuned to a decent radio station.

"Can you please stop doing that?" the radio host hissed.

"Hm. If you please, open the glove compartment, and grab a CD. Then, open the case and give the disc to me." Idosing said.

Alastor heeded the instructions given to him, and took out a compact disc pefect for the DVD. He passed it to Idosing, and the musician smiled.

"Ultimate Spinach." Idosing remarked, "Good choice." 

"Tsk." Alastor stated, "Your musical taste tends to be more obtuse. Don't play it so loud, will you?"

The musician popped the disc into the car radio and eventually music began playing.

"Anyway, Mr. Radio. Who talks first? You or me?" Idosing asked.

Alastor turned the volume of the radio lower, "I'll speak first. I just want to say that I have gotten myself.. a girlfriend."

"Hey! That's pretty good. You're not so lonely now, huh?" Idosing stated.

Idosing faced the deer, and saw that he seemed unnerved. He chuckled in response, realizing that what Alastor's dilemma was.

"You're gonna ask me for dating advice?" Idosing questioned.

"No." Alastor said sheepishly, "I just want to commission you to make me an orchestral piece."

"Ooh, you wanna impress her? Who is she?" Idosing asked.

"Molly Costello." Alastor said nervously.

Idosing remained silent, because he didn't have a reaction. But he knew of her, not that he needed to tell Alastor that.

"Okay, I don't know her. But you really want to woo this girl?"

"Yeah, for my first date." Alastor mused.

"First date?" Idosing said amused, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Really?" the deer asked, voice cracking, "Um, thanks."

"Okay, your moment is over. I got to talk about a lot of things." Idosing began.

Alastor furrowed his brows, curious what Idosing had to say. The musician slowly maneveured his car to the side of the road. The highway was still ripe with cars but he stopped near the side of the road where the guardrail was.

Idosing pressed the eject button on the player and took the CD out and quickly placed it back into it's case. He let it rest at the handbrake and the musician turned the air conditioner to it's lowest settings.

"How serious is this?" Alastor asked.

The musician took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, "Very."

He faced Alastor, "We'll be here for a while."

* * *

Alastor was somewhat surprised that he hadn't seen Idosing's eyes before.

They looked normal, to say the least. But something within them glinted a hint of what was within. 

He took a breath, "Alright, then. What is it?"

Idosing cleared his throat, "Firstly, your mother."

_Oh._

"Everybody is aware of what you did to her." Idosing stated, "But from what I've heard, they're not so sure what to do with you."

"What does that mean?" Alastor asked.

"In other words, they don't know how they should punish you." Idosing said slyly.

Alastor let out a laugh, "Well, that's my problem." 

"So, if you happen to get arrested, that's why." Idosing said bluntly.

The radio host should've expected that he was going to get what he deserved in the end, but at least that he knew that justice somewhat existed here.

"Secondly." Idosing spoke up as he laid his seat down, "I have a confession."

Alastor tilted his head, primarily because the musician had lied alot during their time together. He was also curious as to what it was.

"Well, then. I'm just gonna fucking say it." Idosing said, "I was never an Impure Angel."

Initially, Alastor responded with silence. But then, he realized what Idosing had said. 

"You." he growled.

"Before you decided to go Hannibal on me, I'll explain." Idosing stated.

The musician was laying down on the car seat, now in the laying down position. He seemed so nonchalant about this.

"I died back in 2005, but I didn't go to Hell. I wound up in Heaven. I lived life as a successful musician and decided to sign for the Exterminators." Idosing stated.

Alastor simply stared at the musician, stunned.

"After completing training, I decided to take on the scouting expeditions in 2007. I don't remember much about my first few days down in Hell, but then.."

Idosing faced the radio host, ".. I wound up meeting your sorry ass."

The deer didn't have a response. 

"I think you know how the story goes," Idosing mused, "You and I became friends, and we wound wreaking havoc together. But after 3 years, folks up here requested me to come back and abort my mission."

The musician sighed, "Unfortunately, you were a bit too clingy to me. The Radio Demon simply wanted someone that was so beautifully psychopathic beside him at all times. You didn't want me to leave."

Alastor was still, and almost ready to punch Idosing and exit the car.

"We struck a deal, I'll make you forget about me, and you'll live the destructive life you had down there." Idosing continued, "I made one condition, and that being if you happen to find anything even remotely related to me, I'll kill you instantly."

The radio host stared at Idosing with a unending glare, to which the musician smiled.

"You're gonna punch, aren't cha?"

As if on cue, Alastor gave a swift swing to the musician's crotch, and Idosing shot up, with his head slamming against the steering wheel.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Idosing murmured.

The deer gave another smack to the back, which made the car horn go off.

"You motherfucker." Alastor hissed, "I.. should've expected something the first time I met you."

"But ya didn't." Idosing said, as he held his injured area.

"Then what were you going to do with me?" Alastor exclaimed.

Idosing chuckled, before plopping himself back into the seat, "I'll give context but let me heal for a sec, eh?"

Alastor didn't want to wait, but Idosing wanted to take his sweet time doing this explanation. Plus, he knew the musician would also be capable of harming him.

It took a while but eventually Idosing seemed to have healed from his attack.

"Okay, since the dawn of time, Hell and Heaven have existed, correct?" Idosing stated.

"Tsk, I know that." Alastor sneered, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Shush, I'm getting there." Idosing stated, "As humanity began to flourish, the amount of sinners obviously outnumbered the amount of saints."

The musician adjusted the seat into an upright position, "By this time, Lucifer was busy handling his own affairs, but he realized the worst Hell was life like Earth with all of the challenges."

Alastor knew that already. The reason Overlords even existed was because they could serve as technical leaders or political party for Hell.

"The Exterminators, comprised of the angels of punishment were tasked to reduce the overpopulation of Hell to prevent any kind of all out war between the two dimensions."

The radio host learned this information because of Lucifer's own words. He had grown quite accustomed to the purges but he was humbly reminded that he was also going to be in one of them, doing the exterminating.

"But obviously, there only about 20 angels of punishment. And there's no way that amount could be able to take down an entire city of people, around 1 billion sinners? What would you do?"

"Ask for volunteers?" Alastor replied, wary.

"Correct, but volunteers tended to be quite sensitive. They focused on troubled angels those that didn't mind killing a few people or hundreds in the blink of an eye." Idosing said.

The musician cleared his throat, "Unfortunately, not everyone will stay. In fact, only a hundred of the original volunteers stayed in the force. The others tended to retire after a few or centuries of years later."

Alastor stayed silent, slumping into the car seat.

"Sure, they could easily get volunteers every year, ranging from thousands to millions, but there's also psychological issues that come from Exterminations. Having to kill sinners tended to take tolls on those. I'm sure you've heard of Vaggie's case."

Vaggie. He hadn't heard that name in a while, but after hearing what Chief told, he understand.

"Yes, I have." Alastor slurred.

"So, because of that, everyone realized that the best Exterminator was one that was unsympathetic, mentally strong and understandable of why this was being done." Idosing stated.

He faced Alastor, "And the higher ups realized that some sinners in Hell were perfect."

Idosing chuckled, "Because of that, they launched The Kandata Initiative around the time Jesus existed."

"What was this initiative?" Alastor asked, with a hint of worry.

"The Kandata Initiative was that of scouting expeditions to Hell that would look for viable sinners that would be able to redeem themselves. They had to fit certain criteria and having fallen under specific conditions. They are literal millions of sinners, but after analysis, you would find at least a few diamonds with the mountain they call a rough."

Alastor want to laugh, punch Idosing, and cry at the same time as he realized what those words meant. He buried his face in his hands, and sighed.

"You're saying to me.." Alastor stammered, "..that I was just someone in a long list of chosen sinners that were to be redeemed."

Idosing scratched his head, "Yeah. That."

Alastor sighed, "Well, I guess that makes me blessed in a way." he mused.

Both of them sat in silence, as Alastor began to silently sob. Idosing simply watched him, as the deer wiped tears from his eyes.

"You know." Idosing spoke up, "I expected you to be a bit more angry."

Alastor faced the musician, "I am. But it feels so.. out of place."

"In all honesty, when I first met you." the zebra said, "I was surprised, but I kept my composure, and kind of went on with what I was able to do. And with that, Heaven realized that underneath the Radio Demon was someone worth redemption."

"But then you left." Alastor stated plainly.

"Well, that was because you were still a pretty huge influence on Hell. So, Heaven requested that I leave you. And that deal I made was to prevent you from remembering me, and eventually discovering the plot."

Alastor fiddled with his fingers, "How did you want to kill me?"

"Sniper rifle. Having forged for a good decade or so, I knew how to make very powerful bullets." Idosing stated, "I thought you'd died from the wounds a buddy of mine reported back."

The musician turned up the air conditioner, "But to everyone's surprise, you lived. And with that, I wound up reawakening your sensitive side."

"Because of that, I went to look for you. I wanted answers for the things that happened then." Alastor remarked.

"So, Heaven realized that you could finally be redeemed." Idosing remarked, "Morphine addiction was an obstacle, but somehow, I managed to do it with Lucifer's help."

"And here I am." Alastor finally said.

Idosing chuckled, "Look, Al. I know we had a hell of a friendship, and I still have had no idea how we're still friends. But we've got all the time we need, and from what I've seen, you're stuck with me for the rest of eternity."

Alastor laughed, "Fuck you."

"Fuck you too." Idosing replied as he positioned himself to start driving the car again.

The car having idling for a while now, revved it's engine and it sped back down the highway in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Idosing realized that it went much better than expected.

Next thing he knew, he was blasting down the highway though under the large speed limit, with Alastor starting to nod off.

"Say, can I ask you something?" Idosing decided to speak up.

"Yeah?" Alastor slurred, before yawning, "What would you like to ask?"

"I have been hearing stuff mostly around the upper class of angels, that you.. had made a deal with God?"

Alastor didn't respond at first, before chuckling, "Yes. I have." he said nervously.

"What kind of deal was it?" Idosing questioned, "Getting a deal with God, that sounds like the biggest thing you can hope for."

The radio host slumped further into the car seat, "Old me would've ask for to rule Hell entirely, but I simply asked that the Hazbin Hotel would receive protection, and that I was able to live life comfortably from that point forward."

"Well, one of those came true." Idosing sarcastically remarked.

Alastor sighed, "They also gave me premonitions."

"What were they?" Idosing asked.

"The first one was of me hugging a picture frame of something in a concrete room. That happened already, and I won't go into greater detail."

Idosing kept his eyes on the road, and slowed down as they approached a toll. Fortunately, he had enough money as he tapped a card for it. After passing the toll, he sped up.

"Second one?" the musician said.

"The second was of my human form working at a bar. I've seen it was my father's one, but it hasn't happened yet."

"The third?"

Alastor seemed hesitant to say what it was, but he did it anyway.

"It was of me.. stabbing someone with an angel spear. I was wearing something different than my usual attire, and.."

The deer's ears pressed down to his skull, from a quick glance by Idosing, "I was in Hell, and I heard gunfire. It was like war there, and I saw Exterminators around me."

Idosing was somewhat confused, "What were the Exterminators holding?"

"Spears?" the radio host replied.

The musician a soft sigh of relief, "Good. I thought we'd be using guns."

"You.. don't?" Alastor asked confused.

Idosing cleared his throat, "If we happen to use guns during Exterminations, that means Hell was on the brink of war with Heaven. We'd only use guns in one-off small missions, or massive attacks. Your premonition is probably sinners attempting to fight back."

"So, I don't get to use guns?" Alastor whimpered.

The musician chuckled, "Aww, don't worry. Training will give you guns, but you're not using them for Exterminations."

Alastor seemed to smack his head against the door, which seemed like the appropriate response. Poor man thought he was going to use guns, but that wasn't the case.

"Hey, don't get worked up about it." Idosing reassured, "Let's grab a burger."

"I don't want anything." Alastor said dejectedly.

"Shame, guess I'll be the only one enjoying." Idosing stated.

* * *

The musician knew that Alastor would probably want one burger for himself.

Idosing had stopped by a fast food restaurant, and bought food for the both of them, with Alastor's being a more meat-based one.

Now, both of them were on the way back to the deer's home though none of them were munching on their food just yet.

Alastor was primarily thinking of several things, such as his future.

His mother was sentenced to several months in prison, and she was going to be released soon. His father would grab Abigail, and he was slated to meet her eventually. The radio host didn't know what she would think of him now, and what he would think of her.

Alongside that, Molly was on his mind. The fact that she accepted his love for him made his heart flutter and his smile a bit more genuine. However, the thought of their first date made him nervous.

Then, there was Idosing. The zebra-aesthetic musician that somehow became his best friends. He was quite caring to Alastor even when he tended to be sociopathic at times.

Next, there was his draft into the military. He would be stuck for about two years there, before he's allowed out. But it seemed worth it because he could kill some of his most hated rivals without getting into trouble.

Lastly was the Hazbin Hotel visit to Heaven. He wondered if they will come across him, and then ask why he was here. He hadn't come across any sinners that the hotel redeemed, and he wanted to keep it that way just in case.

He could barely imagine what the Hotel staff would think of this, but Alastor was going to wind up meeting them anyway. He had to face the music, and he didn't know how bad it was going to be.

"We're here." Idosing suddenly exclaimed.

Alastor looked around and realized that he was outside his house. He quickly took his food and exited the vehicle.

"See ya soon." Idosing said enthusiastically.

"See you." Alastor replied.

He shut the door, and the musician sped off out of the residence. The deer opened the gate, which had been unlocked prior. He didn't have to bother with thieves, so he could literally mind his own business.

"Alastor?" a female voice said suddenly.

The radio host stopped dead in his tracks, because he recognized that voice. It wasn't his mother, or even Molly. Someone he knew all these years, and one he wound up abandoning.

He slowly raised his head, trying to brace himself for what was to come.

He faced the woman directly, and everything seemed to malfunction as he looked at her. Alastor only had the strength to say a single word.

"Rosie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lore dump, but hopefully, it explains some things.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and stay tuned, amigo.


	6. I Don't Love You

If it was entirely possible for a boombox to quite literally implode from the inside, then that was what Alastor felt as he stared at Rosie.

She was the same as ever. Pitch black eyes, that old fashioned dress and hat, and that parasol that she sometimes hit people with. She looked a bit more lighter in colour aesthetic, but Rosie was still her.

The worst part was trying to figure what she was going to do next. Rosie could either smack him upside the head and scold him, or stare at him awkwardly.  
Rosie slowly approached him, and he froze like an actual deer facing a set of car headlights. Alastor could only stare at the woman's vantablack eyes, that seemed to scream several emotions.

Without warning, Rosie lunged for a hug and wrapped him in a tight embrace. 

"Oh, Al." she said strained, on the verge of tears.

She started crying, sobbing at the fact that the Radio Demon who went years ago, was up here all along.

All he could do was hug her too. He wrapped her in his thin arms, happy someone like her was here. 

"Rosie. It's.. gonna be alright." Alastor reassured plainly.

She kept crying, as he began patting her back.

"Darling." Alastor said in a soft tone, "Can we go inside?"

Rosie looked up to his face, and he realized that she was somewhat shorter than him.

"Okay." she stammered, wiping some of the tears away.

The deer slowly brought her inside his home. Once inside, Alastor opened the lights and cooling devices then sat Rosie down on his sofa. The deer made his way to his kitchen to prepare a pot of coffee for the both of them.

His mind was preoccupied with what he was supposed to tell Rosie. Alastor couldn't exactly tell that he's part of a very select few individuals that were selected to be redeemed by Heaven. Plus, Idosing said a bit more of the Kandata Initiative on their way here.

After he made a pot full of Americano, he made his way back to his old friend. Rosie was observing the interior design of his home.

The deer placed the pot onto the coffee table and handed the television remote to her.

"You can watch the TV if you want." Alastor stated.

Rosie looked at him confused and he remembered why, since he only ever refered televisions as 'picture shows' so she would be confused at his new terms.

Alastor ignored that however, since that wasn't his main concern as he went back to the kitchen to grab teacups and saucers for the both of them. Once he got the dishware, he pranced his way back to the couch.

He sat down adjacent to Rosie and poured a cup of coffee for the two of them. She remained still, almost evaluating Alastor.

"Rosie?" Alastor said as he passed her coffee to her.

She received it with reluctance, and took a sip of it.

Alastor sighed, "Well, it's good to see you again."

Rosie placed the cup of coffee back on to the table and faced him. He smiled at her, even with her blank expression.

Then, she slapped him.

It was quick meaning he barely had any time to react, but he knew that something was going to happen.

"Well dear, that's awfully impolite." Alastor said before he felt that parasol against his chin.

"Explain." Rosie hissed.

"It's.. far too complicated and bigger than you think dear." Alastor slyly remarked.

He was slapped again, wincing at the pain.

Rosie chuckled, "You're always planning something, aren't you?" 

Alastor tried to face her, but his cheek stung in pain. He looked at her eyes, souless as they've always been.

"I'll explain." he stated plainly.

* * *

Rosie knew that Alastor was in Heaven for a reason.

What she didn't expect was that the reason was that of an ongoing operation by Heaven.

Alastor did his best to explain everything, and everything she knew about Heaven was thrown out the window. 

Firstly, the Radio Demon met a person by the name of Idosing. He was a musician that worked alongside Alastor for a few years before disappearing. 

What he didn't know at the time was that Idosing was an angel that was sent down into Heaven to scout for them. He left due to Heaven's orders, and to prevent the existence of Idosing being known, Heaven requested the musician to make a deal with Alastor that he'd forget about the musician. If he found anything that would memories about Idosing re-emerge, the musician will kill him themself.

This explained the reported attack Alastor had during the Extermination, which nearly killed him. 

Unfortunately, this incident would reveal Alastor's much more sensitive side, and in order to find answers at to why he was attacked, he went on a journey to find Idosing.

Rosie was silent throughout the explanation.

Alastor actually did in fact come across Idosing within Limbo, and somehow became friends again. The radio host only had particular incident in which he accidentally became addicted to morphine. He showed his scars, and also stated that Lucifer and Idosing helped him out.

"I.."

"Lucifer can be a caring man when he wants to." Alastor stated.

Rosie sincerely wanted to punch Lucifer, but she was in Heaven now, meaning she wouldn't get the chance.

Alastor tried his best to explain how his redemption played out, while trying not to explain it like a madman.

He was granted to see the Lord himself, and made a small deal with them. Rosie wouldn't get an explanation as to what the deal actually was, but he simply said that it was relatively basic one.

Upon arrival in Heaven, he got used to the surroundings of paradise. But then, the unexpected happened.

"Your mother?"

Alastor nodded, "My mother, Abigail, she.. tortured me."

"What?" Rosie exclaimed, "What kind of sick fuck does that to her child?"

The radio host looked longingly at Rosie, "She is like me in a way, Like mother, like son. She wanted to punish in a way, though.."

Rosie slammed a fist on the table, rattling the teaware.

"Where is she?" she growled.

Alastor cleared his throat, "You don't worry about this. I don't want any trouble here after what happened with her, and I especially don't want you to get involved." he hissed.

Rosie gave an exasperated exhale in response, "Hope she got she deserved."

Alastor's anger dropped, "She did."

They remained silent for a while, coffee having been finished several minutes ago. 

"Alastor, I.." Rosie said softly, "..missed you, so much."

He smiled in response, "I missed you too, doll."

Rosie inched closer, moving towards him. She stood up and sat directly beside him, and began to lean against his shoulder.

As much as she hated to admit it, she liked Alastor more than a friend. He was someone that could take away the pain she had running her emporium and her abusive Franklin. Once Franklin died in the Exterminations, she had every oppurtunity to take Alastor, but she held it off because he didn't seem interested in romance.

But then, he disappeared. 

"Al.. when you disappeared, I thought I lost everyone that I could trust, and feeling like I had nothing in Hell to do other than rot away. I decided to redeem myself at Hazbin."

Alastor remained silent, but he wrapped an arm around her.

"They were all very nice, and I managed to rehab myself. Redemption was easy when you put it down to a science." Rosie mused.

The deer chuckled, "Well, good to know that you can be a nice lady."

Rosie laughed, "We're together now. Sorry for the.. beating."

Alastor chuckled, "Thanks, doll. Things have been going so swell for me. I've got a good friend, my life under control, and a beautiful girlfriend by my side."

Cue her heart being shattered into a million pieces.

"You.. have a girlfriend?"

Alastor smiled, "Why, yes! Would you like to.."

He trailed off as he looked at Rosie, whose heart was in complete shambles.

"It's.. okay." Rosie stated, "If you're happy, then everything's alright."

Alastor was silent as she faced away from him, looking longingly at the teaware.

"Dear, I'm sorry." the deer whimpered. She looked back at him, with his ear tufts pressed to his head.

Rosie couldn't help but chuckle, he looked cute when he wasn't smiling.

"You go and be happy. I'll handle myself just fine." Rosie said.

Alastor tilted his head, "Are you-"

"I'm sure." Rosie said plainly, "Love is something we don't all need."

It took a while for Alastor to respond but he nodded slowly. He then proceeded to slowly grab Rosie's shoulder. He then inched closer to her, with Rosie completely unknown as to what he was going on about.

There was a noticeable moment in which Alastor in his mind said 'Fuck it.'

He lunged at her with a kiss.

Rosie flushed almost immediately, even though this was one on the cheek. This was a soft and quick one though, meaning it wasn't romantic.

She wasn't exactly expecting something like that but she'd gladly enjoy that moment. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wanted to laugh at the fact that she was kissed by someone that had a significant other already.

Alastor moved back quickly and blushed. Rosie wanted to kiss him back, but she knew that would cause more trouble.

"Al, w-why?"

The radio host smirked coyly, "Consider it my token of appreciation."

Rosie didn't know how to respond, but she kind of wanted to state about the elephant in the room.

"You do know, you have a girlfriend?" Rosie stated softly.

Now, it was Alastor's turn to blush, "Um, yeah. She's going to kill me."

Rosie laughed, "That's your problem."

She stood up, grabbing her parasol, "I'll be off."

Alastor stood up along side her, "Yeah. And uh.."

Rosie chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret, mon cher ami."

He smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Charlie wanted to pat herself on the back, and hit herself.

The Happy (she'll refer to it as Hazbin when she wants to, dammit) Hotel had another successful batch of redeemed sinners. Only four though, which was already worth it's weight in gold.

You see, Rosie, a fairly well known Overlord had made the decision to redeem themselves, and was successful in doing so. Lucifer respected the decision allowing her to drop her Overlord status in favor of Heaven.

But it wasn't just that.

"You miss him?" Vaggie asked beside her.

Charlie sighed, "Yeah."

Her girlfriend was beside her as they sat on the side of the bed. They had just finished a long day, and were resting.

"You know, he's caused a lot of trouble here, but he's a friend." Vaggie stated, "The fact that he's gone.. is just weird."

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah."

She looked up at Heaven, the distant circle in the sky, wondering what the sinners they redeemed were doing.

The princess took out her phone and looked at the most recent photo. It was of her, Vaggie and Angel Dust, making peace signs at the camera.

"The greatest pornstar in Hell has gone to Heaven." Charlie mused, "Hopefully, he doesn't fuck everyone up there."

Both of the women laughed, with Vaggie placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Well, we'll visit him soon."

Charlie smiled, "Yeah, wonder how he'll handle himself in Heaven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly proud of this chapter myself, but some people might enjoy it. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Speaking of chapters, next one is the first date! Let's pray that I don't butcher that moment.
> 
> Stay tuned, amigo!


	7. True Love Waits

Molly was so shocked.

Alastor had come out about their first date, with the only tagline being that she wore the fanciest dress she had and not to bring anything with her.

Well, this one was definitely fancy. It was a black silk maxi dress with that she got long ago from an old mafia associate. It looked beautiful even for it's simplicity, with a slit at the side of it to reveal her legs. It also was suitable for her spider form. She liked it, and she had plans on wearing for a special occasion such as this.

She knew that whatever Alastor was going to do, it was going to be magnificent.

What she wasn't expecting was that he would in front of her apartment.

He had asked to step out of her apartment, and once she did, Alastor was there.

Alastor  was dressed  in that red suit in  all of  it's glory.  He didn't brandish that microphone staff around which either meant he wasn't using it anymore or was placed it somewhere for safe keeping. He smiled, which revealed those sharp yellow teeth.

"Molly! It's good to see you." Alastor said  enthusiastically.

The spider  was shocked, but managed to keep her composure.

"Good to see you too, Al."

She looked around, "Are you gonna have a chaffeur?"

Alastor chuckled, which sounded mischievous in it's tone, "Come to me, doll."

Molly did so as pleased, and she hugged in him in anticipation. She was about as tall as he was, but that didn't matter.

The deer raised his hand up, and cut into his palm with his sharp nails.

Next thing she knew, she was in a very large room.

Looking around, there was a large round table with food on a rotating tray. Two chairs were sat at the table, as Alastor brought her towards it. Each chair had dishware and silverware in front of it.

Molly  reluctantly  sat down in one of the chairs, while the deer demon sat down in the other one, smiling at her.

Upon further examination of the room, she noticed the more red aesthetic of the room.  It seemed straight out of Hell, and thought more so as she realized the massive amount of symbols that were on the wallpaper.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Alastor mused.

"Well, this seems like something Hell would offer." Molly said, nervous.

Alastor chuckled, "Dear, you are on point."

_What?_

"I'm.. I'm in Hell?" Molly stammered.

"You wanted an impression dear, but the kind of impression was something that you didn't specify." Alastor said  enthusiastically, "So, I'll give you one Hell of an impression."

Now that Alastor said that, she realized that  all of  dishes were meat based, but she could recognize one of the soups had what appeared to be a cooked human eye.

Sometimes, she forgot that Alastor was a cannibalistic serial killer, and these were  probably  human flesh within these dishes.

Was she scared?

To be honest, she was, but was almost thrilled in a way, kind of like a very good horror flick. You should  be petrified  for your life, but you're  just  drawn into it.

Kind of like Alastor.

"Well, dear. Would you like to eat?" Alastor asked.

"Of course." she responded, "It's rare I get to eat something this.. exquisite."

"Bon appetit." Alastor remarked.

Both of them dug in, and Molly actually got her first taste of cooked human flesh. It was like veal, which she had plenty before, but  was cooked  in a way that was perfect.

They  initially  ate in silence, with Molly  occasionally  giving a few 'hms' of satisfaction, while Alastor stared at with a faint smirk.

Suddenly, the smile dropped.

"Molly?" Alastor called out  softly.

"Yeah?" Molly replied.

"You.. knew, didn't you?" Alastor said  plainly.

Molly knew what he was talking about.

"Kandata?" Molly responded, "Alastor, military kind of has to  be classified. I can't tell about it because of that."

Alastor seemed to understand, "I'm..  just .. not exactly.. used to such things."

Molly chuckled, "When you join the army, you should be able to get it."

They continued to eat in silence, with both of them savoring the food.

"Did you cook these yourself?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Alastor responded, "Though, these were dishes I was not used to. It took a while, but I managed to handle it."

"How did you get the.. ingredients?" Molly questioned.

Alastor chuckled, "Well, it's  readily  available in Hell. So, it's easy get some of them here. I asked a friend to handle it."

The spider girl gulped, "Are we actually..?"

Alastor nodded with a smile, "We are, doll. Thanks to my mother's notes."

"Your mother?" Molly asked, concerned.

"She's.. still in jail, but Eddie gave me photocopies of her notebooks. I've.. never seen such devouted research into the realm of voodoo. I hope.."

"That you can reconcile with her?" Molly said.

Alastor nodded  solemnly, "I wish that would happen."

Molly looked at Alastor, " I think  it'll happen. God doesn't seem like one to leave you like that now."

The deer whimpered, which made Molly wince. It sounded so dejected, even with his  normally  cheery attitude.

"Let's change the subject." Molly said  suddenly , trying to break the tension, "I've got news."

Alastor looked at her, "Good or bad?"

"Well, it depends. My brother, Anthony."

The radio host smirked, "He redeemed himself?"

Molly nodded, "I'm shocked too. Is that good or bad?"

"It's good news for him," Alastor stated, "But bad news for us."

She chuckled, "Yeah. But  I think  we can handle it."

Molly had eaten alot by this  point in time  , and she put down her spoon and fork. She observed the large room  closely.

"Where exactly are we?" she asked.

"This room, is a small safe space I go to, whenever I want to talk with some in private. Sometimes, I torture people down here.",Alastor stated  cheerfully .

"I don't see any.. evidence of that happened here." Molly remarked.

"I tend to clean my messes." Alastor responded, "Plus, torturing  just  one person for eternity gets boring! I like variety."

Molly  was amused  at Alastor, "Well, that's something you can't  really  do now, huh?"

Alastor chuckled, "Of course, though that's far behind me, doll."

The radio demon snapped his fingers, and the table disappeared along with the food and dishes.

He directed her to stand up, to which she did so with him doing so  just  after. Alastor snapped his fingers again, and the chairs vanished  instantly . Molly also noticed she was clean of any kind of food around her mouth.

"Molly, you're someone that I  truly  love." Alastor mused  nervously  , "And I had no idea how to  truly  express it."

The spider remained silent, hearing his nervous voice made her heart flutter  just  a bit. Alastor could've fallen in love with anyone but she was the one. The one that won the Radio Demon's heart.

"But  I think  you'll enjoy my performance." he said as he snapped his fingers.

They appeared in a large auditorium, usual for orchestral performances.  However , the one big difference was that the seats were non-existent.

Molly looked at the large stage, and saw a variety of instruments traditional to the orchestra . An arrangement of brass, strings and other instruments were there.

However, she took note of a grand piano, which seemed to have someone sitting on it. It  was obscured  from view, but she felt like whoever it was, it was someone she knew.

Alastor was there looking at her, when his microphone staff popped into his hands.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSnc_6Z7HqQ)

Music echoed  beautifully  through the auditorium as Alastor  slowly  revolved around Molly. Every instrument seemed to weave into each other like a fine fabric. There were plenty of strings, and a soft piano to back it all up. The brass instruments didn't seem to join in though.

Then, the radio host started to sing.

Now, Molly had heard Alastor sing before. Back during her stint in Hell, she would sometimes listen to the Radio Demon cover a jazz song. It was always something worth comforting even when down there.

But in front of her, with his voice live? It was something else.

His voice was still filtered with radio static, but there was a certain feel to the tone. It was so soft, so much so that she couldn't believe it was Alastor.

Alastor sang with  all of  his soul and brevity, but Molly saw that he was tearing up.

The lyrics he sung were so simple, but so meaningful. He danced around her  slowly, facing her as he sang.

Molly  was blown  away to say the least, but as the song appeared to come to a close, she felt shivers listening to Alastor singing the chorus .

The song ended with Alastor facing her, with a faint smirk and tears in his eyes. He began to chuckle as he wiped the tears.

"S-sorry." Alastor said.

"Hey." Molly remarked, "That was beautiful. I.."

Alastor heaved a soft sigh of relief, "T-thanks."

Molly smirked, "Is that all?"

The radio host put both of his hands on her shoulders, and faced with a coy smile. The music stopped at this  point in time.

"Doll, I never  really  believed in the idea of soulmates." Alastor mused, "They tended to be more literary tropes, even with the amount of people bugging me about it."

Molly nodded.

"When I found out I was asexual, it helped me understand a few things but it didn't help with my understanding of love." Alastor said.

She remained silent, her eyes glinting a sense of euphoria.

"Even with my troubles, and tribulations in recent times, you seem to glow within the ever stagnant dark." Alastor stated, "With that, can I ask you a question?"

"Y-yes?" Molly replied.

There was a part of her that thought Alastor was drop down onto one knee, and about to propose to her. Even then, she'd accept it.

Instead, he moved close to her.

"Will you be the woman I  shall  stay for eternity?" Alastor asked, "We.. might marry, but I want you to remain by my side for as long as you can."

Molly nodded, "Of course, Alastor."

As if on instinct, they  slowly  moved in each other to give a kiss. Soon, lips connected. Molly had put on some sort of flavored lipstick, making her lips taste beautiful. Alastor  slowly  moved backwards so that he could speak.

"Did you.. put on flavored lipstick?" Alastor murmured.

Molly chuckled, "You like it? It's coffee."

Alastor  simply  lunged back, savoring her lips. Molly fought back, continuing their makeout session.

"Ahem." someone's voice said  suddenly.

Both of them moved away to face the direction of the voice. Alastor sighed as he realized who it was.

"Idosing." Alastor remarked.

The musician  simply  chuckled, "Not to disturb your romantic moment, but I have to remind ya that this auditorium isn't all yours . You've got about 15 minutes, before we have to leave."

"Well, that's plenty of time. Can we continue?" Molly said.

Idosing tilted his head, "Sure. I'll just clean everything up here. Then, well.. Al does the rest."

Alastor nodded before he faced at Molly, " Shall  we?"

* * *

It took little time for Idosing to handle everything, while the couple made out with each other.

He could  easily  place  all of  the instruments back where they belonged, since they were all his. With a snap of his fingers, the instruments disappeared back into his humble abode.

The seats, which  primarily  absent at this  point in time  , could reappear with a simple flick of a switch. Alastor and Molly had made their way to the stage, and were making out there. Idosing saw that time to hit the switch, which made the seat reappear  silently.

Now, it was  just  a matter of time, since he had to wait for the couple to stop kissing.

Well, they weren't kissing anymore, but they were hugging each other, whispering romantic sayings into each other's ears.

Idosing could understand the chemistry between them, since he had a significant other of his own, but he also knew that not everything would mesh together yet. Then again, that was  probably  him.

After a while, the couple stood up and were in front of him.

"Took you guys long enough." Idosing said  plainly .

Alastor tilted his head, smile unchanging, "You're a real fun guy at parties, huh?"

Idosing chuckled, "I tend to avoid parties."

Molly crossed her arms, "You always do."

The musician stood up, "Alright then, see you."

Alastor snapped his fingers and he and Molly were in front of her door. He passed her keys, with her opening the door  slowly.

"So, you enjoyed yourself?" Alastor asked.

Molly laughed, "Yeah, Al! I did. It was a different experience, but I enjoyed it."

She faced back at him, with the deer having a faint smirk, and a glint of worry in his eyes.

"Molly, I've done some research about my draft, and  I think  that.. I won't be in the same field as you." Alastor stated.

"Ah." Molly said, "Well.. that's understandable. High chance you'd  be placed  with a bunch of people you don't know."

Alastor nodded, "It's  just  that.. I'll be there for two good years or so. And we won't be able to see each other in a while."

"Yeah, but I'll visit you every so often there." Molly stated, "You won't be  entirely  seperated from me."

"You won't..." Alastor asked  sheepishly , "..you know?"

Molly chuckled, "I won't. Plus, Heaven has quite harsh punishments for that kind of thing."

Alastor beamed, "That's good to know. I'll see you next time."

"See you soon." Molly said with a soft hand wave.

The radio host snapped his fingers and disappeared with a small puff of red smoke. Molly promptly  went inside of her home, checking that she had everything.

She had  all of  her belongings, and Alastor didn't seem to  magically  add anything to her.

Molly proceeded to plop onto the couch, and checked her phone. She didn't bring it, because she didn't exactly need it all the time.

To her surprise, there were several missed calls from her brother.

Quickly, she called him back.  Fortunately, he answered the call.

"Molls!" his voice echoed over the phone, "Why haven't you answered me?"

"Sorry. I was out on a date." Molly stated, "Why were you calling me?"

"I  just  wanted to ask if we can meet each other again." he said.

"Thanks, Angel. When do you want it? Next week?" Molly asked.

"Next week's great." he replied.

"Good. See you." Molly said.

"See ya, sis." Angel Dust said on the other line.

The call ended, and Molly sighed. Her brother, Anthony (or Angel Dust as he goes by now), had been through Hell, and the more worse kind. While he was able to be the nymphomaniac he was, Hell obviously took advantage of him, and primarily made a sex object there. Though, he drowned it out with drugs and copious amounts of sex.

But through the several years working at the hotel, he managed to get clean after a particularly rough incident that involved him getting  severely  injured .

Oh, and he knew who did it. Molly wanted to  fly  down to Hell and rip apart that person with her bare hands.

She could do that, but the problem was that the person responsible was an Overlord, which could cause some problems with Hell.  Exterminators could kill Hell's Overlords if they pleased, but it tended to be picky especially when said Overlord is part of Hell's infrastructure. Heaven's army tended to avoid large incidents of famed Overlords unless something happens like Alastor's case.

However , as she thought more of her Extermination, Molly realized that she hadn't told her brother that she was an Exterminator.

The spider had to tell him, but given his experience in Hell, it was going to be messy.

Only one way to find out if it goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, if you happened to catch the original first two parts Al's TC, you would've noticed that I intentionally drift away from lyric use, because one, I am not a musician (yet) and two, my musical taste is more chaotic than most.
> 
> The youtube link is not exactly necessary since it's only a relative small part of the chapter, but if you want to imagine Alastor singing that song to Molly, then it's all yours, amigo.
> 
> In the meantime, I've got a few fish to fry. Good ones too.
> 
> Stay tuned, amigo.


	8. Lurgee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is now my longest chapter (4.1k).
> 
> Bit of a mess, but hope you enjoy.

"Prisoner 10642, Abigail Astor." the prison guard said, "Release."

Her stuff had been placed into a convenient cardboard box. It wasn't much, just a few books and miscellaneous items. Human form was more convenient here so people didn't recognize her.

The walk out of the cell and around the prison to the front door was uneventful other a few passing glances at fellow inmates.

She eventually reached where she would change her clothes into the outfit that she wore the day she was put here. Entering it, she changed her clothes quickly. It didn't matter, she'd been through this before.

Abigail stepped out of the small metal door, into a small patch of asphalt. There standing in a jacket and a pair of jeans, was Eddie, her loving husband.

He approached her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You enjoyed yourself?" Eddie asked.

"Well, yes." Abigail replied, "Only two months, but they did a number on me."

"Insult to injury, huh?"

"Where's the car?" Abigail asked.

"Over there." Eddie said, pointing to a old 70s car in the distance.

They began walking together, with Abigail shivering slightly in the cold air. 

Heaven had a funky weather system. One year, there'd be two seasons. The next, there'd be four. Abigail probably should've gotten a jacket.

"Here." Eddie said, as he removed his jacket and put it around her. Abigail nodded solemnly as appreciation.

The two arrived at the car, which was a 1960s muscle car. They purchased it back in the 60s, and with modern applications, it was a car fit for them. Eddie started it up, with the rev of the V6 engine roaring and scaring Abigail a bit. But she was used to it by now.

Eddie began to drive it back to their humble abode. Abigail primarily watched through the windshield as the landscape opened up for the first time.

"I'm dropping you off at the bar, because I have to handle a supply run of H-booze." Eddie said, "You can rest there if you want."

They stopped at a red traffic light, which was already packed with cars, and Eddie faced her again.

"Just to let you know, Alvin's there." he stated.

Abigail sighed, "You hired him?"

Eddie smiled, "Heh, he's a good cook and a decent bartender. He's been there for a month now, and he's gotten the reins of it." 

He squinted his eyes, "Now, don't make any fuss about it."

Abigail looked out the window, "I won't. You know what happened."

The traffic light turned red, and Eddie began to drive forward.

"Of course I know." Eddie said, "But in the end, Heaven said that justice was served in a way. Al's.. roughed up, but he's learned his lesson."

It'll take a while before they eventually reached the bar, so Eddie turned on the radio. He tuned it to a jazz station, which was playing the usual.

"Abby, I'm sure it's gonna be alright. Al's off to the army, won't bother you for two years. He's not exactly keen on meeting you, but you're his mother. You know what to do."

Abigail smirked, "I know. But both of us know that he isn't too sure about me."

Eddie smiled, "Well, only one way to find out." 

After a few good minutes of catching up, they wound up at the bar. Abigail didn't have much belongings since she didn't have any at the time, so she opened the car door.

"Wait." Eddie said.

She looked at him, and suddenly, lips connected.

They kissed more than enough times, that it's entirely normal for the both of them. It was only for about half a minute, but it was just right for the both of them.

Quickly, Eddie moved back and flashed a smirk at her, which prompted Abigail to the same. Then, she exited the vehicle.

The bar was not the largest, but was often frequented by Heaven's residents. Both of them had a happy time here, well, most of the time. When she wasn't screwing everything up here.

Abigail entered the bar, closed for the day, and saw it was still in mint condition, though a bit dark since the lights were off.

However, she saw the one person she had to eventually face at the bar.

Alvin, or Alastor, was busy cleaning several glasses, and was staring blankly at her.

"Well, darling." Abigail stated, "How you've been?"

"Fine." Alastor said blankly, "I've had better days."

Abigail chuckled, "Still unapologetic?"

She sat down at the bar stool in front of him, as Alastor took a deep breath, probably to cool his thoughts.

"Maman." Alastor said suddenly in a nervous voice, "I have been thinking all of this time.. that if I went to Heaven, I.. would be forgiven."

Abigail was silent but interested in what her son had to say.

"Whether it was through the Hazbin Hotel, or by Heaven's army, I.. wanted to meet you. To tell you that I could be redeemed, and I thought that.. you'd be proud of me."

He stared into her eyes, "But you had other plans."

She flashed a smile at him.

Alastor sighed, "I.. admit that was a wake up call for me, and for you in a way."

"Darling, I was well aware of Heaven's laws long before you even came into the picture." Abigail said, "I was arrested once, for exploring voodoo rituals as per usual. Spent a few months there, but I remained clean for a while."

"Then.. why now?" Alastor hissed.

"You're someone I had my eyes for a fairly long while. I had plans on doing such things to you for as long as I was redeemed." Abigail stated, "You're just unlucky enough to wind up at a time that I was more.. feral."

Alastor bit back a laugh, "You're really are a witch, aren't you?"

"Always have been." Abigail replied, "But that doesn't mean I'm stopping on being one. You could.. join me, if you want to."

The radio host sighed, "Well, I have practiced some of your voodoo magic, but I'll be taking a backseat for that."

"Really, for the army, or for your girlfriend?" Abigail questioned.

Alastor froze and flushed, obviously embarassed at the question.

"You.."

"I know, Alvin. Eddie knew before I did, but he told about it. He knew from that.. musician friend of yours? What was his name? Scott?"

"Yes. Scott. Or Idosing." Alastor muttered.

"Molly, is her name, right?" Abigail said, "She seems quite nice from what I've heard."

"You haven't met her yet, correct?" Alastor said, "I'll introduce her proper when I have the chance."

"Of course. We'll be opened minded about your relationships due to changing tides up here." Abigail said, "The Molly girl is a good one, I bet."

Alastor smiled, with a noticeable weight of his shoulders, "That's good, that is very good."

"Now, are you willing to forgive me?" Abigail asked.

The tension suddenly reappeared, with Alastor staring off at the stage, which unfortunately told Abigail that she pushed her luck.

Alastor sighed, "Well, I am. But.. I still feel like that there will be some.. awkwardness to all of it."

She nodded, "I see."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was just me.. trying to give you your own medicine. It was sickening of me to do that. I'm just surprised Heaven's not doing anything just yet."

Abigail remained silent, quietly noticing that Alastor was crying a bit.

"You're my son. While some of your sins are unforgivable, I.. can handle your problematic self.

The radio host chuckled, before he appeared to reminisce about something.

"Do you remember when I first played at the old bar?" Alastor asked.

"Yes, one of the few memories I had that didn't end in disaster." Abigail remarked.

"I was so nervous, you always praised my singing but this was the first time I sang in public. I remember you in the crowd as I sang that cover. It was that moment that I realized you were going to be there to cheer me on even when we're dead."

Alastor faced his mother, "And you did. I just didn't know."

She furrowed her brows, "Even when I was there, I wanted to cheer you on, but after a while, my mind changed."

"Hmph. Hell does that to people." Alastor remarked, "I've seen some horrible changes to people I know."

Abigail nodded, "Understood."

She glanced at the clock, it was around noon when she was released, and it was now 1.00pm. Alastor also looked at the clock.

"Pops will arrive in about 30 minutes." Alastor stated, "We'll open for the night, and I'll start cooking."

"I'll help you." Abigail said suddenly, "Cooking will take a while, and you can't do it alone."

Alastor nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

Molly learned a fairly important lesson.

If you wanted to say that you were an Exterminator to someone who was formerly in Hell, putting on the mask and outfit to show that you were, is not exactly the best idea.

Unfortunately, she didn't learn that until Angel Dust wound up burying himself in her closet.

"Angel! I'm sorry, okay?! I can explain!" Molly exclaimed.

"Shut up, you freak!" Angel Dust screamed.

"TONY!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Angel Dust kicked her away, sending her to the floor. She had taken off the mask but still wore the suit. She had magically sent the spear away, but her brother was staring at her. Molly quickly stood up and fought with him. He had pure hatred in his eyes, then again, it was for good reason.

"Alright then, bitch." Angel Dust growled, "You're a monster. I don't care you're my sister, you're just a monster."

"Angel-"

"Shut it!"

Angel Dust kicked her down again but crawled out of the closet to pinned her down to the floor with his six hands.

The spider began to choke her, and Molly took one set of hands to the grip around her throat, while the other were attempting to push Angel away. His other two sets of hands pinned her down.

"Angel." Molly choked.

He was breathing quite heavily, fangs sprouting from his mouth, all ready to kill his own twin.

"Angel." Molly said faintly, unable to breathe.

The pornstar growled, uncaring for her pleas. He tightened his grip around her neck, making it even harder to breathe.

"Anthony." Molly said as she was strangled.

He seemed to get the message, and let her go though still angry. She took a while to regain her breath, with her brother glaring at her.

"Tsk." he said, still enraged.

Molly rubbed her neck, she had been choked one too many times before, but that was probably the worst.

"Anthony, I'm sorry." Molly ultimately said.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ That's all you gonna say for those dumbfucks that purge us?" Angel growled.

"I-"

"Nothing is gonna pay for all the people I have lost to those Exterminators, and now.. you are one of them?"

"Angel, please, I-"

"Shut up. You're dead to me." Anthony said angrily, before standing up.

"Anthony!" Molly called out, getting herself up on two (or in her case, four) feet quickly, chasing her brother down. 

He was angrily trying to open the front grill, but it was locked, and she had the only key.

"Tony! Just listen to me!"Molly exclaimed.

Angel Dust simply stopped and gave a left hook to her cheek. It threw her to the ground, and she was left writhing in pain.

"How about you do something for me, huh, sis?" Angel Dust hissed as he crouched down to burn her retinas with his eye contact.

Molly could only stare back at him, both of them scowls at each other.

"If you happen to meet a fella' named Idosing, tell him that he's gonna meet the wrong side of my tommy guns." Angel Dust growled.

She stared at his mismatched eyes, reminded of his unfortunate incident all those years ago.

Angel Dust simply gave another punch and struggled with his sister again, trying to find the keys on her.

Molly pushed him away, getting him off of her, and quickly sprinted to her bedroom. She took out her trusted pistol which was tucked in a drawer of hers.

The moment her brother stomped to her again, he wound up staring at the end of a loaded barrel.

Both of them stared in silence, with Angel Dust breathing heavily at the sight in front of him. Molly wasn't hesitating to shoot, with a suppressor attachment on it.

"What did Exterminators do to you?" Molly hissed.

Angel Dust exhaled exasperatedly, "Oh, I don't know. Having killed some of my friends over the decades, and took away one of my best friends."

Molly knew who the best friend was. Alastor, having disappeared without trace to the Hotel. If only her brother knew of what happened to him.

"Anthony, I.. don't want to shoot you." Molly stated, "If you just calm down, I can tell you where your friend is."

The pornstar (well, former) almost paled. He wasn't expecting that statement to happen, but he managed regain his composure.

"Okay then, how about you put the gun down?" he asked softly.

Molly did so and tossed the pistol onto her bed. Angel Dust took a glance at the gun, which made her fear that he was going to grab it for himself, but he looked back at her soon after.

Angel Dust sighed, "Tell me."

"He's here."

He chuckled, "Nah. For all I know, he's dead, or he's being tortured somewhere." 

Molly stepped forward, "I know his name. Alastor, right?"

Angel Dust smiled, "Just because you know his name, doesn't mean he's here in paradise, Molls."

She gave a scowl as she grabbed a notebook and pen. Molly hastily scribbled out Alastor's phone number onto it, and tore the page out. 

"Here." Molly growled, "Call this number."

"Who's is it?" Angel Dust asked plainly.

"My boyfriend. He'll give you the answer you want." Molly stated.

Angel Dust swiped the piece of paper from her, and looked at it.

"Get out." Molly hissed.

Angel Dust gave her the stink eye, "I'm locked in this fucking house."

Molly stomped out of the bedroom and took the keys which were placed on the dining table. She unlocked the grill as her brother pranced his way to the front door.

They gave each other one more look of hate as Angel Dust waltzed his way out giving one last look of side eye at her.

With that, Molly quickly slammed the grill and front door shut. She locked them both swiftly, uncaring that Angel Dust was listening. She marched angrily towards her bed, and jumped onto it, and promptly began punching the pillows in frustration. 

Her brother (if she even wanted to call him that) was really got on her nerves. She wanted to bludgeon like the rest of those worthless sinners down there. But she knew why he was acting like that, it was simply instinct to not trust Exterminators even up here.

She took a pillow, put in around her face and wailed into it in frustration. Molly knew that Angel Dust was going to calm down eventualy especially when he called Alastor.

Molly tossed the pillow elsewhere, and sighed. If only she could tell everything to him, then he'd understand.

Ultimately, she pulled out her own phone, and called Alastor. While there was a very high chance that he'd go and kill her brother on the spot, the radio host had to know about.

It rang for several seconds before Alastor picked up.

"Hey there, doll." Alastor said, albeit muffled by some other talking. He said something that she wasn't able to hear, and a door was opened.

"Okay, can you hear me clearly?" Alastor said after the commotion.

"Yes. I.."

"Is something wrong?" Alastor responded quickly, "Are you on your period?"

Molly snickered, "I'd rather have my period than what happened just now."

"What happened?" Alastor asked.

She sighed, "My brother and I got into a fight."

"Why?" Alastor hissed.

"I told him that I was an Exterminator and he freaked out. I could tell you more, but you're at the bar for a shift, right?" Molly said.

"Y-yeah, are you okay?" Alastor asked.

"I'm not. I'm still angry at him." Molly stated angrily.

"Okay, you want me to come over?" Alastor inquired.

Molly remained silent for a while, because she definitely needed comfort but he was at the bar.

"Actually, I'll come over to the bar." Molly stated, "Is that alright?"

"Y-yes. I'll meet you here, doll." Alastor responded.

"See you."

* * *

It didn't take long for Molly to arrive.

The time was about 6pm in the evening right around the time the bar was about to go in full swing. But Alastor didn't mind as she approached him. Molly wore a simple shirt and what appeared to be slacks. Alastor wore a button shirt, and jeans. 

Both of them quickly hugged each other, before kissing each other once again. It didn't last long as Alastor brought Molly into the bar.

The place was in full swing, a jazz band was playing on stage and each table was packed with people. Alastor took Molly into a staff only room and faced her.

"Spider or human, you're still so beautiful." Alastor remarked.

Molly chuckled, she was in her human form, and she was still as beautiful as she was when in her spider form.

"So." Molly perked up, "I feel better already."

Alastor smiled, "Yes, but you texted me that there was something I need to know."

Molly's enthusiasm dropped a bit, but she still smirked, "Well, I gave my brother your phone number. Expect him to call sometime."

"Will he be angry?" Alastor asked.

"Maybe, it depends." Molly replied.

The staff room consisted of a couch, a television and a small table with chairs. It wasn't much but the staff tended to group here alot.

"My parents.. they wanted to meet you." Alastor stated.

"Well, I guess we can meet them now." Molly remarked, "You'd think they'd like me?"

"I'm sure doll."

"Um.. your mother. Has she..?" Molly asked.

Alastor squinted his eyes, which made her tense.

"I wish to move on from that whole endeavour." Alastor stated slyly, "She has, and I might as well. Don't mention to either of them or me ever again. Understood?"

Molly nodded solemnly in response. Alastor smirked as the door to the staff room opened.

It was Abigail. The spider hadn't seen the woman in person, but she was somewhat shocked at how young she was. She was looked somewhat like Alastor but female and her late 20s instead of 30s. 

"Hello." she spoke softly. The tone was almost nervous in a way, especially with Alastor around.

"Hello, maman." Alastor replied. Molly looked at the woman dressed in flannel and jeans then back at her boyfriend. They seemed to be on mutual terms, but she noticed their gazes seemed forced and wary.

Alastor simply brought Molly to his front to face Abigail. She smiled at his mother, probably to prevent any more awkwardness.

"This is Molly!" Alastor said enthusiastically, "She's my girlfriend."

"Hi." Molly said sheepishly, giving a small wave.

"Nice to meet you, darling." Abigail responded before facing Alastor, "Al, Eddie needs your assistance at the bar."

"Oh. I'll be there." Alastor said before promptly walked out of the door quickly.

The moment he stepped out of the door, Abigail's expression changed to that of one that looked somber. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed.

"Ms, Abigail. Is everything alright?" Molly asked quietly.

Abigail looked up and smiled, "Please sit with me a while." 

Both of the women sat down on the couch with Molly becoming more concerned at the situation.

"So, what is it?" Molly questioned.

Abigail sighed, "Well, I'm sure you've heard about what happened between the both of us." 

Molly nodded, "Yeah, you tortured him and he wound up.."

"Mhm. I would like say that this situation was entirely my fault." Abigail stated, "And I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"I.. well.. okay." Molly said.

She smiled, "Molly darling, Alastor may be a horrible person, but.. I think you'll be a happy couple together."

Molly nodded, "Well, I tended to like bad boys."

Both of them chuckled, before Alastor suddenly popped into the staff room.

"Hey, um, pops asked to come out." Alastor stated.

The two women looked at each other and Abigail nodded.

"Come on dear, let's go."

* * *

The following night that ensued was quite interesting.

Molly and Alastor spent a good long while talking about each other. Abigail and Eddie seemed to support the both of them as they drank a fair bit of Heaven's alcohol (or as Eddie refered to as H-alcohol).

At what eventually became midnight, the bar was in the midst of closing for the night and everyone began to trickle out fairly quickly. The two lovebirds were walking their way to the train station.

"Did you enjoy our date?" Alastor asked.

"That was a date?" Molly responded, "If so, then yeah."

Alastor chuckled, "Well, maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. It did help you in a way, right?"

Molly's smiled dropped a bit, "Yeah, but my brother isn't gonna forgive me in due time."

"If we meet, I will give him a worthy slap." Alastor remarked.

She chuckled, "Well, he's got six hands. He'd slap you first."

Alastor smiled, "I'll see for myself."

They wound up at the train station, and eventually boarded the train. The two sat down next to each other on the almost empty train as they made their way to Alastor's residential area.

Eventually, Molly spoke up.

"Hey, Al. You know about the Hazbin Hotel visit right?" she said.

"Yes, I've heard." Alastor responded, "I'm not so sure how I could handle the situation when they find out I'm here, but it's probably going to be bad."

"Well, you said that Rosie girl-"

"Please don't call her that, she's older than us." Alastor stated.

"Okay, that Rosie gal, she seems tolerable to your situation." Molly said.

"That's because I said exactly everything about what happened." Alastor said, "She seems okay with it, at least I think so."

"We can meet with her, if you want to." Molly remarked.

"Of course." Alastor replied enthusiastically, "She's quite the woman."

Molly chuckled, "Is she your ex?"

"Wha? No." Alastor said, baffled.

"Hey, that's fine." Molly spoke, "Anyway.. your stop is here."

"Ah." Alastor said as the train came to a halt. He turned to Molly and gave a quick peck on the lips. He promptly stood up and walked off the train.

"À bientôt!"

"Arrivederci!"

The silence that soon followed as Alastor waltzed his way back home was comforting since he had plenty of time to think. 

Alastor only had around two and a half months before the Hazbin Hotel visited and a month after that, he was getting drafted.

He had plans with Molly before he left, and he knew what be able to do within that span of time he had with her.

_Oh, doll, how lucky I am to have you._

Then, out of nowhere, his phone rang.

He took out of his pocket, and looked at who was calling him. It was an unknown number but he remembered that Molly had given information that Angel Dust might call him.

Alastor picked it up as he continued the journey back to his home, "Hello?"

"Hello, smiles."

The radio host chuckled as he recognized the voice, "Mon Ange, it has been a while."

Angel Dust remained silent before coughing, "It _has_ been a while."

"Well, it's awfully strange to call me at this hour, but I'll oblige." Alastor said.

"Let's talk." Angel Dust stated plainly.

Alastor gave a long 'hmm' before he replied, "Sure."

Suddenly, the call ended. He didn't know why as he put the phone back into his pocket, thinking that Angel Dust had either ran out of battery or was sick of his behaviour.

"In person."

Alastor stopped as he saw the person in front of him. He chuckled, as a blonde haired male, wearing pink mafia attire, stared into his eyes.

They looked at each other, almost waiting for the other to make a move.

"Well, smiles." Angel Dust said bluntly, without any enthusiasm or sarcasm in his voice, before he approached cautiously. He was taller than Alastor, and he stared down at the brunette as they were mere inches apart.

The former pornstar seemed to have burning hatred in his eyes, which was probably caused by several things, but that wasn't Alastor's main concern.

His main concern was that there was a knife in his chest.


	9. Ful Stop

Alastor probably should've taken notice of the fact that Angel Dust stabbed him.

The knife itself was that of a switchblade but the act itself was done so silently that he wasn't so sure how he was stabbed.

"You stabbed me, Angel?" Alastor hissed.

Angel Dust remained stationary, staring at him.

Pain didn't seem to surge through his body just yet, so Alastor pulled out the blade.

That's when the pain set in.

Alastor groaned as he tossed the knife away, and looked at the damage. He had been wearing a button shirt, and Angel Dust seemed to have stabbed him right in between the gaps of the buttons. The pornstar simply watched, almost as to observe what Alastor was going to do next.

The radio host looked at the wound, directly between his rib cage and stomach, as it slowly healed. Alastor chuckled as he began to regain his composure.

"That was impolite of you, mon Ange." Alastor stated.

"Do not call me that anymore." Angel Dust bit back.

Alastor bit back a laugh, "What do you want me to-"

He was suddenly grabbed by the collar, and he was forced to face Angel Dust's face. 

"Anthony Costello, that is my name. You will call me that for the rest of your time here."

The radio host grinned slyly, "Why the long face, doll?"

"What's your name?" Angel Dust asked, ignoring his question.

"Alvin Astor." Alastor stated.

Angel Dust promptly let go and pranced away from him and sat down at a nearby bench. Alastor followed suit as he swiftly grabbed the switchblade, before Angel Dust could get it. He folded the knife and stuffed it into his pocket.

The moment Alastor sat down next to the the former pornstar, he sighed.

"So. This is how it's gonna go, huh?" Alastor said, "Alright, then."

"I know everything, Al." Angel Dust said bitterly.

Alastor tilted his head as he looked at his old friend, "Really now?"

"I know about your redemption. I know about your drug addiction, I know about the fact you were tortured by your own mother. I also know about you dating my sister."

"How did you know all of that?" Alastor asked, bewildered, but still maintaining a straight face.

"Rosie." Angel Dust said bluntly.

"Ah." Alastor replied, "You were alongside her, I assume?"

That would make sense as to how Angel Dust knew of his troubles in paradise. He and Rosie called each other over the phone whenever they had time and he often took the time to tell stories about what happened, including his plan to join the Exterminators.

However, Angel Dust remained silent, ignoring Alastor's remark. Instead, he was staring back at Alastor with fire in his eyes.

"You wanna know something, smiles?" Angel Dust asked roughly.

"Hm? The moment I disappeared, everything went to shit?" Alastor guessed.

Judging from the fact that Angel Dust's response was a very angry exhale like an irritated bull, then Alastor's guess was spot on.

"This is all your fucking fault." Angel Dust hissed.

"My fault?" Alastor replied, "Yes, it was. I'll admit that, but..."

He faltered at his next statement as he took notice of Angel Dust. He looked ready to bludgeon him to death with his own hands.

"Mon Ange. How about I make a proposition?" Alastor mused.

Angel Dust snorted, "What kind of bullshit proposition would you offer to make this situation better?" he hissed.

The radio host inched closer to Angel Dust making the pink-clothed mafia back up just a bit. He looked into the pornstar's and uttered his next words, sharply and without any hints of irony.

"I can suck ya dick."

Cue the record scratch.

Angel Dust was honestly shocked, and was actually left in awe, bewildered at Alastor's statement.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Alastor stated, "I can suck your dick."

"N-no." Angel Dust stammered, "For all I know, you're gonna bite my cock off before I even get any kind of pleasure."

"I promise." Alastor cooed.

"Hell no." Angel Dust exclaimed.

Alastor chuckled, "If I show you my dick, would you believe me?"

"NO!" Angel Dust shouted.

"Fine then. I always wanted to touch you that way." Alastor mused as he looked at the lake, trying to bog down the wave of dirty thoughts.

The radio host directed his gaze to Angel Dust and tilted his head, "Anyhoo, I'm in a bit of good mood, today, so let's settle this quickly."

He stared into Angel Dust's tense eyes, and hissed: "Why?"

"You know why." Angel Dust said as if it was obvious.

"Just because your sister is an Exterminator, doesn't mean you have the right that to harm her." Alastor stated roughly.

"You don't what happened down there." Angel Dust exclaimed angrily, "You have no fucking idea what happened while your sorry ass was up here."

Alastor laughed, "Well, why don't you tell me?" he mused.

The former pornstar snorted, "Fuck you."

In response, Alastor pulled out the switchblade and after revealing the sharp knife, promptly cut himself.

He muttered an incantation, and summoned several tentacles. The tendrils quickly held Angel Dust in place, pinning him to the bench. 

His abdomen was wrapped tightly to the seat, while his limbs were quickly restrained.

Alastor scooted over to his prey and sat on Angel Dust's lap. The former pornstar still had anger in his eyes, but there also a sense of fright in there.

"Mon Ange, you've made a mistake." Alastor growled.

"Shut up, bambi. I'm still going to rid of every Exterminator in paradise even if it kills me." Angel Dust angrily stated.

The radio host squinted his eyes, "Even your own sister?"

Angel Dust heaved, but he seemed to realize that was a particular dilemma, but he seemed to make up his mind.

"Yes." he stated, but Alastor saw through his lie.

"No, mon Ange. You want to spare her, make her stay by my side, while you take down Heaven? Is that right?" Alastor said.

Angel Dust breathed heavily once more, "No. I.. just want her to be happy, not to deal with a shitty ass brother."

"Really?" Alastor said before laughing, "Such a bold statement from you."

"I don't care, Al. Just let me go." Angel Dust hissed.

Alastor chuckled, "'Let you go.' Really, you still want to hide away from the problems that have plagued you all this time. Running away like usual-"

"I'M NOT!" Angel Dust screamed.

The following silence was coupled with the Angel Dust thrashing at the restraining tentacles. Alastor stood up from his position and waltzed around the bench, twirling the knife around.

"What happened, Angel?" Alastor wondered out loud, "Has your father disowned you again? Did Valentino do something? Or Charlie gave you the boot?"

"S-shut up!" Angel Dust exclaimed.

Alastor pranced back towards the pornstar and he could see the fear and sadness in his face. Something was wrong.

He chuckled, "I think I know. Someone died?" 

The radio host didn't want to play around with people's death, especially when it was someone that he cared or hated. There were many people that Alastor could think of that would be close to Angel Dust, but his thoughts laid on a particular individual.

"You won't understand." Angel Dust hissed.

"Oh, mon Ange, I think I do." Alastor said, but he realized that he forgot the name of the person that he was thinking of.

"Bullshit." Angel Dust angrily replied.

Alastor looked at Angel Dust, "Say, what was the name of that useless cyclops girl? The one that set off all those stupid explosives within the Hotel and caused more damage than-"

"SHE IS NOT USELESS!" Angel Dust shouted, making Alastor silent but attentive.

The pornstar looked much more angrier than ever before, so the radio host braced himself for an angry fit.

"CHERRI WAS A PRECIOUS GIRL THAT DESERVED BETTER! SHE HELPED ME, SHE HELPED THE HOTEL GROW, SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

Alastor held back a smile as he realized that his assumption was correct and the fact that Angel Dust was on the verge of tears.

"Cherri.. that's her name. Cherri Bomb, she's gone now?" Alastor inquired.

He took note of Angel Dust expression, a mixture of anger, sadness and mourning. But after hearing of Alastor's statement, it was on the verge of sadness.

"You.. you.." Angel Dust stammered, trying to come back with something that would deny reality but soon enough, he broke down. Alastor quickly snapped his fingers to unravel the tentacles around him.

Next thing he knew, Angel Dust was bawling his eyes, babbling incoherent Italian (at least he assumed so) and just being emotional about the affair.

Alastor did want to go next to him and give a hug, but something in him said that would probably be a bad idea.

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Angel Dust somehow managed exclaimed through the tears.

The radio host remained silent, brandishing the knife just in case.

"IF IT WEREN'T YOUR BULLSHIT DISAPPEARANCE, CHERRI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! SHE.." Angel Dust began crying again, wailing.

Ultimately, Alastor decided to act.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning." Alastor stated sternly, "How did she die?"

Angel Dust glared at Alastor, probably because only now he actually looked like he cared, but reluctantly, he sighed.

"Extermination last year, she and Fat Nuggets were hiding out in my apartment. I was busy handling the Hotel's business."

Alastor pranced his way to the bench, taking note of Angel's dejected voice.

"Then, Exterminators raided the apartment, hundreds died. Nothing too fucking special." Angel Dust said strained.

The radio host sat down on the bench, seeing the devastated look at Angel Dust's face.

"You know how.. we go out and look for any scared survivors? We did that like usual but.." Angel Dust sniffed, "When we saw my apartment complex in shambles, I ran in looking for my best bud and..."

The pornstar looked at Alastor, and he could see the broken complexion of his friend, shattered at his loss.

"I saw her, Al. I saw her body, stabbed to all Hell. I.. tried to resuscitate her, but.. she was dead. Dead dead. I.." 

Angel Dust was trying desperately to not burst into tears, and he wiped away snot from his face.

"Fat Nuggets too, he.. was eviscerated, and fuck, I just lost it. I.. wanted to head up to Heaven just to kill every fucking Exterminator here. And.. well.."

Alastor tilted his head, "You do that, and I will show you my own wrath, do you understand?"

The former pornstar nodded like a child being scolded by his parents. The radio host spread his arms out for a hug, giving a solemn nod to him. With that, Angel Dust lunged at Alastor, wrapping themselves in each other's arms. 

Alastor muttered a few comforting words as Angel Dust cried once more, mourning the loss of a friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Angel Dust kept saying, while Alastor provided a decent amount of comfort.

"Can you tell me, mon Ange?" Alastor asked, "Tell me what truly happened."

* * *

"Okay, you know the drill." Charlie said.

Angel Dust didn't like these kinds of journeys, since during these times, scavenging for angel spears and loot.

However, he wanted something to keep him busy.

You see, Charlie and the Hotel were very aware of his hypersexuality. And they had a budget to quite literally use to prevent him from doing anything sexual. These included security cameras within his own room, meaning he had no privacy within the hotel.

He hadn't had sex in a few months and he hadn't masturbated in a week, and he was getting more feisty than usual.

So, he was willing to go a trip like this. 

Fortunately, within the next few hours, they were able to find a decent amount of new sinners. Charlie wanted to take advantage of the new sinners, but Angel Dust and Vaggie knew that most of them tended to trickle out of the Hotel, and very few were able to be redeemed.

As they pranced around the decimated landscape, people were slowly beginning to go about the daily life once more, so the trio had to go eventually.

However, Angel Dust remembered something.

"Cherri's staying at my apartment." Angel Dust remarked, "We can go check on her."

Vaggie and Charlie looked at each other, before the princess shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?" Charlie replied, "Let's just go there and see."

The trip was uneventful since they weren't any people that were interested in them, but as they approached the apartment complex, Angel Dust had a sense of dread tingling inside of him.

It didn't help the first thing he saw was a few dead bodies. They trailed at the front door of the complex, as if trying to escape something.

However, the sounds of anguish echoing within the halls seemed to help Charlie and Vaggie a bit, but for him, it was worse.

"Let's split up." Vaggie said sternly, "We can cover more ground that way."

Angel Dust gave a shaky breath as they ran into the apartments. Wails of pain echoed throughout as the spider made a beeline straight to his apartment.

He prayed, to the Lord he prayed, that Cherri was fine. That Fat Nuggets was fine. That both of them were going to fine and dandy if not shaken up.

The moment he reached his particular floor, Angel Dust saw that every single door was wide open. Silence filled the hall, and every thought in his head was embracing the worst.

He sprinted to his apartment and the second he stared into it, he saw Cherri laying there face down on the floor.

Everything went into overdrive as he bolted down towards her. He swiftly faced her upwards and began to give her CPR, from training he got from Hazbin. Angel Dust did everything in his power to resuscitate her, it didn't matter at the fact that there was a stab wound in her abdomen, making his hands bloody.

Nor did it matter at the scent of dead bodies filling his sinuses, all he wanted to do was bring her back. Keep her alive.

Time passed like nothing as he focused intently at trying to revive her, checking for a pulse so many times he lost count, but soon enough, soft footsteps echoed through the halls. 

"Angel?" Charlie's voice echoed.

Then, they stopped in front of Angel Dust's apartment, taking note of his vigorous attempt of revival. The couple bolted towards him, and they made an attempt to get Angel Dust off of her.

"NO!" Angel Dust exclaimed.

"Anthony! Stop, she's gone." Charlie exclaimed.

"No! She's not, just.." Angel Dust said, pushing Vaggie out of the way to try to resuscitate Cherri again.

Behind his back, Charlie and Vaggie were discussing something, but he didn't care, as he breathed air into her throat. Footsteps echoed through the empty apartments.

A hand reached out and touched his shoulder softly, though it barely falter his attempts. 

"Anthony, stop. She's dead, we can't do anything." Vaggie's voice echoed in his ears.

"No.. she's not, I can.."

"Angel. Please." Charlie whimpered behind him.

He slowed himself down, tears and sobbing finally breaking through. Then, a thought went through him.

"Nugs?" Angel Dust said through sobs. He stood up, looking around for the pig, but the moment he went into the other room, he saw Fat Nugget's corpse.

It was like the Exterminators used the pig for food, having completely gutted and skinned the poor hog.

Angel Dust buckled down on the floor, and he wailed, pain he had built up inside of him for a while now, went out through his tears and cries. Charlie and Vaggie crouched down to somehow comfort the spider, whilst he wept.

Everything he loved in this Hell was taken away from him. Cherri Bomb was someone that he truly cared for, and Fat Nuggets was a pet he cherished over.

Now, they were both gone. Permanently.

* * *

News of the passing quickly reached the Hazbin Hotel as they came back there.

Many offered their condolences, but that didn't alleviate his sorrow by any stretch of the imagination.

It hurt. More than the wounds he received when with Valentino, more than when he wound getting beat up by Valentino's goons, more than the stupid times he was in the mafia.

This was the worst pain he had in his existence.

Angel Dust spent a good few days moping loudly. He barely left his room during this time, and he deliberately abstained from his usual endeavours such as drugs and sex. 

In fact, when Charlie asked if he would like to do such things, Angel Dust just couldn't. He didn't have the strength or the ignorance for some of his favorite things, because everything felt so distant.

The princess made the decision to cremate Cherri's remains before they evaporate into nothing, and allowed Angel Dust to keep the ashes.

And for the next few months, Angel Dust vowed to actually redeem himself. He finally handled everything together and wound up being redeemed alongside Rosie and two others that he didn't care about.

Once he arrived, well..

"Hmph." Alastor said after Angel Dust said his story, "You almost fucked everything up again."

"God dammit, Al. I'm sorry, okay?" Angel Dust said, "I will make it up to you somehow."

Alastor stared off into the distance. Human wise, he looked handsome even for his time. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous but he was good looking enough to imagine how your life would go after you married him.

He looked back at Angel Dust, eyes glinting the menacing look he always had.

"You still have the ashes?" Alastor asked.

Angel Dust nodded, "Yeah, I just have to find somewhere to spread them. My final gift to her."

"That's understandable." Alastor replied, before he pulled out his phone. 

It was a smartphone of all things, but Alastor seemed quite used to the device.

"How.. long have you been here?" Angel Dust asked.

"Two years." Alastor remarked, before smiling at something.

Angel Dust had a pretty good view of the phone and he could see that it was some message from someone, and he could assume that it was his sister.

"Sis treating you well?" Angel Dust asked.

"Yeah." Alastor said dreamily.

The former pornstar nodded, but remembered something that Alastor said.

"Say, smiles, were you being serious when you said that you would give me a blowjob?" Angel Dust asked, nervously.

Alastor laughed, "Well, if you accepted it, then you would've gotten one. But it's fine that you didn't, since I'm still a.. virgin."

"You're still one? I thought Molls would've taught ya something."

"No, we haven't done the deed just yet, but I plan on doing so." Alastor mused.

"O-kay." Angel Dust remarked, "I.. should get going." 

He promptly stood up, and Alastor followed suit.

"You're staying at the same residential area as Molly, right?" Alastor questioned.

"Um.. yeah." Angel Dust responded, "I'm.. just gonna.."

He attempted to maneuver his way around the radio host, but Alastor caught and quickly grabbed him by the collar. Angel Dust gulped bracing for his punishment.

"Now, mon Ange." Alastor hissed, "You better apologize for what you did to your sister, before I show you why I went to Hell in the first place. You got that?"

Angel Dust nodded, frightened at Alastor's tone.

The radio host immediately dropped him, sending Angel Dust stumbling. Once he managed to get his footing, Alastor smirked and pulled out the knife.

"See you soon, mon cher ami." Alastor stated.

Alastor snapped his fingers, and he suddenly disappeared in a puff of red smoke. It was large and Angel Dust blocked his eyes from possible voodoo residue.

Once the smoke cleared, the knife that he wound up stabbing Alastor with was on the asphalt where he stood.

Reluctantly, he picked it up, taking notice that the blade was completely clean. 

He glanced around, checking if there was anyone as he kept the knife in his pocket. Now, Angel Dust had one thing to do, get rest.

Little did he know, someone was there and had watched the encounter from afar. They quickly disappeared from the scene, sighing to themselves.

"Dammit Anthony."


	10. Glass Eyes

"Rosie, you're beautiful." 

Alastor hadn't seen his old friend's human form before but he could see why she seemed so charming. 

She had long blonde hair, partially dark skin and a dress that could kill. Rosie was beautiful but Alastor was long past that. Just to fit the mood, he was also in human form.

"Come in." Alastor said, gesturing her to enter.

Rosie waltzed into the home and quickly noticed the smell of New Orleans cuisine. 

"Well, seems like your cooking is still intact." Rosie mused.

"Hmph, always has been." Alastor reassured, "Come sit down on the table."

She sat down on one of the chairs as Alastor pranced his way to the kitchen to serve the jambalaya he had made.

He set the plates of the food onto the table, one at the chair he'll be sitting at while the other was placed in front of Rosie.

"This looks tasty." Rosie remarked.

Alastor chuckled, "Enjoy your meal, darling."

They dug in and Rosie immediated complimented the dish. She always did that whenever he cooked, and Alastor always gave a response that didn't accentuate himself.

Somehow, they began talking about his enlistment.

"Even when you're in Heaven, you still want to get your hands dirty." Rosie said.

Alastor laughed, "It wouldn't be me if that wasn't the case."

"So.. when you do become an Exterminator, who do you think you'll kill first?" Rosie asked.

Alastor stared blankly at her, "You know who."

"Vox?" Rosie mused.

"Well, if I had the chance, bastard tends to hide during the Exterminations." Alastor said, "Plus, I don't think I could kill Overlords as I please."

Rosie nodded, "So, just random chance that you might kill an Overlord, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's fine. I can kill people as I please." Alastor remarked.

She tilted her head, "What about the.."

"The Hotel? I'll make sure I'll spare some for them."

They continued to discuss matters such as what Rosie had been up to recently.

She had a small quaint home a bit smaller than his one, and she had plans of living out her life up here. Rosie had her fair share of business, and she wanted to retire officially.

"You don't want to work anymore?" Alastor asked.

"I've ran an emporium for all my life, and I think it's a good time to stop." Rosie stated, "Up here in Heaven I think I can handle myself."

The food was finished swiftly even though the servings Alastor gave were quite large, but Rosie offered to clean the dishware and kitchenware herself.

Alastor quickly kept the leftover jambalaya for another time into tupperware before cramming it into the packed refridgerator.

"How much things you have in there?" Rosie asked as Alastor rearranged everything.

"A lot of ingredients for my cooking, and some leftovers." Alastor responded, "I have too much of these."

"Well, Alastor, you should be careful. It could get spoiled." Rosie said.

The radio host chuckled, "Yeah, got food poisoning once up here, I won't get that again."

Rosie shut off the water due to her being finished, and she looked down at Alastor.

"Say, how about you give me a tour of your house?" Rosie asked.

Alastor perked up at that idea, "Of course, I haven't given a proper tour of this house to you, haven't I?"

"Yes. So, how about you give me a tour?"

* * *

Rosie had already seen the living room, kitchen and dining area.

The first room Alastor showed was that of a guest bedroom that was repurposed as a storage area. It had a majority of Alastor's belongings from Hell, such as some old vinyl records and some souvenirs.

However, the next place was the basement.

If it weren't for the fact that it was locked with both a grill and door, Rosie wouldn't have been worried.

The dark dreary steps led down into a candle lit concrete chamber. She gaped at the numerous drawings of voodoo symbols around the walls. There was a single desk with several books on it, and stationery strewn across it.

"This is my personal space for voodoo." Alastor stated.

Rosie chuckled, "Wow, even here?"

"My mother.. she is quite skilled at the craft. Pops gave me photocopies of her notebooks and this where I tend to perform my.. rituals."

She noticed the scent of coffee across the basement, which were probably caused by the candles.

"What kind of rituals do you tend to do here?" Rosie asked.

"I still have certain grudges against Hell, and I've done some misfortune from up here. However, they take a decent amount of energy and plenty of blood, which I have limited supply of."

"How do you get the blood?" she inquired, curious.

"Well, I.. tend to harm myself for the occasions, but it takes alot out of me, since the amount of blood required varies." he stated.

Rosie nodded, "Okay then, voodoo is allowed up here?"

Alastor tilted his head, "I was surprised as you are, darling. But the rituals up here are more for cursing those in the living or in Hell. Curse anyone up here, and they take you to the slammer."

"There's prisons in Heaven?" Rosie asked, bemused.

"Yes, they exist here. From what I could gather, it's just Heaven's convenient way to deal with angels that sin here. Instead of sending them back to Hell, they tend to judge people and see if they are still worthy enough to stay here. Some do get tossed into Hell, though."

"Okay." Rosie trailed off.

"Would you.. like to see my bedroom?" Alastor asked.

Rosie chuckled, "Yes."

While the trip to the presumable master bedroom was short, Rosie couldn't help but wonder of all Heaven was doing. Paradise was where people get to thrive in harmony, but it seemed like it was similar to Earth but much more fulfilling.

Both of them reached the bedroom swiftly and Alastor waltzed his way inside while Rosie followed behind him. 

The bedroom was big, with a bed the size of two people at one end of the room. Two bedside drawers were on either side of it, and a large wooden desk sat where the window was.

At the other end was miscellania, ranging from an ironing board, and wet clothes on a drying rack. There was a door next to them, which Alastor was standing in front of.

He opened it, and Rosie saw it was a walk-in closet full of Alastor's clothing. She saw a collection of folded T-shirts, button shirts and some of his suits hanging on cloth hangers.

"Over here.." Alastor said, pointing to a door, "..is the bathroom. That's all I have in this humble abode of mine."

"It's simple, but fitting." Rosie mused, before she took notice of some clothes.

While she noticed that some of the clothes were that of asexual pride, she saw some dresses amongst the suits. 

"Al.. are those dresses?" Rosie asked.

"Um.. yes." Alastor replied, blushing.

Rosie, at first, thought that it was the possession of Alastor's girlfriend, Molly, but the moment he flushed, she held back a fit of laughter.

"Alastor?" Rosie said, amused, "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"I.." Alastor began, before his face became a blushing mess.

"You are?" Rosie squeed.

"Y-yes." Alastor stammered, embarassed.

Rosie crossed her arms, "How long have you been doing this?"

"I only wore a few times!" Alastor stuttered, "Once just to see if they fit me, and others just to see if they looked good on me."

"Okay then." Rosie said, "What about you do me something?"

"Y-yes?"

She smirked, "You put on the best dress out of your possession and show yourself to me." 

Alastor somehow flushed even more, and Rosie went into a chuckling fit.

"O-okay." Alastor said sheepishly, which made Rosie laugh even more.

"I'll be waiting in your bedroom." Rosie said.

She waltzed her way out of the closet, and chuckled to herself. Alastor in a dress? What an amusing thought.

The door to the closet locked, which meant the radio host was going with her request.

Rosie looked around the room, and took notice of a laptop on the desk. It wasn't on, and it appeared to be charging. She pranced her way over, and sat down in the comfortable office chair.

She decided to turn it on, just for funzies, but once it turned on, it literally showed to enter a password, meaning that she wasn't going to wind up snooping around.

Then, she took note of a box that was sticking out from under the bed. It was a opaque plastic container, and once she picked it up, it was heavy.

Rosie quickly opened it, and blushed the moment she opened it.

It was filled with sex toys. Dildos, vibrators and a few fleshlights. She couldn't tell if they were used often, since some of them looked new.

Swiftly, Rosie closed the container and pushed it back under the bed. She couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Alastor had sex toys.

And then, she heard the walk-in closet door unlock and promptly open. 

Rosie was in awe looking at what Alastor was wearing. It was a red long dress that seemed perfect for fashion.

Alastor, however, was blushing like mad, and Rosie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Darling, you look fabulous." Rosie purred.

"R-really?" Alastor stammered.

"Somehow, you could pull of a dress like that." Rosie mused.

"C-can I take this off now?" Alastor asked sheepishly.

"Okay. You can take it off." Rosie stated, still trying not to chuckle.

Alastor almost sprinted into the closet, and after a while, he popped back out in the attire he wore just now. A red long sleeved shirt, and a black tracksuit.

"Well, that was unexpected." Alastor mused.

"Hm. It was, but there's one last thing I want to ask you about." Rosie said.

"And that would be?" Alastor asked.

Rosie took out the box from under his bed, and placed it in front of her.

"I've seen what's inside." Rosie stated, "Care to explain?"

Instead of acting embarassed, Alastor took a more coy smile to his demeanour.

"Well, those are mine. I've been experimenting with myself for the time I've been here." Alastor stated.

"Alright, you acted more differently than I thought you would." Rosie replied.

The radio host chuckled, "Hey, I was anticipating something like that, since I heard the box open."

Rosie furrowed her brows, "Well... okay you got me there." 

Both of them chuckled, and Rosie turned to the laptop.

"I've always known you didn't like modern technology, but you seem to be using them alot more."

"Ah, um, that was just something I did pick up here." Alastor said, "As I much as I hate to admit it, modern tech does help though they still focus on radiowaves."

"Hmph, I'll still be old fashioned, I guess." Rosie said, enthusiastically.

That's when the doorbell rang.

Both of them were taken aback but Alastor quickly regained his composure, and pushed the box under the bed, before jogging towards the front door.

Rosie swiftly stood up and made her way there slowly, wondering who it was at the gate. Once she made it to the front door, she was surprised who was at it.

It was another blonde, funnily enough, and was wearing a pink button shirt and blue denim jeans. From the way she and Alastor were talking to each other, this was the girlfriend he was talking about.

The gate opened to let her inside and began to prance her way inside Alastor's home. She was carrying an old fashioned suitcase, as she looked at Rosie.

"You must be Rosie." the girl stated.

"I am. And you are?" Rosie asked.

"Molly. Nice to meet you." she said as she put her hand out for a handshake.

Rosie shook her hand as Alastor made his way back to the house. Molly entered the home and Alastor nodded to Rosie.

"That is my girlfriend." Alastor stated, confirming Rosie's suspicions.

"Well, I thought so." Rosie said, "I'll talk to her, is that okay?"

"Of course."

* * *

Fortunately for Alastor, both of the blondes got together pretty well.

They talked for a decent amount of time, trading stories back and forth as the radio host was heating up some leftovers for the trio.

What the conversation was primarily about appeared to be Alastor, and was about what they liked about him. He had to resist the urge to yell 'I can hear you two, you know?!' and continued to cook.

Even then, at least he knew the two were able to be together without getting into a fight.

As he continued on heating up the leftovers, he took notice that it was getting dark, meaning Rosie would have to leave eventually.

However, when he looked back, Rosie was still talking to Molly like time was at a standstill. But he wasn't going to crash their party anytime soon.

Soon enough, Alastor had served the leftover dishes onto the dining table.

The women swiftly sat down on the dining table and took their servings. Alastor was still a bystander as the pair continued to exchange stories.

Unfortunately, the subject of Alastor was still ongoing and Rosie was discussing fairly embarassing topics about Alastor.

Not the sex toys, Molly knew that already since he told that to her several days prior. Instead, it was of the otherwise more embarassing things he did in Hell. Such as performing two broadcasts drunk on different occasions and the numerous clumsy moments he sometimes had when around Rosie.

And the radio host was forced to hear every moment of it.

He had to cover his face while all of them were eating just to hide the embarassment on his face. That led Molly and Rosie to break into chuckling fits.

Still, the food was finished quickly since he was able to ration out decent servings. Alastor cleaned the dishes despite some protests from the women.

"Come on, Al." Molly said, "You can't work all the time!"

"I'm fine, darling!" Alastor reassured.

Then, Rosie had to leave. He led her outside, and out of the gate. For some reason, she winked at Molly, and the other blonde winked back.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you Alastor." Rosie said, "I'll hope to see you soon."

"Thank you, doll." Alastor replied.

Rosie smirked as the gate seperated the both of them, "See you soon, darling."

"See you soon, darling." Alastor responded.

The radio host waltzed his way back to his lovely Molly. She was going to stay for a few days, and Alastor was anticipating a particular event.

But currently his concern was that of tonight. They were going to watch some old movies as in 1960s era kind of movies.

It wasn't much at first since it was mostly catching up on all the classic movies that Alastor hadn't watched. Molly was mostly a bystander to all the movies since Heaven allowed people to watch new movies from the living world. 

The marathon was met with mixed reception because it varied from Alastor being bored out of his mind, to the radio host being absolutely enamoured by it. Hell, he cried at some of the movies, with Molly giving kisses as comfort to the movies.

Alastor watched plenty of movies for the remainder of the night. Molly listened to his opinions in terms of the movies. 

"That movie was good, but not as good as I thought it would be." Alastor remarked.

"Hmph, showed that to a few people, was also disappointed." Molly said.

Alastor yawned, "I've been on the verge of sleep for a while now."

"You want to head to bed?" Molly asked.

He nodded, "Come on, dear."

They stumbled their way to the bedroom giving small pecks to each other, as they laid onto the bed.

"Love you dear." Alastor purred.

"Love you too, darling." Molly cooed.

It was relatively cold night with the onset of winter coming soon, as they wrapped each other in the otherwise large blanket.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Molly and she did the same with him. They laughed softly, because of the movement.

Both of them remained silent, trying to sleep but Molly perked up in whisper.

"Al?" she said softly.

"Mm? Yes, dear?" Alastor replied quietly.

"Tomorrow, we're heading to my madre's diner for dinner, right?" Molly asked.

"Yeah." Alastor responded, "You think your mother will accept our relationship?"

"I hope so." Molly said, "She already took care of my brother, and.."

"What do you mean she took care of your brother?" Alastor asked.

"She was there, Al. I think because she knew trouble was brewing." Molly stated, "Anyway, she's punished him."

Alastor almost went wide-eyed, "How?"

"I.. won't say much, but back in our past lives, both of our parents were a wee bit homophobic." Molly said.

Alastor caressed her, "I understand."

He wrapped her in another hug, and they sighed peacefully.

"G'night, Al."

"Goodnight, Molls."


	11. Everything in Its Right Place

Alastor hadn't been a 1950s era diner before.

Well, at least one of this quality.

Back down in Hell, the kind of diners that tended to focus on this aesthetic were usually dingy and run down. Most of those diners wound up being torn apart and closed down.

However, Alastor could appreciate something like this.

The velvet seats were something to behold and there was a sense of nostalgia within the atomsphere of the diner. The table were well kept and clean with no sense of dirt and plenty of polish.

Currently, he was seated at one of the tables for four. Beside him was Molly, currently in human form who was speaking towards her mother and brother, Anthony, who sat at the opposite side.

Alastor rested his chin on his hand, as he stared at his girlfriend. He never felt romance towards women or men for that matter and he felt like he could never have a partner by his side.

Now, he could imagine a eternity with Molly. Sometime in the distant future, he could see each other murdering sinners in Hell together. A bit abstract for a romantic date, but that was Alastor's way of showing affection.

Suddenly, he felt something smack against his hand that was flat against the table. 

"Hey, smiles? You daydreaming?" the voice of Angel Dust said.

The radio host looked in front of him where Anthony was seated. He was in his own human form, which somehow radiated an energy of his own. Though, his current attire was less promiscious than usual due to the cold autumn

He looked over to the mother of Angel Dust and Molly, named Sofia. She resembled Molly, but in her 40s, with some wrinkles on her but somehow still charming even in her middle age.

Sofia was the owner behind the diner, having run one of them in her past life for mobster operations. The business was quite great with the numerous customers coming for an authentic experience.

Alastor and Molly were fortunate enough to have a VIP reservation at one of the best seats in the establishment. The table they were at had a great view of one of the city parks, and he often stared out into the distance.

"Al?" Molly said as she suddenly shook his shoulder.

"S-sorry, dear." Alastor stated as he directed his attention to her, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Molly asked.

"Just.. us. Thinking of how we should do another date." Alastor replied.

"Well, that's okay. The drinks are here." Molly stated, and the drinks were indeed there.

The spider siblings had order particularly sweet drinks (which their mother actually scolded them for) while Alastor and Sofia ordered more conventional drinks like tea and coffee.

As for the food, it was primarily Italian pastas. It was going to take a while, but for the four of them, it was okay.

Sofia spent a decent amount of time talking to Alastor, about the past lives of the spider siblings and catching up on lost time.

Over the course of at least of 15 minutes, he wound up learning a lot about Angel Dust and Molly. 

Both of them often avoided the family business unless they were forced to or because they were short on money. Angel Dust sometimes replaced Molly for some covert operations, and his hypersexuality got him into trouble once they found out about it.

You see, Italian-Americans were primarily made up of Catholic Christians and once they found out about Anthony's homosexuality, things turned abusive. Molly was the only one that truly supported him, while everyone within the mobster family was against them.

Since then, Sofia and other Italian Americans that wound up in Heaven had shifted their opinion of LGBT individuals. But Angel Dust wasn't off the hook yet, since of his recent incident between Alastor.

As to what the punishment was, Sofia was tight lipped about it, but Angel Dust seemed disturbed about it, often trying to find something to preoccupy his attention.

Fortunately, the tension was broken as the food arrived.   
The pastas laid in front of them looked incredibly appetizing even though it wasn't served elegantly. Without hesitation, they feasted themselves.

In terms of taste, Alastor could say that it was one of the best, but that was probably because he never really prefered Italian cuisine. 

But the spider siblings definitely had their own criticisms since they were both cooks. They liked it, but that was amongst a myriad of things saying that it barely represented their mother's cooking.

"It's nothing like it." Angel Dust murmured.

"Of course, it's nothing like it." Alastor remarked, "Someone else just followed the recipe and cooked it accordingly."

The spider siblings grumbled to themselves as Sofia laughed at the predicament.

"Do you cook, Alastor?" Sofia asked, voice old but biting.

"Yes, actually. Though my native cuisine is more New Orleans based." Alastor replied.

"Ah, you're Eddie and Abigail's son, right?" Sofia stated, "I know them, since they used to run H-beer supplies around the area."

"Really? That's good to know that you know them." Alastor said, before Angel Dust poked at his hand.

"Your parents are in Heaven, right?" Angel Dust stated, "How's your relationship with 'em? Since their son was a.."

"It's better than expected, though there was a particularly large obstacle." Alastor said plainly.

"Wha?" Anthony began, but his mother placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke something in Italian. He dropped his question immediately and swiftly went back to eating his pasta.

Eventually, all of them managed to finish their meals, and thanked Sofia for the meal. She didn't say much but it was time for them to go.

"Once again, thanks for the meal." Alastor thanked again.

"You're welcome." Sofia replied, "It's a pleasure to have you here."

But that didn't mean that everyone was leaving.

Molly and Angel Dust were going to have a shift at the diner until it closed, primarily because the meal they just had was done for free.

As for the radio host, he was going to head to a friend's place. That friend was Idosing, since he hadn't been to the musician's home personally.

One last kiss to Molly, and he was off.

* * *

Note to self, being a dining waiter (or waitress because Anthony liked wearing dresses, which was happening now) was much harder than he thought.

At first, he'd thought that it was going to be simple like back then. He had the job for a while before he died and small dead end jobs in Hell reminisced him about the days of handling a relatively small diner.

But this was not your ordinary diner.

It was packed, firstly, and was constantly requiring attention. While the ordering part was easy enough as there was plenty of time between the orders, it was serving the food itself. 

You had to precariously bring trays of food between packed tables and make some of the desired drinks for the customers.

However, Anthony still had the thrill of it all.

Molly was there to teach him some ways to make the hectic job a bit less chaotic. The customers were never brash but they did complain every now and then.

And his mother, Sofia, was there to support him.

By the time he finally got a break, it was evening.

He heaved a massive sigh of relief, having sweat from tiredness and nervousness all caused by the waiting he had done. He had plopped down in the break room, where there was a few tables and chairs. As he almost wanted to go to sleep on one of the tables, Molly came inside swiftly.

"You okay?" Molly said as she leaned down to meet him at eye level. Unlike him, she was spotless.

"No. But I think I'll get used to it." Anthony panted.

Molly laughed, "You'll never get used to it." 

Anthony smiled, "Hey.. I'm sorry for anything I done to ya."

His sister grinned solemnly, "There's a lot of things that you've done to me, but that's okay. I want to move on to my past."

She sat down at one of the chairs, and sighed softly. It was soft as she did through her nose, but Anthony noticed.

"You can lay it on me." Angel Dust said.

"Maybe some other time." Molly murmured as she faced him, "It's a very long story."

Anthony nodded, as he could see from his sister's tone in voice.

Without warning, his mother suddenly came through the door.

"Tony?" Sofia said with a hint of worry, "Someone wants to see you."

Both of the siblings looked at each other, unsure of who it was. It couldn't be Alastor, since they already would've known.

Promptly, Angel Dust stood up and made his way to the unknown greeter, with Molly following suit.

He pranced out into the still packed diner, but his focus was brought towards someone outside the establishment.

Everything went into overdrive. His mind had all most every emotion at once, his body was actually shivering, more than usual in the cold air he was just exposed. Angel Dust was going to wind up with him sobbing if he did anything stupid.

Then, he uttered the only coherent thought in his chaotic mind.

"Cherri?"

* * *

"I know you've lied."

Lucifer should've expected this.

Charlie was there, fuming in front of him. She was trying her best trying not to show her demon form. Sometimes, he always wanted to be a better father, not like the one he had up there.

Still, he remained silent.

The princess actually growled at him, but it's not like some other time where he'd growl at her right back. He was too bust trying to figure out what to actually say to his daughter.

In the end, Lucifer sighed.

"Okay. I've lied, many times before." Lucifer bluntly said, "But you know why I do."

"I know." Charlie hissed, "Even if that was the case, why would lie   
about a friend of mine?"

Lucifer held back a scoff, "Alastor? Dear, it's better with that bastard gone."

Charlie bit back a response, "At least I could've wind up helping him. If you could just tell me everything."

"Dear, I can't." Lucifer said, "It's something that you aren't able to grasp so easily."

His daughter looked at him with bitterness on her face, before turning around to stomp out of the room.

Ultimately, he sighed and made his way to follow his daughter. She had a fairly decent head start, stomping her way through the halls. 

Lucifer was grateful enough that Lilith wasn't around to witness this chaos. Razzle and Dazzle were busy taking care of Vaggie, so neither of them could help him.

Charlie walked out of the mansion with a set direction within her. 

Lucifer simply trailed behind her but once she glanced back, and saw that her father was after her, something within her snapped.

She began to sprint, and she was quite fast at it too. Lucifer however recognized what she was going to do, and ran after her.

The mansion where he resided was off center from the center of Pentagram, and as they ran for each other, pavement turned into sand.

With that, wings sprouted from each of their backs and they took flight.

Lucifer had much bigger wings than Charlie, but she could fly as well as he can, since he trained her. 

Charlie was flying with all her might trying to get away from him, however Lucifer was starting to gain on her.

Then, the unexpected happened.

He slammed into a wall, which he unfortunately recognized as the border between Heaven and Hell. The very thing keeping him from going to meet his brothers again was a powerful shield.

But Charlie flew along, barely looking back.

The force of the impact knocked everything out of him and given that the border was quite literally thousand of kilometres upward, he was going to fall.

Strength faded away from him as the plunge back to the bottom began. His mind went blank as he fell down into the depths of Hell once more.

You know what they say, it's not the fall that kills you, but it's the sudden stop?

Pain surged through him, once more like millennia ago. His vision went blurry, as he thought to what Charlie was going to do in paradise.

And for one of the rarest moments in his existence, he prayed to his father.

_Please have mercy on her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time for me to alleviate some of the angst off this story with some shameless smut, which will be the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, amigo.


	12. Sextape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an unrelated note, congrats to Viv for getting Hazbin pitched to a network. I'm unfortunately unable to watch in my country, but that's what piracy is for, eh?
> 
> In the meantime, smut. Just smut (with some plot at the end but it's just smut.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

"How long have we been dating?"

"6 months."

"Are you ready to take it further?"

Alastor nodded.

He and Molly were laying on the bed, looking at each other. They were wearing shorts and shirts, as the air had a scent of refreshment. Both of them were in human form, for the fact that they didn't want to deal with the animal forms.

It was the technical 6 month anniversary since they first met, while it was only 4 months since both started dating.

Both of them wanted to take the relationship to the next level, and for the last day Molly would be staying, they were going to do it.

"Are you sure?" Alastor asked.

"I mean, this is your first time, right?" Molly stated, "First timers tend to get spent within a few minutes."

The radio host smiled, and straightened himself up. Molly did the same, with the faint glow of the room revealing her smirk.

Oh, the room was completely dark with the exception of some of the light being poured in from the outside.

Both of them inched closer to each other so that they could kiss. It was done more than enough times, but this time was different. Intimate, if one would say.

Molly moved back and grabbed something off the bedside drawer. It appeared to be a set of very small stickers, that had hearts on them.

Alastor furrowed his brows as she brought it over to him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's an aphrodisiac, but it's one that actually does work." Molly stated as she took two out for the both of them, "Just put it on your tongue, and you'll see."

"Does it work well?" Alastor questioned.

Molly smirked, "I'm experienced."

He stuck his tongue and she promptly did the same. Molly put the sticker on his tongue, and he instantly felt the sweet sting of the drug. She did the same to her own tongue, and Alastor felt steamy.

But he already was horny, and he didn't feel any more as such.

"I don't feel anything." Alastor said.

"It's meant to help you last longer." Molly said before biting her lip seductively, and she reached down to his crotch.

Now, Alastor had only had himself that had touched his penis initmately, so the moment she carressed it, he almost came.

Hell, he probably did.

"M-Molls." Alastor stammered.

"I'll make ya faint, Al." Molly purred, "Want me to?"

"Y-yes." Alastor stuttered.

Molly directed him to the exact middle of the bed, and spread his legs out for her. He was rock hard at this point, his dick begging for release from his clothing.

Alastor wanted to do it himself, but Molly was doing this at her own pace, slowly. She slid his pants off his legs which revealed his bottom half.

He gave a shaky breath as Molly approached his dick, and readied herself to it. She smirked once she saw it's length.

"Pretty big." Molly remarked.

"Y-yes, doll." Alastor stammered.

She wrapped her hand around his dick, and he gave a shaky sigh of relief. The moment she started stroking it, he moaned.

"D-dear, please.." Alastor cooed.

"Already?" Molly replied, voice seductive.

"Please.." Alastor stammered.

Molly took a breath, and kissed the tip of his penis. Smalls pecks across his shaft gave Alastor a tingling of pleasure.

It wasn't that he was going to cum that instant, but the pleasure going through him was great but wasn't adding to his climax just yet.

She was fondling his balls and tongueing at his shaft. But Alastor knew this was only the beginning.

Molly moved her head to the side to make eye contact with Alastor though she kept stroking at him.

"You ready?" Molly purred.

Alastor panted, "Y-yes!"

Without hesitation, she placed his cock into her mouth. Pushing it all the way into the back of her throat, Alastor moaned shamelessly.

Molly slowly retracted herself from his cock before going back down at a painful pace. She did this process repeatedly, and the radio host was loving it.

He gripped at the bed sheets with both of his hands, as Molly continued to blow him. Sure, it wasn't impressive but given that it was his first, he had to give her credit.

The sound of a rather lewd pop sound came as she removed herself from his penis. Molly began to strip herself and Alastor managed to give a smirk.

In terms of what he could see, Molly's breasts were a bit bigger than most. It seemed a bit uncomfortable to have breasts of that size, but she was used to it. They jiggled slightly as she approached his cock once.

"A titjob?" Alastor murmured.

"Mmhm." Molly replied, "Just tell me when you're cumming."

"Hey, dear." Alastor stated suddenly.

"Um, yes?" Molly mused.

"When I cum, d-don't swallow it. I want some too." Alastor purred.

She chuckled, "Alright then."

Molly wrapped her breasts around Alastor's dick, making his face blush up even more than it was initially. She began to tongue at his head, and the radio host let out a shaky breath.

He wanted to get his climax, and he began subtly thrust into her tits. Molly took note of his movement and coincided with it. The sounds of flesh against flesh echoed through the dark room.

Alastor was sweating as he gripped the bed sheets once more, toes curling as Molly fucked him with her breasts. The climax was coming ever so close, and and he sat up for a few moments before dropping back down giving a moan.

She suddenly chuckled as he tightened his grip, and bliss came over him.

The radio host shivered in delight, and panted heavily as his vision blurred just a bit. He felt the heat and pleasure reign across his body, like waves crashing into a cliff side.

Once his climax faded, he looked around for Molly, and saw her just above him. She kissed him on the lips, and the taste of semen singed on his lips. It entered his mouth as Molly explored him, caressing his chest.

Both of them seperated, and swallowed the cum in their throats. He sighed satisfactory from the climax as Molly climbed on top of him.

"You lasted a few minutes." Molly mused, "Not bad, for a first timer."

"Doll, thank you." Alastor responded, "But it's my turn now, isn't it?"

Molly smiled, "Mmhm. Just get naked, and you get to eat me."

Alastor stripped the last of his clothes while Molly took off the shorts covering her nether region. She made her to his side, showing her naked form.

She looked great, and he directed his attention to her vagina. He scooted his way so that he could be directly in front of it.

"Eager, aren't we?" Molly purred.

He spread her legs open and looked at the anatomy of her pussy.

Alastor had murdered women before, so disposing their bodies tended to reveal the regions he'd rather not see.

That having been said though, he didn't exactly know everything about a woman's reproductive organ other than the occasional painful period.

Alastor slowly put out a hand to touch the clitoris, a human body part that was used only for pleasure. Molly moaned in response as he rubbed it.

"Is that good, dear?" Alastor asked.

"Y-yes, Al." Molly panted.

He wasn't satisfied though. The radio host had to understand what could make Molly experience the maximum amount of pleasure as possible.

Promptly, he began to feel around using Molly's breathing as a guide. He touched everything around the outside first, taking note of her increased panting.

Then, he decided to put on finger into her, where the entry point appeared to be. Molly actually gasped, as he began to finger her. Alastor pushed it as far as he could, then pulled back slowly. The process was simple really, and he uped the ante as he put two fingers into her.

Molly was breathing heavily as he seemed to slide past a certain spot. Alastor decided to specifically touch the spot and in response, she squirmed in her place.

"Al! Please.."

"Don't worry, dear. Just get ready." Alastor mused.

He removed his fingers and positioned himself to began eating her out. Not in the cannibalistic sense, but Alastor would save that for another day.

Tonguing at her pussy and clitoris was easy than he'd thought. Following what she felt from his fingering, he used those same ministrations to pleasure her with his tongue.

Molly moaned as Alastor began to lick her sweet spots, and brought her to the brink of pleasure. Her panting began much more high pitched, as the radio host kept tongueing at her.

Alastor would come to know there was a few other spots that could amplify the pleasure, judging from Molly's actions.

He wasn't so sure how far he was pushing Molly until she suddenly grabbed his hair and wailed in pleasure. She sprayed her fluids across his face and he tried to get himself off her to avoid the spray from him.

It wasn't long before Molly slumped down and Alastor jumped back, coughing at her fluids. He looked at her angrily for a moment, but she seemed to be too tired to see his irritation.

"Molly?" Alastor asked softly as he approached.

She looked at him, panting and began to laugh.

"S-sorry I didn't say I was going to cum." Molly remarked, "To be honest, I couldn't with how well you did with your tongue."

"I did well?" Alastor asked.

"You did though you're a bit sloppy." Molly mused, "Give me a moment to rest."

Alastor laid down beside her as he took note of the stains on the bed. He'd have to wash the bed sheets after tonight.

It was a few minutes before Molly managed to recuperate from her orgasm.

Before long, they were slowly making out once more, and exploring their bodies once more. Alastor was playing with Molly's breasts, sucking on one of the nipples and fondling the other, while Molly was grinding against his cock.

The tension was quite getting to them as they began kiss each other again. Both of them had explored each other for the past half an hour, and they wanted end the night with a blissful moment.

Alastor separated the kiss to look into his lover's eyes. A gaze of lust within her eyes radiated the same feeling into him.

Molly seemed to have the exact same emotion as she reached over to the bedside drawer once more to grab something.

The radio host recognized what it was, a condom.

"Protection, huh?" Alastor remarked.

She nodded, "Heaven allows us to be sterile or not via magic, but sometimes accidental pregnancy happens. I'm not gonna risk it."

Alastor took the condom and opened it's wrapper. He took it out and placed it around his penis. The radio host had used condoms before primarily for his personal experience in masturbation.

He put it on perfectly, almost like he wasn't wearing one.  
Molly positioned him right above her, and the two were breathing heavily as Alastor's cock slowly grinded against her clitoris.

"Are you ready?" Molly cooed.

"I'm not sure, but I'll persevere." Alastor replied.

The radio host turned his attention to his penis and Molly's pussy. He braced himself as he slowly inserted his cock into her.  
Both of them breathed even more heavily as the pleasure was unlike masturbation or the oral sex they had just now.

Alastor had pushed himself all the way into her with Molly grabbed his back and clawed at it. He pulled her close once he reached as far as he could.

For a while, they had to bask in what just happened. Alastor couldn't believe that he was doing this, but this moment was one to cherish with Molly, his significant other and lover.

He vaguely knew of what to do as he pulled himself as far as he could where his tip was the only thing in Molly's pussy, and then thrusted himself back into her.

They gasped with the shockwave of pleasure that ran through them. Alastor was overwhelmed with what the wave was.

"Molly. I'm going to do it now." Alastor panted.

"Al, please do it. Fuck me." Molly panted in response.

With that, Alastor began to thrust into Molly, and for once in his life he had found something that completely gave him such an exhilarating feeling of euphoria.

It was more than the joy he felt from murder, the times he had masturbated, or even the happiness from a good song. This was something that was.. Heavenly.

The sounds the two of them made were music to each others' ears. Molly's moaning and panting were like beautiful singing while Alastor's faint calls for her name were like his own songs on the radio.

Alastor's thrusting was a bit slower than most but he was forceful. Each of his movements seemed to amplify the pleasure they were experiencing.

Both of them were wrapped around each other, holding their bodies in a tight embrace. Molly's nails dug into Alastor's back while his lanky arms were around her petite body.

"M-molly." Alastor panted, "I love you."

"I love ya too." Molly moaned in response, "Please, go faster!"

He increased his pace, and both of them moaned loudly as the pleasure rocked through their bodies. They hugged each other tighter with Alastor's thrusting pinning her into the bed. The sounds of flesh slapping against one another echoed through the dark room.

Their climax was ever so close and Alastor picked up the pace once more. Molly wailed in pleasure as Alastor breathed heavily. Sweat was glistened their bodies, and stained the bedsheets but all the two worried was the pleasure crashing into them.

"Doll, I'm-" Alastor panted.

"Me t-too." Molly panted, "Please."

"Yes." Alastor heaved.

Like a long fuse had been lit to the inevitable bomb, the explosion of pleasure that went through them was like a beautiful firework show.

They shivered in delight, breathing heavily as the orgasm rocked through them. Alastor's thrusting continued to the end, pumping the couple's ecstasy out of them. The condom did it's job catching the radio host's seed as Molly clenched around him. What was only half a minute was a beautiful eternity of bliss for them.

For what felt like hours, they remained there basking in the afterglow of the orgasm, sleep threatening their eyes.

In one last bout of strength, Alastor pulled out of Molly. Their panting were the only thing that was able to be heard within the room as he took the condom off and tossed into the nearby trashcan.

He made his way to Molly's side and wrapped his arms around her once more. Molly did the same, getting the last of the warmth emanating from his body.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, shithead."

Idosing had been trying to contact Alastor for the past few hours now, and all of the calls had gone to voicemail.

"Dear, who are you trying to call?"

"Alastor. I've got to tell him of something."

The musician's wife, Emily was busy cooking lunch for the both of them. She was a good cook and much better than he was, and Idosing always appreciated everything about her.

He put his phone back into his pocket, as his wife served the dishes out for them. Today's menu was seafood fried rice. It was one of the many foods they cooked together, and variety never seemed to diminish the cooking.

Both of them had sat down on the table, and began to eat the food.

It was delicious as always, but then, as Idosing wanted to have a big spoonful, his phone rang.

"Great, now he answers." Idosing grumbled.

Idosing picked up the call with Emily being amused at the shenanigans of Alastor.

"Hey, dummy. You awake now?"

"Y-yeah?" Alastor groaned over the phone, "You called me over 20 times, what is it?"

"What were you doing?" Idosing asked.

"Sleeping?"

"Makes sense. Look, I gotta tell ya something important."

"Hold on." Alastor said, and he began to talk to someone. Idosing could guess that it was Molly since she was staying over.

Alastor coughed, "Okay, what was it?"

"Your friend.. Charlie, was it?" Idosing replied.

"C-Charlie?" Alastor stammered, "Did something happen?"

"Well, to put it simply, she's here."

Alastor remained silent for a moment, "I thought.."

"The trip is two months from now, but she's gone ahead and come here." Idosing stated plainly, "She's in custody fortunately, but I'm sure that she's here for you."

The radio host sighed, "So, what's gonna happen?"

"Well, I'd like to keep you out of that, but if you want to meet her.. then, I'll make an appointment."

For another moment, Alastor remained silent, processing what his friend was telling him. But then, he laughed.

"I won't meet her, especially now." Alastor finally stated.

"Of course, wasn't expecting you to do that." Idosing replied.

"But now that, you mention it, I want you to tell her something."

"What is that?"

Alastor laid out what he wanted to say, and Idosing understood. It was fitting of him to say the least.

He then remembered the memory of Alastor coming to see his humble abode a few days ago, and talking with his wife. He was a bit nervous, but the radio host was able to make an impression on both of them. They talked for a decent amount of time, but he pushed that to the back of his subconscious as he listened to Alastor's request.

"Thanks.. I'll let her know."

"No. Thank you." Alastor said before ending the call.

Idosing sighed and went back to eating his food as his wife chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Idosing mused.

"Nothing, just the shenanigans of what you two tend to do." Emily remarked, "Who knew being friends with a serial killer would be fun?"

"You're married to one." Idosing responded, which made them both laughed.

After a few minutes of Idosing eating and remarking his wife's good cooking, Emily asked something.

"Just to ask, the princess, is she okay?" Emily asked.

"A bit roughed up, but the army's got her under control." Idosing stated.

"I see. You think Hell is going to be happy?" Emily said.

Idosing smirked, "When is Hell ever happy?"


	13. Electioneering

"Let me go!"

Her voice echoed through the empty chamber as Charlie thrashed against her restraints.

The chair she was tied to had metal cuffs for her legs and hands.

She had tried to use her demon powers to get past the restraints but they seemed to keep her there no matter how much strength she used.

Charlie was on the verge of bursting into tears and begging for release, but she wanted persevere. She wanted answers as to why she was being kept here, and why the instant she arrived into Heaven, she was immediately captured like they were expecting her.

The room she was held captive in was bare, made entirely of smooth marble, with no lights on at the moment. She knew what the features of the room were from a singular moment when a person came in to check on her blankly.

Said person was an Exterminator who she growled at in response to. Whoever they were, they simply stared at her no matter the amount of threats she made. They then walked out of the door, and the lights went out once more.

For the remainder of the past hours, or days, or how long she'd been here, she was angry at herself and at Heaven. Charlie was naive enough to do something as stupid as this, and she was regretting that decision heavily.

Her anger towards Heaven was based on the fact that there was so many things that they hid from her and her family.

Next thing she knew, the lights blared to life.

After wincing and adjusting to sudden brightness of the chamber, she looked around the place once more.

Of course, being a marble room, it looked nice other than the overhead ceiling lights, which buzzed faintly.

She was in the center of the room, and staring at a white door. It didn't seem to have any hinges or knobs, but it opened with some technology that was futuristic in a sense.

Charlie breathed heavily as she looked around once more seeing any more changes to the room. She took note of a few noticeable security cameras at the corners of the chamber, but nothing else had changed.

Then, the door opened.

It slid to one side and someone entered. It was another Exterminator, but for some strange reason, with a mask that had two Xs for eyes and a twisted smile. The door shut behind him, and they pranced towards her.

Without warning, they stood still and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." a male voice emanated from the Exterminator.

The princess was taken aback to say the least. Nobody really cared about her royalty unless they got on her back or angered her parents.

But she took note of the near sly demeanour of the Exterminator's voice, like he was mocking her.

Charlie sighed, "Who are you?" she asked hesitantly.

The Exterminator simply looked at her, and straightened himself up. He pranced around her as if to think about his answer.

"Well, I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice." he said.

She went wide-eyed and nearly burst into flames in rage.

"You." Charlie growled.

He chuckled, "Ah yes. I am Idosing."

Charlie thrashed against her restraints once more, and Idosing chuckled.

"I admit that I wanted to meet you in my typical form, but Heaven had given me plenty of reasons as to why I shouldn't." the musician stated.

Idosing faced her once more, "Well, I guess we begin with some info on Alastor, eh?"

He rubbed his hands together, and chuckled, like he was going to go on a lecture. Charlie kept her eyes on him as he paced around the chamber.

"Alastor's fine up here. He's quite dandy actually, so much so that Heaven's thinking of making his therapy sessions optional. He had his final one today, and he's smiling as greatly as ever."

That was said so enthusiastically, Charlie realized exactly why Alastor became friends with this musician.

Idosing looked over to Charlie, "I won't go into specifics because I wish to keep his privacy. But you can ask questions if you want to."

"Where is he? In Heaven?" Charlie asked bluntly.

"Yes." Idosing stated, "Like I said, he's happy up here."

"How.. did you.. even get that monster up in paradise?" Charlie sneered.

The musician laughed, "Oh, I won't say anything. But I think your father will."

"Wha-"

"Heaven's told about everything to him and Lilith." Idosing stated plainly, "You can go back with them if you want to. Like a bad school day where you wound up in the principal's office."

Charlie gritted her teeth, "You shut up."

Idosing tilted his head, "Angry? I guess that makes sense. Redemption has always been possible, one of your quote on quote friends get redeemed, and here you are being salty."

"Quote on quote, friend?" Charlie hissed, her horns poking out from underneath her hair.

"Alastor was never really a friend to begin with." Idosing said,

"You're really were as naive as he said."

Charlie let out an angered breath, knowing that something like that would've happened.

"He asked me to tell you his message, a lovely one to say the least." Idosing said.

Idosing went up to her and got up close to her face, retracting her demon form and recoiling at his move.

"Alastor said that you don't need to worry about him. You still need him, but he doesn't need you." Idosing stated bluntly, "If anything, you stay down in Hell and you keep redeeming sinners. Don't worry for a man that has moved on from you."

Charlie made the move to bite at the Exterminator, and Idosing recoiled, quickly dodging her attack.

He laughed in response, "Feisty, aren't we?"

"You shut up about everything that went in Hell. I just want.."

"For him to go back? Dear, that's just not possible now, plus.. why would you want him back?"

"To tell him I'm sorry." Charlie stated, "That I.. fucking made a mistake. I should've known that something was horribly wrong before he ran away."

Idosing tilted his head and turned slowly to one of the security cameras and nodded. He then looked back at her.

"So? You don't know what's happened to him since then." Idosing remarked, "Even if you did, what could've been done?"

Charlie bit back an insult and sighed, "Fuck you."

Idosing simply turned away, but stopped.

"One last thing." Idosing perked up, "Your parents is going to have words with you."

The princess didn't even want to look at Idosing leaving the room as the lights suddenly blinked out.

"I'm sorry, Al." she whimpered before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Lucifer sighed and buried his face in his hands.

He quickly felt two hands on either of his shoulders, one from Lilith and the other one from his long forgotten brother, Mal.

Mal was the leader of the Exterminators as the agreement all those centuries ago remained fresh in his mind. He was in that special suit that Exterminators always had, but Lucifer was able to get used to his brother wearing it.

"Dear, I.." Lilith began.

Lucifer quickly jumped into her arms and gave shaky sighs into her body, almost on the verge of tears. Lilith sang a soft hymn to her husband to try and calm him down as Mal crossed his arms and looked at them.

The sound of a door opening echoed through the room, and footsteps made their way inside.

"Um.. am I ruining an intimate moment?" Idosing's voice said.

"No." Mal stated bluntly, "Just let them heal."

The royal couple of Hell stayed in each other's arms while Idosing and Mal talked about Charlie.

"We'll have to extract her soon." Mal said plainly, "It's just that my brother is a bit too distraught."

"That's Lucifer for you." Idosing stated as he adjusted his uniform.

Lilith gave a blank stare at Idosing, with Mal staring at her back.

"Dear, are you okay?" Lilith cooed.

"I think so." Lucifer said muffled.

Lucifer ultimately stood up straight and faced the two Exterminators. Mal stood still while Idosing was splayed across a chair.

"So." Mal began, "What would you like to do?"

"I'll speak to her." Lucifer stated, "I'll handle what punishment she's going to have."

"That'll be the same for me." Lilith remarked.

Mal sighed, "We'll send her back soon. Just worry about yourselves."

Both of them nodded with Idosing getting up and directing them outside. Lilith and Lucifer made their way across the halls of the base while several other Exterminators began to make their way to get Charlie back into Hell.

Once they exited the base, Lucifer breathed in the fresh air of Heaven and Lilith laughed.

"Been a while since you two been up here." Idosing stated.

"Don't ruin the moment." Lucifer replied suddenly.  
A few other Exterminators popped out and began to stand on either side of the royal couple as they made their way to what is refered to as the drop off point.

Once they arrived, Lilith quickly grab hold of Lucifer as he spread his own wings. The last thing either of them saw of Heaven was of a row of Exterminators staring at them as they flew down.

Because Lucifer's wings were a fairly well kept secret, they landed in a grassy plain far from the city but once they were on the ground, the king simply snapped his fingers and they appeared in their home.

And the moment they were safe, they let out shaky breaths.

Lilith let go of Lucifer and made her way to Lucifer's office. Nobody was present, not even the servants that Lucy summoned. Once they reached the office, Lilith slumped down in a chair.

"Dear, what can I tell Charlie?" Lilith asked strained.

He sighed, "We have to tell everything. It's going to be hard not just for us, but for her and her Hotel."

"But we don't know how she'll react." Lilith stated.

"Only one way we can find out." Lucifer bluntly stated.

He took a deep breath, "Dear, I understand that you're worried. However, both of us know what needs to be done."

"I do." Lilith replied, "If that's how it'll go, then she'll have to face the music."

* * *

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Alastor hissed.

"CHERRI! NO! I ALREADY EXPLAINED IT TO YOU!" Angel Dust exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE, I STILL WANNA PUNCH THAT FUCKER!"

Alastor stumbled backwards as he was hit with another blow came to his face. He growled trying to land a hit on Cherri Bomb who was being restrained by Angel Dust.

The scene was simple, it was Alastor's house, and he invited some of the residents of the Hotel to it. Said residents were Rosie, Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb. All of them were in human form even though Alastor hadn't seen Cherri's form just yet.

He had heard about Cherri's reincarnation from Molly, and she had explained about how it was done.

Apparently, certain sinners that died from Exterminations were chosen to relive a new life in Purgatory, a realm that was not normally accessible by Heaven and Hell. It was like Earth and if someone was good enough, the Heavens will decide to bring them into paradise.

For those there, it could take over entire years or decades to be able to get such a reward but on occasion, some get lucky to be in Heaven quickly.

Unfortunately, Cherri was not exactly keen on why Alastor was in Heaven. Well, as according to Anthony, he did explain it, but the answer was less than satisfying or not complete.

Rosie and Angel Dust held the two back from hitting each other again.

"Stop fighting, you two!" Rosie exclaimed.

"I ain't dealing with that fuck." Cherri hissed, as Alastor gritted his sharp yellow teeth.

"Cherri, come on." Angel Dust stated, "He's here for a reason."

Alastor slumped his shoulders and Rosie let go as he gave an angered breath.

"I'm sure you're just here because you have some grand plan up your scheme." Cherri growled as she stared at him.

He chuckled, "You think you know me?"

Alastor grabbed by the collar of her shirt, which made Angel Dust flinch but that's when he shifted into his deer form.

Obviously, it had been a while since she had seen him, but the fear that washed over her face was such a great sight to him that he smiled like his usual self.

"You don't know shit about what I've been through, so best you be on your best behaviour." Alastor hissed, static in his voice, "If not, you won't see me smiling."

The radio host dropped her down, making her thump to the floor as he reverted to his human form and angrily waltzed his way to his bedroom with Rosie following suit.

Upon getting inside, Alastor sat down on the edge of his bed, and sighed as his face ached in pain. Rosie went beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Al, are you okay?"

He sighed once more, "I am. Just a bit riled up."

"I'm sure Anthony is going to apologize." Rosie said.

Judging from the muffles shouting past the door, Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb were arguing. He couldn't pinpoint all the argument's points, but he knew someone was going to wind up leaving.

Rosie laid her head on his shoulder and he chuckled with her doing so as well.

"Heard that you lost your virginity." Rosie mused.

Alastor flushed, "Hey.. don't say that out loud."

"Anthony told me, because he got the news from his sister. I'm proud of you." Rosie stated, "You okay with her?"

"Of course, just that I can't stay with her for long. Mandatory service is in a few months. She might visit me every so often." Alastor stated.

"Well, that's okay, if you can handle the long-distance relationship then I think you have a relationship that's stable." Rosie replied.

Then, Angel Dust burst through the door with an angered expression. Behind him was a solemn looking Cherri Bomb.

She walked ahead of him and made her way to Alastor. Standing in front of him, she stuck out her hand towards him.

"S-sorry." Cherri said softly.

Alastor reluctantly shook her hand, giving her a look of doubt and irritation. Cherri took a breath, and walked out of the room. Angel Dust pranced his way into the room staring at the both of them.

"Don't worry about it, Al." Anthony stated, "She didn't exactly get the memo at first but I did manage to give it to her. One way or another."

"Will this ruin my dinner?" Alastor asked.

"No. Maybe makes things awkward, but I think we can get past that." Angel Dust said.

Rosie stood up, "Well then, best we get along then. Al, are you coming out soon?"

Alastor smiled, "I will, just give me a moment to clean myself up."

The two walked out of the door, talking to each other about something as Alastor made his way into his bathroom to survey the damage done to him.

Staring at the mirror, he quickly notice that he wound up getting a bruise on his cheek from the blow Cherri gave to him. It wasn't too serious since he simply needed to grab a ice pack and apply on the bruise, but he looked a bit more roughed up.

Alastor began to make his way out of the room but his phone began to ring. He pranced his way over to it and saw that Idosing was calling him.

He swiftly answered it, though he wanted to listen to the jazz ringtone he had.

"Hello." Alastor said enthusiastically.

"Hello." Idosing replied, "Al, I got some good news and some bad news."

"Good news?" Alastor asked.

"Well, I told about your message to Charlie and she reacted beautifully. And by beautifully, I mean-"

"I get it, Ido." Alastor replied, "She's not happy, is she?"

"Mmhm. But the bad news is worse." Idosing stated, "You know that she wound up in Heaven, and the army captured her?"

"Yes, you told me over your messages."

Idosing sighed, "Yeah, well, they brought Lucifer and Lilith up here."

"What?"

"Essentially, it's one family. Our Lord is by technicality, Charlie's grandfather, and well, she's getting punished to say the least. But with that punishment, they're also telling everything."

Alastor remained silent.

"In other words, when the Hazbin Hotel staff comes up here, they are going to seek ya out. It's going to be messy to say the least." Idosing said plainly.

"Great, that's wonderful news." Alastor replied.

"You okay, Al?" Idosing asked.

"I.. think so." Alastor stated,"Given how the three people I knew from Hell reacted to me being up here, I best prepare myself."

"Ah. I see, good luck. If you need my help, I'm always here."

"D-don't worry too much." Alastor responded, "I'll see you soon."

"See you." Idosing said before the call ended.

The radio host quickly sat down on the bed and let out a sigh.

With the thoughts in his head, he knew he had to do something for the upcoming visitation. Alastor could no longer lounge around, he had to think of something.

Of course, he wasn't the Radio Demon anymore. He couldn't perform some of the sins he had since been known for, nor could he be able to do anything that would help his benefit.

He had to do something, but whatever it was, he just couldn't get his mind to it.

Alastor could tell Molly, but she would probably get the information too. Maybe he could tell his parents, but whatever they may advise might not work.

Plus, if he were to tell Rosie, or even Angel Dust, they might get on the Hotel's side.

What can he do?

Ultimately, he sighed, pushing the thought into the back of his mind as he exited the room to greet the guests he invited to his home.

Good thing he cooked before this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway there.
> 
> Stay tuned amigo.


	14. Reckoner

Lucifer could've imagine a fair amount of reactions that Charlie was going to have when he gave everything that Heaven had given him.

Fortunately, sadness and anger was one of those possible reactions.

Charlie had brought along Vaggie who had heard everything that the princess had said, and was willing to put up a fight for her.

But as Lucifer and Lilith debriefed the whole situation to them, the two were left with clenched fists and tears in their eyes.

"Those motherfuckers." Vaggie hissed.

"Dear, I would like to give you as much justice as I can." Lucifer stated, "But just tell me what you feel right now."

The princess gripped the armrest of the chair she was sitting on until her knuckles turned white.

Vaggie seemed to feel the exact same way if not a bit more subdued. 

Her eyes had the equivalent of Hell's fire in them but Lucifer could tell that she was trying with all of her might to control herself.

"Charlie?" Lilith called out, "Just let it all out."

"I don't fucking know anymore." Charlie said quietly.

Lucifer sighed, "Look, I'll give you time, you can read every single file that Heaven has given me. I know that it won't help settle every question you have, but if it makes you any better, the trip to Heaven-"

"Cancel it." both of them said in unison.

He tilted his head in surprise, "Why is that?"

Vaggie stared at him, "At this point, I think that Heaven doesn't want any business dealing with Hell unless it helps them gain something."

"Vaggie.." Charlie said softly.

"You know it's true!" Vaggie bit back, "The only reason they want us to redeem people is to use them for Exterminations. Not because they're good hearted people, just angels that don't care for the well being of others."

The king of Hell wanted to intervene. While, yes, Heaven had done some nefarious things, he knew that most of his brothers were always kind. Sure, they had certain flaws, but as much as he was damned to Hell, all of them tended to visit him like he had a chance.

Charlie and Vaggie were untrustworthy of Heaven from both Vaggie's experiences there and what Lucifer and Lilith had taught their daughter.

"Charlie, are you satisfied?" Lucifer asked with Lilith shooting him a dirty look.

She buried her face in her hands, before standing up and walking slowly at Lucifer. Once she was directly in front of him, he could see how angry she was though couldn't help but notice the tears ready to pour out of her eyes.

"Dad." Charlie began, "We'll be going to Heaven, don't worry. But I want those fuckers to give me every single answer to every single question I ask. No more lies, no more bullshit. I want the truth."

Vaggie stared at her intently, but with the exact same rage in Charlie's eyes.

"Understandable." Lucifer responded, "You may leave."

The princess and Vaggie picked up the boxes of files that Heaven had given and left the home swiftly, with Charlie giving one last look of solemn guilt.

Once the royal couple were certain that the two had left, Lucifer and Lilith made their way into their bedroom.

For the time being, they sat at the edge of their bed, processing what had just happened. Lilith had Lucifer's hands in hers as a way of comfort.

Then, Lucifer smiled.

"She's never going to get it, is she?" Lucifer mused.

Lilith sighed, "Even after all these years.."

"I know how she didn't like the fact of what Heaven does to control the population here." Lucifer stated, "But she has to know that it's for the greater good."

He turned to his loving wife, as enchanting as ever.

"Since she was born down here, she grew up with the nicer demons. I didn't want to subject her to what really went in Hell, because she was my precious little girl."

Lilith smiled, "I still remember those days. So innocent and lively."

"But she grew up and realize that not everything was fine and dandy as she hoped it would be." Lucifer remarked, "That trauma.. lasted longer than I thought."

"And when we showed her the Exterminations..." Lilith noted, "That.. leaves a mark that we can't heal."

Lucifer sighed, "I want this trip to Heaven be a happy one but.. well, my father isn't going to be kind to her as I hoped he would be."

The feeling of his wife's handing cupping his cheek made him turn to her.

"Dear, I think whatever your father wants to do, it's one that is fair and right. That's what he is."

Lucifer looked solemnly at his wife, having been on his side for several years.

"I know, dear. But sometimes the fair way is something that isn't satisfying." Lucifer stated, "But I'll pray that he will be fair."

"I hope so too."

* * *

"You know, I never thought my shadow would this useful." Alastor mused.

"That's because you never realize their potential." 

He was looking around the kitchen which currently was being operational with numerous shadows. Some of them were his while others were his mother's.

Abigail had taught a few voodoo rituals that would help him expand his shadow expertise to the point that he could summon multiple of them and use them like soldiers.

The shadows were strewn about doing the work around the kitchen. Ranging from washing dishes to cooking the actual meals served for the bar, the shadows were able to co-exist in harmony.

Well, almost. One of the Alastor shadows and one of the Abigail shadows, were fighting each other in the recesses of the kitchen. No noise but Alastor could see that the Abigail one was winning.

He snapped his fingers and the shadow retreated it's way back to him and was whimpering, obviously harmed. Abigail looked around for the shadow that was the culprit. She nodded at one of the fridges and it crawled before her as Alastor's shadow climbed up on top of him.

"Darling, I should remind you that I am far more powerful than you." Abigail stated, "If we happen to fight again, I will certainly beat you down."

"I know, maman. Just let your shadows not fight against mine." Alastor said softly.

The radio host was having rather vivid flashbacks to the events that had happened to him several months ago. Since then, he and his mother were on much better terms.

While they sometimes helped each other at Eddie's bar, they oftened talked more often with them reminisicing of old times and oddly, Abigail teaching some unheard voodoo rituals.

Most of them tended to be ones that were quite beneficial such as healing from literally leeching life out of people, and the shadow magic.

He felt a tap on his shoulder which turned out to be the shadow that was clinging to him. It had a pained look on it's face because there appeared to be some bitemarks around the shadow's body.

Abigail also took notice of the wounds, and muttered something. The bitemarks faded, but the shadow looked traumatised.

"Let that shadow heal for a while, you can use it for other things in the meantime." she said.

"How do I tell the shadows apart from each other?" Alastor asked.

"It's in the notebooks I gave you. You don't have to worry about it   
now." Abigail replied.

Alastor muttered some Latin words, and the shadow dissipated into the floor, merging with the one that was being projected onto the floor.

His mother faced him, "When is your shift over?" 

"Until we close. I'll go handle the bar for the time being." Alastor stated.

"Okay, then. I will take care of your shadows." Abigail said.

For some reason, a collective wave of fear went through which made him jolt, and Abigail was surprised but she soon realized why.

"Ah. Since one of your shadows wound up getting attacked by mine, they're a little bit fearful of me now. Or they've always has been." Abigail said.

"I think it's the latter." Alastor mumbled.

He quickly left the kitchen to focus on the bartending part of his shift. Eddie was happy to greet him there, already serving a few customers.

"Hey, Al. Need some help over here." Eddie remarked.

In terms of what bartending was like, he was fairly experienced having learned some of Husk's bartending abilities but he was a bit sloppy since he didn't memorise all of the beverages by heart. 

Fortunately, Eddie had set up a small manual of all the available menu beverages for him. Alastor was able to do his job at a decent pace and often got a bit of praise.

The night was still ripe so Alastor was bracing himself for the so called midnight rush where the patrons flocked to the bar the most. A jazz band was set to play for the night, meaning that there will be some form of entertainment.

Alastor sipped on a refreshing glass of iced water as at the moment, things were a bit stagnant. The jazz band were busy taking a break, as Eddie talked to them. Abigail was serving the last of the leftover orders of food around the area.

He was reading the menu for the night, quickly memorising some of the drinks he might have to serve. The radio host felt tense but that was probably because of his shadows working on the orders. 

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Eddie chuckled at his sudden jolt, before standing beside him.

"You okay?" Eddie asked.

"Not really." Alastor replied, "Nervous for one thing. Mostly about tonight."

His father laughed, "You're a bit experienced for one. How'd you learn all the skills?"

"A friend. Not Idosing, he doesn't drink." Alastor said, "His name is.."

God, he didn't remember Husk's actual name. But he might as well say about him.

"Guy's name was Husk. Nice fellow, but kept staring down empty bottles every single day." Alastor stated, "He knew his liquor, and he taught me a few of his tricks."

"You knew him?" Eddie asked.

"Well, he was a friend I knew in my past life but I think his personal Hell began after my passing." Alastor mused, "Still, he owes me."

"Hmph." Eddie replied at first as Alastor fashioned up a drink for himself, but then crossed his arms at a thought.

"The Hazbin Hotel visit is about a month's time, right?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, I am aware of the visitation." Alastor deadpanned.

"..You're not exactly on good terms with them, either?" Eddie questioned.

Alastor sighed, "Let's just say that I wasn't trustworthy done there."

Eddie scoffed, "Alright then. Just to let you know you've got 10 minutes."

The radio host looked at the nearby clock on the wall. It was just about to be when his parents were going to get busy.

He let out a breath to ready himself and faced his father.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Charlie finally had answers.

Unfortunately, said answers were for questions she'd never think to ask.

For the longest time, she had heard that redemption was never possible in Hell. The princess had those words shoved down her throat almost every day. But she persevered and made everyone knew that it was indeed possible. 

Little did she know, it had been possible for the longest time.

When her father gave those files to her, she'd expected something   
cryptic like what Heaven had been to Hell all those years.

But every single letter was spelled out like it was nothing.

Each file described a select few individuals that were chosen by Heaven to become Exterminators. The reasoning behind it was relatively simple, being that most of Heaven were saints and not exactly willing to kill a few million people.

Most of them were relatively uninteresting, varying criminals and unfortunate sinners that were sought after by Heaven.

Two of them stuck out the most though.

First one was that of an Abigail Astor. She turned out to be a sinner that didn't exactly deserved to be in Hell. For two decades, she suffered some of the worst turmoil that anyone could have in Hell. Surprisingly, she was redeemed through the same initiative that helped a few hundred others.

However, what stuck out was that she was the biological mother of Alastor. Charlie could barely imagine what it would be like to find out Alastor's mother was in Hell.

Speaking of Alastor..

"He.."

"Charlie, I didn't.. expect any of this to happen." Vaggie stammered.

Alastor was the most recent person to have been redeemed this way, and the harrowing tale that made him wind up in Heaven in the first place was spelled out in front of them.

From the attack during the Extermination, to his disappearance, Charlie and Vaggie learned about everything that happened behind closed doors. His depression, his self harm, and impromptu fights.

But after his disappearance, they discovered that he wound up meeting his old friend Idosing who was staying within Limbo for.. reasons.

"Why don't they say anything?" Charlie asked.

"Classified info, I guess." Vaggie remarked.

For the next few months, he stayed over at Idosing's residence (which was a house of all things?) but suddenly was blindsided by a crippling drug addiction.

It was bad, more than Idosing could handle, but Lucifer happened to pop up at that moment and helped over the course of several months. Alastor happened to heal just in time and was chosen to be redeemed by Heaven a few months after.

After that, there was no more information on what Heaven did to any of them other than a biodata file showing their profession.

For a small amount of them, some of the redeemed sinners chose not to become Exterminators. But it was few and far between.

But at the end of all that relatively interesting reading, Charlie and Vaggie knew how Alastor and other sinners got to Heaven.

Did it leave them satisfied?

Charlie sighed and clutched her head in frustration, thinking of what to do with this information. Vaggie was also trying to vent her frustrations by absent mindedly playing with a pen.

"Hon, I.."

"Look, Vags, I just can't process all of this." Charlie stated, "All this time, Heaven has been keeping such a big secret from all of us, and I can't.."

She heaved a sigh, "How was I supposed to know that my friend who disappeared all those years ago was taken by Heaven?"

Vaggie looked at her solemnly, "Charlie, I do appreciate the sentiments Heaven has given us. But now.. I think that everything makes sense now."

Charlie gazed at Vaggie, "So, what do we do now? Tell everyone?"

"Nothing else we can do." Vaggie stated.

The princess sighed, "Okay, but I hope everyone handles it nicely."

Vaggie made her way to Charlie and wrapped her in a hug. It was a nice touch that soothed both of them.

"Hey." Vaggie said as she turned Charlie towards her, "Maybe when we go to Heaven, we ask Anthony or Rosie if they've seen Alastor. 

Then, we all go out to punch him in the face."

"Why do we want to punch Alastor?" Charlie asked albeit amused.

The moth demon shrugged, "The fucker deserves it."

Both of them laughed heartedily, but the moment didn't last long as another emotion quickly washed over them.

With the Hotel staff having the chance to meet Alastor again, it seemed like a strange dream come true. However, whatever awaits them up there was completely unknown. 

However, Charlie and Vaggie knew that whatever did happen, they were going face it like they always have.

Even if it hurts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, the following chapters after this will have some smut in them. No spoilers, just smut.
> 
> Any thoughts before this story comes to a close soon? It's been a wild journey, and I would like to know some of your opinions. It doesn't matter that there's critique, I'm always trying to improve myself.
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading and stay tuned, amigo.


	15. Xmas Time of the Year

It's snowing.

Alastor was sipping at some hot coffee, made by a recently purchased coffee maker. He hummed at the nice bitter taste that exploded nicely within his mouth.

He was listening to an old radio drama via his phone and his headphones. It was great, the voice acting, the sound effects, the music and the story itself were laid out beautifully together.

The radio host sat down on his sofa and finished the last of his coffee before slumping into the soft cushions and letting the drama play through his ears.

Fortunately, it ended relatively quickly with the episode ending. Alastor quickly took off his headphones and placed it around his neck. He wanted to go see Molly for the day since he wanted to talk about something.

Pacing his way to his closet, he grabbed a puffy jacket and a scarf to take on the winter. Alastor was fortunate enough to have these sets of clothes given to it, if not he'd have to spend a fair bit of money.

Stepping outside into the snowy landscape of Heaven, he shivered at the cold atmosphere. It was cold, but nothing he couldn't handle. 

The radio host swiftly put on a beanie that helped him protect his head and walked his way to the train station.

It had been a while since he had been exposed to winter, but the instincts he had for the weather now was able to keep him steady. 

Boarding the train, he texted Molly that he was on his way before stuffing the phone back into his pocket. Alastor laughed to himself a bit, still surprised that he was using these gadgets now.

The train was more warmer than the outside which was fitting since it gave Alastor a bit of break. He took a breath as he waited for the locomotive to arrive at his destination.

His destination was that of a restaurant located in Heaven's city. Molly wanted to treat him to a decent day in Heaven. Alastor could only assume that this was a date by Molly's standards so he was particularly interested in what she wanted to show him.

Alastor didn't take long to find the shopping mall once he got off the train and pranced his way inside. Like most of the malls, it was packed with people but he swiftly made through the crowds to where Molly was waiting.

She was waiting outside of the restaurant which appeared to be that of one modern one, From what he could assume, it was from the windows the restaurant had, it was a British one.

Molly quickly saw Alastor and pranced towards him with glee on her face. The radio host was caught off guard when she suddenly landed a kiss on him, making him go to a standstill.

Unfortunately, he was in his deer form and he could feel his ear tufts pressed to his skull in embarrassment. Molly fortunately left the kiss last for a moment and retreated herself.

Of course, she was in her spider form though she had one set of arms. But Molly knew how to make him flustered.

"Hey." Molly stated, as if to release some tension.

"H-hey." Alastor replied sheepishly before looking at the restaurant, "This the place?"

She nodded, and quickly entered the establishment. He followed suit as a wave of warm air washed over him as he entered. 

They swiftly sat down at an empty table, facing each other. The restaurant was full of patrons but it wasn't packed so it was easy to see most of them.

Alastor couldn't help but notice that one table seemed to have been looking at him. He took a glance at them, but he couldn't recognize at the people sitting there. It was possible that they were redeemed sinners from the Hotel, and he had forgotten about them.

Eventually, a waiter popped and handed them their menus. Alastor looked at it and quickly decided his dishes. He called one of the waiters over and ordered the food for the both of them.

Soon after that, Molly smirked.

"So, you've thought about our vacation?" she asked.

Alastor perked up at that sentiment, "Yes, I have thought about it. And like I said, I'll be happy to go."

"I know that but what about what we're going to do on vacation?" Molly questioned.

He chuckled, "Okay, that.. I'm not sure about."

Molly smiled, "Hey, I'm not saying that you have to do it. But if you don't want to then that's fine."

"No, no." Alastor interjected, "I'm fine with what may happen. Still, I will give a good experience there."

For a few days, Alastor and Molly had plans to have a vacation. It was winter and they had pitched in some money to stay at a cottage far from the city.

It was going to happen in about a week's time. They had packed ahead of time and were anticipating the trip highly.

That thought was pushed to the back of their minds as the food arrived.

"A salad?" Molly asked.

"What?" Alastor mused, "I've been trying to becoming more of a omnivore."

Yes, Alastor had ordered a more rudimentary salad that only featured vegetables. Molly ordered some fish and chips, but she was amused at his choice.

Promptly, they began eating their food. It was tasty as per usual Heaven standards, and they finished relatively quickly.

Both of them had talked about a few things such as what was their favorites cuisines other than their native ones, and music.

The two of them liked jazz and swing, but Molly was more open to other genres like synthpop. Alastor was a bit lagging behind in terms of musical taste but he was expanding his knowledge on recent music.

Food was finished fairly quickly and they paid for it with credit cards. The couple exited the restaurant unsure of where to go.

"Is there anywhere that you'd like to go, dear?" Alastor asked.

"Well, you good at ice skating?" Molly replied.

"Um, no?" Alastor responded, "But I'll try."

Molly laughed, "We'll see."

* * *

It didn't take long for her to burst out laughing.

Alastor was very inexperienced in ice skating, and he had been slipping out from underneath himself.

Molly tried to make him keep balanced for most of the time, but the deer just couldn't keep himself together.

What made it worse was that there were several people around them.

The two of them had made their way to an ice skating rink within a mall and they had paid to skate around in it. Unfortunately, Alastor's plight was spotted by everyone within the rink and some of them were chuckling at him.

Eventually, Alastor was able to get a certain groove to it and managed to stay up on his two feet. 

"Dear, that was embarrassing." Alastor remarked with cheeks flushed.

Molly chuckled, "Yeah, I will never let down what happened today."

Alastor blushed heavily, "G-great."

They skated around the rink for a while, racing around at a steady speed and smiling along the way. Both of them held each other's hands, keeping each other close.

It was warm enough within the mall but somehow, they were sweating. They stopped at the side of the rink, and took a few breaths.

"Doll, I think we should take a break." Alastor heaved.

"Okay, we've been skating for a while now. Especially with your slip ups." Molly stated.

Both of them scurried their way out of the ice skating rink and took off the skating shoes. They returned the shoes to the staff that gave them out, and quickly put on the shoes that they initially had.

Molly couldn't help but notice that Alastor had this permanent look of embarrassment in his eyes. 

"You okay?" Molly asked.

Alastor looked over and nodded, "Just a bit flustered."

"Want some drinks?" she asked.

"Hmm, what kind of drinks?" Alastor said.

"Coffee?" Molly stated.

"S-sure." Alastor replied.

They walked their way to one of the coffee shops within the mall and bought two cups of hot coffee for each of them.

Alastor ordered black coffee while Molly chose a much more sweeter drink. Both of them began to drink them as they walked out of the mall.

"Where to now?"

"Home?" Alastor replied, "We could head to your house."

"Uh, my brother is staying over." Molly said, "You okay with that?"

"Anthony is annoying, but you get used to him." Alastor remarked.

Molly scoffed, "He's been telling me that you owe him a blowjob."

Alastor chuckled, "Ah, still hoping for something that will never happen."

"I'm cool with it." Molly stated.

The deer stopped in his tracks and finished his remaining beverage, before speaking.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alastor bemused.

Molly looked back at him, "I'm fine with it. But if you happen to start cheating, I will literally maul you."

Alastor walked to Molly's side as she finished her drink. Both of them tossed their empty cups into a nearby trash bin.

The radio host was still trying to process what happened as they made their way to the train station. He was blushing a bit, which made Molly chuckle.

"Look, Al. I'm not forcing you to literally fuck my brother. I'm just saying that if you happen to do it, I'll forgive you." Molly stated, "But if you become romantically interested in him, I will make sure you'd go to Hell."

"I'm not going to have sex with Anthony." Alastor interjected, "There is no way in all of the afterlife's dimensions that I will have sex with that bastard."

"Even if he kidnaps you and forces you?"

"I'd rather die or get addicted to drugs again than do it." Alastor stated plainly.

Molly laughed, "Okay, you're not gonna do it."

"I, Alastor, will remain loyal to you." Alastor said, "That's a vow I will go down with."

"G-good to know." Molly said flustered at his sentiment.

They managed to board the train and sat down beside each other. Molly leaned against Alastor's shoulder as the train brought them to their destination.

"Hey, Al." Molly perked up, "You're serious about sticking by my side?"

"Of course, doll." Alastor replied, "We have eternity to be together. Maybe we get married and have kids-"

"Kids? Do we want little Alastors running around?" Molly replied staring at him.

"Well, maybe not that." Alastor admitted as he turned to her, "But I will make you my queen."

Molly chuckled, "I am one, but you're not a king, you're an ace."

Alastor flushed, which made her laugh even more.

"Okay, okay, I'll respect your asexuality as much as I can." Molly stated.

He smiled, with a hint of gratefulness in his eyes, as he looked at her.

"Don't worry, it's not like I had anything special about not wanting to have sex. It's just that I could never have any romantic feelings towards anyone." Alastor stated, "Sure, people came to confess their love for me, but I could never feel the same for them back."

"Really?" Molly stated.

"I think I'm what they call 'aromantic', and it stings to know all this now." Alastor remarked, "Well, better late than never, I guess."

"Alastor, you're just fine as you are." Molly purred, "I'll accept any flaws you have, and I hope you'll accept my flaws too."

He chuckled, "Nobody's perfect, I've learned that the hard way before."

Molly sighed, "Well, our destination is coming, best we get off." 

* * *

Husk had been downing a bit more booze than usual.

And given his usual consumption, it was starting to get a bit excessive.

Charlie and Vaggie had revealed boxes of files that Heaven had gifted to Lucifer, that he promptly gave to his daughter. What it essentially revealed was that Heaven had been secretly redeeming certain sinners to turn them into Exterminators.

Initially, all of the main hotel staff thought it was mostly things that they already knew. The fact that redemption had been possible for a fairly long time made everyone feel uneasy, but reading through them showed how the sinners were able to be redeemed for paradise.

What they weren't expecting was that Alastor of all people was one of them.

The most recent file turned out to be all about how the Radio Demon wound up being seen fit for paradise was relatively interesting with a tale about lounging around in a presumed dead friend's home, a brief stint with drug addiction, and sex. Sex of all the things which Alastor said would probably never do.

Some such as Baxter and Niffty were able to swallow it and looked at it optimistically. Others didn't think so.

For example, Mimzy was a bit heartbroken. She was shocked in a way that was brought through with anger and once she read the file, she stormed out of the office and into her room.

Husk was about as shocked as she was and after Charlie dismissed them all, he went to the bar and chugged as much he could.

After he passed out drunk for a few hours, and waking up groggily in his bed with some of the pillows clawed at, he realize that he was just about as angry as Mimzy was.

The singer managed to recuperate quickly, but Husk still had some anger to vent.

Why was Alastor the one that Heaven chose? Why him? Out of all of the damned sinners in Hell, the Radio Demon didn't seem like the kind of person to be that kind for paradise.

Maybe he was just jealous at the fact that one of his acquaintances was redeemed before him, but Husk sincerely wanted to punch Alastor.

Fortunately, with the upcoming trip to Heaven, he might get that chance. It didn't matter that he might as well wind up back in Hell, but he didn't care. Husk just needed to meet him soon.

Husk made his way to the bar, and quickly opened the fridge to grab his personal cache of booze. Unfortunately, Charlie was walking towards him.

"Hey, I know you still drink." she said as she leaned against the bar with Husk downing the bottle in his hand.

The hellcat took a big gulp before he looked at the princess and groaned.

"Fuck, Charlie, I know. Just.."

"It's understandable for you to act this way." Charlie said calmly, "I know what you feel about Alastor."

Husk sighed, and finished the last of the booze swiftly. Charlie sat down on one of the barstools, and the cat demon placed the empty bottle in the trash.

"When we go up there, can I go and beat Alastor up?" Husk asked.

Charlie snickered, "Get in line."

"You want to?"

"Alastor was someone that I trusted, and he kept that trust up for as long as he could. I hoped when he disappeared he would come back. But when he didn't, all of us moved on from him."

"Now that we know about where he is, what do we do?"

"We find him. Then, we ask questions. After that, we give him a beating." Charlie stated.

Husk bit back a laugh, "Are we seriously going to beat Alastor up?"

Charlie sighed with a smile, "I mean, we don't what he's been doing up there. Heaven could be mistreating him. Rosie might be dating him with her up there. Or he's currently plotting to bring us up there."

"Probably the latter, but we can only know when we're there." Husk said.

"Yeah, and let's hope he's not done anything nefarious."


	16. Romantic Dreams

"So, you're going to a ski resort?"

"Well, we won't be skiing. None of us know how to do anything in snowsports."

"It's only a few days, right?"

Alastor solemnly looked at Rosie, "Yes, darling."

Both of them were at Rosie's humble abode, a small home within Heaven's old-timey residences. For her, it was perfect and able to accommodate for most of her needs. They sat at the dining table

Rosie was still charming as ever and wearing her dress and hat like it was normal. She kept to herself unless Alastor decided to seek her out.

For the time being, they had slowly drifted apart in such a short span of time that it felt awkward to see each other again. But Alastor wanted keep in touch with her to remind that he'll always be a friend.

"So, when you do go to the army, you'll send me letters?"

"Well, I could send recordings to you but I think that it'd be obnoxious of me." Alastor stated which made Rosie laugh.

"I do miss your radio shows, wish we had copies of that in Heaven." Rosie said.

Alastor sighed, "It's been a while since I have done anything about radio shows. But I think I've gotten rusty in that field."

Rosie nodded, "Two-ish years now? If you do happen to start back up again, tell me immediately, I'd like to hear you again."

He laughed, "Maybe."

The radio host suddenly snapped his fingers and a cassette tape and a cassette player appeared on the table next to them.

"What's that?" Rosie asked.

"It's a gift." Alastor said, "Just something you might appreciate."

Rosie tilted her head, "What's in it?"

Alastor winked, "You'll see."

He pushed towards her to which Rosie grabbed it and examined the tape. She then looked at some writing on the tape and smirked.

"Really?" Rosie remarked.

"What? You don't like listening to music?" Alastor mused.

"Judging from the tape, I can assume it's demos. You and that Idosing fellow right?"

"Yeah, he taught me a few instruments like the guitar and bass, and we recorded some music together. We might do it again some other time after I get enlisted, but we'll see."

"Is it jazz?" Rosie asked.

"Some of it is, others are more acoustic songs." Alastor replied, "I don't have a guitar yet but I'll buy one soon."

Rosie nodded, "Well, it'd be interesting to hear you play the guitar. I'll give it a shot."

"Thank you." Alastor said.

* * *

"You've been on planes before?" Molly asked.

Alastor nodded, "Yes, a few times. Hell had a pretty bad aviation business."

Both of them were seated next to each other as the airplane took off from the runway, making it's journey to their destination. 

"What was the aviation business down there in Hell?" Molly asked.

"It wasn't much, just a few planes that transported people from one side of the city to the other." Alastor stated, "I rode for only a few, but most of those trips were horrible. I won't spare you the details."

Molly chuckled, "Okay, that's fine."

They didn't speak for much of the flight since both of them fell asleep. Since the time they will be in the air was about an hour, their nap made them well rested for the day. Well, they might sleep later in the night but that was fine.

Alastor was the first to wake up, and he looked out of the window once he came to. They were beginning to arrive at their destination as a flight attendant requested to put on his seat belts. Molly was awoken by the flight attendant and they stated to do the same.

She looked over at Alastor with her frivolous blonde hair, blocking one eye.

"We there yet?" Molly slurred.

"No." Alastor said before yawning, "Almost there."

The plane landed relatively gracefully on the runway, and slowed down. Both of them had their own way of trying to bring themselves out of tiredness.

Eventually, the aeroplane stopped and the passengers were allowed to get off. Alastor and Molly took the carry-on bags they had brought on the plane and opened them to grab the folded coats inside them. Putting them on, they made their way out.

"It'll stop snowing around next year, right?" Alastor asked as the couple climbed down the stairs off the plane.

"Yeah, we'll be stuck with it for a while." Molly replied.

Both of them pranced their way to the airport and wound up in baggage claim. The snow that were on their clothes melted away when they entered the building.

They took their suitcases and walked their way out of the airport. It was small but they were several people going about their day. Most of them were also here for vacation while others seemed here for more business ventures.

"The resort is only a mile from the airport, do you want to walk over there?" Molly questioned.

Alastor was looking over the horizon and the roads leading to the resort before looking at Molly.

"It's not snowing now, so I think it's okay." Alastor noted, "Just put on some extra warmth."

"Alright, let's go." Molly stated enthusiastically.

The scenery around the resort was beautiful, with white snow covering everything from the mountainous landscape to the trees. 

The couple was mostly following the signs to the resort and talking about things for the most part. Sure, they hauling their baggage but exercise was sparse in this day and age.

Conversations varied from Alastor's eventual draft to Molly's former experiences as an Exterminator.

"Was there anything that happened over your career?" Alastor asked.

"Other than my relapse and the Vaggie incident, the Exterminations always had a fair share of crazy things happening." Molly remarked.

"Like?"

"Sinners really do like fighting back most of the time, based on some stupid propaganda that Hell placed but we've been trained to handle all of them." Molly said.

Molly looked at Alastor, "But the ones that prefer to hide or run away are the ones that usually get spared. Unless you're a crazed murdering maniac like some of the people I know."

"So they are people like me up here?" Alastor remarked.

She gave him a playful shove in response, "Hey, they are about as nice as you are. But murdering sinners kind of gives them a stress relief more than anything."

"Really? That's reassuring." Alastor said. 

The couple had arrived at the resort hotel and made their way to the front desk. The receptionist drew their attention towards them.

"Hello. Are you here to check in?" the receptionist

"Um, yes. We booked a cottage?" Alastor said.

Promptly, the receptionist began fiddling on the computer. 

"Names?"

"Alvin Astor. If not, Molly Costello." Alastor stated as Molly leaned against the desk.

"Ah, you have booked for a resort cottage for a few days." the receptionist stated as they moved over to grab a card of sorts and passed it over.

"Those are the keycards for the cottage. Inside are the coupons for the three main meals, for each day." the receptionist said.

Molly nodded, "Thank you."

The receptionist pointed down a hallway, "Just walk down that way, and you'll be at your comfy home away from home."

* * *

The moment Alastor and Molly made it inside the cottage, they stared in awe.

Interior design was simplistic and reminiscent of an older era of architecture. They placed their bags within the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"So, what are we doing for the night?" Molly asked.

"Well, we'll eat dinner at the resort restaurant." Alastor responded, as he took off his coat, "Unless you want to do something else."

Molly chuckled as she moved her way to Alastor and wrapped her arms around him from behind him. He chuckled, as she leaned her head against his back.

"Can you do me a solid?" Molly suddenly said.

"Hm? What would that be, doll?" Alastor purred.

"Turn to your demon form." Molly stated.

The radio host did so, flames temporarily washing over his body as he finally became the Radio Demon.

"Why did you want me to.." Alastor trailed off as he suddenly felt hands around his ear tufts.

"Just wanted to touch these." Molly cooed.

She began to massage the ear tufts he had. Touching them felt strange since there were like ears, and he could feel tingling going through his veins.

"Does it do anything to you?" Molly questioned.

"Not really?" Alastor replied, "It's a bit tingly, and kinda feels okay."

"How about down here?" 

Alastor suddenly jolted at the sudden touch to his tail. Molly laughed as she pulled at it.

"Please don't do that, dear." he stuttered.

"Does it hurt?" Molly asked.

"N-no. It's sensitive though, it kind of.." Alastor panted, "It may or may not have turned me on."

"Oh.." Molly trailed off before chuckling slyly, "Well, then, radio star, you want to have some fun?"

"Um.. n-not now." Alastor panted.

"That's okay. But when we do bang, I'll use this to my advantage." Molly purred.

Alastor turned himself around and wrapped his arms around Molly, and she did the same to him. She decided to put on her spider form and wrapped her four arms around him.

Without any hesitation, they kissed each other once more. The taste of their lips resonated through them and the bliss of kissing made their hearts flutter.

The two separated and gazed into each other's eyes. Alastor cupped his hand around her cheek and smiled. Molly gave a light chuckle as she pulled him closer.

"You know what, Al?" Molly said suddenly, "You're cute."

Alastor laughed a bit, "I knew that already. But you are too, and much more cuter than me."

Molly laughed too, "Alright, that's just you. I'm not the prettiest girl in the afterlife. Hell, Monroe is here."

"You can say that all you want, darling." Alastor mused, "But you're my precious doll for eternity."

"No, you are mine." Molly responded back, "I'm just coasting for now. You want the beast inside of me to be unleashed?"

Alastor bit his lip seductively, "Is it as good as mine?"

Both of them laughed at that sentiment and Alastor brought her down onto the bed. They laid down on it for a while.

"We're staying for a good 6 days, right?" Alastor mused.

"Yep, and we have plenty of time to do whatever we want." Molly purred, "So.. how kinky can you get?"

Alastor chuckled, "First, let's try things with our demon forms I guess."

"Good idea. After that, what else?"

"I don't have a lot of kinks that I can think of." Alastor said with a hint of nervousness, "But there's one thing I can think of."

"What's that?"

"Um, I could use some of my voodoo magic. We could use some tentacles, if you wanna be extra rough." Alastor purred.

"Tentacles? Ooh, I'm interested." Molly moaned.

Alastor smiled, "So, can we have dinner? I'm hungry."

Molly laughed, "Alright, let's go."


	17. Beauty School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.
> 
> You can skip this chapter if you want to.

Food was great for the most part.

The resort offered a collection of fairly delicious dishes with a wide range of cuisines, which satiated their hunger. Sure, the couple had to walk to the restaurants themselves, but the payoff was great.

But for Alastor and Molly, that was just the appetizer. No matter the meal size.

It helped that the cottage lights could switch between a bright white to a faint yellow glow. For them, it helped set the mood.

Alastor laid on the bed waiting for Molly to pop out of the bathroom. The shower wasn't on so he could assume that she was dressing up in something.

He only had a shirt and some boxers on as he fiddled around on his phone, looking at recent social media.

Unfortunately, no activity other than the ones he had seen was on his feed so he swiftly placed his phone on the nearby bedside drawer.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. 

Molly closed the bathroom light and waltzed her way towards Alastor. He stared in awe at what she was wearing.

Lingerie was never something he'd see on a woman, especially in this day and age but Molly rocked the outfit like it was nothing.

"Like what you see?" Molly cooed.

Alastor bit his lip, as she sat down on his lap. She stared into his eyes, biting her lip seductively.

"I do, darling." Alastor mused, "May I?"

Molly chuckled slyly, "I know that this is our first time in these forms. But I want to do something else for it."

"What is that?" Alastor asked as he tilted his head.

"You said that you're a more dominant guy, right?" Molly said, "But you're fine with being submissive."

Alastor realized what she was implying and smirked, before he stared at her and leaned in closer.

"I am, Mistress." he whispered into her ear.

Molly chuckled as she pushed him down gently onto the bed which made Alastor splayed across it. She crawled up onto him, and rested on his chest. Her breasts pressed against him making his erection flair up a bit.

"You ready, Al?"

Alastor nodded, to which Molly made her way upwards and breathed against his neck. A few soft pecks to his neck and collarbone made him breathe shakily.

Then, the deer felt a sudden spike of pain in his neck which made him wince. The pain dissipated quickly as a wave of emotions surged through his veins. Molly moved so that she was face to face with him. Blood was on her fangs which made Alastor laugh.

"Did you bite me, dear?" Alastor shakily said.

"Yes, Al." Molly said before suddenly biting into her wrist. Her pupils became dilated and she sighed satisfied.

Blood drew from her cut wrist as she caressed his cheek. Molly proceeded to kiss him, nibbling at his top lip before trying to explore his mouth.

Alastor began to fight back trying to get his own tongue into her mouth. They battled for dominance, the kiss getting more sloppy as the 'fighting' went along.

Molly separated the kiss and raised herself to move to his side. She promptly flipped him over to make him facedown into the mattress. She positioned him onto his hands and knees, with Alastor bracing himself for what to come.

"You know something, Al?" Molly purred.

She spanked him, hard. It made him yelp out in surprise as she chuckled.

"I've only known you for 7 months, but you have been naughty." Molly hissed.

Another spank to his other ass cheek made him dig his claws into the bed sheets. Alastor panted at the strange mix of pleasure and pain.

"You've confessed that you've used sex toys." Molly growled.

_Spank!_

"That you masturbate to pornography." she hissed.

_Spank!_

"When you could be with me!" Molly exclaimed.

The next spank was not just hard but also across both of his ass cheeks. Whatever she spanked her with didn't just hurt but also gave such a surge of sadistic pleasure that he felt like he was going to cum.

"So, for your punishment, I will spank you.. about 30 times."

"T-thirty?!" Alastor stammered.

"Not just that.. I'll use a strap-on for our intercourse." Molly mused.

Alastor gave a shaky breath as Molly took him by the waist and positioned him to show his ass to her.

"M-molls." Alastor heaved.

"You can count, right?" Molly cooed, "Keep count for me, please?"

The radio host wanted to respond but the sudden spank to his asscheek caught him off guard and made him moan out loud.

For Alastor, the onslaught of spanks that came from Molly were hard and rough which gave him such a surge of pleasure unrivaled by anything he'd done before.

Suddenly, Molly stopped.

"How many?" she asked in an amused tone.

"T-ten." Alastor stammered.

"Good boy." Molly said enthusiastically, before spanking him again. Alastor was left a whimpering and shaking mess once Molly was done with the first part of his punishment.

"You gonna cum already?" Molly teased.

The radio host was not exactly on the verge of cumming but his shaft was begging for release from the cotton restraint that was his underwear. Molly fortunately, stripped him and his dick popped out, pre-cum already dripping.

"Please, dear." Alastor panted.

"Such a good boy." Molly mused.

Molly proceeded to flip him over onto his back and he heaved a sigh of relief for a moment but took notice of his girlfriend fumbling around in her suitcase.

She promptly stood up and brandished a plastic phallus at him, to which he gulped. However, his penis flared up in response. The thought of Molly pounding into him made his undeniably horny, so he took a deep breath.

"Please, Mistress."

* * *

"Mistress is a good name for me." Molly remarked.

"T-then what would be mine?" Alastor asked dreamily.

"For this moment, you will be my slave." Molly said.

Alastor shivered a bit as she positioned herself to his awaiting entrance. Molly took out the bottle of lube that she brought and lubed the strap-on. The deer promptly stripped his shirt and tossed it away.

"Molly.."

"Mistress." Molly corrected harshly.

Alastor gulped, "Mistress.. I want you."

She stared into his nervous eyes and began her penetration into him. While she wouldn't be able to get the same amount of pleasure that Alastor was going to receive, the thought of seeing him being a submissive person was enough to make her wet.

The moment she began to put the strap-on into him, Alastor whined. He panted heavily as she inserted the plastic dick into his ass, shivering at the sensation.

Molly chuckled once she pushed herself as far as she could possibly go. She pulled herself out until she almost out and pushed herself back in forcefully. Alastor moaned like a greedy slut eager for more.

"Mistress, please." Alastor panted.

Promptly, she began to thrust harder which was easy for her. Unlike Alastor, she was more sexperienced in both genders.

Alastor panted, whining at almost every breath with each forceful thrust. Molly smirked pleased at his pleasure. His cock bounced and slapped against his stomach, which made her get more wet.

"Ah!" Alastor moaned.

"You're a slut, Al." Molly teased.

"Y-yes, I am." Alastor panted, "I'm.."

Suddenly, Molly stopped upon Alastor's words. He whined, probably close to his climax.

"What do you want, slave?" Molly purred, to which Alastor bit back some tears.

"I want to cum, Mistress." Alastor stammered.

"How do you want to cum, huh? You want me to suck you off, rub my tits all over you, ride on your cock until we both cum or.."

Alastor was literally crying when he managed to blurt what he wanted.

"I want you to fuck me, Mistress!" Alastor said shamelessly, "F-fuck me like the whore I am!"

Molly chuckled, "I shall."

She began to thrust into Alastor again, only more harder and faster. He screamed before the deer covered his mouth with both of his hands, tears streaking down his face with the overwhelming pleasure.

For Molly, she was mostly giving her all trying to break Alastor with sex. Alastor's contorted face and the eyes going to the back of his head.

He let out a muffled cry and shivered in delight with cum spewing across his chest from his dick. Molly continued thrusting to pump him out completely, with Alastor's tongue sticking out his mouth in a face of pure bliss.

Stopping herself, she let out a satisfied sigh before looking at the mess Alastor made across himself. Pulling the strap-on out of him, she leaned down to savor the semen, licking across Alastor's dick, stomach and chest.

Alastor was still breathing, albeit faintly as Molly ate up all of his seed. Eventually, she finished up whatever she was able to salvage and the spider looked up at the radio host to see him.

Only to find that he was asleep.

Molly chuckled, as she laid beside him caress the bite wound on his neck. Though, she did want to cum as well. So, she took off the strap on and a thought seeped into her mind which made her moist.

She began to fuck herself with the strap-on, stretching herself out. Molly bit her lip seductively, imagining Alastor pounding into her.

It didn't take long for her moan loudly with a rapid pace masturbating herself. Suddenly, she came hard, clenching around the plastic strap-on. Her toes curled and she shivered in delight, as she panted heavily through the orgasm.

Once she basked in the afterglow, Molly wrapped her arms around Alastor, who was sleeping like a stone. She chuckled, wondering what may happen tomorrow. 

"Thank you, darling." Molly murmured before passing out.

* * *

Charlie and Vaggie could've done a lot more things than what they were currently doing, but sometimes, primal instincts take over.

Hence, why they were having sex using vibrators.

Angel Dust had given them a few gifts before he wound up leaving, such as extra sex toys that hit places differently.

Both of them gave soft little moans as the vibrators in each of their holes gave surges of pleasure with each vibrations.

Plus, the princess and the moth were grinding against each other's clits and fondling each other's breasts sometimes sucking on the nipple and giving hickeys across their bodies.

"C-charlie.." Vaggie moaned.

"V-vags.. you're so fucking beautiful.." Charlie slurred.

"I k-know. W-where's the remotes?" Vaggie asked.

The princess promptly reach over to the bedside drawer and grab the vibrator remotes, which were on the lowest setting.

"Turn it up to eleven?" Charlie mused.

"D-do it babe." Vaggie purred.

Without hesitation, Charlie turned up the dial and electricity through them suddenly increased by tenfold. Both of them yelped in surprise and hugged each other tightly with the vibrations going through them.

Even in the dark, they could lightly see each other's faces of contorted bliss. Their heavy breathing, and the faint calls for each other's name were just adding to the eventual climax just waiting to explode.

"Hon, I think I'm gonna squirt!" Charlie yelped

"M-me too!" Vaggie exclaimed.

They separated just as the climax came, and they panted heavily as they sprayed over each other with their fluids. It lasted for a good minute, with the vibrators bringing them to the very end.

Eventually, Charlie and Vaggie managed to turn off the vibrators and were left being shaky, sweaty and messy.

"Vags?" Charlie asked as she attempted to move around their ruined bed sheets towards Vaggie.

"Hm?" Vaggie replied as the princess moved beside her.

"You okay?" Charlie inquired, bringing a laugh out of Vaggie.

"Of course I am, hon." Vaggie mused, "Haven't squirted that hard since.. since.. God, the time you fucked me with a strap-on." 

Charlie laughed softly, "Want me to bring that back?"

"M-maybe." Vaggie said partially embarrassed.

The princess wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, to which she did the same. They suddenly connected their lips together, in a soft passionate kiss.

As swiftly as it happened, they separated to stare into their glowing eyes.

"We have to clean this up." Charlie said dreamily.

Vaggie snickered, "Yeah, before Niffty finds out."

"I mean, her cleaning is good and all, but whenever she suspects we have sex, she gives us a fit and a embarrassing moment for all of us." Charlie said.

"Yeah, and we also have to get ready for the Heaven trip." Vaggie mused.

"That's only in the last week of December, after Christmas." Charlie said, "In the meantime, can we have a second round?"

Vaggie laughed, "Let's do it."


	18. Untitled

"Ow."

"S-sorry." Alastor stammered.

Being masochists didn't alleviate the pain both of them felt as they tended to their wounds, gained from their sex session of the night.

They grabbed a few spare razor blades for shaving and used them for a masochistic session. Both of them left numerous wounds on each other's bodies as they pleasured each other within ministrations between each other. 

Unfortunately, the mess that was the day after begun with both of them tending to the wounds. 

While some of the wounds they made healed overnight, a few relatively large cuts were stinging in pain across their bodies. They performed the act on the floor of the bathroom of the cottage room so they wouldn't make the resort employees do more work.

Molly was the first to act, after they both groaned in pain once they woke. Given her medical experience, she was able to tend to some of her wounds and all of Alastor's wounds. Now, she was giving Alastor instructions on how to handle the wounds on her.

Alongside the help of a first aid kit Molly brought, Alastor was able to treat most of the wounds on her, ranging from a large cut to a bitemark caused by him.

"S-sorry for going rough on you." Alastor said sheepishly.

"It's okay, first time for everything." Molly murmured.

"Well, I didn't mean to literally bite into you."

"Neither did I." Molly said sheepishly.

"Plus, I didn't know that we could have fangs when we're human." Alastor said softly, "That was one way to learn about that."

Molly chuckled, "Well, we better get ready soon. I'm hungry for breakfast."

Both of them got up and washed each other's body, making sure that whatever bloodstains left were removed. They then promptly got themselves ready for the day, making sure to wear clothing that didn't reveal the recent scars.

For the day, they didn't anticipate much but given that they somewhat needed a break from the addicting madness that was sex. The pair also cleaned whatever traces of their act were in the cottage with tissues and water.

They put on coats to protect them against the cold, as they pranced their way across the snowy landscape. Alastor followed behind Molly as they walked towards the resort restaurant.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Alastor asked.

Molly chuckled, "Whatever the resort gives us."

"What about tonight?" Alastor asked.

"Let's take a break from tonight, especially after the last one." Molly remarked.

"Yeah.. we should." Alastor said sheepishly.

The walk to the restaurant was uneventful other than adjusting their clothing so that they didn't reveal the scars. But the pain had since subsided by the time they arrived at the restaurant.

Both of them were greeted by the friendly staff into the dining area where they were serving all kinds of warm foods. They grabbed their serving of breakfast and sat down on an empty table, facing each other.

Just as they sat down though, Alastor took notice of someone. 

"Is that?" Alastor murmured, making Molly turn around to see who it was.

To her surprise, a few tables from them was Rosie who was eating breakfast by herself. Alastor stood up and pranced his way over to her, with Molly watching from afar.

"Rosie?" Alastor said surprised.

"Al?" Rosie responded also in shock.

"I didn't know that you'd-"

Molly covered her mouth and turned around to hide her chuckling as Alastor and Rosie conversed amongst each other.

Apparently, Rosie also decided to book a vacation to a ski resort, which they were already plenty of, but she wound up in the same one that Alastor and Molly were staying at.

The radio host talked about some of the things they did such as trying out skiing and playing in the snow.

Of course, he eventually brought up that Molly was there too, and she gave a small hand wave towards them.

Rosie was somewhat amused at the revelation and offered to join them on some endeavours.

She and Alastor moved to the table that Molly was sitting at and began to converse and eat with her.

The trio talked about a decent amount things such as Alastor's old radio shows and their particular favorites. They ate their breakfast slowly but they eventually finished and exited the restaurant.

"So, where are you two staying?"

Alastor pointed to the area of cottages that the resort, "Over there."

"Ah, is it cozy?" Rosie asked.

"Yep, has a decent bedroom and a nice living room that has a fireplace." Molly mused.

"Well, I have to get going." Rosie said, "I'll see you soon."

"Hey, wait." Alastor called out before leaning in towards Molly.

Alastor cleared his throat as he turned her around, facing away from Rosie.

"Should I.." Alastor whispered, "..should we do it with her?"

Molly leaned in close, "Well, she's someone you trust right? I'm not stopping you from inviting to join in on the.. fun."

"Do you think she'd like to do it though?" Alastor whispered.

"Just tell her, okay?" Molly hissed quietly.

Alastor moved away and made his way to Rosie who was looking at them confused.

"Say, Rosie." Alastor said with a hint of his old enthusiasm, "Are you free for the next two days?"

"Well, I don't have a lot on my schedule." Rosie noted, "Do you want to do anything with little old me?"

"I and Molly, want to invite you to have some fun." Alastor said gleefully.

"Fun?"

"You know.. that kind of fun?" Alastor said.

Molly looked over at Rosie and winked at her, and Alastor seemed to do the same. Her response was a small nervous smile, and a face as red as a strawberry.

"Do you want to?" Alastor asked.

Rosie could only muster a smile, trying to hide her embarrassment, "Well, I guess I could. When would you like to do it?"

"Is tomorrow okay?" Alastor inquired.

"That is indeed okay. Just tell me your cottage number."

Alastor swiftly told her the number of their humble abode and directions to it from the hotel lobby as well as a few instructions. By the time the couple went back to their cottage, Rosie was quite shocked and blushing like mad.

Their trek back to the cottage was uneventful unless you counted the now permanent red tint on their faces.

"So, do you think that she's going to be here tomorrow night?" Molly asked.

"Maybe, or maybe not. But judging from the initial reaction I can assume that isn't going to happen." Alastor mused.

"Well, it was worth a try." Molly remarked.

* * *

There was no way this was happening.

Rosie could have at least gotten a break from the fact that she wound up in the exact same ski resort that Alastor and Molly were staying at.

But next thing she knew, they offer to have a threesome with her!

She left in a bit of mess, stumbling to her room in shock when Alastor whispered instructions on how they want her to be with them tomorrow night. 

God, how seductive his tone was.

Rosie took a while to regain some composure but she eventually managed to wind down and think cohesively.

Ultimately, she had to call Alastor, just to say that she did want to take up their offer.

In recency, Rosie got a flip phone to help contact the very few people in Heaven she knew and promptly contacted the radio host.

Fortunately, Alastor picked up the call swiftly.

"Hello?" Alastor said through the line.

"H-hi, Al." Rosie stammered.

"Rosie!" Alastor replied, "Why are you calling me?" 

"L-look, I know that your.. offer left me flustered, but I just want to say that I do want to accept it."

"R-really?" Alastor said shocked, "That's great! I mean, since you.."

Rosie laughed, "I might be doing this out of my own desire but tomorrow night will be special, understood?"

"Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i tag a hinted threesome in relationships? no, probably.


	19. Last Night on Earth

Alastor woke up slowly.

It didn't take long for him notice what situation he was in. 

He was covered in with arms wrapped around his body. One of them was of Molly who was partially sleeping on his chest, while the other was..

The radio host couldn't help to see Rosie, in peaceful slumber beside him. 

Somehow, he managed to remember what happened the night prior. It was one of the best moments of his life with both of the women he had loved by his side, and all three making love to each other. 

Rosie was a bit experienced and definitely helped Alastor in his first ever multi-partner session. He wasn't so sure how many aphrodisiacs they wound consuming but it was enough to help them last at least two hours, and plenty of climaxes one after the other.

Obviously, he couldn't really move from his position unless he wanted to wake up the sleeping beauties. Alastor managed to move his head so that he was able to see the time on the nearby alarm clock.

As it turns out, it was around the time all of them were normally wake up. This prompted Alastor to nudge Molly and Rosie off of him and made his way to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

He was quickly drench himself in cold water to helpfully wake himself up fully, and cleaned whatever bodily fluids wound up around him.

The radio host for a good long while about what had happened within the last few days. Sure, he had some of the best experiences that he ever had since his birth and death, but he also realized just how quick time flew by him.

Every day always felt like eternity, but with how he was going at it now, the upcoming draft into the military was coming ever so close. Alastor spent a while letting water rinse down him as he processed what he was going to do.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Al?" Molly's voice called out, "You in there?"

"Yeah?" Alastor responded.

"Okay, just checking!" Molly said, before silence fell within the cottage.

This cued the radio host to turn off the shower and began to dry himself off with a towel that the hotel had. Alastor promptly put it on, just to make sure that he didn't reveal himself on accident.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, he noticed that Molly and Rosie were now awake and were waiting for the radio host to finish. 

He sat down on the bed as Molly went inside to bathe, and he scooted his way over to Rosie.

"So, you enjoyed last night?" Alastor asked.

"I did indeed enjoy last night." Rosie replied, "Never thought you'd be that good in bed."

Alastor chuckled, "Consider it my token of appreciation for you, after all these years."

"Well, it was one hell of an appreciation for all of us." Rosie mused, "Thank you for that."

"It was the least I could do before I.. you know, left." Alastor stated.

Rosie sighed, "Yeah.. you're going away for a long while."

"Are you going to miss me?" Alastor asked.

"When you.. disappeared, I did miss you. Very much, I just didn't know what else I could do." Rosie said solemnly, "That's why I redeemed myself. You were one of the few people that I could reasonably trust, and you.. went away."

"I'm sorry about that. But it was all out of my control, in all honesty." Alastor admitted, "I have made that mistake long ago, but it was the best mistake I made."

"Still, with you up here, it made things a bit more happier." Rosie remarked.

"Anyhoo, are we friends? Or something more?" Alastor asked.

"Friends. With plenty of benefits." Rosie said gleefully.

Molly suddenly opened the bathroom door, having finished her shower and wrapping herself and her hair in a towel.

"Rose, you got any clothes?" Molly asked.

"Fortunately, I do." Rosie said as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. 

Molly promptly went over to Alastor who was putting on his own clothes, and placed a hand on his shoulder to notify him of her presence.

"That was a fun night." Molly noted.

Alastor laughed, "Well, I already knew that."

"Still have everything playing back in my mind." Molly purred.

"Please, doll, we already drained each other of all of our love." Alastor mused which made her chuckle.

"Okay, we better start packing, since our flight home is this evening." Molly said as she reached over to her suitcase and taking out one of the last remaining clothes she had.

Eventually, Rosie got out of the bathroom and began to dress up as well. As it turns out, she was also leaving on the same day, but a few hours earlier than the couple's. In other words, she had to say her goodbyes.

"So, we'll meet again soon?" Alastor said.

"Don't worry! You can always call me for anything." Rosie noted.

"Thanks for being with us." Molly said.

"You're welcome." Rosie stated.

She waltzed out into the snow and back to her suite, while Alastor and Molly made their way to the resort restaurant to have brunch.

Alastor spent most of the time thinking about his eventual draft, but he kept his enthusiasm around Molly to make up for it. 

Even then, when they made their way back from their last amateur snowsport session, he could tell she was sensing something about him.

The moment they wound up back in the cottage, Molly continued to stare at his faint smirk.

"Alastor?" Molly asked.

"Yes, dear?" Alastor replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Molly questioned as they sat down on the couch.

Ultimately, Alastor sighed. He had to let it out now.

"I am just thinking about my draft." Alastor admitted, "It's only two months from now, and it's been clogging up my mind for the past few weeks."

Molly tilted her head, "Is it because you'll be leaving me behind?"

"Well that. But there's just a lot of things that I want to do within these few months." Alastor stated.

"Like what?"

"I've shown my love for you, but I still don't think it's enough." Alastor stated plainly, "Even when we have sex, or when we just hug each other for the next few hours, I feel I can't show all that I want to give you."

Molly was a bit flustered, but regained her composure quickly,   
"That's a bit romantic of you."

Alastor smiled sheepishly, "Well, thank you."

"Um, anything else?" Molly asked.

"There's the Hazbin Hotel visit coming soon. Everyone's known about everything that happened by now, but I still have to explain myself. Though, they might want to beat me up."

Molly chuckled, which helped alleviate some of the tension he had.

"Look, if they want to beat you up, they have to get through me first." Molly said.

"I should've known that you'd do something like that." Alastor said.

The radio host suddenly felt something on his shoulder and saw that Molly was leaning against him. He gave a small kiss to her forehead, which made her laugh softly.

For a while, they leaned against each other, lending a small share of warmth. While Alastor enjoyed the sexual interactions between her, he primarily liked the moments he could be around Molly whether it was talking or letting her touch him platonically.

"Hey, Al?" Molly suddenly said.

"Yes, darling?" Alastor replied.

"I love you." Molly purred.

Alastor chuckled, "I love you too, dear."

* * *

The couple were to arrive soon.

Idosing received a call that they would require his assistance in picking them up from the airport soon.

Unfortunately, snowfall hit hard and delayed their flight to the point they would only arrive at night.

From what he could gather, they were irritated at the situation. Still, the musician had his fair share of unfortunately delayed flights in his time.

As he waited for them in his idling car, Idosing was listening to a jazzcore record. Having grown up listening to and playing jazz, the musician had a fond affinity to modern jazz rock. Alastor wasn't the biggest fan of this kind of music if it were blasting into his ears, but he was getting used to it.

Suddenly, a knock on his window snapped him out of the music mood, and he saw Molly at his windshield. He paused his music and unlocked the doors and boot, and looked in his rearview mirror to watch the couple put their luggage in the back.

Once they put everything inside, Alastor and Molly went inside the vehicle with the radio host sitting shotgun.

"So." Idosing perked up, "How was your vacation?"

Alastor yawned, "Great. Had some fun over there but both of us are sleepy."

"Can I nap?" Molly yawned.

"Sure, your homes are around an hour from the airport, so that's fine."

Alastor and Molly essentially passed out quickly, and Idosing was left to his own devices. He tuned to a jazz radio station, and listening to the pleasing instrumentals as he sped along down the highway.

Then, about half an hour, since they wound up in his car, Molly wound up stirring to life. She stretched as much as she could before sitting upright.

She promptly moved forward so that she could get the warm air-conditioner, and Idosing chuckled.

"Just to ask, have you received any info on Alastor's draft?" Idosing said.

"I.. haven't." Molly said, "You did?"

"Well, given that I am a sergeant, and you're corporal, we can assume not everything is given to everyone." Idosing stated.

"Okay, so.. what is going to happen to Al?"

"Mr. Astor here, will undergo training for two years, and then he'll have to do two years of mandatory service. In other words, he'll be gone for four years." Idosing said bluntly.

"So.." Molly trailed off.

"Um.. it depends if he wants to continue. I mean, we two joined because we wanted to and we stuck around even though we have our own career choices." Idosing remarked.

"He could.."

"To put it in a way that won't hurt your feelings, he could be gone longer than just.. four years." Idosing said.

Molly sighed, to which Idosing winced a bit. He knew that Alastor and Molly were a pretty happy couple, and having been in Heaven for a while, he knew that not all relationships were always permanent and happy. Especially ones that start in the afterlife, whether Hell or Heaven.

Alastor remained fast asleep, or at least Idosing could assume so. He knew the radio host could fake being asleep and remain attentive of the situation, but he wasn't willing to test if that was the case now.

"Anyway." Idosing said suddenly, "Heaven has made certain relationships last a while, I'm sure that you and Al could be one of them."

"That's just.. assumptions." Molly said softly, "I'm not exactly the best at choosing the greatest partners." 

Idosing looked in the rearview mirror, and saw the distant gaze into nothing that Molly was doing at the moment.

"Look, if God decides he wants to screw you guys over, it'd be pretty far in the future." Idosing said, "Even then, he'd at least an explanation for it."

"I don't want to get too hopeful." Molly murmured.

Idosing bit back a smile, "I as a religious individual.."

"You shut your mouth." Molly hissed though somewhat amused which made the musician laugh.

"Hey, the soldiers of 2006 will never forget those words, even when we're joking around." Idosing said.

Molly groaned which made Idosing laugh more. Still, the dim street lights of her residence were surrounding them which signified to her that her destination was coming up.

"No need to wake the deer, he's still asleep." Idosing said.

"That's fine, he doesn't need to know about what we talked about." Molly said, as she opened the door, and took her luggage out of the boot.

Idosing looked at her as she left to go to her apartment. Once she was out of sight, the musician turned his head slowly to the radio host who was 'sleeping'.

"Hey, dumbass." Idosing said in an amused tone, "I know you're awake."

Alastor opened one of his eyes slowly, gazing at him with a faint smirk.

"I should've known that you knew that." Alastor remarked.

"That's fairly bold from a bastard who had sex for five days straight." Idosing said.

"S-shut up!" Alastor said flustered which made the musician laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'll apologize for that." Idosing said, "But that doesn't excuse the fact that you were listening."

The musician began to drive the car again, making his way to the radio host's home in the dead of night.

Alastor remained reluctant to talk about what Idosing and Molly discussed, but he seemed lost in thought for the most part.

"Well, Alastor, you were listening, right?" Idosing mused.

"I was." Alastor said, "And I also know, that if my relationship with Molly gets strained, I will do everything in my power to make sure she is fine."

"Even if the Lord himself decides that 'Hey, what if I dick over this couple?'. You have told that you'd kill God if you had the chance-"

Idosing stopped himself as he realized that Alastor was staring at him. He didn't need to even look to see for himself.

"I have and I will stick to my word." Alastor growled.

"That's good to know. At least your demonic side is still there." Idosing remarked.

Alastor sighed, "Look, I can't control anything about my life up here. Even when I feel like I can be powerful, I might as well be a dead man."

"Hmph, touché." Idosing said, "In the meantime though, how are you gonna handle the Hazbin situation?"

The radio host cleared his throat, "I have a plan."

"Your plans usually involve mass destruction." Idosing said.

"This is a different one." Alastor said through gritted teeth, "I will explain as much as I can, but.. I do want to do something with them."

Idosing chuckled, "Something? I really hope it's not that."

Alastor growled, "No. Get your head out of the gutter and listen."

For the next few minutes, Idosing listened to the plan Alastor had. It was fairly interesting to say the least, but from what he was getting on, the radio host wanted to do something different for the Hazbin Hotel.

Coincidentally, the pair wound up arriving at Alastor's house swiftly after the radio host finished talking. 

"So, we'll meet again soon?"

"Very soon." Alastor said with a coy smirk.

Alastor climbed out of the car and grabbed his luggage from the boot. Once the radio host got inside his gate, Idosing promptly left the vicinity.

Still, the plan that he had said, rang fresh through his mind. He couldn't help but smile at the prospect of it.

"Well then, Al. You never really change, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you wanted to read the more kinky smut (i know that youre horny bastards), I'll post it separately because I don't want this story to be filled to the brim with smut. That would be posted after this story ends, so be patient.
> 
> 2\. Don't ask about the triple chapter, I kinda had a major moment, I guess?
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed, amigo.


	20. Give Me Novacaine

Charlie was beaming in excitement.

The day that they would go to Heaven had arrived.

A few days prior, everyone had packed as according to Heaven's advice and brought along the appropriate clothing. Everyone was going along, unfortunately excluding the imps. However, the hotel staff did everything in their way to provide them some protection from Hell's problems.

Lucifer was willing to give them compensation in the form of some secret homes in the circles of Hell as the hotel will cease operations for two months.

As for how they were going to get to Heaven, they were going by plane. Courtesy of the grim reaper.

Well, he wasn't like the normal representations of the grim reaper. 

His name was Azrael, and as according to Lucifer, he was the archangel of death bringing souls to their respective afterlives.

The Hotel staff were waiting for the eventual flight at one of Hell's abandoned airports. Charlie and Vaggie were making sure that everyone was around and didn't leave anything behind.

"Okay!" Charlie exclaimed, "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone present which included Vaggie, Husk, Niffty, Baxter and Mimzy cheered which made the princess smile.

Suddenly, the roar of a plane engine roared through the deserted airport and they looked out of the windows in awe.

The aeroplane was a sleek black colour, with a gold stripe along it's side. Charlie knew what airplanes were, but she wasn't so sure on what kind it was.

It had just landed and maneuvered it's way to stop, taking it's sweet time doing so. Everyone had their faces plastered against the window trying to see it.

Eventually, the plane came to a halt where the departure section was. The doors suddenly opened and this prompted everyone to make their way to it.

While the roar of the engine was echoing across the desolate airport, the hotel staff made their way to the airbus. As they approached the built-in stairs now leading into the airplane, a person walked out of it slowly, making everyone stop dead in their tracks.

The person in question was actually hard to describe. They seemed to be numerous people at once, regardless race, gender, or even physical appearance.

"Hello." a voice reached out. The voice was synthetic like the combination of several normal voices into a computer program.

"Who are you?" Vaggie asked, nervous.

"I am Death itself, or by my actual name, Azrael." they said.

Charlie wasn't so sure why but an atmosphere of tension came about in the air.

"Why do you look like the bartender I used to work with?" Husk suddenly asked.

"Death comes in many forms, but everyone of you looks at me differently." Azrael stated, "According to Vaggie, I look like a Hispanic male in his 40s, am I correct?"

Vaggie went pale, "You.."

Charlie looked at Azrael, "I don't.. see you as a person, you look like a shape of a person."

Azrael turned his attention to her, "That's because you haven't died yet. But each of your friends sees things differently."

"Great!" Niffty perked up, "Can we go?"

"Sure!" Azrael replied cheerfully, "Just come inside of the plane and place your luggage in the overhead compartments."

Everyone walked slowly into the airplane, carrying their heavy bags onto the airbus. They arrived inside and gaped at the interior.

It was the metrics of your average plane, with seats along it's side for all of them. The overhead compartments were placed tall above them, but everyone was able to reach them with the exception of Niffty.

Azrael climbed back onto the plane and pranced his way into the cockpit. Suddenly, flight attendants appeared as the door of the plane shut tight. 

"Hello there, everyone." a stewardess said, "Please sit down in the seats provided and buckle your seat belts."

Promptly, everyone did as instructed and sat down in the unbelievable comfortable seats and buckled their seat belts on. After a few moments, the aeroplane began to move. Charlie beamed with excitement and looked towards Vaggie who was seated in front of her.

The princess wasn't sure what kind of plane would have seats facing other people with a table between in them, but whatever they were, they were fancy.

As for the takeoff, it was smooth. Better than the aviation history that Hell could ever do, which blew her away. 

But the most baffling thing about it was just how calm everyone else was. Vaggie looked at her amused.

"Something wrong, hon?" Vaggie asked.

"N-nothing's wrong." Charlie said, "This is just overwhelming of an experience."

The moth demon laughed, which made her smile nervously as the airbus began to continue it's flight.

As Charlie looked around, she began to feel sleepy. It didn't faze at her, but when she started to yawn, the desire to fall asleep was beginning to cloud her thoughts.

She passed out, with thoughts of what was to come in Heaven.

* * *

Husk wasn't so sure how he fell asleep, but he did wind up falling asleep.

After a while, he began to regain his consciousness. It took a while to readjust himself to his surroundings. 

Fortunately, he was still on the plane. Husk put his hand onto his face so that he could rub his eyes, only to realize that he was touching flesh. 

He stared back at his hands and realized that instead of cat paws, Husk had human hands. He touched pretty much everything about himself, realizing that he was literally human again.

Ultimately, he took a bit of time to come to this revelation before looked more around him.

It was night, and they were high above the clouds. The lights within the fuselage were dim but he was able to see around the area. The rest of the Hotel staff were placed in front of him so he wasn't able to tell if they were also human.

The only sound within the cabin was the muted sound of the engines, whirring away as they brought the plane towards it's eventual destination.

Looking around, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He looked upwards and saw the built in lights that came in airplanes. 

Turning on the lights, he realized that he could look at his dark reflection in the plane's window.

In terms of how he looked, he was back in his late 30s. A decent haircut and a clean shaven face made him look younger than he probably was. But he wasn't a grumpy old man, which made him uneasy.

"That's weird." Husk said to himself, and he was shocked at his voice.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps happened to approach him and a lone stewardess was beside.

"Hello there, sir." the flight attendant said, "Is there anything you would like?"

Husk thought about it for a moment, "Do you have any booze?"

The flight attendant raised their eyebrow, but smiled, "We do, sir."

As if on cue, a trolley with various kinds of alcohol was rolled in by another air host. Husk recognized a few of them and chose the one he liked the most. The attendants passed the bottle of the beverage and a glass appropriate for it.

Once the air hosts left, he poured himself a glass of beer, and took a deep breath. The swig he took easily finished his glass, and the taste was well.. Heavenly.

Husk sighed in relief, the buzz of beer resonating in his throat. Promptly, he poured another glass and took another swig.

The thing was that it wasn't cheap booze, in fact it was pretty high quality in terms of the beer he's had. 

For the time being, he drank at least 8 glasses of beer. But he didn't feel drunk at all, just a permanent buzz within him.

After that, he went ahead and called the flight host to put back the bottle and glass. Looking out of the window, a sunrise was beginning to come over the horizon.

Looking around for anything else to do, Husk took notice of a collection of magazines at the side of his chair. Taking all of them out and laying them out onto the table, he eyed at his choices.

The magazines appeared to range about music and fashion, and there was a newspaper sandwiched between them. It looked pretty recent and he picked it up to read it.

Unlike Hell's newspapers, this one had plenty of variety and more entertaining topics. Promotions for music festivals, drama between celebrities and even crimes.

Husk wasn't so sure why criminals existed in Heaven, but it was certainly interesting for a read.

Glossing over the numerous headlines, he could help but lay eyes on a particular headline which concerned the Hazbin Hotel visitation.

The article itself was quite positive as whoever wrote it was anticipating the hotel staff. Husk was somewhat relieved that the visit was well received in paradise but he didn't want any chance.

After reading the comics of the newspaper, he sighed as he looked out of the window once more. The sights of numerous buildings poked through the clouds, and he could see the faint glow of streetlights in the twilight.

Suddenly, he heard screaming.

Incoherent babbling began to echo through the cabin and he realized the women of the hotel staff had also discovered that they were all human.

"What?!" everyone seemed to scream over and over.

Fortunately, the flight attendants were quick to calm everyone of them down and get them used to their personal new forms.

Husk sincerely wanted to see how they looked like and he unbuckled his seat belt to check on everyone. Walking towards them, it was hard to describe his emotion at that point but it wasn't pleasant.

Mimzy was the most subtle when it came to her changes. Other than a slightly dark skinned tone, a more average height of around 5 feet and hazel eyes, she was relatively unchanged.

Charlie also had a human form, with a white skin tone and lacking of the puppet features. It was hard to distinguish what eye colour she had, but it looked nice on her.

Vaggie definitely had the Hispanic look on her, with dark skin, brown hair and two eyes surprisingly. Baxter looked somewhat feminine, but still looked like your average Joe.

But Niffty was definitely the most drastic change. The seat where she initially sat at had a 5 foot tall Japanese woman seated in it. She was in shock, at her new form.

"You guys okay?" Husk asked nervous.

"No!" all of them exclaimed in unision.

He smiled nervously, "I'm pretty sure Heaven has a good reason for this. It'd take some getting used to, I guess?"

The flight attendants seemed amused at the revelations that they were having, but they were also calm enough to handle the situation.

One of them promptly cleared their throats which made the hotel staff face them.

"Well, we owe you an explanation, eh?"

* * *

Alastor looked at the news channel.

The current topic of the Hazbin Hotel visit was buzzing across the news, with debates surrounding the visitation. Some were enthusiastic about it, some were skeptical, while others seemed to be on the fence. Most of them were anticipating the visit, which reassured the radio host.

Ultimately, Heaven's residents seemed oblivious to the gravity of the situation but that was the least of Alastor's concern. As according to the news, the hotel staff would arrive in a day's time.

He scratched his head as he sipped at his warm coffee. At the moment, he was thinking about the plan he had in mind for the Hotel staff.

What the plan was that it was more of a quick rundown of explanations about everything with everyone. It wasn't going to be much with what Alastor had to handle, but he had his own method to the madness.

Idosing was the only one that Alastor had told about his plan, and he did some tweaking to it making it as good for both parties as possible.

Alastor promptly finished his coffee, the bitter scalding taste exploding in his mouth. He heaved a sigh of relief as he looked back at the television.

"Nice house."

He froze the moment he heard that voice, and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Alastor couldn't believe that they would be here.

"L-Lucifer. I wasn't expecting any company today."

The king of Hell moved around to sit in the radio host's sofa. He looked over at Lucifer as he plopped himself down onto the couch.

Lucifer looked over at Alastor, in that white suit and hat. Alastor couldn't help but take notice of the sly demeanour the devil had.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Lucifer stated plainly.

Alastor scoffed, "Why are you here?"

"Heaven wants to assist in some aspects of the hotel. I thought I'd drop by in person to give them approval." Lucifer said.

"That's good to know, but why are you here in my house?" Alastor inquired.

Lucifer smirked, "I wanted to see you, just because I heard you'll be going away for the army of paradise for a while."

Alastor sighed, "That's two months away, and it's not your concern."

"What if I made you a deal?" 

The radio host eyed at Lucifer, "What kind of stupid deal would I make with you now?"

Lucifer smiled just a bit wider, and he pulled out something from behind his back. It was a small opaque container, that looked vaguely like one for glasses. He promptly opened it and took out it's content and laid it on the table.

Alastor stared at what was on the table, and seemed to shiver or shake. He felt a wave of emotions at once, mesmerized at the sight in front of him.

On the table, was a small syringe filled with a clear substance. The hypodermic needle was covered in a plastic cover so that it didn't stab anyone accidentally.

He breathed heavily at the sight. Parts of him were screaming internally to resist the urge, while others were insisting to take it for the moment.

Lucifer chuckled, and the radio host felt rage go through him. But he couldn't act upon it, because of the desire he had.

"You want to know about what happens after this Hazbin Hotel visitation?" Lucifer suddenly asked.

"No." Alastor hissed.

"Paradise will provide protection towards the Hotel with Exterminators guarding the place." Lucifer said, "Alongside that, former members of the staff have the optional ability to work there for a few months."

"W-what does this have to do with.."

"The syringe there? I want to make sure that you don't cause chaos in the afterlife." Lucifer stated in a blunt tone.

Alastor breathed heavily, "W-why?"

"You're a nuisance, Alastor. For both Hell and paradise, but there's one thing about you that all of us can certainly agree." Lucifer said, "You're useful."

The radio host remained frozen and silent, as Lucifer turned around to face him.

"Whether you like it or not Mr. Astor, you are quite useful for a handful of things within the afterlife." Lucifer mused, "If you take this syringe, I will guarantee that if you wind up in Hell for a scouting expedition, protecting the hotel, or even because you wanted to help them, you will be more or less greeted with praise."

"That means?"

"You will become an Overlord again, temporarily at least." Lucifer said, "The legendary Radio Demon would be back, with some caveats and some changes in time."

"No.. downsides?"

"I'm giving you a fair deal, Heaven and Hell get to share you equally." Lucifer mused, "And I think we can all agree that this is better than the joy of killing someone. Or, even your own lover?"

"N-no.. I.." Alastor stammered.

"Do you want it?" Lucifer asked.

Alastor was shaking, a single sentence echoing through his mind as he slowly reached out for the syringe to which Lucifer chuckled.

"I recommend that you use that later." Lucifer stated.

"W-what is that?" Alastor said, frozen once more.

"That syringe, once you use it, it'll appear when you want it with a dosage of your favorite drug. The effects will be the same, but the afterglow will be reduced slightly." Lucifer stated, "Consider it a token of my appreciation after all of these years."

"I n-need it." Alastor stammered.

"Hm, you can take it." Lucifer said, "Not now, though."

Lucifer stood up and grabbed Alastor suddenly by the collar.

"I've known you for a very long time, Al. If you think of even doing anything that changes anything up here or down there for your benefit, everyone's going to have words with you."

Alastor remained silent, as Lucifer stared him down.

"Do you understand?" Lucifer asked.

"Y-yes." Alastor murmured and he was dropped back down onto the couch.

"Enjoy yourself." Lucifer said before he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

The radio host looked over at the syringe once more, and a thought crossed his mind. He heard stories from Molly, Idosing and Angel Dust on how difficult it was to quit addiction, and how easy it was to relapse into it again.

But the temptation was drowning out the coherent thoughts in his mind, and took off his sweater, exposing himself to the warm air of the home. 

Wrapping the sweater into a tourniquet, he took the syringe and readied himself for an injection. 

His chaotic thoughts became overwhelmed with a surge of bliss that went through it as he injected the drug into him. After that happened, he slowly pulled out the syringe and laid it out on the table. It became to dissipate into thin air as Alastor breathed heavily at what he had just done.

Alastor began to laugh, as joy washed over and he put on his sweater again.

Laying there, he let his mind wander, the bliss of the substance coursing through his veins. The radio host continued to smile, and sighed in relief.

"Oh, how I missed you." he said dreamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> EDIT: Kinda forgot Baxter was in this story, so updated it for him to be in here.


	21. Change (In The House of Flies)

Molly hadn't heard of Alastor in days.

No matter what she did, she couldn't get any kind of contact from the radio host. It also didn't help she was temporarily stationed to handle paperwork for the military and had limited access to technology.

Ultimately, they quickly let her off for a brief day before the next Extermination. She was going to participate in this next one, and there was plenty of tension in the air for it.

The way home was via an old fashioned locomotive that brought each Exterminators across their respective assigned districts. Molly fortunately had experience going on the train, and she managed to get back home fairly quickly.

Her home was relatively unchanged, being a mess as usual, and she quickly cleansed herself of anything she wound up getting out of the day. Going for the spider form for the day, as she liked the extra arms.

She tried to contact Alastor again but there was no response. It was either that he was asleep or intentionally avoiding her.

There was a few ways of clearing the assumptions she had. First and foremost, she needed to visit her brother.

While she wasn't willing to admit it, Molly was somewhat afraid that Alastor might cheat on her. Two candidates were Rosie and Angel Dust.

However, Rosie was a bit out of the question as she often talked with Molly. Also, she openly admitted that she'd never cheat on Alastor, even if given the opportunity. But she had to see for herself.

But Angel Dust seemed more like the person to actually be cheating on Alastor. For one, she Molly and Anthony could be indistinguishable from each other when wearing dresses. If her brother wanted to pretend that he was her, the man could possibly pull it off.

It didn't take long for her go to her brother's house which was located within the same residences she was in. 

Upon walking to Anthony's flat, Molly heaved a sigh as she rang the doorbell to the home. Nobody answered but when she checked to see if the doors were locked, they weren't locked. 

Opening them slowly, she made her way inside. 

Angel Dust's apartment was a bit of a mess, but relatively well organised. There were a few boxes of fireworks that he and his friend, Cherri Bomb planned on exploding on New Year's for the Hazbin Hotel. Other than that, it wasn't much since it had only been a while since he came.

Slowly sneaking around the apartment she made her way to the master bedroom, but took glances inside the other rooms. One of them had a computer setup while the others seemed to be more of a storage space and wardrobe.

The door to the master bedroom was ajar, which gave a pretty wide range of sight for her. Molly could see that the bed was a mess, and her eyes went wide.

Guess who was in the bed?

Alastor and Angel Dust were cuddling in each other even though both of them were asleep. The two of them were in the respective demon forms and they didn't seem dressed. Molly had to resist every urge to burst in and kill them.

Molly crawled her way inside the room, staring with venom at the two people in the bed. Neither were starting to awake as she began to crawl onto of them, with murderous intent in their eyes.

She growled, and pounced.

* * *

"W-we're s-sor-ry."

"YOU ARE NOT."

Molly was insanely angry, which rivalled a fair bit of the anger that Angel Dust had faced over the decades.

She was fuming primarily because her boyfriend wound up cheating on her with her twin brother. Alastor was gazing into the distance, regret and guilt in his eyes.

Angel Dust bit back the urge to cry and decided to speak up.

"Molls-"

"Shut it." Molly growled.

"I can explain-" 

Angel Dust's advancements were met with a brutal punch to the face and he was tossed to the floor. If it weren't for the fact that he was already hurt, he would have done something.

The radio host couldn't do much but stare solemnly at his partner for the night, and Molly suddenly cleared her throat bringing his attention to her.

Next thing the pornstar knew, she was yelling in frustration at her boyfriend and giving a few hits here and there. Mostly, Molly was berating Alastor for even thinking of doing such a thing.

"I t-thought y-you w-were f-fine w-with it." Alastor stammered.

"Only with my permission!" Molly hissed before giving another blow to him.

Alastor yelped in pain, as she mercilessly beat him down with Angel Dust as the witness. He couldn't help but wince at the beatdown his sister was giving, especially with the four arms used for punches.

The night prior, Anthony decided to meet with Alastor to discuss the Hazbin Hotel visit. Somehow, things escalated quickly and they were pounding each other into the bed.

Eventually, Molly stopped beating on Alastor which revealed that she too was distraught from the whole ordeal. All of the wounds she inflicted upon began to heal slowly but surely.

Both of them managed to get dressed and were rested upon Anthony's sofa. Molly took a chair from the dining table and sat down in front of them.

"Okay." Molly heaved, "Explain."

Angel Dust cleared his throat, "I wanted to talk about the recent Hazbin visit to Heaven. We talked about us paying them a visit."

The deer eyed at him, "He made the advance to.. you know."

"But you accepted my offer." Angel Dust purred.

"I-" Alastor tried to say something back, but the sudden rush of blood to his face told everything that they need to know.

Molly crossed her arms, "Like I said that day, I'll forgive you. Just don't do this stuff ever again."

"I w-won't." Alastor said.

"Sis, you need anything?" Angel Dust asked.

She sighed, "Fuck, I just need a vacation that doesn't have any bullshit. But other than that, I don't want anything."

"Dear, can we?" Alastor perked up.

Molly looked at him and smirked, "Alright, we can go."

Alastor stood up and pranced his way out of the house, but Molly didn't just yet, instead looking at her brother.

"Is he okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, he is. Let's just say you're pretty lucky." Angel Dust replied.

She blushed, and made her way to Alastor who was waiting. Anthony proceeded to lock his doors once they left.

Unfortunately, he began to remember the experience that he wound up having last night. To that, he chuckled to himself.

"Well, Molls, you've got a good one." Angel Dust mumbled.

* * *

"You should've known better than this."

Alastor didn't seem to respond to anything Molly was saying about why he wound up literally having sex with her brother. It was uncharacteristic of him to wind up doing it.

They wound up in her place again, with the radio host looking more deader inside than the sinners she was purging.

Both of them were sitting at the dining table and Molly had given the deer a glass of water to hopefully calm him down. 

Unfortunately, it didn't do anything.

He remained staring at the glass of water as Molly observed her boyfriend's behaviour.

"Al, can you just talk to me?"

The radio host shook his head, "No."

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

Alastor didn't respond, but then she took notice how he was sweating and crying a bit. He yawned to which Molly began to worry.

She reached out and cupped his hand in hers, to which it finally brought his attention to her. The radio host looked ill and Molly looked at him worried.

"Alvin, are you okay?" she asked.

"N-no."

"What is it?" Molly said.

The deer looked at her, and that's when she saw it. The smoking that explain his behaviour, and mannerisms.

His pupils were dilated.

"Oh G-God." Molly said shocked, "Al, n-no."

"I'm s-sorry." Alastor stuttered.

"W-who.."

Alastor seemed to shiver slightly, and a glasses case suddenly appeared on the table. Before he was able to react, Molly quickly got it and faced away from him.

Opening the strange container, she immediately saw a syringe filled with a clear liquid at a normal dosage for a high. Molly shut it and sighed deeply, before slumping down onto the table.

Molly attempted to stand up, clutching the container in her hand, before leaning herself against the wall, and sliding down onto the floor.

She wanted to cry, because God simply decided that the days before she had to go on an Extermination, her boyfriend relapses into drug addiction.

Without warning, she felt a sudden warmth around her and realized that Alastor was hugging her. She remained tightly clutched at the container, not willing to give him the dosage.

"Who did this?" Molly asked sternly.

Alastor remained silent for a while as if it took a while to process what she said, but he sighed.

"Lucifer."

Molly gripped the container even harder, and gritted her teeth. She wanted to head right down into Hell, and kill the fallen angel with her bare hands.

She smacked her head against the wall in frustration, before looking at Alastor, who remained wrapped around her.

"Can you tell me how did this happen?" Molly demanded.

The radio host was able to give his answer recounting his meeting with the devil himself, and Molly's blood continued to boil with each word. Sure, it was a bit humorous with Alastor slurring at his wording, but the spider girl didn't care.

Both of them laid there for a while, but Alastor was attempting to get his hand on the syringe.

"How long have you had a dose?" Molly asked.

"Two days?"

"What.." Molly murmured to herself, until she realized something, "You were sober when you fucked my brother?"

"M-maybe."

She gave another smack to his head, and he winced. 

"Scratch what I said that day, if you have sex with anyone other than me, I will murder you." Molly hissed.

Alastor breathed heavily, "I'm s-sorry, doll."

Molly took a while to calm down, but ultimately sighed once she did, drained of all emotions.

The radio host shifted a bit so that he could Molly and looked into her eyes. Even his dilated eyes seemed enchanting for her.

She sighed, as she began to remember what Alastor told about the syringe. Making her decision, she opened the container and took out the syringe. The deer was surprised at this, and looked at her with worry.

"This is only going to happen once, but I'll give you one dose of morphine, mmkay?" Molly stated, "Once this happens, I'm taking you to rehab."

"I.. would like that." Alastor slurred.

Promptly, she took off the plastic protection of the needle, and lined up for an injection at the radio host's neck. Without hesitation, Molly injected the drug into his jugular vein, pushing the syringe's contents into him. She pulled the needle out quickly and applied pressure on the wound.

Alastor began to hum a melody which Molly recognized as the song that he sang for her on the first date. She petted his head, and played at his ear tufts for a few moments.

Molly went ahead and tilted the deer's head to her, and gave a soft kiss on his forehead. He chuckled in response, before he wrapped his arms around her once more, and faced her directly.

It looked a bit weird staring at a high Alastor, but it was amusing to see him stumble at each movement.

"I love you." Alastor slurred.

"Love you too."

"T-tired.." 

He leaned against her and laid his face into her breasts, to which Molly became flustered.

"H-hey.."

"Comfy.. like Angel's.. but better.."

Another smack to the head that came from Molly made him yelp, which made the spider smirk mischeviously. 

"You talk about that affair, you'll get smacked. Understood?"

"I do, dearie." Alastor slurred.

She massaged his head as he began to slur incoherent nonsense, ranging from how stupid he was about relapsing to ranting about jazzcore.

"The hell is jazzcore?" Molly asked, amused.

"Fast paced rock mixed with jazz." Alastor said, "Idosing made some in his earlier days, but it's all noise to me. I prefer the more alternative stuff, like the slower kind."

"Well, I could see you doing that. Is there any you like?"

"A few, but I don't think you'd like some of them." Alastor slurred once more, "They all kind of intense."

"I enjoy intense, you can recommend me some." Molly said.

"Hm.. I will. Can we cuddle some more?" Alastor asked.

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the tags of 'The Author Regrets Everything' and 'The Author Regrets Nothing' in this story fit my current mood on this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading, amigo and stay tuned.


	22. Exit Music (For A Film)

Rosie hadn't exactly met Idosing.

All she did know was what Alastor had told her over the past few months, but Rosie could get the impression that he cared for the deer in tough times. But when she was suddenly visited by the musician, Rosie could tell something was off.

Idosing had basically laid out everything in front of her in a disappointed tone, and she could tell why.

To put it simply, Alastor had wound relapsing into drug addiction courtesy of the king of Hell, Lucifer. The musician received the news from Molly, Alastor's girlfriend and notified him, Angel Dust and Alastor's parents.

Obviously, Abigail and Eddie were a bit angry at their son's demeanour, but they couldn't blame him as Lucifer was a force to be reckoned with.

Molly was busy caring for Alastor as he handled the withdrawal process, which should take a few days. 

"So.." Rosie said softly, "What do we do?"

"Well, we could only just do so much." Idosing stated, "I mean, we could just send him to a rehab center, but that would take too long."

"Y-yeah, but he is getting drafted next year, right?"

"Mmhm. However, if he does get into rehab, his draft will be delayed until next next year." Idosing said plainly, "Fuck, he might not get drafted at all."

"He's been pretty enthusiastic about joining, right?" Rosie inquired.

Idosing chuckled, "All the stuff we said has made him pretty excited for it. But I think even he knows that this might blow his chance."

"Do you have a plan?" Rosie asked.

"Not really, but there's something I think we should not do." Idosing stated.

"What's that?"

"Telling the Hazbin Hotel staff." Idosing said, "For some strange reason, they're going to get a showcase of an Extermination in action, in a few days."

Rosie raised an eyebrow, "Um, that's.."

"Fucked up? I think it's more of a way to assert dominance over them. Make them fear Heaven, for lack of a better term." Idosing mused.

"So, you're going to meet them?" Rosie asked.

"Pretty much. I've got participate in this year's Extermination, and since they're doing that stupid showcase, I and Al's girl will meet with them." Idosing said.

"You know her?" Rosie inquired.

Idosing nodded, "We trained together. She was kicked out of the military for personal reasons a few decades back, and we became friends somewhat. I'm not as close as some of the others I know."

"Really? Well, I'm sure you approve of their relationship." Rosie mused.

"Of course, I would. Alastor's been through a lot but I think he deserves something like that." Idosing said, "In the meantime, let's just hope he gets better."

"I hope so too." Rosie said softly.

* * *

Alastor wasn't sure what the worst part of withdrawal was.

But he knew that craving for the drug was arguably one of the worst.

He physically had to fight off the urge of even attempting to grab the syringe that Lucifer had given him. Sometimes, he wanted to inject some into his system so that he could get it all over with.

Molly was there to keep him at bay by swiping the syringe from his hands or distracting him with something else. 

They mostly did mundane activities such as watching movies and television shows, with Alastor under the symptoms of a very bad fever, and muscle spasms.

Unfortunately, Molly had to leave for the next Extermination which meant that Alastor wouldn't be by her side for a while.

However, she had called someone to come over.

"Who is it?" Alastor asked.

"Someone you trust." Molly said as she began to get ready to leave.

"Is the Extermination going to be bad?" Alastor questioned.

"We've been through worse." Molly stated, "I hope that we can handle the other factor though."

Alastor had heard about the Hazbin Hotel tour of the Extermination this year. He wasn't so sure why paradise was doing it, but he could tell something was off about it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Molly perked up and pranced her way to the front gate with Alastor stumbling behind her. The radio host wasn't so sure who it was going to be, but staring at the person waiting at the gate reassured him.

His mother was brought inside, with her smiling at Molly's greetings. They talked as they waltzed their way inside, while Alastor leaned against the door frame.

Abigail looked much better the last time the radio host saw her, then again, he was taking a while to rest from the bartending work.

She looked over at him with a faint smirk, that had a hint of worry across it. Alastor knew that as a warning for what to come.

Unfortunately, Alastor had already been notified that Molly would leave once his new caretaker arrived.

The blonde looked at him, and she nodded solemnly before turning away quickly and walking away. Alastor knew that she was trying her best not to cry for the time she was there. But he could tell that she cried whenever he wasn't looking or paying attention.

But his attention at the moment was directed to his mother who was staring at him.

"I.."

"Al.. I thought you.."

"I'm sorry." Alastor stuttered.

She took a deep breath, "I'm mad and disappointed in you, Alvin Astor."

That hit the radio host a bit harder than he anticipated, but he tried to keep his composure together.

"Please.."

Abigail sighed, "I know from what Molly and Idosing told me, that you.. really.."

Unable to complete her sentence, she stared at her son again, with him trying to formulate something to say to her tha could alleviate everything that happened over the past few days.

"Maman.."

"I should torture you again." Abigail hissed, to which Alastor actually froze.

"N-no, please d-don't." Alastor stammered.

She slowly approached him, "If this happens again, I would make the second time more painful." 

The radio host shook his head, "I promise that this won't happen again, I promise, I-"

He was suddenly grabbed by the collar and was face to face with his mother, who was staring down at him judgmentally.

"Are you sure?" Abigail said sternly.

"I'm sure!" Alastor stammered, "I promise!"

She didn't seem fazed by his pleas but Abigail suddenly smirked, and gave a kiss to the top of his forehead, which made him go still.

Without warning, she begin to sing.

It was hard to distinguish what song it was, because he could tell the lyrics were in French but that was out of his mind, as Abigail suddenly hoisted him up onto her shoulders and carried her to the bedroom.

Alastor was partially bracing for the worst, but his mother gently brought him to the comforting warmth of his bed. She wrapped him within the weighted blanket and he could feel himself beginning to feel just a bit better.

"Go to rest, chérie." 

* * *

"Why do they want to do this?"

The Hotel staff were around the dining table in their new humble abode. It had been a hectic past few days with the tour that Heaven had given them across the numerous locations it had to offer.

However, the next destination was questionable.

For the next part of their tour of paradise, they were going to witness an Extermination unfold first hand. Why exactly that was a part of their tour was a bit of a mystery.

Ultimately, everyone could assume that it was more of a way to invoke fear into them as a friendly reminder that they remained sinners.

Still, it riled them up and set everyone off on a bad mood. In the meantime, they went into their separate rooms. 

Paradise was fortunate enough to give a large house to stay for the vacation. It had everything for all of them, and it seemed to give them a lot of things for their benefit.

Charlie and Vaggie were staying in their own rooms, and were mostly venting things towards each other.

"Just.. why do they want to bring us there?" Vaggie said bitterly, "They just want to spit in our faces? Kill us?"

"I don't know, hon." Charlie replied exasperatedly, "But if they want us to do it, we have to do it."

Vaggie turned to her girlfriend, "What if we meet that Idosing fellow?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Charlie sighed, "We might. He's a Sergeant, correct?"

The moth demon nodded, "High ranking guy, definitely someone we should look out for. Maybe we can ask him about Alastor."

"We've got to find him soon." Charlie murmured.

"I'm sure we will, hon." Vaggie reassured, "I'm sure we will."


	23. 15 Step

Abigail just couldn't help seeing her son like this.

The radio host was getting much worse by the hour, and he seemed to barely keep himself together.

He was unable to sleep, his internal temperature switched on the dime, and had a constant case of a incredibly bad fever.

Alastor kept himself close to his mother in fear of relapsing again. She knew that her son was able to handle a fight with other people but not against himself.

What made it worse though were the shadows.

Given that she had to take care of him, Abigail summoned her shadows to handle the housework for her. Alastor seemed to be on edge every time one of them approached even when to comfort him.

On a few occasions, Alastor would outright attack the shadows believing that they were out to get him. His mother was forced to comfort him for a while and stop whatever housework she was doing in the meantime.

Eddie was fortunate enough to stop by every once and a while to help her out. He could take of Alastor's unfortunate state, since he seemed less tense around him.

Currently, her husband wasn't around to help at the moment. 

Alastor was stuck in his bed, shivering in the warm air of the home. She couldn't give him another round of food, since he seemed to be losing weight more than he was gaining and Alastor didn't wish to eat any food that was a solid.

Abigail stood over him at the bed, with him wrapped in the blanket and staring off into the distant abyss.

"Dear, are you awake?" Abigail asked softly.

He turned his head to her, and nodded.

"I'm fine." Alastor croaked.

"You're not, Alvin." Abigail said, "You've been suffering withdrawal symptoms for the past few days and you're getting worse."

"I know.." Alastor said, "I've been through worse."

Abigail sighed, remembering the stories that Alastor told about his withdrawal experience down in Hell. Unlike what he was experiencing right now, he had to handle the painful process for several months. 

They remained silent for a few moments, and Abigail sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Alastor's forehead. It was cold, and pouring with sweat.

"Maman.." Alastor murmured.

"Yes?" Abigail replied.

Without any warning, Alastor began to cry. He turned away from her, and she moved a bit closer to him. 

"What's wrong, darling?" Abigail questioned.

"I fucked up." Alastor suddenly blurted out, "All this is my fucking fault."

Abigail wanted to say that it wasn't but she knew what he said was true.

"What if Molly breaks up with me?" Alastor babbled, "What if the Hazbin staff find about this? What if I can't go into the army? What if-"

"Dear, calm down." Abigail reassured, "Everything will be alright in the end."

"It won't be." Alastor said, "After all this, I don't know anymore."

"God has a plan for all of us." Abigail said, "But I'm sure that he has something for you at the end of this road."

"Then, what is it for me?" Alastor whined suddenly, "I don't care if it's meant to be a challenge, or a punishment. Just tell me where the hell I'm fucking going!"

"Alastor." Abigail said sternly.

He buried his face into the pillow and began to sob loudly, with Abigail fruitlessly wondering how to handle the situation.

Promptly, she picked him from the bed, still wrapped in the blanket and positioned him into a hug. Alastor responded accordingly, with him swiftly wrapping his arms around her. The radio host began to cry into her shoulder, his body at a cold temperature.

Abigail could only offer the only thing she could give. The comforting embrace of a mother.

"It'll be okay, dear. I'm sure it'll be okay.""

* * *

Charlie knew whatever this Extermination was going to be, it was going to be much different than any of the yearly purges she had experienced. 

Since she would be watching from above instead of being in one.

The hotel staff decided to dress as formally as they could for the occasion, because they didn't know what was to come.

It was good thing that they discovered that they could shift from their human forms to their respective demon forms at will, so in case something were to happen, they would be able to go on the offensive.

All of them were standing in front of their homestay, waiting for their pickup.

"So, are we all ready?" Charlie perked up.

"Not really." Husk said bluntly, "But it's the best we can do."

Mimzy sighed, "I'm scared, darlings. What do you think they want from us?"

"We can theorize for all we want, but we still don't know about that." Baxter stated.

"Shut it about your theorizing." Husk stated sternly.

"No arguing!" Vaggie exclaimed.

Charlie couldn't help but notice that Niffty was remaining silent about this. Then again, she seemed more interested in her human form.

Niffty looked drastically different from her demon imp self, and became a tall woman of Japanese descent.

It was hard for her to adjust to the larger height, and she could no longer fit in smaller crevices to clean everything.

"Niffty? Is something wrong?" Charlie asked.

She looked over at her, "Nothing's wrong. Just.. thinking."

"That's alright, we're all worried too."

"I know that, but it's just that something is weird about this whole situation." Niffty said, a small hint of Japanese dialect in her voice.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps approaching them caught their attention. All of them turned to the direction of the sound and froze immediately.

Approaching them were three Exterminators. Of course, having seen the design of them was unsurprising.

But what weapons they were brandishing really unnerved them.

Charlie couldn't help but panic just a bit as the Exterminators wielded assault rifles to them. One of them appeared to be the defacto leader of the trio, and they tilted her head towards them.

Unfortunately, the princess recognized who it was.

"Idosing." Charlie hissed.

The musician chuckled in response but the other two that seemed to be lesser to him, stood beside him, giving him protection.

"So, it's come to this, huh?" Idosing said coyly, "Then again, I have to follow orders more than anything."

Everyone looked at him with squinted eyes but ultimately, they made their way to him.

Idosing observed the hotel staff to make sure that nothing was amiss, and promptly snapped his fingers.

Their ears buzzed with radio static and their vision went blurry and once they blinked, they appeared in a particularly crowded area.

Well, being surrounded by Exterminators would be able to give anyone goosebumps.

All of them weren't sure where they were at first, but Vaggie suddenly brought everyone close together forcefully.

"Everyone, keep close." Vaggie hissed, "This is the Exterminator's main headquarters. Remain in a group."

Charlie remained frozen, observing the Exterminators surrounding them. Some of them were busy minding their own particular business, while others took notice of their guests. The princess noticed that they were in a cross junction of sorts, and tall black buildings towered over them. 

Unfortunately, Idosing seemed to have dissipated into the crowd. The princess could have at least gotten some kind of instructions as to what to do next.

Suddenly, the sounds of clicking filled the air, and everyone including the Exterminators, looked at the direction of the sound.

While the origin of the sound was another Exterminator, the design of the suit was more formal and more signifying that whoever it was, it was a high ranking officer.

The clicking stopped, which the hotel staff recognized as the speaking code for the Exterminators.

Vaggie seemed to be the most tense about this Exterminator, as Charlie could feel that tension around them.

"Vagatha." a stern, hoarse voice emanated from the Exterminator.

Charlie was surprised when Vaggie moved forward to the person, but something about it let her do it.

To the hotel staff's surprise, the Exterminator tilted their head and said something in that clicking language.

Suddenly, every Exterminator began to approach them. They lined in uniform crowds, surrounding each of them in the large radius.

Without warning, all of the Exterminators kneeled onto one knee. Their heads faced down onto the floor

All of them were quite shocked with Charlie, Niffty, Mimzy and Husk mumbling to each other as to what was going on. On the other hand, Vaggie was frozen as a statue until the leader Exterminator stood up, to which the other Exterminators went ahead and straightened themselves.

Charlie wanted to speak up, but Baxter was first to do it.

"What was that?" he asked, though it seemed more to himself than towards everyone around him.

The leader of the Exterminators pranced towards them, and chuckled to which Vaggie stood in front of Charlie.

"Let's just say.. that was something you don't need to know at the moment." they stated.

As if on cue, some Exterminators approached them. Charlie noticed their friendly demeanour and faced towards them.

"Hello." said the one that seemed more enthusiastic than the others, 

"Are you ready for your tour?"

"Uhm.. yeah." Charlie replied nervously, "We're ready."

* * *

Molly knew what Exterminations were like.

Every time she had to endure the process of purging the sinners of Hell, she would at least have some sort of satisfaction of killing those very people because of who they were. However, she knew that not all sinners were to be in Hell.

But the fact that the Hazbin Hotel staff was watching made her feel uneasy.

At least other people were busy handling the situation of the hotel staff, since it was a bit stressful.

Obviously, the staff had plenty of questions primarily about the ethical code of the Exterminators which boiled down to them purging sinners that deserved to be in Hell and putting some out of their misery.

To her surprise, everyone seemed to be neutral about the whole situation, even Vaggie.

She remained deep in thought, out of view of everyone when someone approached her.

"Hey."

Idosing's voice suddenly took her attention and she saw the musician waltzing towards her.

"How you holding up?" Idosing asked.

Molly sighed, "I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff, more than anything."

"Look, I'm as concerned about Alastor as you are." Idosing stated, "If you want to talk about it, then go ahead, lay it on me."

"It's not just Alastor, it's also my brother, you know?" Molly said,"Like, if they know about me.."

"Pretty sure they won't know about you just yet." Idosing reassured.

"What if the others talk about me?" Molly said, "They could just bring up my brother, and they'd want to meet me."

"Hm. And since you're dating Al.."

Molly took a breath, "I'll have to see them eventually."

Idosing snorted, "They hate my guts right now, so I'd have to get away from them soon."

That brought a chuckle out of Molly, but she took notice of Idosing looking at something.

"Speaking of the devils themselves." Idosing mused.

Coming into view was the Hotel staff who were being toured around the medical area of the base. All of them seemed to have finished the main part of the tour, and were ready to move on to the next part.

However, Charlie Magne, the princess took notice of Idosing, and stared at him. She said to the rest of the hotel staff and the tour guide, before making her way towards the two of them. The staff left with the tour guides and made way to their next destination.

In response, Idosing laughed. Well, it was more of a 'ha, ha, ha' sarcastic laugh more than an actual laugh.

"Well, this is certainly a situation I was expecting." Idosing said with crossed arms.

Charlie sighed, "Look, I'm here to ask one question only."

"It's somewhere along the lines 'Please tell me where Alastor is.', isn't it?" Idosing inquired.

"Fuck you." Charlie hissed.

Molly could tell there was a certain tension between them, especially since he was the one that wounded Alastor in the first place.

"Like you pretty much read and heard, he's up here."

"Is he in this base?" Charlie asked.

"Tsk, no. He hasn't been drafted just yet, in about a few months, he will be here." Idosing said, "But I wouldn't recommend that you meet him after this tour."

At that moment, Molly resisted to urge to sigh. She didn't want the princess to know about her relationship with Alastor, since he was in a rough spot at the moment.

"Fine then." Charlie said as she turned around, "Keep your secrets."

"Wait." Molly blurted out.

Idosing looked in awe as Molly approached the princess nervously. He seemed to get at what she was going to say, but began to click to her nonetheless.

 _Don't mention Alastor_ , he said before he promptly waltzed away from the scene.

Charlie was intrigued at Molly's sudden approach as she faced her.

"I'm.. just gonna say this, but I just wanted to thank you for redeeming my brother." Molly said.

"Who's your brother?" Charlie asked.

"Um, Anthony. You know, that really famous pornstar?" Molly said quietly.

"Oh.. Angel Dust?" Charlie said, "You're his sister.."

"If you're wondering about what he thinks of me being an Exterminator, I would say it wasn't the best reception." Molly stated.

"That makes sense, I guess." Charlie said, "How's he doing?"

"Great. He's working for my mother up here, so he's got some grip in paradise." Molly mused.

Charlie smiled, "That's good to know, can't wait to see you soon with him."

"Me too." Molly said sheepishly as the princess turned around and walked away to the hotel staff.

It took a while for Molly to do anything but she managed to heave a sigh of relief. She fortunately took out one of her biggest worries out of her system.

Obviously, there was the looming threat of the upcoming Extermination at midnight, and they were mandatory to sleep for a few hours before the operation was in motion.

But as she began to waltz to the dormitories, Molly's mind wandered towards the thought of Alastor who was still recovering from his drug addiction.

"I hope he gets better." Molly murmured to herself.


	24. Right in Two

It was time.

Charlie knew that they would be here for a while, since Exterminations would happen at midnight.

Over the course of the past few hours, the hotel staff were given a tour of the Exterminator bases and learned a lot about the purges they enacted annually.

While the tour did give insight on some things they didn't know initially about the Exterminations such as the fact that Exterminators did have lives up here, the princess of Hell still wasn't so sure why they were up here in the first place.

At the moment, she was looking over the horizon which was turning into a sunset. Charlie was alone as the rest of the hotel staff wanted to take a break from the touring and eat at the cafeterias.

For the moment, Charlie observed the glorious sunset as she sat down on the outskirts of the Exterminator's base. Wherever she was appeared to be a soccer field for the Exterminator to play in. She sat on a bench, observing the distant sunset.

Being someone that could never see something like this before, Charlie had to appreciate the beauty in front of her. It took literal blood, sweat and tears for her to even remotely get to paradise, but she succeeded.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Charlie looked in the direction of the steps and saw a man.

He had pale skin, a quiff hairstyle, dark eyes and a stunning vantablack suit. As the man approached her, she couldn't help but feel the same radiation that the one Exterminator gave. 

"Uh, hi." Charlie said to him, as he sat down next to her.

"Greetings." he said, "It's nice to meet you."

Confirming her suspicions, this was the Exterminator that promptly made everyone kneel for Vaggie from the very voice he had.

"Who are you exactly?" Charlie asked.

"I am Mal, but I prefer to be called Chief." he said, "Alongside that, I am also one of Heaven's archangels."

"Oh.." Charlie replied, "You're related to my father?"

Mal laughed, but what made it weird was that he didn't smile, "I am. Your father and I have a close connection with each other."

"R-really?" Charlie responded, "Um.. okay."

"I've known about your dream of redemption for a while now. Lucifer had brought it up when you were just a child, but I knew that was just because you were unfortunately born with his angelic personalities." Chief stated.

The princess kind of forgot that her father was a fallen angel, but that was long before she was even born.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Charlie asked sheepishly.

Mal looked at her, "Well, I wanted to tell you something about a dear friend of yours."

"Which friend?" she asked.

"Actually, she's not just your friend, right?" Chief inquired.

"Oh.. Vaggie." Charlie said softly, "I know that she was an Exterminator in training, but.. things went wrong."

"You could say that." Mal stated.

Chief moved closer to her, and he raised his head slightly to reveal his neck. What Charlie saw was a large scar across his throat, and she choked just a bit.

"She did that?" Charlie stammered.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mal said as he backed away, "It's a long story, but I'm sure Vaggie has told you, correct?"

"Well, she did leave some details out of her side." Charlie replied.

"That's understandable." Chief said.

"I.. just want to ask.. why do you do the Exterminations." she questioned.

Mal looked over at her, "I feel like it's a rather easy explanation."

Charlie stared at him, bewildered, "What do you mean it's easy?"

"Every human on the face of the Earth has done some kind of sinning, whether minor or major. But what our Creator wants is for them to understand they had done wrong and better themselves. Obviously, a majority of them don't do that, and wind up in Hell for it."

"That's.."

"However, our Father judges everyone on a system. I still am unsure what that system is, but he is the most fair when it comes to humans' lives." Mal stated, "We were tasked to eliminate the worst sinners off the face of the afterlife, as they deserve the ultimate punishment."

"I understand that part.. but why doesn't Hell help redeem people? Shouldn't everyone be worthy of paradise?" Charlie said.

Mal looked at her, "Rapists? Pedophiles? Serial murderers? Cannibals? Cultists? Authoritarians?"

"They.." Charlie stopped herself from saying anything after that.

"Well, I admit while some of those people may have some redeeming qualities, most of them are horrible people and are mostly unredeemable." Mal said, "To put it in perspective, they can take up a majority of those we kill."

"But what about the ones that went to Hell but didn't deserve it?" Charlie asked.

Chief stared at the sunset that was turning into twilight, "All of us up here try and spare as much as we can. Though, there's nothing we can do about it. However, our Lord does have his way of dealing with it."

She looked at him, "What's that?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, but we have some time to kill." Mal stated, "You want to know?"

"Of course." Charlie replied.

* * *

There were numerous ways Alastor would've spent New Year's Eve.

Vomiting his insides out was not one of them.

In all honesty, he barely remembered the past hour, since he had spent a fair decent amount of time bent over his toilet.

Fortunately, Abigail was there, but she couldn't do much to alleviate his situation. All she could do was give him some comforting words.

After what felt like an eternity, he managed to heave out a few breaths, and dropped himself onto the floor.

He groaned, as Abigail flushed down the mess, and carried him into the shower. The radio host was slowly recuperating so he tried to speak, though his initial words were gibberish.

"What was that, dear?" Abigail asked.

"Can you bathe me?" Alastor slurred, to which she chuckled.

"Sure, cher." she said.

Bringing him into the shower area, she began to strip his clothing. Alastor was a bit too out of his element do it himself as he was in the midst of the final stages of withdrawal.

With Alastor naked, Abigail quickly turned on the shower, and warm water splashed across his body. 

The radio host didn't exactly know what was going on, but his mother was bathing him properly. All of it was just becoming an unfortunate blur, as he was cleansed.

His mother remained entirely silent as she helped bathe him. The only sound was the running water of the shower, and the faint buzz of the lights.

It took a while for him to be bathe properly, but he felt refreshed in a way. Sure, he still had jerky movements around his limbs, goosebumps, and rapid changes in temperature but he had a refreshed mind.

Abigail quickly took a towel and dried him off. She was still not speaking so Alastor tried to say a thank you to her, but all that came out was incomprehensible.

"Hm?" she said.

"Thanks." Alastor blurted out.

She chuckled, "You're welcome."

Once Alastor was dry of water, Abigail brought him out of the bathroom and into his walk-in closet. 

"What clothes would you like to wear?" she asked.

"Anything." Alastor groaned, the sickening feeling in his body radiating across him.

Swiftly, Abigail began to dress him up in a basic T-shirt and boxers.   
It was possible that she took notice of Alastor's worsening state so she was picking up the pace.

Upon being dressed, she managed to get Alastor up on his feet and maneuvered him out to the wardrobe and into the bedroom.

It was night, but he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.  
"Are you okay?" Abigail asked.

"Er, I'm fine." Alastor slurred, "The fireworks show is coming at midnight, right?" 

"Yes, you want to watch it on the picture show?" Abigail mused.

The radio host smiled and nodded as they made their way to the living room sofa, with Alastor trying to look at the clock within the living room.

"It's 10.00pm, so we have to wait for a while before we can see the firework show." Abigail said, "But do you think you could last that long?"

"No." Alastor jokingly replied.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Abigail said.

She plopped him down onto the couch, and moved away to grab a blanket. Alastor was a bit too out of it, but he was able to grab the remote and turned on the television. It was hard to see what was playing but Abigail came along to wrap his weighted blanket around him again.

With the sudden warmth enveloping him, Alastor fell into a bit of lulling state as his mother sat beside him and changed the channel to something that he would like.

The audio of whatever show was playing echoed into his ears, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what was being said. Abigail placed a hand around his shoulders, and he let a satisfied yet strained sigh.

"Maman?" Alastor called out softly.

"Yes?" Abigail replied.

"Thank you for everything." Alastor slurred.

His mother smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

"Fireworks, Charlie. Fireworks."

Vaggie had been reminding her plenty of times of the key sign that would initiate the Extermination. 

While she knew that by now, Charlie had much more on her mind.

Firstly, she was thinking about the conversation she had with Mal. 

She did learn a fair bit about human behaviours and ethics and helped her understanding of the psychology of humanity.

Secondly, the princess was looking down at the Exterminator army.

It was hard to describe how massive the military was, but they surrounded a large hole in the center, revealing the fiery depths of Hell below. The operation of it all was complicated but understandable for all of the hotel staff.

Charlie simply looked at the army, wielding their angelic spears, ready to purge sinners once more. She couldn't imagine such a thing, a massive army ready to perform

Ultimately, she heaved a sigh and looked at Vaggie who was about as tense as she was.

"Hon.." Charlie spoke up, but she couldn't bring out the words.

"Yes?" Vaggie replied, taking notice of the princess's behaviour.

"I know that I've always talked about how I felt it was unfair that Exterminations happened?" Charlie stated, "I just wanted to.. make them stop? For Hell's citizens to just have a break?"

Vaggie nodded, "You've always talked about it. Is there.."

"This evening, I talked to that Exterminator leader. You know, the guy that made everyone kneel for you?"

"Um, yeah.. I know him."

"We had a pretty long conversation. It was about a lot of things like the hotel, humans, the afterlife and.. you." Charlie stated.

The moth demon remained silent, as if she didn't wish to respond to that.

"Vags.. I understand why you did that. But almost every Exterminator here, does want to see you again, and they also understand what you went through."

"No, they don't." Vaggie hissed, "All of them can go fuck right off. Plus, I'm sure Mal has some bad blood for me, and just wants to deal some punishment himself."

Charlie remained quiet, before touching Vaggie's shoulder to calm her down. Eventually, she did, and heaved a sigh.

"Sorry, just still have some grudges." Vaggie said.

"That's okay." Charlie stated, "If you have a problem, then talk to me alright?" 

Vaggie smirked, but a single echoing sound caught their attention.

Looking outside, they saw fireworks exploding in the distance. Colours filled the night sky, and vague shapes was amongst the sparks.

Promptly, they looked down at the army that was now descending on mass into Hell. Both of them stared in awe at the spiral of Exterminators, gliding down into the fires.

The princess wondered what the rest of the hotel staff were thinking of the sight before them, since they were below them and watching the same spectacle.

Soon enough, the base became silent, with the only Exterminators around being those tasked to monitor the purges.

"Did you know Angel Dust's sister is an Exterminator?" Charlie perked up.

"Huh? Really?" Vaggie replied, bewildered.

"Well, she came up to during the tour, and she thanked me." Charlie said, "Though, she did say that Anthony wasn't so keen on that info."

Vaggie sighed, "To be honest, I'd also understand that pain. Finding out one of your relatives is also someone that could've killed you down in punishment land will take a toll on you."

Suddenly, the sound of someone running came to their attention. Looking back, they saw Baxter coming to a halt before them.

"Baxter?" Charlie called out, noticing a file in his hands.

"Hi, Charlie. And Vaggie." Baxter said gleefully, "I've got to show you something."

The couple squinted their eyes, "Is it something to do with that file?"

"Err, yep." Baxter said, "Me and the others read this already. Here."

They received the file, which was red in colour and surprisingly thick. Opening it, they swiftly realized why Baxter was gleeful.

As it turns out, the information in the file was focused on Alastor, one of the latest recruits into Heaven's army. It pertained to numerous aspects of the radio host, which showcased some personal details that they didn't necessarily need to know, but they took notice of one detail that would benefit.

"His house address?" Vaggie mused.

"Yeah. Have you written this down, Baxter?" Charlie asked.

"Fortunately, yes. We better return that file since I stole from some guy's desk." Baxter stated, "Plus, I don't want risk getting skewered."

Charlie couldn't help but notice that the file stated that Alastor was dating someone named Molly Costello, and wondered if that Exterminator was in fact the person that the file was pertaining to.

She quickly shrugged it off and passed back the file to Baxter, who swiftly ran back to put it in back in it's initial place.

Vaggie cleared her throat, "We're allowed to leave after the Extermination, right?"

The princess nodded, "Let's go talk with the others. I'm kinda interested in their volunteering system now."

With that, the couple began their walk to the other hotel staff members, and conversed about the developing situation.

Little did they know, someone had been listening in on their conversation. Once the couple were out of ear shot, they chuckled. A soft feminine laugh that echoed slightly within the hallway.

"Oh, miei amici." they said, "I have something special for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I feel like this story is about to go on longer than I thought... and I'm feeling the burnout of it.
> 
> But I'm gonna get a new PC in a few days, so I'll see if I can handle it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, amigo.


	25. Optimistic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New PC, so I should pump some more of these chapters soon.
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter.

Alastor had gotten better.

He was still struggling with some aspects such as the cravings of the drug on occasion. In the meantime, Molly could trust him enough to leave him to his own devices.

Currently, both of them were laying on the sofa for the past few minutes. Molly remained still as Alastor laid down on her lap. She carressed his ear tufts, which made tremble slightly. Both of them were watching television, since there wasn't a lot of things that either of them had to do.

Molly had tackled the recent Extermination and was allowed to take a mandatory break from it all. She decided to spend the break with Alastor, who was slowly healing.

"Dear?" Alastor slurred.

"Yes, Alastor?" Molly replied, "You want me to stop?"

"No.. but can I get up please?" Alastor said.

In response, Molly stopped her action and pulled him upright, and Alastor chuckled. The radio host looked at her with some awe in his eyes.

He scooted his way over to her, and leaned against her, to which Molly smiled, and positioned herself and Alastor into a comfortable cuddling position.

For a while, they hugged each other in the warm air of the home. It was still snowing outside, but forecasts stated that snowfall will soon dissipate in the coming months.

Alastor remained clutched tight around Molly, with each other's warmth enveloping one another.

"Molls?" Alastor suddenly perked up in a soft tone.

She laughed quietly, "Hm?"

"When I go, you'll visit me right?" Alastor asked.

"Of course, Al. I will try to take as much oppurtunities to meet with you." Molly stated, "Even if it gets us in trouble."

The deer laughed at that, before he continued to hug Molly again. 

Embraced within each other, she took out her phone and fiddled around it for a specific video.

Alastor took notice of this and made his way so that he was able to see her phone. 

"What are you trying to find?" Alastor asked.

"My brother, Anthony, celebrated New Year's with his friend Cherri, exploding fireworks at one of the city parks." Molly said, "He recorded everything on his phone, and posted it to social media."

Looking at her phone, they were able to see what he wound up recording.

It depicted Angel Dust in his spider form, shakily holding his camera around.

"Alright, fuckos!" Anthony exclaimed into the camera, "We've got something special for all of you!"

"Sailor mouth." Alastor murmured.

The video showed a massive line of boxes, with Cherri Bomb looking to make sure that they were all in order. Then, Angel Dust popped his face into the camera.

"You ready?" Angel Dust asked enthusiastically.

Molly had recorded this video straight from social media, so there was a wall of comments stating that they were ready.

Soon enough, Cherri and Angel Dust began to light the boxes, one by one with a lighter. Once all of the fuses had been lit, the duo ran as far as they could with the camera getting a shaky mess of a video.

Once they were far enough, the sounds of fireworks echoed across the park, and the camera managed to pan into a steady shot of the rainbow coloured fireworks. 

Both of them cheered in response, and the wall of comments exploded. All of them were about as entranced in the colourful dissonance.

Alastor remained silent which made Molly wonder what he was thinking. 

"You enjoyed it?" Molly asked.

"I did." Alastor murmured, "Just a bit in awe."

Molly chuckled, "You want something to eat?"

"Not yet." Alastor stated, as he positioned himself over her, and laid his head on her breasts.

She blushed heavily, "H-hey.."

"Comfy.." Alastor slurred, before wrapping her in his arms and drifting off into sleep.

Obviously, they weren't going to go anywhere any time soon, but Molly promptly made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

Next thing they knew, the pair were fast asleep, completely unaware of what was to come.

* * *

Angel Dust knew that this was coming.

The hotel staff decided to visit him, but they weren't all aware that Cherri had also wound up in Heaven.

She had been staying over in his apartment for a few days but since the Hazbin staff were visiting, they decided to make some food for all of them.

For the past few hours, both Angel Dust and Cherri shared their personal stories within Heaven while the hotel staff enjoyed the cuisines Anthony cooked for all of them.

Over those conversation, Anthony took notice that Charlie was minding her business as if she was busy thinking about something.

While Baxter and Vaggie were asking about Cherri's experience within Purgatory, Anthony made his way to the princess who was out of it.

"Hey, Charlie?" Angel Dust whispered, catching her attention, "Can we talk for a sec?"

The princess nodded with a smirk and stood up from their spot. Walking towards Anthony's personal bedroom, Charlie looked at him with worry.

"Angel? Is something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I've been thinking on how I should tell any of you on this topic, but I guess I should do it now." Angel Dust stated sheepishly.

"What is it?" Charlie inquired.

"Alastor."

The princess's eyes widened as Anthony made his way over to his personal desk and sat down in his chair.

"You've met him?" Charlie said, surprised.

Angel Dust nodded, "Well, I did."

"Is he okay?" Charlie asked.

"Well.. I'm not sure, my sis hasn't told any updates about him yet." Angel Dust stated.

Charlie blinked rapidly in response, and the former pornstar realized what he said. He wanted to hit himself for spilling that out.

"W-what..." Charlie blurted out.

"Charlie, I can explain.." Angel Dust stated, "Just let me.."

"Hold on." Charlie said suddenly, "Your sister.. who I'm pretty sure is an Exterminator.. is with Alastor?"

"Um, yes?" Angel Dust replied sheepishly, "You met her?"

"I did. Her name is Molly, right?" Charlie said, "We met during the tour and she thanked me for redeeming you."

Angel Dust couldn't help but smile a bit when he heard that, "Yeah, she always looked out for me."

"But she's with Alastor?" Charlie asked with a faint smile, "Like dating or.."

"Um.. well, they are dating. Both of them are quite happy, in fact." Angel Dust said, "You want me to say everything?"

"Please do." Charlie said.

For the next few minutes, Angel Dust laid out what he gathered from his experience of Heaven. Charlie seemed to know certain parts of the story, but everything that occurred in paradise was foreign to her. Topics ranged from the time Alastor's mother tortured her son to the time the radio host and the spider's sister began dating.

Albeit the princess reacted negatively when Angel Dust talked about the encounter he had with Alastor, in which he wound up stabbing the radio host.

"You stabbed him?" Charlie hissed.

"He healed, and I managed to get better." Angel Dust said back, "Plus, we're on better terms now."

"Is he fine now?" Charlie asked.

"Well, not really." Angel Dust said softly, "He wound up relapsing."

Charlie covered her mouth in surprise, before she tried to speak up.

"He what..?" she squeaked.

"The fucker relapsed into drugs, but we were fortunately catch him and make him heal." Angel Dust said, "Molly and his parents are rehabilitating him, so Al's gonna be fine."

"Okay, that's great." Charlie said, "Should we visit him?" 

"Smiles is pretty free nowadays, but you better do it before end of Feb. He's going off to be an Exterminator soon."

"Yeah." Charlie trailed off, "I've read his file over in the tour. He'll be gone for a while, right?" 

Angel Dust scoffed, "A while? He's gonna be gone for a minimum of 4 years."

"R-really?" Charlie said, "That's a shame. For all of you up here."

"I'm fine with him going off doing his own thing, since it's better than Heaven under his control." Angel Dust stated.

Charlie laughed, "Yeah, it's better than that."

* * *

Fortunately, Angel Dust was willing to tell everyone in the hotel staff everything.

Everyone reacted a bit differently, but all of them were eager to meet Alastor in the near future. Cherri also let in some insight since she also heard about the news.

Charlie on the other hand was thinking about something else.

You see, Angel Dust had secretly told her that Alastor had wound up relapsing from Lucifer, who was in Heaven for a different thing, but decided to take advantage of the situation.

Once each of the hotel staff had learned everything about Alastor's current condition and finished Angel Dust's cuisines, they embarked on their journey home via the locomotives of paradise.

The princess was unsure how to react to all of this as with everyone. Especially Mimzy and Niffty who seemed a bit jealous at the fact that Alastor had a girlfriend now.

In about an hour, they managed to get back into their humble abode, even with the somewhat larger snowfall. Once all of them cleansed themselves, everyone decided to cook for dinner.

Vaggie was helping with whatever was available to her, while everyone else was focusing on their own cooking.

As for Charlie, she had been trying to call someone special.

She was grateful that Heaven had gifted her a telephone for her to call her parents back down in Hell since she needed to talk with them.

Eventually, she managed to get a hold on her mother.

"Hello?" Lilith's voice said through the phone.

"Mom." Charlie said sheepishly.

"Charlie." Lilith replied enthusiastically, "How are you?"

"Great, I just wanted to ask if everything is okay." Charlie stated.

Lilith suddenly sighed, which made Charlie tense.

"Well, not everything is fine and dandy here as much as it is up there." Lilith stated, "Your father was injured in the Extermination this year."

"Huh? Is he okay?" Charlie asked, a bit exasperated.

"Lucifer was hurt pretty badly, but he's healing right now." Lilith said, "He's been attacked by Exterminators before, so this isn't new to him."

Charlie remembered the first time she saw her father wounded when she was a child, so she shivered a bit at that thought.

"May I speak to him?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Lilith said.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the line, and Charlie could hear Lilith speaking to someone. After a while, she finally received a coherent message.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me." Charlie said.

Lucifer chuckled, "It's good to hear you again. How are you?"

"I'm just fine, but Mom told me that you got hurt in the Extermination." Charlie stated.

"Heh, yeah. One managed to skewer in the stomach, and I was barely able to get into safety. At least I'm immune to their attacks." Lucifer stated.

Charlie couldn't help but realize something had in fact happened, but she passed it off for now.

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'm healing, but I'm great, Lilith is beside me everyday." Lucifer mused, "Hope you're doing well in Heaven."

The princess sighed, "Of course, but Dad.. I want to talk about something."

Silence fell over the line, before Lucifer managed to say a response.

"It's about Alastor, isn't it?" Lucifer asked.

In response, Charlie sighed, "Yeah, it is. I know what you did to him."

Lucifer remained silent for a moment, before letting out a sigh, 

"Well, how is he?"

"Erm, I haven't seen him yet." Charlie said, "But I don't think I should now, should I?"

"Hmph. I feel like you want answers, don't you?" Lucifer taunted,"But I'm not in the position to do so, dear."

Charlie breathed heavily through the phone, "I think I already know why you would do that to Alastor, because you're the devil." she hissed.

"You know me well, dear." Lucifer stated, "Though, I don't wish to sour your vacation. So, you know what you have to do, right?"

"Of course, Dad." Charlie said, "Thanks alot."

She swiftly ended the call, and buried her face into one of the pillows on her bed. Charlie wanted to scream into it but would definitely catch everyone's attention.

Then, the door to the room opened and she removed the pillow off of her face. Vaggie was peeking into the room, probably to call Charlie to eat. But the moth noticed the princess's facial expression and approached her.

"Hon?" Vaggie called out.

"Yes?" Charlie responded softly.

"Is something wrong?" Vaggie asked.

Charlie ultimately sighed, "I'll tell you about it."

The princess spilled out everything to Vaggie, which made her shocked for the most part. Charlie managed to heave out a sigh of relief, the tension within her somewhat alleviated.

Vaggie ultimately placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and looked at her solemnly. The princess sighed deeply, now being a bit more calm.

"Charlie, I.."

"It's okay, Vags." Charlie said, "Dinner's ready, right?"

"Um, yeah. Are you okay enough to eat food?"

"Don't worry, I can stomach some food." Charlie said.

"You sure?" Vaggie stated.

Charlie gave a smirk, "I'm sure."


	26. Meeting In The Aisle

Alastor was fortunate enough to continue working.

The bar was operating slowly for the most part since snow had hit pretty hard for the day. He was mostly tending to the regulars at this point, and the drinks were consumed at a slow rate.

Abigail and Eddie were supportive of him to start his job again, and helped him get used to the busy enviroment again. The days that were busy tended to be tolerable for the most part, but fortunately today was one of the less busy days.

His parents were in the kitchen cooking for the customers available, as they remained sheltered from the heavy snow. 

For the most part, his shift as well as the bar would be closing soon, as the snow was going to be much worse for the night. The door of the kitchen opened and his mother stepped out, prancing her way towards her son.

Once she was close to him, Abigail looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Alastor responded, "Just a bit out of it."

"You want anything?" Abigail inquired.

"Maybe some coffee." Alastor stated as he moved himself over to the coffee machine.

It was strange to have a coffee machine in a bar, but some people did like their dose of caffeine at the club. Alastor quickly made himself a cup for himself, and once he did, he took a sip of the scalding beverage. He sighed in relief at the warm sensation down his throat.

He looked over at his mother who was busy washing the dirty glasses at the bar sink, which wasn't much. Abigail took notice of him and quickly dried her wet hands as she turned around to him.

"You'll be leaving soon, right?" Abigail stated.

Alastor nodded, "Will be in a few minutes, though I'll help you clean up shop." 

"That's helpful of you dear." Abigail stated.

Once all the customers left (without any incidents), Alastor helped his parents clean up everything within the club. Eddie and Alastor helped in the main hard working stuff such as moving the tables while Abigail did the smaller cleaning tasks such as sweeping the area.

For the time being, Alastor was fortunate enough that his parents were tolerable to him even after what happened in the past few months. His mother was more caring towards even what she did to him and what he did to her. Sure, if the subject was somehow brought up, it would make things awkward.

But fortunately, that never happened, and both of them seemed to move on from their past mistakes. 

Eventually, the club was ready to be closed for the night, and Alastor was about to push off. Abigail and Eddie were waiting outside in their car as the radio host put on his winter attire.

"Hey, son." Eddie stated suddenly just as he stepped outside of the club and shut the doors.

"Yes?" Alastor replied as he stuck his head into his father's driver window.

"Both of us are grateful to have you here. When you wind up going, we'll miss you." Eddie stated.

Abigail remained silent, but Alastor could tell that she felt the same his father did. The radio host smiled, before looking at his father.

"Thanks." Alastor stated, "I'll see you soon."

"See you." Eddie said before he turned up the window and drove off into the snowy landscape. 

Promptly, Alastor went ahead in his journey on his way back home. It was about as eventful as the shift for today. Eventually, he wound up in the train station and was purchasing a train token for his journey home.

Suddenly, his phone rang as he was prancing his way to the train.  
Taking it out, he saw that it was Molly. Without hesitation, Alastor answered it.

"Hello, sweetheart." Alastor purred into the line.

He could hear Molly chuckle on the other end as he walked into the train. Nobody was around, probably because of the weather didn't warrant any travelling.

"Hi, Al." Molly said, "Where are you?"

"I just finished my shift at the club." Alastor stated, "You?"

"Well, I'm at home." Molly said, "And with the weather today, looks I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Alastor snickered as he sat down in the empty seats of the locomotive, "What do you want, darling?"

Molly laughed mischeviously, "I just wanted to check up on you. You're gonna leave in a month's time, and I want to make up the most of the time we have.

Alastor took a breath before letting out a response, "Thank you. I could go over there."

"No need." Molly dismissed, "When the snow gets less worse, I'll stop by."

He chuckled, "Thanks, dear. I'll wait for you."

* * *

Charlie had wondered what Alastor was up to these days.

Sure, she had heard plenty of stories of what he had been up to in the months prior, but she did want to know more from the few sources she did have.

Unfortunately, the weather was not cooperating with her.

The sudden snow had unfortunately halted her plan for the day but she wasn't going to get angry at the fact that she could sleep in for the day.

It was currently night, with the days slowly going by like nothing. She was happy to have the vacation but February was the month that a lot of changes were going to happen to the hotel.

Each moment, her mind wandered to the endless possibilities that could happen for her. Charlie needed to control her thoughts since it was by far the best thing that would upend the world she had.

"Hon? What you thinking about?" Vaggie's voice suddenly said and brought her back to reality.

Both of them were laying down in the warm comfort of their bedroom. Vaggie was in her human form, which had enchanted her when she first saw it.

"You know.. you're really beautiful." Charlie stated.

Vaggie laughed, "You too. Didn't know you could have a human form too."

"Well, it's still similar to my demon form. But I love that Heaven has this form for me." Charlie mused, "It'll take some getting used to though."

"I think you could handle it for a month." Vaggie said, "Plus, we both know that it's helped in some aspects."

Charlie gave a chuckle to that in response, "Well, it's easier to control yourself when you're human and not a demon."

"You want to do it tonight?" Vaggie purred.

"Nah." Charlie swiftly said, "After that last one, I don't think I wish to do it now."

"That's alright. Let's just cuddle." Vaggie said as she moved and wrapped her arms around the princess.

The princess promptly moved around to face her girlfriend and hugged her back which made Vaggie laugh. With that, they somewhat remained cuddled together, sharing each other's warmth. As minutes passed by, both of them began to lull into sleep.

"Hey, you wanna go out when the snow isn't bad?" Vaggie asked.

"Yep." Charlie murmured.

"Where do you want to go?" Vaggie inquired.

"A place that's warm." Charlie stated softly, "I enjoy snow, but I can't handle it for this long time."

"Okay." Vaggie said, "Let's find out where we can go after we sleep." 

Charlie simply tightened her hug around Vaggie in response which prompted her girlfriend to shut her eyes and fell into slumber.

The princess took one last look at Vaggie and promptly closed her eyes as well. Before long, both of them were asleep as night became deeper.

* * *

Heaven had plenty of things that you wouldn't notice at the moment.

Whether it was the small details, locations you wouldn't think that existed and large events that would be brushed off, paradise was full of surprises.

Alastor hoped that this place remained a secret.

The basement of his house had been remodelled into a small research area for voodoo. His mother's notes and research let him down into a whole different rabbit hole of chaos.

Even though enacting voodoo rituals was probably against Heaven's ethics, given that he was an Impure Angel, the radio host was willing to do some bloodshed.

Currently, he was looking to do a particular ritual that required a bit of blood for him to perform. Fortunately, Alastor was strong enough to do it.

Looking at his current state, he was seated on the floor which had been stained with various circles painted in symbols made of powders and blood. Alastor prepared himself for the ritual which would grant him something he had requested.

He brandished a small razor blade and promptly, cut into his palm with it. Alastor made the cuts into the shape of a symbol, with him slightly wincing in the pain.

Promptly, he began to sing an encantation. The exact lyrics were hard to describe but from what he read from Abigail's notes, but he knew that it would call upon a certain someone.

The song began to feel less being sung by Alastor and more like being sung by an unworldly possession.

Next thing he knew, he felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head, and went limp, making him unable to see.

Alastor suddenly found himself not in his basement, but somewhere else. It was a living room of sorts, but he knew where he was.

Within the living room was a large table that a collection of dolls, all of the designed in the shape of people he knew ranging from the Hazbin Hotel staff to his parents. 

He knew that the spirits had gifted him all of them since he had been able to communicate to them again, and he had lost the ones he made back down in Hell.

Suddenly, Alastor felt himself ripped away from where he was and woke in his basement.

Looking around, he took notice of a carboard box that was slightly open. He went over to it and opened it, with him smiling once noticing the contents.

The radio host knew that he wasn't going to wind up anywhere if he had to wait for the Hazbin Hotel staff to do his bidding. If anything, he had to do it himself.

Voodoo dolls, especially in the hands of someone who knew what they were doing, could be especially dangerous.

So, Alastor wanted to use the dolls he had to his advantage. 

"This is going to be interesting." Alastor mused to himself.


	27. Life In A Glasshouse

"Where do we want to go?"

Charlie and Vaggie were willing to go absolutely anywhere for the day. They had looked up a fair few of the must visit places for paradise's residents.

The good thing was that the weather had alleviated into a perfect condition for them to travel. Currently, they were in the middle of one of Heaven's cities and looking at where the internet was leading them.

"Um, we could go to one of the restaurants for the time being." Vaggie stated.

"Which one should we go to?" Charlie asked.

"There's one near us, so let's go to that one." Vaggie said.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the restaurant. Charlie couldn't exactly tell what kind of cuisines were served in the establishment, but that didn't stop her and Vaggie to go inside.

Upon sitting down in a empty table, a waiter came along and passed out menus for the two of them. 

Looking at the menu, Charlie could see that this restaurant appeared to sell a more or less fusion of cuisine. Promptly deciding her food, she looked over at Vaggie who remained uncertain.

"Which one did you choose?" Vaggie asked.

"This one." Charlie said, as she pointed to the item she ordered on the menu.

"I'll have that as well." Vaggie mused, "Because all of these seem tasty."

After calling for a waitress, they ordered their food and some water. Service was friendly, though most of paradise's establishments had universally great service.

"So.." Vaggie began after the waiter went off to handle the order, 

"Where do we go after this?"

"Hmm.." Charlie replied, "Is there any attractions around?"

"There's an amusement park, a few shopping malls, and plenty of parks." Vaggie stated as she fiddled on her phone.

"We could head over to a shopping mall." Charlie said, "Maybe we could hang out at the arcade."

"Maybe." Vaggie mused as a different waiter came along and served them their food.

Observing the dish in front of them, it looked a bit spicy. Then again, they had spicier foods back down in Hell.

Promptly, they dug in and were about as impressed. Heaven's quality of food was better than whatever Hell had to offer, across it's landscape. While it was spicier than expected, they would've lived for this 

"You know.. we probably should've invited everyone else." Charlie stated.

Vaggie chuckled, "Everyone else is doing their own thing. Baxter and Niffty are still at the homestay doing whatever they're doing, Husk and Mimzy are busy visiting old timey places."

"To be honest, I'm glad we're not stuck with Baxter." Charlie said, "I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but he's been too eccentric with what he finds about Heaven."

"At least he's trying to help us." Vaggie said, "If it weren't for him, we won't be half as prepared as we are now."

"I think we should appreciate him, maybe give him a bigger lab at the hotel." Charlie mused.

"We are not making a bigger lab for him." Vaggie said back.

* * *

After the restaurant visit (which was affordable and great), the couple went ahead on their way to a shopping mall.

Unlike Hell, these shopping malls were filled to the brim with plenty of shops ranging from popular fast food chains, to more rudimentary shops owned by angels.

"Is that a sex shop?" Vaggie asked, confused at the sight of a particular outlet.

Charlie held back a laugh, "Well, angels do have sex."

"Of course, they do. But didn't expect sex to be prominent up here." Vaggie said.

"Well, that's fine." Charlie said.

Promptly, they made their way to an arcade, which was essentially blaring with sounds like a casino. Charlie and Vaggie swiftly made their way to a counter with some employees.

"How much to play the machines?" Charlie asked the employees, albeit more yelling than talking.

"A buck for a token." the employee stated through the noise.

"20 please." Charlie said, before taking a 20$ dollar bill and put it on the counter.

The employee promptly took the bill and placed approximately 20 arcade tokens on the counter. Vaggie and Charlie took 10 tokens each and made their way to a game that looked good.

For God knows how long, both of them played whatever games seemed the best. There was not stress over the hotel, no troubles from Hell's hierachy or no chaos from the staff. 

Every single minute was spent having a good time playing classic video games. Both of them laughed as chaotic lights, sound effects and music blared into them.

"I think I'm deaf." Charlie murmured as they got out of the arcade after finishing their tokens.

"As someone who blares music into their ears almost everyday, your ears will heal after a while." Vaggie said.

"So.. where now?" Charlie said.

Both of them laughed at that question as they made their way out of the shopping mall. Vaggie went ahead and fiddled on her phone.

"Oh, fuck." Vaggie suddenly said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"It's evening." Vaggie stated, "I guess we spent a bit too much time in that arcade."

"That shooting game was probably the most fun." Charlie said, "Is there a bar anywhere?"

"Hmm.. okay. There are a few high end bars around here, and there is a club that's out of the city." Vaggie said, "Should we go to that club?"

"Well.. we could." Charlie said, "Just have to tell the rest of the staff."

"Sure." Vaggie said as she went onto the group chat they made and typed that they'd be out for the night.

Charlie could feel her own personal phone vibrate at the notifications she was getting. But she remained fixated on Vaggie's phone.

"Alright, they're okay." Vaggie stated, "Let's go to that club."

The princess smirked in response.

* * *

"You need help, son?"

"No." Alastor stated, "I can handle the weight."

Alastor had spent a while hauling some of the supplies for the bar. It didn't take long for him to handle everything, though he was a bit tired.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fine." Alastor said, "Just got to take a break for a moment."

"Stop by the resting area." Eddie stated, "Only for a few minutes then you get back on your shift."

Promptly, Alastor went ahead and entered the room, plopping onto one of the couches. The radio host took a few deep breaths as he sat there.

He had spent a good while preparing himself for his eventual draft, such as exercising. But he wasn't so sure if he could be prepared unless he was directly involved in the military.

Ultimately, he spent most of his time researching on what the military offered. It was vague on the Internet to say the least, but he was able to get some information nonetheless.

It didn't take long for him to get rested enough to get back up on his feet, and walked out of the rest area. He combed his brown hair a bit with his hand, so that he looked slightly more professional.

Walking out and heading back to the bar, Eddie was nowhere to be seen. He could see Abigail attending to orders in the kitchen through the serving window beside the bar being helped by some part time workers. 

The radio host shrugged, deciding that he should start working again.

As he walked into the bar area, the door opened which signified that there were customers that had entered the establishment. He looked over at them and smiled.

"Hello." Alastor said enthusiastically.

Looking at the customers, he felt a strange twinge of familiarity. Both of them were women adonishing winter attire and stared at him in awe.

The woman on the left was a white skinned blonde, with a hint of rosy cheeks on her face. As for the one of the right, it was obvious that she was of Spanish descent with brown hair.

"Err, is there a problem?" Alastor asked, tilting his head.

Suddenly, the blonde turned to the Hispanic and whispered something. Alastor wish he could hear them with radio frequencies but he was only capable of that in his deer form.

Ultimately, after some whispers, they made their way to the bar and sat down on the barstools.

"Well, ladies." Alastor said as he placed the menus in front of them, "What would you'd like?"

Both of them observed the menus respectively as Alastor readied a notebook for him to jot down what their order was.

"Um.." the blonde began, "I'll take the jambalaya."

"Same here." the brunette said.

"Drinks?" Alastor asked, writing down the food order.

"Just some water." the blonde stated, "Alcohol can wait."

Upon writing down their order, Alastor made his way to the window peering into the kitchen and placed the new order hanging on the clips that the cooks would use.

The banter of chatter from the kitchen that followed was all that he needed to prepare the drinks for the customers.

Serving their drinks, Alastor cleared his throat.

"You seem new around here." the radio host said.

"Well.." the blonde said, "We're part of the Hazbin hotel staff actually."

That's when it clicked.

"Ah.. I've heard about you." Alastor said a bit nervously, "Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Charlie." 

"I'm Vagatha."

"Okay. Nice to meet you two." Alastor stated, "How's your.. vacation going?"

"Great." Charlie said, "Been a heck of a month."

"We've honestly been seeing what paradise offers." Vagatha said, 

"Even if it's kinda weird."

"Can I ask you gals a question?" Alastor stated.

"Yes?" both of them replied in unision.

"When you came in, you stared at me weirdly. What was that about?" Alastor asked.

"Um.. while we are dating.." Vaggie said nervous, "We may have been swooned a bit over you."

Alastor knew that was a lie.

He sighed, "I do admit that you two are pretty, but I am taken."

Charlie chuckled, "That's fine."

A bell ring signified Alastor that the couple's orders were ready. Promptly, he took the plates of jambalaya and served them to Charlie and Vaggie who looked impressed at the sight.

"Bon appétit." Alastor stated.

They dug in, and the radio host wanted to pre-occupy himself for the time being. He took notice that one of the drinks they served was not in stock at the bar.

Ultimately, he went to the storage space which was placed in the back of the club. Once out of view of the couple, he heaved a few breaths.

Suddenly, his mind and body washed with several emotions at once.

He knew that Charlie and Vaggie had recognized him, and he managed to recognize them too. Alastor knew he couldn't hide this facade for a while, but he had to make do with what he had.

Promptly, he grabbed the supplies of the beverages and made his way back to the bar. Eventually, Alastor managed to place the supply into the bar as the couple were eating their food.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Alastor asked.

Both of them nodded to which he smiled, and began to handle the usual tasks around the bar. Alastor fortunately had a few other customers he had to attend to which he was grateful for since he could distract himself with the odd people out.

Despite the distractions, he could tell that Charlie and Vaggie were aware that he was avoiding them. So, whenever they made any eye contact, he'd give a smile and a condescending look in his eyes.

All around, the couple were a bit miffed at him. The radio host continued around his business, mostly doing what his shift entailed.

Eventually, Charlie and Vaggie had finished their food and drinks.

"Uh, sir?" Charlie called out to him, "Can we order some drinks?"

"Sure." Alastor said, "What would you like?"

"I guess the Sazerac? For the both of us." Charlie replied.

The radio host went ahead and made the drinks for them swiftly. 

He made sure that he made the beverage in their line of sight so that nothing fishy was thought about it.

Serving their drinks, Alastor gave a smile. 

"Anyhoo, would you like to talk about anything?" Alastor asked.

Charlie looked over at Vaggie who seemed about as suspicious as she was, before looking back at Alastor and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Though I wanna ask questions about.."

"Me?" Alastor said, "That's fine. Newcomers like to ask questions."

"When was this club opened?" Charlie asked.

"My father opened this club when he came to paradise." Alastor stated, "He ran it by himself for the early years before I came along."

Charlie raised an eyebrow catching the lie, "Really? When did you come up here?"

"1938." Alastor said plainly, "I.. wound up taking my own life and went up here. I was.. less than ideal person back then."

"What do you mean?" Vaggie asked.

Alastor merely sighed, "That.. is private."

"After that?" Charlie inquired.

"I worked here for the time being." Alastor said, "Albeit I may have done some sinning up here.. though I've learned my lessons now."

"Is your mother here too?" Vaggie asked.

"She is. Though.. she was the last one to come up here. We knew that she wound up in Hell for her endeavours in voodoo. But she was redeemed via some military intiative of sorts."

"I see." Charlie concluded, "Last question. What time do you close?"

"Nowadays? Midnight, at least." Alastor said, "During warmer months, we can be open until three in the morning, depending how big the party is."

"Huh. That's good to know." Vaggie said.

"Are you done?" Alastor asked.

"I guess we are." Charlie stated happily, "Jambalaya was great."

"Thank you." Alastor replied, "It will cost about 30 dollars for your tab."

Charlie took out her purse and gave the approximate amount of money for the tab. Alastor went ahead to the register, and placed the payment amongst the sales of the day.

He gave back a receipt of their purchases to them, and smiled.

"See you soon." Alastor said.

The couple went ahead and stood up from their seats, making their way out of the establishment. Alastor gazed at them walking away into the snowy landscape in the dead of night.

"Ask me what time this place closes." Alastor murmured, "Think they're gonna face me tonight."

Alastor knew what was going to happen since his shift was going to end the time the shop closed. So, he had to think of a plan fast.

Then, a thought came into his head that made him hold back from laughing.

"Oh, my darlings." he whispered, "You don't know what you're doing."


	28. Just

Alastor knew that they would come.

The moment the club closed for the day, the radio host was slightly hoping that what he was going to do when the worst-case scenario was going to happen.

With the snowy landscape now a dark blank world, Alastor was hoping that something would happen to intervene in his situation.

Molly wasn't around for him to contact nor was Idosing who was also stuck doing military paperwork. Alastor wondered if he would still be in the army for the office work there which he was able to tolerate with what radio broadcasting entailed.

Soon enough, Alastor had arrived in his residential area, with him having walked out of the train station and was standing still overlooking the houses. He knew some of his neighbours who were nice to him and hoped that he didn't wake them for the night.

He waltzed his way slowly towards his house, wondering if he was safe or not. Glances around the area, making sure nobody was going to ambush him.

Upon getting to his gate, he opened it cautiously. The ice didn't stick to the gate which made the cold iron bars feel out of place in his hands. Making his way through it, he turned around to close and lock the gate.

But as he handled the lock, Alastor felt something was off. He knew that if the hotel staff were to ambush him, they would've done so already.

"Ahem."

Alastor smirked, not willing to turn around.

"Alastor."

The radio host recognized that voice, which had been engraved into his mind at this point. He turned around to see a single person standing in his front yard.

"Charlie." Alastor mused.

Directly in front of him was the princess standing with her hands stuffed in her pockets, with a stern look on her face. Her form wasn't human, instead of being her more familiar demon form.

Fitting, since he decided to be his deer form for the journey home.

"Well, this is a predicament," Alastor said.

Charlie remained still, staring at him with several emotions at once. 

"Are you just going to stand there, darling?" Alastor said.

Promptly, the princess sighed and approached him suddenly. Before he could react, Alastor was wrapped in a hug from Charlie.

"Tsk," Alastor said in response.

He shoved her off of him, with Charlie stumbling slightly as she stood her ground, obviously not willing to move.

"What do you want?" Alastor hissed.

"I need to talk with you."

"About what?" Alastor bit back, "I'm not going back nor will I wind up doing so."

"Look-"

"What point do you think you have that can make me talk?" Alastor exclaimed.

"I know what happened to you!" Charlie said suddenly.

"So what?!" Alastor bit back.

Charlie became silent, as Alastor breathed heavily. He was angry at this woman mostly trying to advance to him whether he liked it or not.

"Just go." Alastor hissed.

"Alastor, please," Charlie said softly.

"Go," Alastor growled, showing a tone of his demonic side.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Charlie asked, "It's no use trying to avoid your past, Al."

Alastor held back a response, "Just.."

"Alastor.." Charlie trailed off upon feeling a certain energy resonating from the radio host.

The deer decided to stomp his way past her and towards his front door, but Charlie was right behind him.

"Go away." Alastor hissed at her.

Charlie remained stern enough to be where she stood, and he sighed. The radio host opened his door without a care that the princess quickly entered his home.

"Al. Just listen to me." Charlie said sternly.

Obviously, she wasn't going anywhere any time soon so Alastor had to tolerate her for the next hour or so.

"Fine then." Alastor said as he turned on the lights, "Lay it on me."

"Hey, I just wanted to say that..." Charlie sighed, "I'm sorry."

Alastor scoffed, "For what?"

"That I.. didn't get why you were like that back down in Hell. I admit that I know why you did wind up in paradise." Charlie said, "But that doesn't mean you have to avoid the hotel. We needed you, back then."

"So?" Alastor bit back.

"Just let me explain. I just want.."

"Talk to with me again? That's all? Just have a better relationship with a man that murdered hundreds of people?" Alastor said angrily.

"Alastor.." Charlie said softly.

"You really are naive, aren't you?" Alastor said.

"Please, Al. If you can just let me or the hotel just talk with you, that you're fine. That you're a better person now." Charlie said, "If you.. just tell me."

"What good would that bring?" Alastor said bitterly, "I've dealt with my demons, now you can deal with others."

"I.." Charlie trailed off before becoming silent, "I want to know from you directly. Tell me everything that you.."

Alastor remained silent for the most part since he didn't know what to say about the entire ordeal other than he didn't wish for Charlie to appear this late at night.

"Just leave." Alastor stated bluntly, "Get out of my fucking house."

Charlie looked solemnly at him, unsure what to do next. But ultimately, she sighed and turned around to walk out of the front door. 

The radio host merely stood up and pranced his way to close the front door. He observed the princess make her way slowly out of the home, by climbing over the front gate.

Upon seeing her leave, he shut the door, making sure it was locked. After that, he promptly plopped down onto his sofa, letting the cushions envelop him. The snow on his clothes had fortunately evaporated, all thanks to Heaven's magic.

He managed to take his phone out and texted the only person he knew that the Hazbin Hotel would trust. It was a simple message, send his personal number to them. They would be asleep, but they will read in the morning.

In a last bout of strength, Alastor placed his phone on the coffee table, and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Before long, he was finally unconscious.

* * *

The chatter of the offices didn't bother Idosing.

With the experience of performing in front of a crowd, he could work under pressure. Idosing was doing what his work entailed which consisted of paperwork for the military.

He sipped on his cup of coffee, observing the numerous people from his office window. Some were busy doing work, others were chatting and some were resting with their respective drinks.

Idosing had spent a while doing his work, though he was fairly good at doing his job as a sergeant. Being one of the more highly ranked officers, they had plenty of responsibilities within the army. Fortunately, he had spent a while finishing up what he had to do.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door and he saw a woman that worked under him. He smiled at her and invited her to come in as she held a few files.

"Hello, sir." the woman said, "They wanted to give you this file."

The musician took the file from the officer and opened it. He nodded towards the officer to dismiss her before looking at the contents of the file.

Surprisingly, it was about Alastor's draft. There was a fair bit of information on what his draft will be, ranging from where he will be trained to his physique.

Albeit he didn't know why he was given this file other than the fact that Alastor was his personal friend.

Even then, Idosing didn't need Alastor to know that he was snooping on his info. But as he read through the file, he didn't exactly see why he should as it was all cookie-cutter info for some of the people Kandata Initiative redeemed.

He sighed as he put the file into one of the many drawers he had, wondering on what he should do next.

"I need another cup of coffee." Idosing murmured.

* * *

"Molly." Angel Dust pleaded.

"Okay, fine," Molly stated.

Both of them were working at their mother's diner and were resting for the time being. Currently, Molly's brother was bugging her on meeting the Hazbin Hotel staff.

"You don't have to bring Alastor." Angel Dust said, "Just bring yourself for the occasion."

"They are going to ask about him." Molly said plainly, "I'm sure of it."

Angel Dust sighed, "Alright. I can't stop them from talking about him.. but just give them a chance."

Molly stared at her brother who had puppy eyes looking at her. She knew that he always did that whenever he tended to be desperate.

"I know that." Molly said, "But I'm not happy about it. Those fuckers snooped around the base for Alastor, and you told them that I was dating him. If it weren't for that-"

"I did that because they had to know." Angel Dust hissed.

She held back a response to that because she knew that it was going to end up in a fight and cause more trouble than necessary.

"You know what... I'll go." Molly said bitterly, "Let's back to work."

Promptly, she stood up and readied herself for the next part of the shift.

"Molls, wait." Angel Dust suddenly said.

Without hesitation, she looked back at him, a hateful stare straight into her brother's soul.

"Sometimes, I wished you stayed in Hell," Molly growled.

Molly went ahead and exited the break room, shutting the door quietly. She took a breath before making her way to continue her work. 

In the winter, not a lot of people were in the diner. Mostly consisting of regulars and some newcomers, Molly was able to handle the situation quickly.

Angel Dust eventually popped out of the break room but avoided his sister for the time being. Molly occasionally looked over at him and she could see that he looked pretty bad from what she said.

For the most part, she avoided him as well and continued doing her job. Their mother could see the tension between them but ultimately dismissed it primarily since they would eventually get together again.

However, Sofia could tell that they were still on pretty negative terms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she said.

Molly looked over at her mother solemnly, "Not really. Just mio fratello pissed me off."

Sofia sighed, "He's always been troublesome since the very beginning. But he's always been like that."

"I know, but he's still childish." Molly stated, "Wish he could grow up.. and be himself again."

"Well.. that's difficult for him to do especially since what he's been through." Sofia said softly, "But you do understand, right?"

"I.. do." Molly replied, "It's hard for me to tolerate him sometimes."

Ultimately, Sofia placed a hand on Molly's shoulder and looked at her daughter with caring eyes.

"Just to change the subject, how's Alastor?" Sofia asked.

"Al's.. fine. He's visiting Rosie for the time being." Molly stated, "I'll stop by his house for the night."

"That's good." Sofia said, "If you want to, take a break."

"It's fine." Molly said, "Maybe I'll take a break after my shift."

"Okay." Sofia said before smiling, "Best you continue your shift, right?"

Molly chuckled, "Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an announcement.
> 
> I'll be taking a break from writing because I have an exam coming up in the coming weeks. But that isn't going to ruin the chances I'll be completing this story.
> 
> We're nearing the end, amigos. Stay tuned.


	29. The Tourist

It had been a while since Alastor and Molly had been together.

Currently, both of them were in the radio host's house, laying on his sofa, playing around with each other's hair. 

Alastor remained silent for the most part, while Molly hummed a small melody. They were mostly letting the day go by for the time being.

The weather had become a bright sunny day, signalling the coming of spring. For the couple, it was fitting as from that day, it would only be a month before Alastor was to be drafted into military service.

Molly wanted to spend all the time she could with him, though that did come at the cost of having to do some work from home. But that didn't stop Alastor from getting the most out of the situation.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Alastor asked.

"No.." Molly replied, "Maybe you... but not in the mood, now?"

"What?" Alastor said, bemused.

"Uh.. nevermind." Molly quickly dismissed.

"That's okay. We'll have fun when we want to." Alastor mused.

For the time being, both remained in their positions. Alastor began to hum his own melody while Molly listened in on it.

After that, they fell silent, mostly cuddling each other for the moment. Molly's extra arms made the embrace feel brilliant, but the radio host could tell something was off about her.

"Is there something wrong?" Alastor asked.

"Kinda." Molly stated, "Anthony wants me to meet with the Hazbin staff, but they know that I'm dating you."

The radio host sighed, "Probably should've expected that."

"I got angry with him, but he's learned his lesson. He apologized to me after a while, and he kind of wanted me to avoid the meeting.."

"But you still want to meet with them?" Alastor said.

"Yeah." Molly stated, "I think I better explain my situation to them."

Alastor remained silent for the time being, wondering about his plan that he thought of plenty of times before.

Now, he realized that he would be given an incredible chance at it.

"When are you meeting them?" Alastor asked.

"This weekend." Molly stated, "Me, my brother and the hotel staff will be at this banquet hall because they wanted to dance or something like that?"

"Really?" Alastor said, not hiding his interested tone.

Unfortunately, Molly chuckled, obviously noticing what the deer was thinking.

"Al? Are you up to something?" Molly mused.

"No.." Alastor said, "Just asking about them. Since I could tag along."

"Hmph. Alastor, you are not going with me." Molly said, "You'll cause more trouble than necessary."

"Alright, you've got a point." Alastor stated, "But I do wish to meet them at some point."

While he did love Molly, Alastor knew that what he was planning didn't get within her grasp. He had to keep it a secret for the time being as it could bring some unwanted effects.

"This weekend, right?" Alastor said.

"Mmhm." Molly replied, "Don't think of disturbing it."

"Don't worry, dear." Alastor lied, amusement in his voice, "I won't."

* * *

Charlie wanted to push away what happened that night.

The night she decided to meet Alastor face to face was met with a rather dismal reception as the deer was not in the correct mood to see her.

In all honesty, she didn't expect to see the radio host at the club. Both Charlie and Vaggie knew that the bartender was indeed Alastor from his look and presence.

So, she decided to confront the deer by heading over to his home. Vaggie did want to follow, but the moth realized that the situation would get worse if both of them did see Alastor, so she went ahead and made her way home first.

However, the results Charlie got were less than stellar upon returning home at a fairly late hour. 

Following that night, she wasn't able to think about how they would be able to approach Alastor again. 

While, yes, they could easily go to his house again, Charlie could tell the radio host was not willing to meet with them yet.

At that moment, she was minding her own business by doing some of the more important concerns such as the hotel

You see, Heaven was willing to give the Hazbin Hotel a few bodyguards to keep them safe. It was going to be strange finding Exterminators around Hell, but they were there for a good cause.

Everyone in the hotel staff was doing the necessary setup for the protection alongside promises of new additions to the hotel.

Though, Vaggie could tell that Charlie was disturbed about the situation about Alastor. She had heard the story from the princess the next day and all the Latino could do was comfort her.

Both of them were in their bedroom, mostly using their phones for their business, but the moth could see Charlie's solemn look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Vaggie asked.

"Well, yeah." Charlie said, "Just thinking about that night."

"Look... if he doesn't want to meet us, that's fine." Vaggie reassured, "We can move on from him with this therapeutic dance session."

Charlie laughed, "Well, we all need something to alleviate stress, like singing."

Vaggie smirked, "As I said, life's not a musical, but music does help in life." 

"But I feel like something's wrong, you know? About... Al." Charlie stated.

"What do you mean?" Vaggie asked.

"Like... I mean, he might've been just extremely tired and grumpy from work, but even then, he would've tried to keep up that enthusiastic behavior." Charlie said, "But.. he's changed."

"You can't blame yourself over what's happened to Al." Vaggie stated, "Even if things didn't go so well for him up here."

Charlie looked at Vaggie with worry in her eyes, since she didn't want her girlfriend to be bogged down with all these problems when they already have more than enough problems to deal with.

"Angel Dust's sister coming along for the dance, right?" Vaggie said, "Plus, she's dating Al?"

"Yeah? But from what Anthony's saying, Molly doesn't want to talk about it that much. We should avoid that topic for the time being." Charlie said.

"That makes sense." Vaggie said, "Can't wait to meet her proper, though."

"Me too."

* * *

Idosing felt like he knew Alastor to a tee.

The Radio Demon tended to make a notable show around the things that troubled him such as fighting, radio shows, and murdering sprees.

So, it didn't surprise him that he would receive an ominous message from him.

All the message entailed was a set of coordinates that pointed towards a place in a distant location.

For the most part, the musician made his way slowly as the day turned to night, as the sunset glistened Heaven's landscape. He liked looking out over the horizon to see the natural phenomenon, even if the world was going to shit.

Eventually, he arrived where the radio host was which was a log cabin in the middle of one of Heaven's forests.

In terms of design, it looked like your average cabin in the woods albeit it seemed only for one person. The musician went ahead and knocked on the door, waiting for the deer to respond to him.

After a while, the door opened to reveal Alastor staring blankly at him.

"Sup?" Idosing said, to hopefully alleviate some stress.

The radio host smiled, "Come in."

Promptly, Idosing stepped inside the cabin and was impressed by the overall interior design of the cabin. While a majority of the furniture was fitting, the musician's attention came to that of a chessboard on the dining table.

"Come sit," Alastor said as he sat down at the table.

Idosing could see that the chessboard was set up for a game, which he was fine with.

"What's with the chess game?" Idosing said.

"I've had a vague memory that you and I had a chess game that lasted several hours," Alastor stated gleefully.

"Great. Did I win?" Idosing asked.

Alastor tried to look away which told the musician everything he needed.

"Hokay. Let's play and talk, I assume?" Idosing stated boldly.

"Of course," Alastor said.

The first few moves were mostly mirrors of each other's advances. Until Idosing managed to take down one of Alastor's pawns. 

"Fuck you," Alastor grumbled.

"You're aggressive." Idosing remarked, "Think before you leap, dummy."

Alastor sighed, as he observed his possible moves. Before long, he made his advance by bringing out his knight.

"So, what do want from me?" Idosing asked as he counteracted Alastor's move, "Other than a chess game."

"It's about the plan." Alastor stated, "You know how it goes, right?" 

"Mmhm. You haven't been able to choose who you'll go for.." Idosing trailed off upon looking at the board.

The radio host chuckled, as he managed to get the musician into a stalemate unless he sacrificed one of his pieces.

"You son of a bitch." Idosing stated which made Alastor laugh a bit.

Weighing his options, Idosing, unfortunately, had to get one of his pawns taken but that didn't matter in the long run.

"Anyhoo, what about the plan?"

"Both of us need to take care of Husk and Niffty." Alastor said rather suddenly as he managed to get one of Idosing's pieces.

"How are we going to do that?" Idosing asked.

"Well, I've talked about both of them extensively and I'm sure you're familiar with both of them." Alastor mused, "But I have some plans with both of them."

"If you're going to ask me if I want to help, I'll be happy to," Idosing said as he took care of one of Alastor's pawns.

"Okay. Just listen to my plan." Alastor said.

"Check," Idosing said suddenly.

Alastor looked over at the board and sighed, before taking care of the problem.

"So, what's your plan?" Idosing asked.


	30. Last Ride In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we managed to get to 30 chapters. Don't know how but we did.
> 
> Anyhoo, let's begin, shall we?

"Can't wait for this."

Vaggie was impressed with what the hotel staff were wearing. All of them had their personal attire, which varied in colour and aesthetic. 

Both her and Charlie were similar enough, with modernly designed dresses. Niffty had a more Japanese look to her, donning a dark red kimono. Mimzy was still donning that dark black dress she had, though plenty of other personal additions were there. Husk wore a relatively decent tuxedo that wasn't overall flashy by any means but it seemed nice on him. Baxter was also the same wearing a suit that looked out of the early 20th century.

Currently, they were on the way to the banquet hall that Heaven booked for the occasion. It was interesting that paradise was willing to do stuff for them probably to help alleviate what damage they may have caused.

After a while, they had arrived.

The place was quite big for the occasion but everyone was eager since the event was going to be quite a show.

Entering the establishment, they were impressed with the place's design. The hotel staff talked amongst each other wondering how it will all go.

However, Vaggie had her attention on someone.

In front of them were two people, one of them being in Angel Dust in drag. The other person that looked like him albeit, they were a female and wearing a more simplistic dress. Vaggie could guess that it was Molly, Angel Dust's sister.

They took notice of the group and smiled at them before Anthony went ahead and made a beeline towards them.

"Nice to see you guys again." Angel Dust said.

"Err, nice to see you two," Husk spoke up, slightly blushing.

"Well, nice to see you two as well." Charlie said, "You must be Molly, right?"

"Mmhm." Molly responded whilst nodding, "Anthony's been talking about ya non-stop since you came here."

"Where's Cherri?" Niffty asked.

"She's at the back, talking with our representative." Angel Dust said.

"Uh, who is the representative?" Baxter asked.

"It's some dead rockstar, but he's kinda cool." Angel Dust stated, "Should be something interesting when he comes along."

"Hello!" someone said.

Obviously, standing at the banquet hall stage was a man wearing a suit. It was hard to describe how he looked but Vaggie recognized him instantly.

Completely out of nowhere, she squeed in excitement and sprinted over to the host. What came out of her mouth was mostly incoherent nonsense praising the musician host. Then again, she was a diehard fan of the musician and her response whenever she managed to see a famed person she liked was to freak out.

"Okay, okay. Gushing over session is over." Charlie said as she managed to get Vaggie off of the host's back.

"That's okay." the host said, "I've had seen that reaction plenty of times."

"It's alright," Charlie said as Vaggie managed to calm down.

"Anyway." the host said as he clapped his hands suddenly, "Let's begin."

* * *

The event was a blast.

Charlie could barely remember what the night was, but all she did remember was the music, the singing, the dancing and the subsequent ear ringing.

All of the hotel staff could sing, and the karaoke singalongs they all had were great. The host was a killer singer, but the star of the show was definitely Mimzy.

Mimzy being a singer in her past life and afterlife, was definitely a force to be reckoned with. She could easily hit those high notes and give such an incredible performance. 

But even with all that singing, the princess could see someone that wasn't into it as much as they were. 

Looking over at Molly, who seemed to be daydreaming a bit even though she seemed to enjoy herself. She could sing quite well, but it wasn't the best of the night.

Currently, everyone was having a break and eating some snacks that Heaven prepared for them for the occasion. Charlie was mostly alone since Vaggie was busy fawning over their host and she decided to make her move.

The princess made her way over to her and whispered.

"Hey, can we speak for a moment?" Charlie said.

Molly looked a bit surprised and a bit worried as well but she ultimately nodded in response. They began to walk away, with Charlie leading the way.

Ultimately, Molly and Charlie went inside the women's bathroom still munching on their food.

"So, uh.. hey." Charlie began.

"Hey," Molly said rather bluntly.

Charlie held back a sigh before she decided to persevere.

"I.."

"I know what you're here for," Molly said suddenly in a rather bitter tone.

In response, Charlie did sigh. The princess probably shouldn't have made that advance in the first place, since if this is how Molly was going to react.

"Y-yeah, I.." Charlie stammered, "I am here for that particular reason."

"You could fucking say it." Molly hissed.

"O-okay... f-fine, I.. am here.. talking to you.. because of Alastor." Charlie managed to blurt out.

Molly sighed before the atmosphere fell silent. Charlie could sense the awkwardness and tension in the room, but she knew that something would have to come out of this eventually.

"Alright.." Molly began, "I'm sorry if I'm a bit pissy about this whole ordeal, but I sincerely feel your plight."

"R-really?" Charlie squeaked.

"Well.." Molly said, "After all that my brother said, I can see why you've wanted to see Al again." 

"Uh, y-yeah." Charlie stuttered, "But if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

"I kinda have to, don't I?" Molly mused, "Alright, we'll talk."

For the next few minutes, Molly spilt out what she did have to say about the situation and all of the tension went away as the conversation went on.

The conversation's topic varied but it was all based around Alastor. It was somewhat comforting to hear that Alastor had healed from his drug relapse, and Molly shared some stories about the radio host such as the experience he had around his mother, and how he began dating her.

"Just to let you know, he's good in bed." Molly suddenly said.

"Hey!" Charlie said flustered, "No need to talk about that."

"Well, Anthony kept pestering me about it, and in case one of the staff gets frisky-"

"None of us will do that unless it's Anthony." Charlie swiftly shut down, "But it's good to know that he's doing well."

"Been wanting to get that off my chest in forever," Molly said rather satisfied.

"That's good to know, how is he?" Charlie asked.

"Quite well." Molly said, "He's been psyching himself up for his draft. But.. I do think he does want to meet you guys soon."

"When do you think that would be possible?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. If he did want to meet you, he'd probably do it in a more stellar way like inviting you to some really expensive hotel for dinner."

Charlie laughed a bit, "Well, I've seen what he's capable of."

"Anyhoo, let's go out before people think we're up to something," Molly stated.

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

Husk groaned in pain.

It had been half an hour since the event had ended, and they were on their way home via the locomotive system. Molly had gone home with Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb earlier, and they said their goodbyes. 

However, Husk was not in the greatest shape.

Everyone looked at him worried as he clutched his stomach like someone had managed to stab him. 

"Did you eat something that isn't good for you?" Baxter asked.

"Pretty sure we ate all the same things, but why I'm feeling like my stomach is about to burst is beyond me." Husk said bitterly.

"We better get home soon." Charlie swiftly announced, "So that he can heal."

"Fuck." Husk said suddenly, as another wave of pain struck him.

Fortunately, the overhead speaker stated that they were at their stop. Promptly, once the train began to stop, everyone went ahead and got ready to leave the train.

Once the locomotive came to a halt, Husk got up, still clutching his pained stomach and slowly limping his way over out of the train.

He shut his eyes, pain striking him once again and next thing he knew, Husk slammed himself against a wall.

The moment he opened his eyes, he realized his situation.

Apparently, the doors of the train had closed before he managed to get out, and the rest of the hotel staff barely noticed it.

Suddenly, Husk was thrown to the ground as the train suddenly sped out of the station and he groaned at the sudden shock of pain that went through him.

Upon getting to his senses, he hoisted himself up onto his two feet, cursing to himself that he didn't get up in time.

For some strange reason, the pain in his stomach began to dissipate as he patiently waited for the next train stop to come.

"Fuck me." Husk hissed to himself, being somewhat relieved nobody was around on the train to see his plight.

Actually, now that he noticed, nobody was on the train making him completely alone. Part of him felt uneasy as he didn't feel like this was normal.

The overhead speaker stated that the next stop was coming up and he began to prepare himself to leave. As the locomotive came to a halt, he wondered why his stomach pain suddenly went away.

However, the instant the train came to a stop, something was wrong.

Strangely, the doors didn't open.

"What?" Husk mumbled to himself, confused.

Like it had never happened, the train began to move once more and Husk finally felt like something was wrong about this whole ordeal.

He looked down the train's length, trying to see if someone was around to see, but there were no signs of life.

The locomotive made a right turn, bending the locomotive into a curve. Husk wasn't so sure why he was now stuck on this train, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

As the train suddenly straightened itself out, Husk froze as he realized that a figure stood looking out of the locomotive's window on the other side of the train. What's worse was that he knew who the hell it was.

"Alastor." Husk growled.

It was like nothing had ever happened to him as the Radio Demon turned around and faced Husk, a wicked grin plastered on his face. The radio host looked like what he always was but Husk knew how to read his smile and knew what Alastor was capable of.

"Well, well, well, Husker." Alastor said slyly, "It's been a while."

Husk began to back himself as the train seemed to speed up, and he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Al, been a while. Didn't expect to see you here." Husk said bitterly.

The radio host went ahead and pranced towards the bartender, and Husk suddenly felt the atmosphere turned tense. He could hear the sound of radio static, filling his ears noticing that it seemed to come closer.

His back slammed against the other end of the train, and he realized that he was cornered by Alastor.

Now, the sound of static was beginning to become deafening and Alastor's smile was wide and his eyes were becoming radio dials spinning around frantically.

For some reason, he began to hear the incomprehensible sounds of radio broadcasts through the static as Alastor waltzed towards him. The only feelings Husk felt was fear and existential dread.

Then, he heard a sudden beep and everything went black.


	31. Talk Show Host

Husk had no idea where he was.

All he did know was that he wasn't on the train. He felt like he was sitting on something like a chair, but everything within him knew that this was going somewhere he didn't like.

Without warning, Husk was brought back to reality.

Next thing he knew, he was seated at a poker table that didn't seem to have anything to it. Glancing around the nicely lit room, Husk could see that it was vacant. But there was something about the atmosphere of the room that didn't suit him.

"Hello, Husker." 

That voice had been ingrained into his memory that he loathed it, but Husk felt a bit relieved that it was someone he knew.

He remained still as footsteps echoed with the room, and a man came into view. The man was dark-skinned, brown-haired, and admonished a pitch-black suit. But Husk had a vague memory that he looked familiar.

"What is this, Alastor?" Husk asked.

"I think you know what this is, right?" Alastor responded.

"Are you challenging me?" Husk mused, "You know how good I am at poker."

"You were good at poker?" Alastor replied slyly, to which Husk cursed to himself.

Alastor pranced his way over to one of the chairs and sat down in it.

"Do you want to play?" Alastor asked.

Husk scoffed, "Of course, I'd like to play."

Magically, the set up of Texas Hold'em game appeared on the table and a person sat on the other end as the dealer.

The person was of Caucasian descent, wore a white suit and messy black hair. He was probably Idosing, the person Alastor remembered all those years ago.

"Gentlemen." Idosing said, "Are you ready?"

Both of them nodded and he passed out the two cards necessary for each of them. Husk saw a lot of chips for each of them totalling to around ten thousand dollars, but he could tell that money was not on the line for this one. 

"The blinds are one hundred and two hundred respectively," Idosing said.

Promptly, he looked at his hand, a queen of hearts and a five of spades. Alastor was blank-faced when he saw his cards. He was the first one to put his bet in.

"I'll call." Husk said, tossing a handful of chips onto the table. 

"Check." Alastor bluntly said.

Idosing promptly took three cards and laid them out onto the table. A queen of spades, a four of diamonds and an ace of clubs. Husk could see that he had a pair of queens, but he wasn't so sure what Alastor's hand was.

"Checking." Husk said.

"Betting," Alastor said suddenly, placing a higher bet on the table.

Obviously, Husk slightly cursed to himself as he could guess that Alastor had something that was good enough.

"Calling." Husk said bitterly, wondering if Alastor had an ace in his hand.

Another card was laid out onto the table to which was a king of diamonds. Both of them remained poker-faced, giving a bit of glance at each other.

"Check." Husk said. 

"Check," Alastor said.

Idosing brought the last card and Husk slightly cheered at the fact it was a queen of diamonds. But he knew that Alastor could have the last laugh as they revealed their cards.

"Well... Husk has three of a kind while Al has a pair of aces." Idosing stated a bit cheerfully, "Husk wins the hand."

Husk promptly brought his chips to his side of the table with Alastor giving him some side-eye. 

"Come on, Al." Husk stated as Idosing brought back the cards and shuffled the deck, "We're not losing money here."

"I am aware of that." Alastor said plainly, "But we are gambling on something much more worth than money."

"What would that be?" Husk asked.

Alastor leaned towards Husk as Idosing laid out their cards, "You'll see."

Husk didn't say anything in his response, as Alastor checked his hand. Promptly, Husk looked at his hand.

Unfortunately, it was not the ideal hand he could have, a ten of clubs and two of hearts. He could fold, but he felt like he could have a chance.

"Anyhoo, it's been a while since we talked, buck." Husk mused as he placed some chips in the pot, "I think some catching up is in order."

"Really?" Alastor replied bitterly, as he raised his bet.

"I mean, you brought me here for a reason. And it's not going to cause any trouble, it's just you, me, your musician friend and some stupid poker game." Husk stated.

"Well, there is something that we are gambling for, but Smiles Mcgee over there isn't going to fess up that easily," Idosing said, rather mockingly. 

"Fuck off." Alastor bit back, to which Idosing chuckled.

"Seems like he treats ya well." Husk said as the musician brought the community cards.

However, as Husk looked at the cards laid out on the table, he saw that he didn't have a chance at winning.

"I'm folding." Husk stated, pushing his cards forward.

"Alastor wins the hand," Idosing said pushing the chips towards the deer and Alastor grabbing it from him.

"Unless you wind up winning Husker, I'll keep my mouth shut," Alastor grumbled.

"Shame." Husk said.

* * *

The game was going to go on longer than anyone had anticipated.

Alastor and Husk managed to get ample amounts of their chips. But it was clear that the game was not going to end so suddenly.

But it didn't matter who happened to win or lose.

Currently, he had a plan set in motion that hinged on Husk winning or losing, but the radio host didn't need to give him that indication.

"Hey, dumbass, wake up." Husk suddenly said, snapping his finger in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry, what was I supposed to do?" Alastor said.

"Check," Idosing said.

"I'll raise," Alastor said, placing more chips into the pot.

At the moment, he had two kings, which meant that he could win the pot if needed. But Husk seemed to also have a fairly good hand as well judging from a faint smirk on his face, staring at Alastor.

The three cards laid out on the table were a king of diamonds, a ten of clubs and a nine of diamonds. Alastor could see that he could have a chance of winning but he couldn't tell just yet.

"Raisin' the stakes." Husk suddenly said, pushing a large number of chips into the pot.

"I'm raising as well," Alastor said, to which Idosing smiled nervously at him.

Ultimately, the fourth card was a ten of diamonds. The reactions the players had were subdued severely since both of them had good hands. But Alastor did slightly cheer internally at the prospect of getting a chance at winning.

"Raising." Husk said, pushing more chips into the pot.

"Calling," Alastor stated.

Idosing took the final card to be laid out onto the table and it was revealed to be a six of spades, completely unrelated to the situation.

Both of the players revealed their cards to which the musician let out a chuckle.

"Alastor has a.. full house." Idosing said, "Husk has a.. straight flush."

The radio host sighed as he realized that the pot would be Husk's and the chips were moved towards Husk with him smiling ear to ear.

"Congratulations," Idosing said, before looking at Alastor and winking.

Of course, they discussed this possibility happening, but it still hurt a bit that he was losing even if it was worthless casino chips. 

"Well, Al. You're losing." Husk mused.

"Shush." Alastor bitterly said.

* * *

Husk had the upper hand in this situation.

As the betting went on, Alastor was slowly losing his chips. While he would've won by now, the radio host was folding a majority of the time which made the game last longer than he thought.

"Are you going to do anything other than fold?" Idosing said.

"I would." Alastor hissed, "If these cards were worthy of being played."

"Seeing you being angry makes me happy." Husk said enthusiastically, "I like Heaven more already."

"When this game ends, I will bash the daylights out of you," Alastor growled.

"Threatening me?" Husk mused, "The great Radio Demon is threatening me? Did not expect that."

The radio host grumbled to himself, as he checked his cards. Husk checked his own cards, which being two queens made him have an obvious advantage.

"Calling." Husk said.

"Checking," Alastor said, tapping his fingers on the table.

Idosing brought the three community cards onto the table with each of them being a queen of spades, a five of clubs and four of diamonds. 

"Betting." Husk said.

"All in," Alastor said, pushing all of his remaining amount of chips to the pot.

Husk looked over at Alastor with a mischievous grin, knowing that he was going to win. 

"I'm going all in as well." Husk stated boldly to which Idosing let out a nervous chuckle.

As the fourth card was brought out, Idosing took a peek at it before laying it out face up on the table. It was an ace of spades, which made Alastor smirked just a bit.

Both of them laid their cards onto the table and Husk could see that Alastor had a straight. However, this last card could make or break the final bet.

Promptly, the final card was placed face down on the table. Idosing took a look at what it was and smiled.

"Gentlemen." Idosing said as he revealed the card, "We have a winner."

"YES!"

The card was a four of clubs meaning that Husk had managed to win the game, as Alastor stared at Idosing and smiled.

"Well, that settles it. You want me to go get his prize, right?" Idosing inquired.

"Indeed, the man deserves it." Alastor mused as Husk cheered quietly to himself.

As if scripted, Idosing pranced his way out of the room, shutting the door behind them as Husk began to calm himself down.

"Well, Husker. Seems like you don't need to cheat to win this game." Alastor said.

Husk laughed, "Fuck, Al. Maybe I am lucky. But now.. what were we betting in the first place?"

Without hesitation, Alastor reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark red envelope. He then laid it out onto the table with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Take it." Alastor said, "But don't open it just yet."

"Why? What's inside of it?" Husk asked.

"You'll see soon." Alastor mused as he put his hand behind his back.

After a while, Husk would've expected Idosing to return soon but as the moments passed, he realized that something was wrong.

Of course, he knew that Alastor was up to something with him playing a poker game of all things but Husk promptly took the letter and placed it gently into his own pocket.

Then, he heard something that he didn't expect.

Looking over at Alastor, he saw a revolver pointed at him and a wicked grin across the radio host's face.

"Wha.."

"You want to know something, Husker?" Alastor asked.

"No... especially with you holding a gun." Husk said nervously.

"It amazes me that I still trust you," Alastor said.

A deafening gunshot rang through his ears and his vision went black, but in those last few moments, he was still wondering what Alastor meant by that sentiment.

Next thing he knew, Husk woke up in his bed.

He was left trembling as he regained his composure, shocked at the fact that Alastor had shot him. All he did know was that the envelope was still in his pocket, as he breathed heavily.

Eventually, he managed to calm down from his panic attack and decided to see the envelope's contents. If Alastor was going to give them something then he might as well see what it would be.

Opening the letter, he could see that it was a letter written in Alastor's cursive handwriting. However, it was a rather simplistic letter.

_February 20th, 8.00 pm_

_The Emerald Hotel._

_Meet me there, in your best formal attire. I'll be waiting there for you._

_\- Alvin 'Al' Astor_

Husk stared in awe at the prospect of meeting Alastor at a fancy hotel. But he felt like something was off about this whole situation.

Of course, he didn't have time to think when the door to his room opened and out came Mimzy.

"Husk!" Mimzy exclaimed, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I.."

"You've been gone for five hours! We were going to file a report that you went missing. But.. what's that in your hand?"

Reluctantly, Husk passed the envelope and letter to Mimzy. Upon receiving it, Mimzy went wide-eyed, reading it over and over again.

"That.." Mimzy hissed before storming out of the room.

Husk remained still as he got his thoughts together and realized that Alastor was going to meet up with them, and it was going to happen at a hotel.

But why was Alastor doing this? If he was effective, he would've made everyone meet up with him sooner.

Something was amiss, but Husk felt like it was more like he was more cautious than usual. It made sense since Heaven had its own set of laws and he wasn't able to act more freely.

On the other hand, he felt like Alastor was.. also being cautious of what he was doing. Almost as if he was also not able to control a certain factor that being the hotel staff's reactions.

All of it was coming up to a single date in a few days' time. In other words, the hotel staff had to go to this event whether they liked it or not.

"Fuck you, Alastor." Husk grumbled to himself.


	32. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't actually the end, but we're getting there (even though I initially said that like 10 chapters ago)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

"That fucker." 

Charlie had heard all of what Husk had to tell the hotel staff about his recent encounter with Alastor. All the hotel staff could do was react angrily towards the incident, as they sat in the living room.

"But.. why would he invite us over for some random dinner?" Niffty asked.

"Only one reason, probably. To meet us again." Husk stated.

"If that's the case, why hasn't he done so already?" Mimzy asked.

"Well, not only does he have a time limit since he's getting drafted into the army in a few weeks, but Heaven has laws, so he can't act as freely as he can," Vaggie said.

"So, what do we do?" Charlie asked.

Husk looked at her with a blank stare, "We might as well meet the fucker, since he wants to now. Plus, we better do it before he leaves."

"Yeah.." Charlie trailed off, "Are we all on board with this idea?"

"To be honest?" Baxter perked up, "It's not like we have a choice. We all have to see Alastor at some point, for our and his own sake."

"That's true." Husk said, "Alastor's been on our mind since we've been up here, and I can presume that it's also the same for him."

"So, all of us are going? Please raise your hand if you need time to think." Charlie stated.

Almost to nobody's surprise, only one hand came up.

Mimzy seemed a bit dazed at the whole ordeal that had been laid out in front of her. It was obvious to everyone that she wasn't so sure about the whole situation.

"Do you want to talk, Mimzy?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Mimzy replied and both of them moved away from the living room as the rest of the hotel staff gazed at them as they left.

Eventually, they wound up outside in the park in front of their homestay. It was honestly a great day to visit this place since it was beginning to become spring in paradise.

But they didn't have time to smell the blooming flowers, as the hotel staff had to return to Hell in March. 

"You okay?" Charlie asked as the two of them sat down on a bench.

"I feel great that Alastor is here, and we can meet him soon. But.. it feels weird." Mimzy stated.

"Do you still have.. feelings for him?" Charlie inquired.

"No. It's just that he is well aware of my former affection towards him, and since he has an actual girlfriend now... I feel like that would make things awkward." Mimzy said.

"Oh... I see." Charlie said, "But I think he would've gone moved on from it by now."

"Yeah, Alastor isn't one to linger on his past," Mimzy said.

"So.. you think you could go?" Charlie asked softly.

Mimzy nodded, "As Baxter said, we don't have much of a choice."

* * *

"A date?"

"Yeah, one before I wind up going." 

Alastor and Molly were sitting at the radio host's dining table, munching on some desserts he baked for the both of them. Currently, he shared an idea for a date he wanted to have with her.

"I mean.. I'm down for the date, but something feels off about this." Molly responded, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

The radio host smiled nervously in response to which Molly smirked coyly.

"Alright, smiles, spill the beans," Molly said, placing a hand under her chin, grinning ear to ear.

"You.. ever heard of the idiom, killing two birds with one stone?" Alastor asked.

"Of course," Molly replied, intrigued.

"Well, I had an idea that we could go on a lovely date, and I could also handle the Hazbin hotel situation," Alastor said.

"Really?" Molly said, "Are you regretting that idea now?"

"No.." Alastor replied sheepishly, "But since I've told you that, it feels a bit silly."

"Hey, I can help you with whatever that you've planned." Molly mused, "In fact, whatever shenanigans you wind up in, I'll probably join just because it'd be fun."

"But you know.." Alastor trailed off.

Molly tilted her head in confusion, "What is it?"

"Well, you do know that I had some people that were.. affectionate of me." Alastor said nervously, "I think one of them might be.. jealous of you."

"Since Rosie's been nice to us, I think that it's going to be dandy," Molly said.

"I think that's fine. The date's happening on the 20th." Alastor stated.

"What?" Molly said confused, "Isn't that date you're supposed to get drafted?"

"No. After my accidental stint into drugs again, the date's been postponed to the end of February. Kind of forgot to tell you that." Alastor explained.

"So, you'll be drafted later. It's something rare, but it's happened before." Molly mused.

"Anyhoo, you enjoyed the desserts?" Alastor asked, changing the subject.

"I did. Well, I will be missing your cooking soon." Molly said cheerfully.

"Yeah.." Alastor trailed off, "You will."

"Is there anything else you'd like to do?" Molly asked. 

"Maybe.." Alastor said with a smirk.

"Sex?" Molly asked with a coy grin.

Alastor merely remained still and Molly burst out laughing. 

"Alright, we'll do it sometime before your draft." Molly said, "What would you like to do for that?"

"Well, we didn't have the chance to use tentacles during our vacation." Alastor mused, "Might as well do it before time."

"I can't wait," Molly said.

* * *

Abigail wasn't so sure on what to think at the moment.

Her mind was mostly thinking on her son, Alastor who was to be drafted within the coming weeks.

The relationship between them was strained to say the least, especially with what had happened over the past year. But as time had gone on, things became more or less better for both of them.

But the memories still haunted the two of them whether they liked to or not. It was especially worse for Abigail as she did wind up getting the worse end of the deal, having to handle the aftereffects of the incident.

Alastor wound up getting away scot-free, but he was still traumatized from their ordeal. Even then, both of them still had some awkwardness between them.

To this day, Abigail still wondered how life was like if she didn't act like that. 

Currently, she was minding her own business in her personal abode with her husband, Eddie. She was cooking lunch in the kitchen as Eddie was counting their financials at the moment.

For today's menu, Abigail made étouffée for both of them. Upon serving it on their respective plates, she brought it over towards Eddie who seemed happy to have some food.

"Hey, darling, are you okay?" Abigail asked.

"I'm fine, last month was a good one, surprisingly. Are you okay?" Eddie stated.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Abigail said.

"You sure?" Eddie said, "I recognize that look in your eyes."

"Oh..." Abigail trailed off.

"It's okay.. you can talk about it." Eddie stated, "Hell, it's been several decades and I know that look."

"Well, it's about the.. incident between our son." Abigail said softly, "Specifically, the one he did to me."

"Ah.. do you want to talk about it?" Eddie asked, well aware that it was a fairly sensitive topic for her.

"No... but with Alastor going off to the army, I feel like there was something I could've done." Abigail said quietly.

Eddie sighed, "I do admit that I would've expected that he should've been punished, but I felt like Heaven's judgement was fair." 

"They were, but Alastor did get his punishment by relapsing again." Abigail stated, "Even then, I still feel like it's not enough."

"Are you... thinking of suing?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure, especially since he and I are on better terms now." Abigail said, "Plus, I believe he fully regrets what he has done especially what he has been through."

Eddie looked at their food, becoming colder as the conversation went on. He then placed a hand on Abigail's shoulder.

"We'll talk about this later with Alastor at some point." Eddie said, "I believe he should also be a part of this discussion."

"You're just hungry," Abigail said amused.

He laughed, "You know me too well, dear."


	33. The Patient

"This is a pretty fancy place." Molly mused, "How did you afford this?"

"Um.. some offhand trading managed to get me a reservation," Alastor said.

The hotel Alastor booked for them was quite fancy, especially with the green emerald ornaments around the place. For their dinner, they were seated at a large round table that had plenty of room for each of them.

Molly was wearing a nice modern dress for herself, able to fit all of her arms and showed off most of her beauty. Alastor wore a black tuxedo for the occasion but retained his deer form.

It didn't take long for both of them to get to their reserved table and sit right next to each other. For the time being, they decided to munch on what they felt like eating.

"You nervous?" Alastor asked.

"Well, with the hotel staff coming over, I am. But at least I know that I don't have to deal with those peeps ever again." Molly said.

"In the meantime, we eat," Alastor stated.

As for what they wanted to eat, they had to order from a menu which ranged heavily in several cuisines. Fortunately, Alastor did say that he was able to pay for the dinner so they ordered with

"How did you manage to get the money to pay for all this?" Molly asked.

"Err, some people contacted me and wanted to ask me a bunch of questions about my former Overlord status in Hell." Alastor replied, "It was fun for the most part and I managed to sell some of my old stuff to them."

"What are they going to do with that stuff?" Molly inquired.

"Pretty sure some sort of Hell museum they have in paradise." Alastor said, "Wouldn't be surprised if that existed." 

"It does." Molly stated cheerfully, "The exhibitions there are cool, what did you give them?"

"One of my red suits." Alastor stated, "If you happen to go there and see it, let me know."

"Maybe." Molly said, "Our food is here."

The food they ordered was a particularly large serving, so they would be full from it if they scarfed it down now. Alongside that, it was piping hot which meant that he couldn't eat it just yet.

"When do you think they'll arrive?" Molly asked.

Alastor looked around the area which had plenty of other fanciful individuals eating expensive dishes. He didn't see any sign of the hotel staff anywhere just yet, but the radio host knew that they would come. 

Pulling out his phone from the pocket, Alastor saw that it was exactly 8.00 pm.

"Knowing them.. soon," Alastor said.

Each of them began to eat their respective meals, finding them scrumptious. But it still didn't alleviate the oncoming stress that entailed with the meeting.

Fortunately, Alastor could tell that the other patrons were not going to be interested in their meeting as the table was quite far from the main social hotspots in the restaurant. However, if the hotel staff did decide to cause a ruckus, then it would be a major problem for all of them.

But as the couple ate their food, they still had a bit of conversation going on between them primarily wondering how the hotel staff were going to react.

"Are you sure that this won't end in disaster?" Molly asked.

"No, because if it did, we and the hotel staff are going to get the brunt of it." Alastor mused, "Plus, they're smart enough to know that they shouldn't do any funny business."

"I see." Molly said, "We can only hope though."

"Yeah." Alastor trailed off, focusing his eyes on the entrance.

Then, he saw them.

All of them, with the exclusion of Angel Dust, was waiting outside and being greeted by the restaurant employees. What was worse was that everyone was in their demon form for the occasion, which made Alastor swallow the bile in his throat.

"They're here," Alastor stated bluntly.

Molly remained silent as the Hazbin staff waltzed their way inside, admiring the interior design of the hotel restaurant. Promptly, Alastor raised his hand and smiled, inviting them to the table.

From that point, there was no turning back. 

* * *

Everyone was able to notice Alastor.

He was dressed elegantly for the occasion alongside Molly who sitting beside him.

Charlie wasn't so sure how to approach the situation, but she knew that everything she had done was leading up to this moment was going to culminate in something.

All of them (Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, Niffty, Mimzy and Baxter) walked up to the table, staring at the Radio Demon. However, they didn't sit down just yet instead of standing in front of Alastor with condescending looks.

Promptly, he silently instructed Molly to move to the side. She did so moving their plates a few chairs away and Alastor stood up, with a faint smirk.

The princess made her way forward, staring at Alastor.

"You know how much I want to punch you right now?" Charlie said bitterly.

"Nothing's stopping you dearly," Alastor said softly.

She looked around, making sure that nobody was going to wind up seeing them. But Alastor tilted his head, which made her freeze.

"Follow me," Alastor said.

He began to walk his way to a door located at the end of the restaurant and the hotel staff followed suit. As they made their way through the door, Charlie could see it was an open area for the restaurant patrons. However, it appeared to be closed for the day as Alastor passed by a barrier and sign that indicated as such.

Alastor stopped within the empty area and he faced the hotel staff with a grin on his face. Though, it seemed a bit more like a nervous smile more than anything.

Promptly, Charlie walked up to him again staring at the coy smirk and remembering that she hated him.

Then, she punched him in the face.

It was quick and it didn't exactly falter him but it opened the floodgates as the rest of the hotel staff began to jump on Alastor.

With that, a slew of rather personal vendettas got brought in the midst of the beatdown. Vaggie, Mimzy and Niffty were spouting insults through their bilingualism while Charlie, Husk and Baxter were berating Alastor in English.

"You bastard!" Husk said as he managed to get a punch to Alastor's gut.

All of them gave ruthless blows towards the deer's body and he did give out some wails of pain, but it didn't stop any of them from mercilessly giving him the well-deserved punishment.

Eventually, they all got tired of beating Alastor and regained their composure. They stood far from Alastor as he laid on the floor heaving.

It took a while for Alastor to get on his feet, but when he did, the radio host was still grinning ear to ear as he rubbed some of the bruises he sustained.

"Happy now?" Alastor said.

"To be honest?" Charlie responded, "Yes."

"Well then." Alastor stated as he clapped his hands, "Do you wish to have dinner?"

"Alright, Al." Husk scoffed, "We'll enjoy your dinner."

* * *

To be honest, it went better than expected.

Sure, Alastor did get extremely beat up and he was feeling quite bruised but everyone was being much more tolerable towards him even though they did give him quite the beatdown.

Returning to the table was a bit awkward even though it appeared nobody was particularly caring about the situation that had just happened.

Molly did check on Alastor a bit, and she seemed a tad bit miffed with him and the hotel staff, though she did keep it well hidden from their ensuing chat.

As they sat down, all of them ordered food for each of them but once they all finished ordering, the hotel staff definitely wanted to talk with Alastor.

"If you want to ask us questions, then ask away." Molly said, "No extremely personal ones."

Each of the hotel staff was seated around each other. Charlie and Vaggie sat next to each other, opposite of Alastor and Molly. Mimzy and Baxter sat next to Molly while Husk and Niffty sat next to Alastor. They were all as he recognized them, but the radio host knew that the feeling was mutual at best.

Mimzy tapped on Molly's shoulders which made her jump a bit but next thing they knew both of them were talking amongst each other. It was about how Alastor and Molly managed to start dating, and she did share some of the things that Alastor sometimes did with her.

Alastor on the other hand had his hands full.

"Come on." Husk said, "You rigged the game, right?" 

"No, I did not." Alastor stated, "If I did, you'd have lost."

"There's no way that I won by pure gambling chance." Husk scoffed, "Unless you had something up your sleeve the entire time."

"What I had up my sleeve was a loaded gun," Alastor said through gritted teeth.

"No need to remind me, but I'm sure that something's still up with you after all these years." Husk mused.

Niffty remained silent, but still smiling at the fact that Alastor was there in front of her.

"Darling?" Alastor said, "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Well, no, just happy that I can see you again." Niffty said cheerfully, "Plus I'm fine with you being up here, other than the rest of the hotel staff."

"Hey, let's not be rude here." Husk stated.

Speaking of which, Baxter was relatively silent. Compared to the rest of the hotel staff, Alastor didn't know Baxter that much, but the times he did come across each other, they had plenty of good times together.

Though, Alastor could tell that Baxter felt the same as the rest of the hotel staff. But the mad scientist of the hotel did have some mutual respect for Alastor. 

Of course, they did talk for a few moments about what it was like in Heaven, and how it's technology was, but it didn't last long once the food arrived.

However, he could tell that some weren't willing to approach him.

Charlie and Vaggie remained talking amongst each other with solemn looks on their faces. Alastor couldn't tell if they were regretting some of their choices or nervous to talk with him.

Their meals had been served and everyone was savouring the cuisines brought before them. Alastor had finished his meal and was trying to strike up a conversation. Meanwhile, Molly and Mimzy were chatting away and he occasionally listened to them.

But in the meantime, he knew that Charlie and Vaggie weren't willing to approach him at all. So, he had to make the advance, though he wasn't so sure when he could do it.

However, as time went on, and the conversations were getting into full swing, Alastor could see that both of them were starting to become more sociable. Molly seemed to be the centre of attention for all of chatting, as Mimzy and Charlie conversed with her.

Vaggie remained silent for the most part but seemed to glance at Alastor on occasion, checking if he was going to make any moves. But he remained still for the most part, as he listened in on the chat that Molly had going on.

It was mostly focused on her experience in Heaven though she did talk to Alastor from time to time. Mimzy took notice that the radio host was listening but quickly dismissed it. 

"Hey, Charlie?" Husk suddenly said.

"Uh, yes?" Charlie replied.

"I and Niffty are gonna check out the bar over there." Husk said, "Anyone care to join?"

"I'll go." Baxter said, "Always interested in the drinks here."

Baxter, Husk and Niffty stood up from their seats and made their way to a bar located at the far end of the restaurant, occupied by a few bartenders.

So, the only people at the table were Molly, Alastor, Mimzy, Charlie and Vaggie. However, Charlie and Vaggie seemed like they also wanted to join the rest of the hotel staff.

"We'll excuse ourselves," Charlie said.

"It's okay." Molly said, "We've got plenty of time."

The couple went ahead and made their way to the bar, though Alastor could see that they gave him some side-eye as they walked away.

Mimzy was the only one left at the table with Molly and Alastor. She seemed a bit nervous to speak with Alastor but Molly looking back and forth between them could tell of the tension in the air.

Promptly, Molly stood up from her seat and moved towards the side of the table away from the two of them, making their reunion imminent. 

Alastor moved closer to Mimzy and she blushed heavily. She was highly embarrassed at finally meeting him. But he decided to make the advance by cupping her cheek and smirking.

"Been a while since I have seen your pretty face." Alastor mused.

That statement made Mimzy blush even more, though Alastor could tell that Molly was observing him so that he didn't make any moves.

"So, I think it's time we talk," Alastor said.

"Y-yeah, we should talk," Mimzy said.

* * *

Charlie saw that Alastor and Mimzy seemed to be on better terms now.

He was conversing with her with relative ease as Molly watched them from afar. The bits of the conversation that she was able to hear was interesting as it was about his experience in Heaven.

But even then, she was also bracing for her eventual meeting. Vaggie could tell that she was nervous about the whole ordeal.

They had been gulping down the satisfying alcohol beverages that the bar served with the rest of the hotel staff. Husk was drinking less, which helped in his slow rehabilitation process while Niffty and Baxter were conversing amongst each other.

"Still thinking about Al?" Vaggie asked.

"Yeah." Charlie replied, "It's time that I should talk with him."

"But how?" Vaggie said, "Unless he comes over to us, we don't really have a plan."

"We'll see." Charlie said, "Maybe we can get a shot."

Currently, Alastor, Molly and Mimzy were having a fairly serious conversation as they talked in a softer tone. It was obvious that they were discussing some serious topics, but Charlie couldn't tell what they were talking about.

But after a while, Mimzy stood up and made her way towards the rest of the hotel staff while Molly walked away to head to the bathroom. When Mimzy reached them, Charlie leaned towards her.

"What did you talk about?" she asked.

"A lot of things." Mimzy mused, "Some of it was stuff you shouldn't know, but most of it was insightful."

"You were quiet for a while, what was that?" Vaggie asked.

"Alastor wanted to talk about his relationship with Molly, and told me that I shouldn't be jealous of it." Mimzy said, "Though, I never was and never will be."

"That's cool," Charlie said, before looking at Alastor.

To her surprise, Alastor was staring at the princess as if he was wondering when she was going to come over. 

Charlie looked over at Vaggie who had also noticed Alastor's demeanour and nodded silently, to tell her that it was probably the best shot.

After a bit of hesitation, the two of them stood up and made their way towards Alastor who waited patiently for them.

Eventually, the couple managed to sit down at the table looking at the radio host. He had a blank stare at them, unmoving and not smiling.

Both of them were nervous as they sat opposite of him, with Charlie being closer to him. Alastor remained there with a look reminiscent of a disappointed parent.

Promptly, Alastor leaned forward towards Charlie.

"Well, dear, what do you have to say for yourself?" Alastor said bluntly. 

"I'm sorry." Charlie swiftly said.

The radio host sighed, before sitting back down straight. Molly was nowhere to be seen, though Charlie and Vaggie both felt like they knew this was coming.

"Well then." Alastor suddenly stated, "I will admit that things were never meant to be this way. But from what I've heard, you've all known what happened to me."

Vaggie looked over at Charlie, waiting for a response. Alastor tilted his head also wondering if they were going to speak up.

"Scared?" Alastor deadpanned.

"Look, Alastor." Charlie spoke up, "We all know what's going on and what had happened in the past. But..."

Alastor raised his hand as if to make Charlie quiet.

"Dear, I want you to go to that outside area." Alastor stated, "I want to speak with Vagatha first."

Charlie seemed hesitant to do so, but Vaggie leaned in towards her. 

"Go, I'll handle it," Vaggie whispered.

The princess went ahead and stood up, making her way outside of the restaurant. Upon getting outside, she sighed in exasperation.

She looked around for an open window so that she could hear on the conversation. Fortunately, Charlie was able to find one that could take her out of view but able to hear Vaggie and Alastor. The princess sat down at a nearby table hoping that nobody was there to wind up seeing her peeping in on the conversation.

"Well, dear." Alastor said, "I know that we aren't exactly on the best of terms, but we both know why we're here."

"You shut it." Vaggie hissed, "Charlie's worried about you, so why did you make her go outside?"

"For her own benefit." Alastor stated, "She's still oh so naive."

Charlie was tempted to step in and intervene Vaggie from stabbing Alastor, but the moth seemed to keep herself under control.

"Cut right to the chase." Vaggie said bitterly, "What do you want from me specifically?"

"You know that I'm going to be an Exterminator?" Alastor said, "And I've heard stories about your... experience up here."

"That's all?" Vaggie remarked.

"I'll admit that we've had our differences, but believe me when I say that I don't want the next time we meet, it'll be at the end of a spear," Alastor stated.

"But I don't think you'd want to harm us, at least I hope so," Vaggie said.

"On the other hand, the situation of Charlie will be settled but with how she's acting up, I'll handle it." Alastor remarked, "And I hope that she will be able to take my side of the story."

The conversation went for a bit longer, though it was mostly going over what had already happened. Still, Alastor was briefer in his explanations this time.

Eventually, though, Vaggie was calmer and more understanding of Alastor's plights. But now, Charlie was the last one that didn't have a chance to meet with the deer and speak with him, almost as if he was saving the worst one for last.

Charlie waited and before long, the door to the outside opened with Alastor stepping out, looking around for her.

She braced for the moment, hoping everything was going to go well.

* * *

Alastor could tell of people's feeling at a glance.

It was easy for him to analyze and see what people were feeling when they were around him. Mostly, it was fear back down in Hell, but up here in Heaven, the radio host was able to see which ones were more viable people to socialize such as customers at the club.

So, it wasn't difficult to see that Charlie was nervous and terrified.

The princess sat down on a table located near the restaurant, which made her capable of listening to the conversation he had prior.

Charlie was frozen as he sat down at the table facing her. She had those puppy eyes that seemed ready to cry at any moment.

"Dear?" Alastor perked up, "I want to ask you a question."

"Y-yes?"

"Why do you still want to meet with me?" Alastor asked.

For a fairly long amount of time, Charlie remained silent. It was obvious that she did want to speak but just couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

But eventually, she managed to get it out.

"I don't.. know." Charlie stammered.

"You don't know?" Alastor mused, "Tell me how you'd expect me to talk with you."

Charlie took a breath, "You would tell me everything. All of the shit you've been through, all of the ups and downs and everything you felt throughout that experience."

"What good will that entail?" Alastor asked.

"I.. wanted to.. learn from that." Charlie slowly said.

Alastor remained silent, wondering what she meant before it finally clicked for him. Though, he was still a bit confused.

"Dear, what kind of lessons you'd expect to learn?" Alastor questioned.

"Understanding trauma is hard for me. And all the ones that I redeemed were always so difficult to handle sometimes." Charlie said, "But after all you've been through, I find hope for you."

"Meaning?" Alastor inquired.

"That I could redeem someone like you. Rosie was someone that I was able to redeem and I have plans to do so to some of the more.. chaotic Overlords."

"Please don't." Alastor said bitterly, "I wouldn't like to have Vox within my vicinity at all times up here either."

Charlie smiled faintly, but Alastor was aware that she still didn't feel satisfied at all.

"Charlie, for the first time in a while, please listen to me." Alastor said plainly, "You don't have to worry about me, even if we do wind up meeting in Hell again, I wish to move on from what I've done."

She remained silent, listening intently.

"Even if you listen to everything that I say, it's not like you'll find someone like me in Hell that you can redeem." Alastor stated, "Just.. leave me be. It's not like you'd have a crush on me, that would be stupid."

"Yeah." Charlie trailed off, "But even then, I still feel like I've lost a dear friend."

"Do you feel satisfied?" Alastor asked.

There was another period of silence following that question, as Charlie thought about her response but the radio host could tell the answer was going to be conflicted.

"To be honest?" Charlie finally said, "I'm not. But even then, I don't think I'll ever be, especially since I don't know what's going on with about you. It's just this unrelenting feeling of dissatisfaction that I wasn't able to help you."

"I feel like that's understandable." Alastor said, "You are dismissed."  
Alastor promptly stood up from his seat and made his way back inside with Charlie trailing behind him.

Everything seemed to go well as he walked towards the bar where conversations seemed to be sparking up. Molly was there too who waved to Alastor, to show where he was going to sit for the rest of the night.

However, as the radio host approached, he couldn't help but think one thought.

_This is going to be expensive._


	34. I Remember

Molly could see that something was wrong.

Alastor was noticeably worried about something as they all drank some beverages at the bar. She wasn't so sure what it was at first but when he began to look at the menu again, Molly realized what it was.

It was fortunate enough that the hotel staff wasn't able to notice the radio host's plight. He was considerate with his choices of drinks but still noted what everyone ordered.

"Do you guys mind if I excuse myself for a second?" Alastor suddenly said.

"Sure." Charlie and Vaggie said simultaneously.

He stood up from his seat, making his way towards the bathroom but Molly was the only one who had any attention to him. Instead, Alastor went further and made his way out of the restaurant. She wasn't so sure if he could get what he wanted, but it was up to chance more than anything.

Eventually, he did come back and made his way back quickly with a rather satisfied smile on his face. 

The radio host decided to sit next to Molly as he was busy talking to everyone else at that point.

"Is there a problem?" Molly asked.

"Fortunately, no." Alastor said, "I have enough money to pay for everything, though everyone has been thrifty, to say the least."  
Molly chuckled, "That's fine. We'll go home soon though."

"Yeah.." Alastor trailed off.

After a while, everyone was full. Husk looked like he was about to be drunk and the rest of them seemed on the cusp of passing out soon. It was obvious that it was time to go, and everyone collectively agreed.

This prompted the radio host to make his way to the counter and pay for their meal. As he paid the bill, the hotel staff made their way out while Molly patiently waited for Alastor.

Molly wondered how Alastor was thinking of the situation. Obviously, he seemed a bit disturbed in some kind of aspects but she wasn't so sure what.

Once Alastor settled everything, they made their way out of the hotel still looking around the scenery. The couple were finally outside with the hotel staff waiting for them as if waiting for their permission to leave.

However, Alastor looked a bit sombre for the most part which worried Molly.

"So, Al.," Charlie said, obviously unsure how to say goodbye before for the most part.

"I'd like to make an announcement," Alastor said rather loudly.

Everyone became silent as Alastor took a glance at Molly and winked at her, before looking back at the hotel staff.

"As all of you know, I'm going to be drafted into Heaven's military in a few days." Alastor stated, "I hope that you'll be there for my final goodbyes."

"R-really?" Charlie said.

"Really." Alastor said, "Till then, we'll head off."

The radio host began to walk away with Molly following behind him as the hotel staff watched go to a nearby train station. 

Soon enough, Molly decided to speak up.

"You're inviting everyone to see you go?" Molly asked.

"Of course, I don't think that anyone that I know should miss it." Alastor mused, "I've told my parents, your brother and Rosie about it already."

Molly smiled, "Well, you don't need to worry about me and Idosing. Both of us will annoy you for the time being."

"I am aware." Alastor stated, "But I don't think I'll see you two that much."

"Well, Idosing might bug ya every so often, but I will take as many opportunities to see you," Molly stated.

"How romantic of you," Alastor said.

They made their way into the train station and managed to get their way home. Once the two of them got on the locomotive, it was set for safety.

For a while, it was silent as the train was empty at these times at night. Alastor seemed to wonder about something as Molly looked at her phone.

"Molls?" Alastor suddenly said.

"Hm? Yes?" Molly replied.

"Let's say that I.. wind up much farther away from you." Alastor stated, "As in I get placed somewhere I can't contact you."

"I'm sure that everyone will know that we're dating. Plus, it's happened before in the military. Some breakups too." Molly trailed off.

"Ah. But I'm sure that will never happen." Alastor mused.

"Make sure it doesn't happen," Molly stated.

* * *

Eventually, Alastor reached home.

Molly reached her's first and they had plans to meet with each other in a few days for one last session together for the time being.

Once getting himself inside, the radio host wondered what to do next.

He swiftly made his way to his bedroom, ready to pass out for the day. Changing his clothes into suitable attire, Alastor prepared himself to sleep.

As he sat down on his bed, he checked his phone. Obviously, there were a few social media updates but he didn't care for those unless it was important. 

Suddenly, he received a phone call.

It was an unknown number but something within Alastor could tell that it was important. Thus, he picked up.

"Hello?" Alastor said into the line.

"Hello, there, Mr Astor." a female voice spoke, "We'd like to update on your eventual draft."

"Ah. Has anything changed?" Alastor asked.

"No, but we will have you fill in your forms and have discussions the day after tomorrow. Are you fine with that?" they said.

The deer thought about it for a while, as the day after tomorrow didn't have anything important at the moment. 

"Of course, what time will it be?"

"Noon, at the community hall in Central Square," they stated.

"Understood." Alastor responded, "Is that all?"

"Yes. We'll see you there," they said.

"S-see you," Alastor replied, as the call ended.

Following this, he placed his phone on his bedside drawer and tucking himself under his weighted blanket. Once he was comfortable, a thought wandered into his mind.

Alastor knew that he was going to face a brand new world from the one he was used to up here in Heaven. Even in Hell, he at least had an advantage with his newfound powers.

Though as he continued to wonder, all of the experiences he had in paradise was going to come to an eventual new life as a military officer. Obviously, he was sure that paperwork would be inevitable and the more chaotic parts were not going to come easily.

Even then, Alastor thought how it was going to be in the army since he was alive. However, he knew that there was more to it than being involved on the battlefield.

Soon enough, he was too tired to continue thinking. Thus, he shut his eyes, thinking about how he would meet Molly and Idosing in the army.

Before long, he was asleep.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss this place." 

Charlie and Vaggie were prancing around the park outside of their homestay, wanting something to do for the day as the rest of the hotel staff lounged inside.

"Really?" Charlie said to Vaggie's comment.

"Yeah, while we have had some troubles up here, I don't think we're prepared to head back into Hell again." Vaggie mused.

"Well, we have to prepare for that. I've talked about it with the others a few times and they seemed wary of it too." Charlie stated, "Even then, we've got to go back soon."

"However, Heaven's going to give us protection, right?" Vaggie said, "Kinda helps us a bit." 

The princess smiled in response before they decided to sit down on a nearby bench. Both of them looked at the clear blue sky.

"Um, hey." Charlie suddenly spoke up, "Can we talk about Alastor?"

"Sure." Vaggie swiftly replied, "It's still bugging ya?"

"To be honest, yeah." Charlie said, "I just don't know how I feel about the whole thing."

"But with everything that we know, you're still not satisfied?" Vaggie asked.

"I.. don't know why. There's something that isn't right with this whole thing." Charlie stated, "The thing is.. is that I can't pin it down. I'm not sure if it's the fact that Alastor was chosen to be redeemed, the line of events that caused him to be up here or just the fact that we were able to meet him."

"And because we're going back, you'll never have a straight answer?" Vaggie remarked.

Charlie nodded, "Even then, I'll never get my answer that easily. So, I kinda have to let it go by the wayside. It's for the better, anyway."

"U-understood." Vaggie said, "But if it still bothers you, it's okay to ask questions."

"That's the thing." the princess said, "I have gotten my answers for all the questions I asked, but I just don't have the exact thing that I need."

Vaggie rubbed her temple, primarily because there was a lot of conflicting information from Charlie. 

"You alright?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine, but there's a lot of things I have to think about with you," Vaggie said.

"I worry too much, don't I?" Charlie sheepishly said.

"Don't need to worry about that. It's better than you move on from it." Vaggie stated, "Plus, do you want that when running a hotel?"

The princess laughed, "Nah, we've got a hotel to run and people to redeem. Let's settle it once and for all."

Vaggie smiled, "That's what I'm talking about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last smut chapter, and it will involve some tentacles so if you're uncomfortable with that, you may skip it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, amigo and stay tuned for the finale.


	35. Kimdracula

_One last time._

Alastor and Molly were slightly pondering the last time they might have sex with one another, but they wanted this one to be special.

Currently, they were in Alastor's basement, now completely barren.

"Where's all the voodoo stuff?" Molly asked.

"Moved it somewhere far from here, that isn't going to get myself caught." Alastor mused.

"Okay. Time for our last session together, for now." Molly said.

Both of them were naked in their personal demon forms. Alastor was standing beside Molly who appeared to be in the middle of thinking of what was to come.

Promptly, the radio host cut into himself with his claws and his tentacles manifested from the dark crevices of the basement. They looked eager, to say the least as it had been a while since he had used them for sexual endeavours.

Well, it was a very long time since he did use them.

Molly looked a bit scared at first as the tentacles began to approach them though they were more interested in Alastor more than anything.

However, they were all under his control so he slowly directed them towards Molly.

It was slow at first with some of the tendrils wrapping around each of her limbs, making her a bit frightened.

"Don't worry dear, they won't harm you." Alastor said, "Yet."

Alastor instructed Molly to kneel. Upon being brought to her knees, the tendrils around her limbs held her in place and the radio host summoned a tentacle in front of her. The tentacle was a bit bigger than the tendrils, and she looked at it confused.

The tentacle made its move by slowly caressing her cheek which made her realize what it wanted from her. Promptly, she let the tentacle make it's way into her mouth, slowly pushing itself to the back of her throat.

Once it managed to go as far as it could without harming her, it pulled itself out and then slammed itself back in. Molly let out a muffled moan as the tentacle fucked her mouth.

Eager to join in, Alastor decided to kneel on the floor and let the tendrils keep him in place as another tentacle appeared, ready to start pleasure itself with him.

It inserted itself slowly into his mouth, the taste familiar but brand new. As it began to fucked him orally, he made sure that he was able to breathe and kept trying to, just in case he did feel asphyxiated.

After a while, the tentacles sped up with their pace as Alastor and Molly were merely used for pleasure, bringing themselves towards the climax.

Without warning, the tentacles pushed itself as far as it could, and they could feel a thick fluid come into their throat. Alastor tried to swallow some of it, but his efforts were in vain as some leaked out of his mouth.

Upon realizing that their master was probably getting hurt, the tentacles quickly retracted from them and spilt out the rest of their seed out on the floor. Alastor and Molly coughed out, being slightly choked out from the experience.

"Well." Molly croaked, "Not bad in terms of taste, but I've had worse."

"You okay?" Alastor asked, "It looks like you're roughed up."

"I've done worse things to myself with sex. BDSM can do some things to you," Molly said.

"Do you think you can do for the rest of the night?" Alastor inquired.

"Pretty sure, plus if we get hurt we use the medkits I acquired." Molly said, "Is it time for aphrodisiacs?"

Alastor nodded, to which they mustered the strength to make their way to a small box with the drugs in them. It was their small supply from some dealers, but it was more than enough for them.

The differences about the aphrodisiacs they were going to use than they usually had were that it was a pill and was the strongest available in Heaven. A small bottle of water helped them ingest the drug swiftly.

Soon enough, they felt the effects immediately and Alastor summoned more tentacles to help with the endeavour.

Before they went through with this, the couple knew the risks that would be entailed from doing this act. It was going to get them harmed, to say the least, but it was also going to bring them to new levels of pleasure.

As the tentacles wrapped themselves around their limbs, it was the point of no return.

So much for protection.

* * *

The first thing was the gasps.

Once the tentacles slowly inserted themselves into Alastor's and Molly's holes, they began to realize just how big the things were once inside of them.

Both of them panted heavily at the sudden wave of pleasure as the tentacles made sure at the looming experience they were about to have.

Slowly, the tentacles retracted themselves but just as they were about to pull out, they slammed back in with Alastor and Molly moaning.

A few other tendrils began to handle a few more of their pent up desire with one of them wrapping around Alastor's cock and jerking him off while some began to play around with Molly's breasts.

Molly was definitely getting overwhelmed with each of the tentacles' movements but she was able to take it even with her heavy breathing.

Then, more tentacles appeared.

Some of them decided to give masochistic hits towards the both of them with bruises and lacerations appearing on their body and the couple moaned in sadistic pleasure.

However, one tentacle decided to make it way into Molly's other hole sending her screaming in pleasure.

Fortunately, the tentacles didn't seem to bother in any more oral sex so they were able to hear each of the wails of ecstasy.

Alastor was moaning and panting heavily as the tentacles made work of him. He looked on the verge of exploding with his twisted face and blushing demeanour. Molly was about the same with her moans and pants were more obvious, her limbs shaking all about.

Both of them were on the verge of cumming as the tentacles pounded into them. However, the two of them knew that it was only the first of many.

Without warning, Alastor came first with his body shaking as he sprayed semen across his body. Molly followed soon after, clenching around the tentacles and squirting out her fluids.

The tentacles stopped as the afterglow set in to give Molly and Alastor some break room. It didn't take a lot of time for them to start again which made the two whine in the overstimulation.

Each of them was thrown back into the throws of sadomasochistic pleasures as the tentacles began to thrust into them again. The ones that hit them were doing with more force which made the two moan in pleasure.

It was hard to make out words within the chaos as it seemed to be all nonsensical. Alastor seemed to babble in French while Molly was babbling in Italian. Whatever they did spill out of their mouth was all behind moans and whines of pleasure.

For a while, time seemed to go on forever as the tentacles continued their thrusting. Soon enough, the two orgasmed again letting out their bodily fluids across themselves.

But as the tentacles continued with their endeavour, the couple were beginning to feel less pleasure and a bit more pain, though the drug dumbed down the stinging sensation.

However, as the moments passed on, the tentacles began to speed up their pace, which signified that the things were close to their climax.

Alastor and Molly were also getting close to their next climax and moaned in ecstasy as the tentacles began to speed up at an inhuman pace.

With that, screams spilt the tension as the tentacles pushed themselves as deep as they could and pumped each of the couple full of the seed.

The couple came at the same time as their limbs spasmed intensely with their vocal cords straining at the scream of pleasure.

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Alastor woke up first.

He found himself on the floor of the basement, the lights still on and blazing into his eyes. It took a while for him to regain his composure.

Strangely, he felt.. drained. Everything within him felt numb and looking at his body, there were a decent amount of large cuts and bruises across it.

The radio host looked over at Molly who was unconscious, and in a similar state as he was.

Moving over to her, Alastor began to shake her, making sure that she was still okay. Before long, Molly began to awaken from her slumber and stared blankly at Alastor.

It took a while for her to get her composure as well but eventually, they sat down next to each other, their minds blank.

"Do you remember.. last night?" Alastor croaked.

"Yeah." Molly said strained, "Best orgasms I had. Probably the same for you too."

"Um, do you think we need to treat our wounds?" Alastor asked.

Suddenly, a stinging sensation resonated through their bodies which told them the answer needed. Molly nodded quickly and Alastor mustered enough strength to grab the first aid kits they prepared.

For the next few minutes, Alastor and Molly gave aftercare to each other, rubbing medicine towards their bruises and cut as well as bandaging some of the injuries they sustained.

Eventually, they managed to clean themselves up and carried each other back out of Alastor's basement and into the bedroom.

Both of them laid down on the bed, still out of it from the whole experience. They put on some underwear and were sipping on some cold water bottles.

Molly suddenly chuckled, which made Alastor look over at her and smiled.

"For the last time, pretty damn good." Molly mused.

Alastor laughed a bit, "We had some fun. Good thing it's the next day would be disastrous if we were passed out for a few days."

"Thank God, for that," Molly said.

They fell silent for a while as they wrapped their arms around each other for another moment of comfort. Enveloped between each other, the couple felt like they could stay there forever.

However, when a phone rang through the bedroom, the romantic moment was cut short.

It was from Molly's phone though, which made the spider sit up and swiftly answered.

"Hello?" Molly said into the line, to which she continued to talk with the other person.

For the time being, Alastor decided to check on whether the wounds he sustained had healed or not. Most of them were, so he took off the bandages he placed on them.

Eventually, Molly stopped talking and ended the call.

"Who was it?" Alastor asked.

"Just my mom. Asked me if I could handle a night shift for today." Molly said, "I said yes, though she could tell I'm with you."

"That's fine, you can go on ahead and work." Alastor said, "We still have a few days to have together."

Molly smiled, "Yeah, but after those days, you're going. It'll be the last time anyone is going to see you."

"Don't worry about that." Alastor mused, "We have plenty of time together for the time being."

In response, she merely moved over to him and hugged him again with Alastor responding with another hug.

Close to each other, Alastor felt lucky that he was able to have Molly for the day. He still wondered how it would be if they get separated somehow, but the radio host continued to hold her.

"I love you, darling," Alastor said softly.

Molly chuckled, "Love ya too."


	36. Famous Last Words

Alastor looked around his house for the last time.

Most of his belongings were packed in small and large boxes within the humble abode. For the time being, Molly would stay in the house to take care of it when he was gone.

"Hey! We don't have all day here!" Idosing's voice echoed which made Alastor hurry on over to the outside of the home, closing and locking the doors behind him.

Going over to the musician's vehicle, he opened the back doors first and placed his duffel bag on the backseat, before entering the vehicle properly.

"Where're your keys?" Idosing asked, to which Alastor pulled them out of his pocket and gave them to Idosing. He will give them to Molly once they arrived at their destination.

In the meantime, they pushed off and made their way to the freeway.

"What's in the bag?" Idosing asked.

"Just some personal belongings, as well as some basic clothing." Alastor replied, "My phone is the only thing that I will be keeping."

"That's fine, they allow you to use them, just for limited schedules." Idosing mused, "We'll be arriving in about 30 minutes."

"Alright," Alastor responded.

They continued talking for the rest of the journey with a majority of their conversation focusing on who was going to be there. Alastor's parents, the hotel staff and Rosie were slated to watch the radio host go off.

"You think you're ready?" Idosing asked.

"I hope I am." Alastor replied, "We can't really tell with what will happen in the next few years."

"The time I had there was fun, if not a bit tedious at times. Mandatory service lasts about two years, while training can last up to two years. You'll have to bear with that time without close contact." Idosing stated.

"Well, it's better that we stop talking on focus on getting there, eh?" Alastor mused.

Idosing laughed, "Some things never change."

They remained silent for a while before Idosing turned on the car radio, and out popped a familiar tune and voice.

"Hey, before you say goodbye to everyone else, start with me." Idosing stated, "I'm going to be fairly busy for the most part so you might as well get this over with."

Alastor took a breath to process what Idosing said, but he ultimately decided that it was for the best. He sighed to begin the final words to the musician.

"First off, I hate you."

Idosing scoffed, "Heard that plenty of times."

"Well, I don't hate you in a malicious way, but I don't like some parts of you." Alastor said, "I won't go into detail, but with me truly remembering everything that we did, I realize that you were one of the few people I could trust."

"Hmph, back down in Hell, given I was an angel, yeah, I was probably the best person to trust," Idosing said.

"Though, from what I do remember, you were about sadistic like me," Alastor stated.

"Maybe a bit more." Idosing mused, "But that's a story for another day."

"But I do think I will miss the days we did have fun, maybe someday we can truly reconnect," Alastor said softly.

"Is that your only regret?" Idosing asked in a softer tone.

"Yes, but I feel like there isn't a chance of that happening again," Alastor stated.

"Scopolamine is one hell of a drug." Idosing said, "But whenever we get the chance, let's make a record together. Full jazz, maybe some acoustics in there for some spice."

"Ah, that would be nice," Alastor said enthusiastically.

* * *

Charlie wasn't so sure how it was going to be with Alastor's mother.

Everyone was waiting at the train station where the deer was set to depart from. Almost everyone was there, the entire hotel staff including Cherri Bomb and Angel Dust, Molly, Rosie and Alastor's parents.

They were able to converse with Alastor's father, Eddie with relative ease. He was nice, carefree and knew how to make an impression even with his young appearance.

However, Alastor's mother was a different story.

She looked very much like him but radiated much more nefarious energy than Alastor himself. Admonishing a simple dress for the occasion, Charlie braced for anything that could happen with her.

Pretty much everyone was aware of what she had done to her son and was avoiding her for the meantime, but Charlie was willing to speak with her.

"Are you sure?" Vaggie whispered.

"I'm sure, given that she has been in Heaven all this while, I'm pretty sure she has some redeeming qualities to her, right?" Charlie mused.

Walking over to her, Charlie could see the highly uncanny resemblance to Alastor within her human form. She couldn't help but wonder how she would look like in her demon form.

"Err, hello." Charlie spoke up, "You're Alastor's mother, right?"

Alastor's mother looked at her, and smiled, "Why yes. You must be Charlie."

"I am. What's your name?" Charlie asked.

"Abigail." she replied, "I'm sure that you're here for Alastor's departure, correct?"

"Um, yeah." Charlie replied, "Though.."

Abigail chuckled, "You've heard about that, haven't you?"

The tone that sentence was said was a bit too sly and conniving than Charlie expected, but she suddenly took notice of Abigail's shadow.

It was like Alastor's deer shadow but a bit more feminine and much more terrifying. Charlie froze as it leaned out of the darkness and stared at the princess. Abigail merely frowned and silently instructed the shadow to hide away for the time being.

"Best you go see the others." Abigail said, "Pretty sure they have plenty more things to talk about."

Charlie nodded, before turning away from her and heading towards the hotel staff.

Upon reaching the hotel staff, Vaggie was the first to notice that she had come back as well as take note that she was a bit disturbed.

"You talk to her?" Vaggie asked.

"Uh-huh, though I probably shouldn't have brought up the.. thing with Alastor," Charlie said nervously.

"She got angry?" Vaggie said.

"Well, imagine if Alastor got angry in Hell, but he wanted to retain his smile," Charlie stated.

"Ah.. that makes sense. When do you think he's going to get here?" Vaggie inquired.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon." Charlie mused.

In the meantime, they continued to converse around, however, Charlie's attention focused to be on Angel Dust and his sister, Molly.

"Can you shut it?" Molly hissed.

"This is the only time I get to brag with them." Angel Dust bit back, "Plus, it's in the past."

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

Molly pouted at Angel Dust who seemed a bit angry as well, while Rosie was observing them from afar listening in on the conversation. The former Overlord took notice that the spider siblings were not going to tell the princess the whole story easily.

"Dear, let me explain it to you." Rosie said, "It's better than those two bickerings."

"S-sure," Charlie replied as they walked away from the two who were still arguing amongst each other.

The princess wasn't so sure why Rosie was doing this but judging from her tone of voice and facial expression, it was probably worth listening.

"What's going on with those two?" Charlie asked.

"Well.. back when Alastor had unfortunately relapsed, he and Anthony wound up.. making out, to say the least."

Charlie wanted to laugh, "Are you serious?"

Rosie merely blushed, "I'm serious since I'm thinking about it, unfortunately."

The princess laughed, "Okay, that's all the confirmation I needed."

"Well, that's dandy. Do you mind if we pass the time by talking?" Rosie asked.

"Of course," Charlie responded.

For a while, they spent their time conversing with one another about what Rosie experienced in Heaven. Given this is her personal retirement time, she had spent a majority of the time exploring Heaven's landscape. She also shared a personal relationship between Alastor.

"So, he's now just a friend?" Charlie mused.

"A friend with benefits to say the least." Rosie responded, "I'll leave it at that."

Charlie blushed to which Rosie chuckled. This was getting a bit too awkward for her senses, and she didn't want herself to imagine such things unless with Vaggie.

"Well, with him going, how do you think you'll cope?" Charlie asked.

"It depends on how it's going to be for the time being. For all I know, he could be gone forever, but I have lived prior to his existence, and I can live without those days sometimes." Rosie said, "Though with Franklin gone, it got lonely in Hell. And with time wanting to bury me, it was time for me to move on."

"However, are you jealous that he started dating Molly?" Charlie asked.

"No. Even if I was, I don't think it would've changed anything." Rosie stated, "Alastor can be stubborn sometimes, and if he wanted to pursue something, he'd be insistent on doing it."

Charlie laughed, "Good to know he hasn't changed that much."

"Speak of the devil." Rosie suddenly purred.

Looking over at the nearby road, a car had come along and parked at the side. Its occupants came out, and Charlie winced a bit once she saw who it was.

It was Alastor who seemed to be happy talking to the driver, and about to make their way towards them.

"Well, it's time to say goodbye," Charlie muttered under her breath.

* * *

Alastor looked around the area.

It was a large train station for the most part, with numerous restaurants scattered around the area. They were several others that seemed to be in the same situation he was in, going off to the army.

However, he could tell which area was going to be the last time he'd see anyone.

"Hey, Al." Idosing said, "Good luck and sayonara."

"Merci et au revoir." Alastor mused, "Hope to see you again."

Taking his duffel bag and making his way over to everyone else, Idosing drove off into the distance. Alastor sighed in relief as he made his way over to the first people he needed to talk to.

Eddie and Abigail took notice of his presence and greeted him accordingly.

"Maman and Pops." Alastor said softly, "I.. don't know what to say honestly."

"You can talk to me first." Eddie perked up, "All of us know the.. tension we have together."

The father and son duo went on and made their way to a restaurant nearby and ordered some drinks.

"So, son, you're going to the army." Eddie mused, "I remember when I went when I was alive of course."

"But that was the last I heard from you." Alastor stated, "Then, things went downhill for us from there."

"It was up to fate essentially, our lives were going to wind up eventually." Eddie stated, "Even if we didn't expect it that much."

"Well, I got to meet you personally since the last time was in... the early 20th century." Alastor mused, "You're still a great father. Even after all these years."

Eddie laughed, "I know how to handle a son like you. Though you have committed some egregious sins, I can forgive you."

"T-thank you," Alastor stated.

"But now... I think it's time you talk to her."

The radio host gulped, "Yeah."

He continued sipping at his drink as he made his way towards the person he sincerely didn't know how to speak goodbye to.

Abigail stood up farther than everyone else and was placed at an open area of the train station. She stared blankly as he approached her, making Alastor all the bit too nervous.

Promptly, Alastor stood directly in front of her with Abigail looking back with a distant gaze.

"Come with me," Abigail stated bluntly, before walking away towards some benches.

Following behind her, Alastor watched as she sat down on one of the benches with him the following suit.

They sat there for a while in silence, with Alastor wondering how to start a conversation with her.

She suddenly cleared her throat, which made Alastor freeze for a moment.

"Well, dear." Abigail perked up, "It's come to this."

"Yeah.." Alastor trailed off.

"I admit that.. our little incident has only separated us." Abigail said softly, "But I still think we do have a chance with one another."

Alastor remained silent for a while, but he sighed.

"Maybe, but I can't ever forget those days," Alastor said quietly.

"I understand." Abigail responded, "But you have moved on from several things in the past, I think some things can.. pass."

"Well... I feel the same, but I just wanted to.. give an apology." Alastor trailed off.

"You don't have to, dear." Abigail said, "We've got to be much closer than any time in our lives and afterlives. But Alastor... I truly love you."

The radio host could merely smile, but he faltered once he saw that Abigail appeared to be crying.

"I.. don't want you to hate me." Abigail said through minor sobbing, "It was my fault that we.. became separated. I.."

Promptly, Alastor wrapped his arms around his mother. Before long, she sobbed into his shoulder, quietly weeping and murmuring French apologies. He remained silent because he knew he couldn't bring up those emotions towards her.

Still, the radio host remained there hugging her, trying to comfort his mother with the warmth he could give.

* * *

Charlie sincerely wondered what Heaven offered.

The train station showcased that there were many people who were willing to enter the military, and psych themselves up for the upcoming tasks of being an Exterminator.

Sure, there were some other things like how Heaven dealt with laws of paradise or even the archangels that Charlie would call her uncles, but everything that paradise was to teach her about itself was going to be dismissed once they return to Hell.

In the meantime, she had to focus on the situation at hand.

Alastor was going to speak with them.

He had finished speaking to his mother, who seemed to be more emotional from their conversation as she returned to her husband's side.

Obviously, the radio host wanted to talk with the hotel staff at some point, but once he decided to, everyone could've expected some trouble brewing.

But Alastor was going through them one by one starting with the one he had the least personal relationship with.

"Why would he talk to Baxter first?" Angel Dust asked.

"He's the least likely person to get angry at him and the one that has the least personal connection with him," Vaggie said.

"Pfft." Angel Dust scoffed, "What do you think he had had to say to the fish?"

"Not much, obviously."

They were surprised when Baxter popped up in front of them with a small smirk on his face.

"What did he say to you?" Charlie asked.

Baxter shrugged, "Just some advice and some thoughts about me. Nothing that harsh, but he also asked me to tell who he wants to talk to next."

He looked over at Cherri Bomb and she got the message swiftly. Before long she made her way towards the radio host who sat out of view of where they were.

After a while, Cherri came back with a bit more joy on her face. The hotel staff was wondering who was going to be next.

"Vaggie and Charlie, you're up next." Cherri Bomb stated.

The couple looked at each other before standing up and walking over to Cherri. She instructed them to head over to a table where Alastor was seated at.

Charlie and Vaggie made their way slowly to where Alastor was at with him drinking an iced cup of coffee.

Sitting down, each of them wondered what Alastor was going to say.

He stared at both of them with blank eyes, as if he was about to explode with rage. But Alastor smiled softly.

"I.. have many things that I would've like to say." Alastor said bluntly, "But let's keep things simple."

Promptly, he looked dead-on at them.

"After all this trouble we've had, I want to clarify that I never thought negatively of either of you two. Sure, Vaggie can be quite angry on several occasions, but I think that you have a chance of joining me in paradise eventually." Alastor mused.

"Um..." Charlie trailed off.

"Yes, dear, I am aware of the problem you have with me." Alastor said, "But even if you can't get an answer you want, I wish you two the best of luck."

The radio host went ahead to talk with the two of them for a while discussing some of his hopes for the hotel and some remarks towards each of them. Charlie and Vaggie were left with a smile on their faces.

"And that's all I have to say." Alastor stated, "Tell Husker and Niffty to meet me next."

"Okay." both of them said in unison.

Standing up and making their way back towards the rest of the hotel staff, Charlie wondered what Alastor had to say to everyone else since this was the last time that they would see them.

"Something bothering you?" Vaggie asked.

"Yeah.." Charlie trailed off, "It's that this is Alastor's goodbye for all of us. This is the last time we might see him again."

"Don't worry.." Vaggie consoled, "Let's hope we can all see him again."

Alastor continued to speak with everyone.

Husk and Niffty were easy to speak to, with Niffty being a bit sombre while Husk was trying his best to be grumpy as he could.

The two were able to absorb what he did have to say and made their way back to the rest of the hotel staff.

Obviously, the next person was going to be Angel Dust.

In a few moments, Alastor could tell that this was going to be a long conversation. Fortunately, he was slated to leave in two hours, so he could handle this quickly.

From Anthony's facial expression, the radio host could see that the spider was nervous.

"Anthony." Alastor perked up, "I'm not going to kill you."

"Well, given what we've done, I feel like you might." Angel Dust mused, "But I assume that you're going to go easy on me?"

Alastor scoffed, "If that's how it was, I would've killed you the instant I had you in my sights."

"Molly's still pissed off from our little incident?" Angel Dust asked.

"Fortunately, no. Unless you bring it up." Alastor stated, "But currently, I want to speak about a few things."

The spider remained silent as Alastor took a breath.

"I assume that you're fine with me dating her?" Alastor asked.

"Of course, though you're the least likely person I expected to date my sister." Angel Dust stated, "I am fine with it. You can be happy with her for all I care unless you decided to do the deed again with me."

"Like that's ever going to happen again." Alastor mused, "But there's more with you."

Angel Dust remained still as he listened to the radio host rambling about some of the same things he already told the hotel staff. Obviously, this was the most difficult person he could talk to at the moment, but it definitely lifted some weights off his shoulders.

"That's all." Alastor finally said satisfied, "You are dismissed, and ask Rosie to come here."

"Sure," Anthony replied, as he stood up and walked away.

For a while, the deer finished the rest of his iced coffee as he patiently waited for Rosie to arrive.

Before long, Rosie appeared and sat down silently in front of him. Alastor smiled softly as she stared at him.

"So.. this is your way of saying goodbye?" Rosie asked softly.

"Yes, unfortunately." Alastor said, "But I don't want any malice between us when I leave."

"Don't worry about that." Rosie mused, "What I do want to speak about was that I always.. really liked you."

Alastor felt his face go warm as Rosie partially covered her face.

"I am flattered on that remark." Alastor replied, "But I'm sorry that certain things didn't work out between us."

Rosie chuckled, "No need to worry about the past, darling. We're better off as friends more than anything. I wish you the best of luck in the army."

"Thank you." Alastor said, "I have a lot of things to say about you."

The radio host continued to talk with Rosie for several minutes, primarily about their history together as well as the upcoming events that were to happen.

Eventually, the two finished talking with each other primarily because time was going to start catching up at him.

"I wish to see you soon." Alastor mused.

"Ditto." Rosie stated, "Should I call Molly for you?"

"No need." Alastor replied, "I'll go see her myself."

Both of them stood up and made their separate ways, with Alastor walking his way towards Molly who appeared to be talking with his parents.

Once she took notice of Alastor's presence, Molly went over to him. Without a care in the world, she suddenly kissed him. It definitely caught Alastor off guard but it swiftly reassured him that Molly was going to handle his farewell nicely.

Swiftly, they separated the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"Well, dear." Alastor said, "I.."

"Al." Molly quickly said, "You don't have to worry about saying goodbye to me, because I'll be there with you."

"That's.. good to know," Alastor stated.

"Your train is about an hour away, right?" Molly said, "We can talk for the meantime."

The two made their way to a nearby bench where they could talk for a while. Obviously, there was a noticeably large amount of people coming into the train station. It was probably because of the number of people that were going to be drafted.

As the couple sat on the bench, the radio host observed the people he had already said goodbye to, though Alastor could see that someone wasn't there.

"Your mother isn't coming?" Alastor asked.

"Actually, she is coming. Ma's just handling some stuff over in the diner." Molly stated, "Pretty sure she should arrive in a few minutes."

Alastor smiled, "Well, that's another weight off my shoulders."

"So.. you've said your goodbyes to everyone?" Molly asked.

"I did, though once I go, everyone might as well hug me." Alastor mused.

"That's fine." Molly replied, "But what were you going to say to me?"

"What I've told everyone else." Alastor said, "I said my thoughts and opinions on them and some advice about how to go on with their lives."

"Really? That's nice of you."

"Least I could do, you know? Other than my parents, I told everything I had towards everyone." Alastor said, "Even if that doesn't satisfy everyone."

"Hey, she's here." Molly perked up.

Looking over at where Molly was staring at, Alastor saw Sofia who was talking with Abigail and Eddie. He wanted to walk over to her, but his girlfriend stopped him.

"Let me bring her over here," Molly said.

* * *

Molly could tell that her mother was going to have a bit of a rough time with Alastor.

Sofia was definitely someone that would be a bit more judgemental towards him because of his past and current relationship with her.

Currently, Alastor and Sofia were speaking to each other on one of the benches. They seemed to be conversing amongst each other in a good sense.

"Darling?" a voice came from beside her.

To her surprise, Abigail was sitting next to her with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Yes?" Molly replied, "Is there anything you want?"

"Not in particular." Abigail responded, "Other than some warnings."

In response, she turned slowly towards the elder woman, worried with what she had to say.

"What.. are you-" Molly trailed off.

"Let's just say that if things go awry over there, you and I will have some words with each other," Abigail remarked.

"If you-"

Abigail merely responded with a blank stare into Molly's eyes. She felt like time slowed down around them.

"You're very aware of what I've done even before Alastor came into the picture. We don't want an incident like that happening again." Abigail hissed.

Molly remained silent, and everything turned to normal following that. She took note of Alastor walking over to them and Abigail seemingly disappearing into thin air.

"Are you alright?" Alastor's voice echoed, bringing her back to reality.

"Um, yeah," Molly said.

"You look like you've seen my demon form." Alastor mused as he sat down next to her.

"It's nothing." Molly swiftly dismissed, "How was your talk with my mom?"

"Fine actually." Alastor quickly said, "She seemed very happy talking to

me, and asked about our relationship and I gave some of my thoughts too."

"Anything.. negative?" Molly asked.

The radio host shrugged, "Fortunately, no. Other than my incident with your brother. All in all, she's tolerable with me."

"That's good to know. Even after that.. happening." Molly stated.

Alastor blushed, "Are you still... angry about my thing with Anthony?"

"Well, yes." Molly quickly sneered, "But less so now. Plus, my brother takes our relationship a bit more seriously now, and always more tolerable for the most part."

"Less annoying, you mean?" Alastor responded.

Molly chuckled, "Yea.. but he's never been better, actually. Unlike my other sibling or my dad."

"Ah, have you ever thought of seeing them again?" Alastor asked.

"Partially." Molly replied, "But maybe somewhere long down the line. Hopefully, they change with the help of Hazbin."

"Don't worry, dear. The hotel seems capable of doing that since I've seen more interesting cases." Alastor mused.

"Anyhoo, when's your train coming?" Molly asked, changing the subject.

"Twenty minutes?" Alastor said as he faced a nearby digital clock.

"Plenty more time to talk with everyone else." Molly stated, "We can hang out with the hotel staff, probably."

Alastor laughed, "Sure, they're always a fun batch to talk to."

* * *

Time seemed to fly by as Alastor and Molly talked with everyone in the hotel staff.

All of them sincerely wanted to have a fun time with the radio host and he was all for it. He could see that his parents and Molly's mother were observing everyone from afar and giving remarks about the conversation.

In the midst of all the chit chat, Alastor could feel the waves of nostalgia wash over him as everyone talked about memories long gone with him. The women of the group were the forefront of the talk while the men laid back, occasionally giving some thoughts out.

However, the radio host knew that some things were going to have to pass once the train arrived which inched ever so closer with each moment.

Soon, everyone was also feeling that ever so cumbersome weight on their shoulders. Alastor had kept his bag in a locker nearby and swiftly retrieved it before he had to leave.

Everyone waited eagerly at a large concrete plaza, where the train platform technically was, but it was placed out of view of the general public.

For everyone in that plaza, it was obviously going to be a turning point of everyone. However, the radio host had a sense of relief within him as everything felt... accomplished in a sense.

"You ready?" Molly asked.

Alastor looked back upon everyone. The Hazbin Hotel staff, his parents, Angel Dust's mother and Molly, his beloved. Each of them looked somberly at him, though he could see that Molly had a glint of hope in her eyes.

Without warning, Charlie was the first to lunge forward and wrap the radio host in a hug. This prompted everyone to follow, with more arms being wrapped around him in a particularly large group hug. It was done in relative and comforting silence, as the warmth of everyone enveloped.

Then, a voice echoed.

"The train for militant volunteers is going to arrive in a minute, those said volunteers are slated to arrive on the train immediately."

Promptly, everyone wrapped around Alastor quickly let go of him, and he made a break for it. A stream of people was sprinting towards the train platform while some were like Alastor, pacing fast towards the destination.

He took one last glance behind seeing everyone smiling and waving, with him doing the same as he waltzed away.

From that point on, he knew that this was the end of his journey and the brand new chapter of his afterlife.

Making his way towards the train platform, he had the locomotive in his sights, doors wide open and he pranced his way inside of it.

Once inside, he couldn't help but appreciate that the train's interior design.

"Hello." a voice said, bringing his attention to a train conductor, "Do you have your train ticket?"

"Indeed, I do," Alastor replied, taking the train ticket that he stuffed into his pocket and passing over to the train conductor.

The train conductor smiled and nodded upon seeing the ticket, "Thank you, sir. Your seat is G20. Have a nice trip."

In response, Alastor nodded towards him and made his way to his seat. The train differed from the ones at home as it was more like a plane with rows of seats were laid across the cabin.

Upon reaching his seat, the radio host opened the overhead compartment and placed his bag inside of it. Once doing so, Alastor sat down and smirked once he realized that he had a window seat.

He sat there for a while as more passengers got on the train, with each of them getting into their respective seats. It was noticeable that there were more seats that were empty, meaning that this group of volunteers were late to the party.

Before long, all passengers seemed to have gotten on and a sudden shift in the locomotive signified that it had departed from the station.

Alastor looked out of the window which displayed a beautiful mountain scenery in the distance.

Suddenly, he could feel a presence sitting beside him. Looking over to his side, he was relatively shocked at the fact it was a familiar face.

"Lucifer?" Alastor said surprised.

The king of Hell was dressed lightly in a plain white shirt and jeans, alongside a pair of dark sunglasses. Alastor wasn't so sure if he was going on vacation or he was trying to disguise himself.

"Hey there, Al." Lucifer mused, "Didn't expect me here, huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Alastor asked, though a bit quietly just in case.

"Tomorrow, I have to bring the hotel staff back into Hell, but I decided to check up on you for one last time," Lucifer stated.

"Okay, but why would you want to see me?" Alastor remarked.

"Well, it's simple, really." Lucifer said bluntly, "You always left an impression on me."

Alastor raised his eyebrows in confusion, but Lucifer smiled mischievously.

"In a more simple way so that your feeble mind doesn't lose itself, ever since you wind up in the afterlife, you tended to give yourself a name in all of the right circumstances." Lucifer stated, "Sure, time hasn't been kind to you, but everyone fears you to this day."

"Like Hell would care." Alastor scoffed, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, let's just say there will be something there in Hell when you head down there as an Exterminator." Lucifer mused.

The radio host chuckled, "That's all? To tell me that you built a little monument for me to fill my pride?"

"Perhaps." Lucifer responded, "But other than that, I give you a warning."

Lucifer leaned in closer towards Alastor, which the radio host got a bit nervous.

"If you dare of even laying eyes on my new Overlords, you consider yourself back in the throws of my troubles." Lucifer hissed.

"Tsk." Alastor replied, "Whoever your new Overlord is going to be, I hope they give you a fun time."

"Hah, believe me. They will certainly give me a great time." Lucifer remarked, "But I think that's all I have for the time being."

"Really?" Alastor said before yawning, "Hope to see you in Hell."

"One last thing," Lucifer stated, before grabbing Alastor's arm tight, making the radio host wince.

Alastor looked at Lucifer and saw that he was staring at him. With blank eyes, the king of Hell merely took a folded card and placed it into the radio host's pocket.

Once, Alastor blinked, Lucifer disappeared. Reaching into his pocket to find the card, he grabbed and unfolded it to observe what it was.

To his surprise, it was the picture of the Hazbin Hotel staff. It had everyone in it which included Alastor, Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb. However, he could tell that this was different from the one he had as this was before some of the other staff were added.

Flipping the photograph to the other side, he saw his own cursive writing.

_Hazbin Hotel, 2020._

In response, he snickered, realizing that this picture was the first one they took together back down in Hell. The radio host decided to refold it and place it back into his pocket.

However, as he sat there observing the outside view, Alastor couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen in the following years in the military.

As the train moved on, he felt his eyes becoming heavy. Without fighting back, Alastor shut his eyes and began to drift off into sleep. Before long, he was unconscious.

With a faint smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't it yet, there's an epilogue after this, but this chapter is literally 5.7k words, so it took a while to get it out there.
> 
> But still, we're finally here, the end.
> 
> Stay tuned for the epilogue, amigo.


	37. Have Faith In Me (Epilogue)

Four years later

Rosie looked at the suit in front of her.

It was an elegant suit with a dark red pinstriped coat which was slightly ragged along the bottom, a bright red dress shirt with a black cross on the chest underneath and long burgundy dress pants with matching bright red cuffs.

This was Alastor's famed suit to very fine detail and how he always dressed back down in Hell. However, this suit was currently on display at an exhibit of a museum that showcased memorabilia of Hell's history.

Why Heaven would have a museum for such a thing was interesting but the folks that ran this place were very enthusiastic for the aesthetic they wanted.

Alastor's suit was placed on a mannequin that had the deer's physique and structure. At the base of the mannequin was a plaque that was inscribed with a message.

_The famed suit used by the infamous Radio Demon. Generously donated by him to the museum._

"Hey."

She jumped in surprise at the voice until she realized that it was Idosing.

"Dear God, darling. Could've at least told me of that you were going to be here." Rosie said strained.

"S-sorry. Just didn't know you would be here actually." Idosing stated, "Just browsing the scenery here, then Miss Overlord is fawning over her lover's suit."

"He is not my lover." Rosie said bluntly, "I'm just.. reminiscing over some memories."

"Well, good thing he's coming home tonight." Idosing mused, "Can't wait to see him again."

Rosie looked over at the musician, "When is he coming back?"

"Around midnight. So you can't see him until tomorrow." Idosing stated.

"Did you know he's been sending letters to us?" Rosie asked.

"Well, that's for you old folks. I get notified from him on occasion, but he doesn't send letters to me, unfortunately." Idosing said.

"He's a Specialist now, and he's won some medals for his service." Rosie mused, "And he's been very fond of the Exterminations."

"After all that happening, yeah, Al's got some pretty good things from the army. His first Extermination was probably the best I've seen in years." Idosing said enthusiastically, "Guy can handle them fairly well."

"Really?" Rosie said, "That's good to know."

"Plus, he's pretty happy with the state of the hotel too," Idosing said.

"How have they been faring?" Rosie asked, "I haven't caught up with all the most recent stuff."

"Well, some Exterminators are defending the hotel from threats and some angels volunteered to help them," Idosing said.

"Does that included Anthony and Cherri?" Rosie asked.

"Funnily enough, yes." Idosing stated, "Haven't seen any more familiar faces yet though."

"Any news from Alastor?" Rosie asked.

"Well, his parents are even more tolerable towards him and Molly's been infatuated for as long as I know." Idosing said, "I'll call you when he returns home proper."

"Thank you," Rosie replied.

* * *

Molly was surprised that she was able to keep her relationship with Alastor the same as they had when they were close together.

Even though they were separated, Alastor kept in touch with her. Often calling her whenever he could, Molly was happy to get updates on him whenever she can, which tended to be weekly.

Alastor himself had a pretty massive blast of a time over in the army, well according to him at least. He did have to deal with tight schedules, new workloads and plenty of new friends that he met along the way.

Sure, he was the infamous Radio Demon, but everyone tended to treat him to a lesser extent more than anything since a majority of them were newer angels.

However, all of these were going to come together with the two of them reuniting with each other again.

Currently, she remained still at the train station where Alastor departed from. It was empty, and all of the shops were closed at this time of night. Despite that, Molly eagerly waited for the time her boyfriend would come back to her.

There were a few people that did come out that Molly thought was Alastor, but they were merely others that were discharged from mandatory service.

In the meantime, she could only wait and wonder reminisce on the things that happened while Alastor was gone.

His parents, Abigail and Eddie have remained the same, to say the least. Though, they have since gotten closer to her with time and often ask her for favours on occasion.

Sofia, her mother, was also the same but has since made numerous praises towards Alastor.

Angel Dust was currently back down in Hell, but as a volunteer for the Hazbin Hotel alongside his best friend, Cherri Bomb. Updates were relatively sparse, but she could get in touch with him every so often. Last she heard of him was a month ago, where the Hazbin Hotel was getting more people redeemed and was trying it's best to continue in their efforts.

For Molly, it was good to know that everyone in the hotel staff was doing well. Anthony updated her on all of them with rumours that Charlie and Vaggie might be getting engaged, and that he was dating that bartender, Husk. Everyone was fine and dandy down there in Hell.

A group of people passed by her, which caught her attention and made her look around for Alastor. Obviously, she looked around her to see if he had arrived.

"Boo!"

Molly screamed in surprise but quickly realized that it was Alastor who had scared her.

"Al!" Molly scolded, to which he dodged her attempted lunges at him.

The radio host was giggling like a child at his little prank as he went beside her.

"Sorry, dear." Alastor mused, "Just saw an opportunity and I took it."

It took a while for her to calm down, and begin laughing at Alastor's demeanour.

"Since when did you become a little trickster?"

"Darling, I've been a trickster all my life." Alastor stated enthusiastically, "Believe me, I have regained some lost arts about me."

"Okay. Maybe your demonic self is showing." Molly remarked, "In the meantime, just give me a kiss."

Promptly, Alastor cupped her cheeks with her hands and swiftly went in for a kiss. It had been so long since they been together, and once their lips connected, the ever longing bliss finally reached them.

Both of them remained there, nibbling slightly at each other as they made out with each other. After a while, they separated the kiss before staring dreamily into their eyes.

"I missed you, darling." Alastor mused as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Missed ya too, smiles." Molly said, "Every day I thought about you. And you always sent me beautiful letters."

Alastor chuckled, "Thank you, my dear. Would you like to have another good night together?"

Molly smirked, "Maybe, but we aren't going to get caught like last time, right?"

The radio host blushed, a sudden rush of blood to his cheeks which made his face red.

"Please don't remind me of that." Alastor whimpered softly.

"Don't worry, everyone will remind us of that," Molly stated.

"Great." Alastor replied, "Let's go home for a night together, shall we?"

The two of them stood up with Alastor bringing along his massive military backpack along. Molly knew how big they could be, but the deer seemed fine with the size of it.

For them to make their way home, they had to walk a bit more to another nearby train platform that was on their usual route. It was all basic things for the couple at this point, having gotten used to the train stations.

All they had to do was board the train, and make their way home.

"You've written me so many letters while you were away." Molly mused, "You told me about your days in training, the first Exterminations, and everything in between."

"Well, it was more because I had nothing to do with myself and the friends I met." Alastor stated, "Plus, I wanted to keep in contact with my family."

"I mean, you have got everyone's attention since you're Mr Radio Demon and all." Molly said, "But you're pretty good in terms of what the army wants."

"Yep, and I had a bit of fun doing my part," Alastor stated.

"We'd be at home in an hour or so." Molly said, "In the meantime, let's catch up."

For the time being, Alastor and Molly conversed with another about the other experiences he had in the military. Hearing the radio host speaks basically non-stop as he recounted plenty of his times over in the army.

While Molly had heard some of the stories before, it was still entertaining for her to listen to Alastor's rambling. Even if he repeats the same stories, she could listen for hours on end.

Before long, they had arrived at their destination and boarded off the train. Molly could see the relief in Alastor's eyes as they pranced their way towards his house.

"You've kept good care of the home, right?" Alastor asked.

"Of course, been a good place to sleep in, and I've added some more furniture since we wanted to move in together," Molly stated.

"What about your old apartment?" Alastor inquired.

"Sold it to someone, and took out everything and placed it in your home." Molly said, "That includes the pizza oven."

Alastor chuckled, "We'll be feasting tomorrow."

They arrived at the humble abode, and Alastor could tell it increased in size slightly.

"Renovations happened while I was gone." he mused.

"Don't worry about that, it's crazier once you're inside." Molly stated, "The kitchen's gonna make our mothers' jealous."

He laughed, "Well, I better see what it is."

Molly made her way over to the gate and unlocked it slowly for them to get inside.

"I think we should sleep first before seeing what it's in store in the new home," Alastor stated.

"Well, I have made changes to the bedroom, so you better be quick," Molly said as she opened the gate and pranced inside.

For a moment, everything was going well for the two of them. Molly merely had to open the front door, and they could make their way inside.

"Nice girlfriend, Alastor."

To her surprise, someone's voice came through and she stopped dead in her tracks. She could tell that Alastor also did the same as a sly and foreign chuckle echoed through the night.

She decided to turn around, and as she did, Molly saw Alastor staring at the figure at the house gate.

With that, Alastor spoke a rough and angered tone towards the figure, recognizing them.

"Vox."

* * *

Alastor couldn't tell how he felt at those moments.

Seeing the television demon of Hell right there in front of his home, he primarily disgust amongst many other mixed emotions.

In terms of characteristics, Vox was the same as he was with a flatscreen television for a head but was wearing basic attire for the most part. He sported a soft yet wicked smirk as he observed the couple and their home.

"What are you... doing here?" Alastor hissed.

Vox merely chuckled, "Well, I don't particularly need to say anything. Just wanted to see you."

The TV demon(or angel?) inched it's the way forward, fixated on Molly who was blankly staring at him. Alastor swiftly made his stance in front of her, not wanting any kind of trouble.

"Go near her and I'll rip that head off your neck," Alastor growled.

"Relax." Vox said dreamily, "I am not for any trouble, Al. Unless you're going to start it, rather... I want to make amends."

"How did you get up here anyway?" Alastor bit back.

"The obvious answer," Vox responded blankly, to which Alastor gritted his teeth.

"Hazbin..?" Molly trailed off behind him.

"Well, it's a long story, one that I think they will tell you someday." Vox stated, "Alongside that, it's rather.. inappropriate of me to visit at this time of the night."

Alastor took a breath, "You're going to meet us again?"

"Better late than never, eh?" Vox said, "Plus, you can't avoid me forever, Al. We've got lots of catching up to do."

The radio host sincerely wanted to lunge and give Vox a taste of his medicine, but just as he jumped, Molly suddenly grabbed his arms and stopped him.

"What are you-"

"Control yourself, Al." Molly said quietly, "Just let him go, then we beat him up later."

Vox smiled, "Wise words for a lady. Oh... I can't wait to see you two again."

He gave a small wave and a toothy grin before waltzing back down the road, to which Alastor gave a burning stare to him until he was out of sight.

Once the television demon(?) was gone, Molly cleared her throat.

"Well, that's.. going to fit into our schedule," she said, primarily to try and make Alastor happy.

All the radio host did was give a long-winded sigh, and he mustered the mental strength to turn around and look at Molly.

"Let's get inside, dear." Alastor trailed off.

* * *

Molly could only brace herself for what Alastor was going to think about his newly renovated home.

It was obvious that the kitchen was the most renovated of the whole home, with brand new stoves and other miscellaneous accessories. The radio host pranced his way over to it, his face in awe.

"Wow." Alastor said in awe, "This is incredible."

"Like it?" Molly remarked, "You gonna love it once you get to touch everything."

"Yeah.." Alastor said before yawning, "We better sleep."

They made their way to the bedroom and Alastor began to undress while Molly did the same.

"You going to bathe too?" Alastor asked, "Or just want to go to sleep?"

"I am going to bathe with you because one, you stink and two, I haven't bathe since this noon," Molly stated.

Alastor looked a bit nervous as he made his way to the bathroom with Molly following behind him. Once inside the bathroom, the radio host stepped inside his bathtub and turned on the shower inside of it. Molly also joined inside with him and stood with him, letting the water run down onto them.

While they were getting wet, Molly directed the attention to Alastor's body. Plenty of scars were across his body and a particularly large scar was from the right side of his waist to his left shoulder.

"This is the scar, right?" Molly inquired.

"Yes, dear." Alastor replied softly, "I.. still can't believe that this had happened to me, and led me here."

"Do you still think about it?" Molly asked.

"Of course." Alastor deadpanned, "Every time I look in the mirror, I see that scar and I'm reminded how I got here."

Molly remained silent, as Alastor grabbed a nearby bar of soap.

"I still have.. some uncertainties that I would like explained, but there's a lot for me that will be waiting for the future." Alastor said, "But I am happy that I get to spend the rest of my afterlife eternity with you, darling."

"Really?" Molly asked, "You gonna pop out a wedding ring for me?"

Alastor blushed, "Err, no. Maybe someday down the line, but.."

She chuckled, "That's fine with me, even if you want to marry me, I'll accept."

"You will?" Alastor stammered, "And if you want to have kids.."

"Maybe not that." Molly interjected, "I think we should stop talking about our marriage when we are butt naked in the bathtub."

"Oh.. right." Alastor finally said, before properly bathing himself.

Both of them took turns cleaning themselves, albeit Molly did scold Alastor a bit on how he washed.

"Do you remember the times everyone said that you stink?" Molly asked.

"Yep, you already reminded me of that." Alastor stated, "I wonder if the hotel staff miss me because my scent was everywhere."

"They do, but they are very relieved that you aren't making the place smell like you." Molly said, "All of them very much miss you for other reasons."

Alastor looked solemn as he rinsed the soap off of him and began to shampoo his hair. Molly moved him aside as she did the same.

They remained silent as they focusing on cleansing each other's hair. Once they were done, they rinsed the hair under the shower.

Soon enough, they were done washing themselves and Molly turned off the shower. Both of them stepped out of the bathtub and dried themselves off.

"Do I still smell?" Alastor asked.

"No, fortunately." Molly said, "But you still look like a mess."

"Okay, that's fine," Alastor replied.

They made their way to the walk-in closet which also seemed to be renovated to accommodate for the both of them.

"Your clothes are here, too?" Alastor asked.

"Uh-huh." Molly said, "I have separated our clothes into two sides. Your one's on the right while mine is on the right."

Both of them swiftly got dressed in comfortable sleeping attire and pranced their way to the bed. Molly essentially jumped on the bed while Alastor merely sat himself down on to it.

"Like the new bed?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, still as comfy as I remember it." Alastor stated, "Anything you'd like to say before I fall asleep?"

"Well.. a few things," Molly replied.

Alastor inched closer to her so that he could listen to what she had to say.

"For one, I'm still shocked that we are still a couple, you know?" Molly mused, "Usually when people go to the army, their significant other would.. you know."

"Have you done that my dear?" Alastor asked, with a slight bit of irritation in his voice.

"No. I would never do that. Though, Rosie and I... did some things." Molly said.

Tension in the room seemed to escalate as Alastor's eyes turned into radio dials. He inched, even more, closer to Molly being a bit more anxious.

"What did you do?" Alastor hissed.

"I didn't do anything." Molly stammered nervously, "I got a bit needy, and I asked Rosie for some help. On multiple occasions."

In response, Alastor calmed down a bit and somewhat shied away from his anger.

"Okay.. you did forgive me when I.. did have my affair." Alastor said softly, "Plus, Rosie is the only one we could consider more than a friend."

"You want to do something more with her?" Molly asked, "We could do that... if you want to."

Alastor chuckled, "Don't worry, we will. Anything else?"

"Nothing else other than what we're going to do tomorrow." Molly stated, "Come 'ere."

Molly wrapped Alastor in a hug, then moved the blanket over to cover the two of them. The radio host chuckled, as he tightened her with another hug, making themselves warm.

"I'm glad to spend the rest of eternity with you, Molly," Alastor whispered into her ears.

"Same with you." Molly responded, "Though I would like to murder with you sometime."

That brought a laugh out of him and Alastor caressed Molly's hair.

"That would be a great honour, though I'm not sure how we'd do such a thing." Alastor stated, "Maybe when we get to do an Extermination together."

"Yeah.." Molly trailed off, "Good night, Al."

"Sweet dreams, darling," Alastor said before yawning.

With their eyes shut, the couple swiftly drifted off into sleep, wrapped around each other and enveloped around their emanating warmth.

They were going to be together, forever and happy.

And only God knows what the future holds for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> I have honestly no idea how I could summarize the massive amount of feelings that I have towards the fact that this story has ended.
> 
> To put it simply, I have my share of joyful moments and plenty of regrets about this story. But even then, I remain in awe at the fact that I wound up with a 100k+ story at the end of this multi-month journey.
> 
> Alongside that, I am forever grateful for the reviews and comments that the readers (which is honestly like 50 people) gave along the way. Thank you so much, and please leave your thoughts about this story concluding.
> 
> In the meantime, there's nothing else I can say other than the bonus content in the future which will feature some more cut smut scenes, a few bonus epilogues and thoughts and info about the story as a whole.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, amigo and hope you enjoyed.
> 
> -Dan


End file.
